Falling Inside The Black
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'Oh Sister Where Art Thou' After almost being killed by the Shredder, Callum Freeman drank from Mutopia's Well to save his life, sacrificing his human form. Now a mutant Raven, will Callum accept his new form, or will a deeper darkness than the one he had before consume him? And will the Mutopians and Ninja Turtles be prepared for whatever might happen? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya there my dear readers and fans and welcome to the sequel I promised you as soon as ' _Oh Sister Where Art Thou?_ ' was completed! **

**Previously in ' _Oh Sister Where Art Thou?_ ', Monalisa got the shock of her life when her two younger brothers Jake and Callum Freeman had journeyed to New York for closure after never fully knowing what happened to their sister and by chance they happened to find each other if not through many terrifying and shocking events! Yet through an encounter with the Foot, Callum was seriously injured by the Shredder, and was on the brink of death until Mona and Jake agreed that the only thing to save him was the Magical Well in Mutopia yet it would cost him his human form!**

 **Now a Mutant Raven in Mutopia, will Callum accept his new form? Or will he reject it and fall into a deeper darkness than before? And what will it mean for his siblings and those around them?**

 **Well, grab a chair, pour a drink and gather some snacks and start reading! And those new to this fic, if you haven't read ' _Oh Sister Where Art Thou?_ ' do so first before starting here! **

**Let us begin...**

 **Falling Inside the Black**

 **Chapter One**

 **Point of No Return**

 ** _Over a week ago_**

 ** _Wisconsin_**

Milwaukee Airport in Wisconsin was not one would call quiet, every hour that went by, people bustled about trying to catch planes or trying to find somewhere to relax before their gate number was called.

Amongst the passengers, two young men sat on some chairs in the terminal awaiting for their flight to New York to be called.

One of them wore a grey hoodie that covered the top of his head and he was leaning back on his chair dozing off every few seconds. The other wore wore glasses and his dark brown bangs hung over his forehead as he read a book on famous poetry, yet he glanced over to his companion every so often.

"Callum?" he asked prompting his companion to look over at him sleepily.

"Yeah Jake?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You feeling alright?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Callum replied "Just tired..."

"As well as hungover." Jake sighed under his breath, he could see slightly that Callum's eyes were bloodshot and his face was slightly puffy as well as a little red.

He knew Callum had been drinking until the late hours of the night, despite the fact they had a plane to catch the following morning, no wonder he felt rough.

* * *

Jake had been saving for over a year for this trip to New York hoping that it would mean some closure for him and his brother.

Just over eleven years earlier they had been at this very airport seeing their older sister Monalisa leave them to start an adventure with her friends before she was to start college.

They had found out after three weeks that she had gone missing in New York and despite a major search, the police had found no trace of her and was presumed dead.

After Monalisa was gone, almost the whole family fell apart and Jake could only watch as everything he once knew was gone.

His parents, especially his mother had deteriorated into deep depression over the loss of Monalisa, which had lead to the breakdown of their marriage. His father had moved to Madison and after a while met another woman and re-married.

His mother on the other hand, had deteriorated further, she couldn't cope any more and Jake and Callum had found themselves living in between being with their grandparents, and their aunt and uncles.

But the most hardened blow came when their mother was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and she hardly did anything to fight it.

* * *

Jake felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered that horrible day that he had to say goodbye to his mother as she lay dying, it felt like a curse had befallen the Freeman's the day Mona had vanished and not only did he loose his older sister, he lost his mother too.

But the people he loved weren't the only people he seemed to have lost by death or disapperance, in a way he felt that his brother was slipping away from him.

Not long after Mona had disappeared, it seemed that Callum was changing. He was never the same since the day they were told Mona had vanished.

Callum had always been close to Mona, maybe more so than Jake, maybe because he was the youngest, he wasn't sure, but he always turned to Mona if he had any problems, whether it was school worries, bullies or other general concerns.

But no she wasn't there, Callum had become so angry, and he had taken it out in different ways, including snapping at teachers, fighting other students and being disruptive which resulted in him being excluded from school many times.

But then things got worse when Callum turned to drinking and smoking, which was hard enough, but then it escalated into more serious stuff like weed and the odd heroin!

Jake couldn't count how many times he tried to cover for Callum, trying to hide the fact that his brother had gone off the rails and was doing so many bad things in private. He knew Callum was grieving, but so was everyone else.

Even though he had tried many times to get Callum away from the booze, smokes and drugs, Callum seemed to stay clean for a bit, but then he would fall off the wagon and Jake had to continue picking up the pieces.

* * *

Just then, an announcement boomed around the terminal bringing jake back to earth.

"Your attention please! May passengers for American Airlines to New York please proceed to Gate 13 for boarding!"

Jake turned to Callum to shake him awake and ready to go to the terminal, Callum stood up and adjusted his hoodie, picked up his rucksack and the two boys hurried to their gate.

As they walked to the gate, Jake felt his phone ring and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket, showing it be his father.

"Perfect timing." he muttered as he pressed the receive button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey dad." he said "We're just about to board the plane."

" _How's your brother?_ "

"Seen better days dad." Jake sighed "I've been doing my best to keep an eye on him."

He looked at Callum who scowled as he knew who his brother was talking to and he turned his back to look for his passport and plane ticket.

Jake heard his father sigh on the other side.

" _Jake, I have to commend you for standing by Callum, despite everything, and do you think this trip will help him?_ "

"I have to try dad," Jake replied "And it's not just him, it's for me too, I need closure, I know that Mona's gone, but I can't help but feel I need to go to the city and see if...if...you know?"

" _I know..._ " Caledon was heard on the other side " _But you can't spend the rest of your life chasing Ghosts, Mona wouldn't want that, and neither would your mum._ "

Jake nodded.

"I miss them dad, I miss them both so much."

" _So do I._ " Caledon said on the other side " _But no matter what, they're always with us in spirit._ "

"Yeah." Jake said "I know."

" _Yet I can't help but wonder what both of them would think if they knew what Callum's doing to himself, and your mother passed away knowing Callum's hit rock bottom_."

Jake winced.

"I know dad," he said quietly "I tell him everyday, but..." he stopped as he looked over his shoulder to see Callum sitting on a chair waiting to be called to board the plane. "He always gets so angry and refuses to speak about mum."

" _He has to wise up one of these days._ " Caledon sighed " _God knows I've tried, but you know he won't talk to me, especially since Pam and I married._ "

"I know," Jake said "And I'm sorry."

" _It's not your fault Jake._ " Caledon replied " _But despite everything, I still love him and will always leave the door open for him, no matter what._ "

"Thanks dad." Jake replied.

" _I know the rest of the family have given up, but I won't give up on my son, nor you at all._ " Caledon continued.

"Thanks dad." Jake said then he heard the announcement that the plane was ready for boarding "I gotta go now, we've been called for boarding, I'll message when we land okay?"

" _Okay son._ " Caledon said " _And Jake?_ "

"Yes dad?"

" _Look after your brother okay?_ "

"I will, promise!" Jake said "Cross my heart."

" _I know I can trust you._ " Caledon said " _Safe trip okay?_ "

"Thanks." said Jake "And tell Pam I said hi won't you?"

" _Will do._ " Caledon said " _Speak soon._ "

* * *

Jake hung up then went to join Callum who scowled.

"That was dad huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jake replied.

"And Pam too?" Callum snarled.

"Yes!" Jake said "He was ringing just to wish us a safe trip is all."

"Oh, didn't know he cared so much!" Callum shot back "Especially since he decided to hook up with some floozy!"

"She's not a floozy Cal!" Jake argued "You never gave her a chance!"

"Why should I?" asked Callum "She's not my mum! Not even my stepmom! And dad marrying her broke mum's heart! No wonder she died!"

"It wasn't Pam's fault!" Jake spat, he shook his head at his brother, he didn't want to make this a big deal especially since they were about to board the plane.

"She didn't give mum the cancer! You know how devastated mum was what Mona vanished!"

Callum was about to argue back when an attendant appeared and asked for their tickets and passports and the two boys quickly showed them before letting them through to board.

* * *

As soon as they were on the plane and found their seats, Callum no sooner had he sat down and put his seatbelt on, he stared out of the window at the tarmac.

Jake frowned at his brother, no matter how hard he tried, he hadn't been able to get him to see eye to eye with his father's new wife, and his relationship with their father had fallen apart.

Jake had worried that if Callum didn't sort himself out and face his demons, then he would regret it in later life, as he knew his dad wouldn't be around forever, and was pretty much the only family member who wanted to keep a relationship with him.

Since Callum had gone off the rails, the rest of the family had given up on him due to his behaviour and drug and alcohol abuse.

Looking at his younger brother, he didn't seem bothered to speak any-more, so Jake decided to relax and prepare for the flight.

* * *

Putting on his seatbelt, he opened his bag and at the same time, he dropped his book.

"Damn!" he bent down to pick it up but before he did, a stewardess who was walking past making sure everyone had put their seatbelts on picked it up.

"Oops a daisy!" she laughed then looked at it. Jake saw the stewardess was a pretty blonde woman with red lips and large blue eyes.

"Wow!" she smiled looking at the open pages "You seem to like poetry!"

Jake blushed slightly.

"Yeah." he said "My form of escapism, sometimes."

"Edgar Allen Poe." the stewardess said "Good choice!" she then handed him the book with a smile then walked on to continue inspection.

"Thanks!" Jake said then frowned as he saw the open page of the book.

Looking more closely at the page he realised it was a pencil drawn picture of Edgar Allen Poe's most famous Poem ' _The Raven_ '

It showed the narrator of the poem laying on the floor in the shadow of the Raven along with the last few lines of the poem.

 _'And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting,_ _ _still__ _is sitting_

 _On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

 _And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

 _And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

 _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor'_

 _Shall be lifted—nevermore!_

* * *

Jake read the passage over again, then looked across to Callum who still sat glaring out of the aircraft window.

Even though it couldn't be seen with the human eyes, Jake could in a way see a similar shadow hanging over his brother, very much like he had one, yet he wondered which was darker and heavier.

Both of them had a shadow hanging over them, and he wasn't sure if like it in the poem it could be lifted, he hoped one day it would, or would it still remain.

Jake wasn't sure, but if he didn't try he wouldn't know. Placing the book in his lap he rested back in his seat as the plane's engines powered up and one of the stewardess began to speak into the loudspeaker.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard this American Airlines Aircraft, non-stop to New York! May you please make sure your seat is up, your armrest is down and your in-tray is up and your seatbelt is securely fastened as we prepare for take-off!"

Jake looked over to Callum again.

"Please Callum." he thought "You can't keep shutting people out and abusing yourself and others in your grief, you'll destroy yourself one of these days...and maybe it'll be too late to turn back..."

 **And there we have the first chapter! Showing the demons and darkness within the brothers as they travel to New York, especially Callum!**

 **I'm sure I lot of you saw the foreshadowing and clues to Callum's mutation! Pretty obvious really!**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** **This part may be a little sad for some of you readers, so better get those tissues or sleeves out!**

 **Also many of the Mutopians mentioned belong to my dear friend and co-writer Tyroth Darkstorm, check out his fics! He's amazing!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Painful Memories**

 _ **The Present**_

The scratching of a pen across paper was the only sound that filled the Mess Hall in Mutopia along with the occasional grunt and groan.

At one of the wooden tables, Jake Freeman sat with a glass of water and a mug of coffee as he scribbled on some paper, trying to write a note.

"Shit!" he growled as he wrote a few words, then picked up the paper and scrunched it into a ball before throwing it over his shoulder where several more balls of paper like it lay in a small pile.

"How am I going to explain this?" he asked himself "How can I explain to dad what has become of Callum?"

Bringing his hands to his hair and tugging on it in stress, Jake tried to think of what to write.

* * *

It had only been under twenty-four hours since his younger brother Callum had undergone the mutation of the well, which he, and his sister the mutant lizard lady Monalisa had consented to do, to save his life after he was attacked and fatally injured by the Shredder back in New York.

Taking off his glasses, he closed his eyes tightly as tears erupted from them.

He remembered that horrible image, seeing his brother hanging off Shredder's bladed hand like a gutted pig, then thrown out of the boathouse.

Donatello had attempted to save his life, but found there was nothing that could be done, and he felt he was going to loose his younger brother for good, but then Mona had told him about the mutant sanctuary Mutopia and the Magical Well that resided within it.

He had been told that the well would save Callum's life, but it meant he would sacrifice his human self and become a mutant.

Jake had been unsure, as well as horrified, but he soon realised that if he wanted to save Callum, he would have to accept the fact that Callum would be given a new life.

They had then rushed to Mutopia and had gotten there just in time and Mona had given Callum the water from the well and he had mutated into a raven.

Yet he had not taken well to his mutation and Tyroth had to restrain him whilst Mona used a pressure point technique on him to knock him out, then he had been taken to James, Mutopia's doctor to to sedated further and sectioned so he wouldn't try to harm anyone or himself.

* * *

That had been several hours ago, and Callum hadn't woken up so Mona and Jake had tried to get some rest themselves.

Mona had gone to her room with Raphael, she had looked so broken and drained from the events that had followed and seeing Callum's reaction to his mutation had shaken her to the core.

Jake had gotten only a few hours, but was soon plagued with nightmares.

Many included memories of his mother succumbing to cancer, and his father's last words to him after she had died and before he and Callum had decided to go to New York, and the day they left Wisconsin having no idea their lives would change.

* * *

Closing his eyes Jake remembered that day their mother died, it was best described as one of the worst days of his life apart from the day he heard Mona had disappeared.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a cold evening in mid November, and Jake sat by his mother's bed, looking at her all hooked up to the different wires that were keeping her comfortable._

 _The heart monitor was beating steadily, almost like a ticking bomb and it irritated Jake, yet he pushed it aside so he could focus on his mother._

 _Gina had been diagnosed with breast cancer six months ago, yet she had no willpower to try and fight it, since Mona had vanished, she had been depressed for so long, having never gotten over her only daughter's loss and had decided to just let herself die._

 _She had also decided she wanted to die at home and she was laying with one of Monalisa's pink dresses in her arms, as if in spirit, her daughter was there._

 _It was one of the dresses Mona used to wear all the time, and it had never been washed, so her scent still clung to it._

 _After she and her husband had split, they had sold their old family house and whilst Caledon lived in Madison, Jake and Callum spent time between their father's parents and their aunt and uncles. Gina had gotten an apartment outside of Milwaukee but often had to be looked after as her depression was so great. Almost so bad she had stopped working, even ceased looking after herself and her sons._

 _Callum was sitting on the other side, looking equally upset but also scowling slightly. He was angry that he had been forced to move between their grandparents and aunt and uncles whilst their dad was with another wife in Madison and their mum was too ill to look after them._

 _Also in the room was their father Caledon with his wife Pamela, both were looking upset and the rest of the family were with them as well, including Gina's sister and husband and Caledon's parents and brothers._

 _The grown-ups were standing and watching Gina although her sister was sitting by the pillow stroking her hair every so often to comfort her as she lay there._

 _Callum would glower at his father and stepmother. Since Caledon and Gina had split, Callum's relationship with their father had become strained, almost so bad they were barely speaking, and once Caledon decided to move on and re-marry, Callum refused to have anything to do with him or his new wife._

 _Jake placed his hand on Gina's and Callum did the same on the other side._

" _Why are they here?" Callum mouthed to Jake turning his eyes to Caledon and Pamela, Jake glared back at him "Not now." he mouthed back then looked at Gina "Think of mum right now! Not yourself!"_

" _I am!" Callum mouthed back, his tearful eyes narrowing as he held Gina's hand tightly. Turning his eyes to his father and Pamela, he felt insulted that they were there, as if seeing his mother waste away wasn't hard enough, seeing the woman who had taken Gina's place felt like a knife in is soul. It wasn't her business being there, and he didn't ask for her to be there either!_

* * *

 _Jake felt tears prickle his eyes, he could hardly recognise his mother as she lay there, there was no hair on her head, her body was thin and lank, her skin was almost grey and lifeless, and her eyes were red from so many tears she had cried, if not from the pain of the cancer, but for the loss of Mona._

" _Mum." Jake whispered "I know you can still hear us, if you can, please...let me know."_

 _He watched his mother as she lay there just staring at the ceiling, her chest slowly rising and falling._

 _He then felt her hands clasp his, if only very faintly._

" _Mum?" he asked._

 _Callum also leaned in as he felt Gina squeeze back._

" _Mona..." Gina whispered faintly "I want to be with Mona."_

" _Gina?" her sister looked at her and stroked her forehead._

" _Mona..." Gina murmured "I want to be with her, my daughter."_

" _I know sis," Gina's sister wept softly "You'll see her soon, and she's waiting for you."_

" _She wouldn't have wanted this..." Caledon whispered softly "Our daughter wouldn't have wanted this."_

 _Pamela placed her hands on Caledon's to comfort him as did his brothers and the grandparents just wept softly._

" _Just go to sleep sis..." Gina's sister wept softly "It's okay, don't wait for us..."_

 _Gina looked at her sons and gave a small smile then looked back at the ceiling._

" _Jake...Callum." she whispered._

" _Mum?" Jake and Callum leaned closer so they could hear Gina as she spoke what could be her final words._

" _I love you both...I'm sorry about everything...I love you...never forget that."_

" _It's okay mum." Jake comforted yet tried to hold in his sobs "You have nothing to apologise for."_

 _Callum meanwhile said nothing yet he placed one hand on Gina's shoulder._

" _my sons..." Gina breathed "I'll tell...your sister...I...I said...hi." she said faintly "I'll tell her...you all...say hi."_

* * *

 _Just then, Jake heard the noise of the heart monitor getting slower as Gina said those final words, he looked at his mother's face as her eyes began to slowly close and soon the monitor made the flat-line noise._

 _No sooner did that happen than a few sobs were heard around him as it was clear that Gina had succumbed to her illness and she was going to join Mona in the afterlife._

 _Jake felt his heart break and he lowered his head squeezing his mother's hands before breaking into choked sobs._

 _Callum looked at his mum, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at her lifeless body and he scowled more before standing up and flouncing out of the room._

 _Caledon equally as grief stricken turned to him and tried to stop him but Callum ignored him and left the room._

 _Caledon lowered his head sadly and Pamela pulled him close._

 _Gina's sister started to sob to which her husband walked over to comfort her and Jake just continued to sit there as tears fell from his eyes and he kissed his mother's fingers._

" _Goodnight mum." he whispered "I love you so much!"_

* * *

 _He soon saw a doctor appear behind him and start to note the time of death and Jake gently placed Gina's hand down before standing up and walking over to Pamela and Caledon._

 _Pamela looked at Jake and sighed sadly._

" _I'm so sorry dear boy." she said tearfully before going over to the grandparents and Caledon's brothers leaving Caledon to talk to his oldest son._

 _Jake looked at his father and wiped his eyes under his glasses._

 _Caledon had composed himself and pulled Jake aside._

" _I'm so sorry son." he said "I never imagined this would happen...I know your mother and I parted ways, but I'm going to miss her too."_

 _Jake said nothing but patted his father's back comfortingly._

" _Listen Jake." Caledon said as he looked towards the door "I know it's been difficult for all of us, but I know how difficult it has been for Callum."_

 _Jake swallowed hard._

" _Dad, look I...I know I kept a lot from you and mum, not to mention the rest of the family, but...I..."_

" _Jake." Caledon interrupted "I know why you did it, and as much I was angry you didn't tell us, I understand why, but that's not what I wanted to speak to you about."_

 _Jake looked at Caledon and took a breath as he tried to control himself enough to listen to his father._

" _Jake, I know Callum's finding this so difficult, and I know he hates me and Pamela."_

" _It wasn't your fault he couldn't accept that you and mum couldn't keep it together. Sure I was upset too, but I understand."_

" _I know." Caledon said "And Believe me, despite everything I've tried to help, and I've tried to show Callum I still love him and will do anything for him."_

" _I know dad." Jake said._

 _Caledon then placed his hands on Jake's shoulders._

" _Jake, you've done so well taking care of Callum, despite everything, and I commend you, and I want you to promise me something."_

" _Yes dad." Jake said sincerely "Anything!"_

" _Look after your brother, I know you will, but since he refuses to speak to me or have anything to do with me right now, I need to know that he'll be okay."_

" _Don't worry dad I will." Jake promised "I swear! For mum and for big sis."_

 _Caledon smiled through his tears and hugged Jake._

" _You've been so strong Jake." he said "Monalisa would be proud of you."_

" _I'll do my best dad." he said._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Jake tugged his hair again as he thought of what his dad had said.

He promised he would make sure Callum was okay, but how could he have kept that promise now after what had transpired, he felt like he had let his father down.

After he had awoken from his restless sleep, he had gone to James's medical room and had checked in on Callum who was still asleep and restrained.

There was also a camera watching the Raven just in case he awoke, but so far, Callum hadn't moved.

Seeing no point in wondering what would happen once he awoke, Jake had wandered around the village taking in all the amazing architecture and different areas, before finding himself in the mess hall where the tables near the kitchen area were set up with tea, coffee and cereals for the morning.

After helping himself to some water and coffee, he had decided to try and think of what to write to his father, but each time he tried to write something, his mind just went blank.

* * *

Just then, a light went on behind him and Jake almost jumped out of his skin, he turned and he saw that the kitchen lights had come on and he saw what looked like a large bug walking around and humming to himself as he put on an apron and chef's hat.

Jake's eyes widened then he realised who it was when the mutant bug turned and saw him, it was the Cockroach Chef Louie.

"Ah Good morning Master Freeman, or should I say good evening?." he said "An early riser I see?"

"Early riser?" Jake questioned, he then looked up at a clock above the kitchen counter leading to the mess hall and he realised it was 7pm!

"Damn!" he said "I've been up all day!"

"You been there a while eh?" asked Louie "Normally the early ones are the most hungry! Well a certain orange-masked turtle is! Although I think his mind is preoccupied with something other than breakfast!"

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right! Not sure if you knew already, but he and the Viper Kate have quite a passionate relationship!" he chuckled as he began to rattle some kitchen tools "Sometimes it's difficult to pry them apart!"

Jake felt a slightly lightness in his soul as he thought of the orange-masked turtle he had gotten friendly with and he had seen if only briefly how he and Kate the Mutopian Viper had gotten close to each other.

* * *

Just then, a few Mutopians walked into the mess hall to have breakfast, and he could see the turtles and Splinter coming in as well, apart from Raphael, Michelangelo and Monalisa.

Leonardo was carrying Kemeko on his right shoulder and Donatello had Pandora on his shoulders and was holding her legs as she laughed.

Splinter saw Jake and walked over.

"Good morning Master Jake." he said "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't know Splinter." he said, "I've been up for hours, still trying to figure out what to tell dad about Callum, I've barely slept at all!"

Splinter then saw the mess of paper on the floor near Jake and sighed.

"I see." he said "Trying to find an answer to the questions your father may have is difficult."

"Dad and Callum weren't on speaking terms as you know." Jake lamented "But it didn't mean dad didn't still care for Callum, he still tried to keep in contact and send money when we needed it, and gifts at Christmas and birthdays, yet Callum always made it so difficult."

* * *

Jake soon felt Splinter's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the old rat.

"You've done so much young Jake." he said "And you should be proud of yourself."

"I tried sir, I really did." Jake said "I tried to keep the peace, I tried to keep things going, but there were times I felt like I was falling apart at the seams! Trying to keep things going after Mona's disappearance and after mum died."

He looked at Leonardo who had let Kemeko down from his shoulder and was placing a bib around her neck as well as lean down to kiss her head every few seconds making the four year old Japanese girl giggle.

"I suppose your eldest son feels the same pressure if all the wheels came off one day?" he asked.

Splinter looked across to Leonardo and nodded.

"As my eldest son, he carries the burden of being sensei and head of the family after I'm gone." the old rat said "I'm not going to be around forever and I need to have a piece of mind that my family will be well looked after, and not just my children, but their children after that."

* * *

As he spoke, he looked at Pandora and Kemeko.

Kemeko was laughing at Pandora who was pulling faces at her.

"I think you'll be alright." Jake said "I have seen how Leo is with the others, as well as with the children, and you've done so much for Mona after you took her in, I know I said some things I regret when I first met you, and I only wish I could take it back, I was just so...so..."

"You need not apologise young Jake." Splinter comforted "We understand, and yet you have formed some bonds with my sons as well as mended yours and Monalisa's."

"Speaking of which." said Jake "Where are Mona, Raph and Mikey?" he asked.

Splinter placed his fingers on his chin as he looked up to see more Mutopian's appeared, along with the Chicago Knights, minus Kate.

"Good question." he said "Though I think I know where your sister has gone first."

Jake sighed sadly.

"I hope she's okay." he said "And I wonder if Callum has stirred?"

 **Such a sad flashback scene there, and Jake has so much on his shoulders now, and even more weight since he has to now think of what to tell his father and the rest of his family of what has befallen Callum, yet he can't tell them that Callum's now a mutant Raven!**

 **Things can only get more worrying as time goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter come from Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _A Sister's Plight_ ' **

**Chapter Three**

 **Facing What Has Become**

Meanwhile, as Splinter had predicted, Mona and Raphael had gone to James's medical room to see how Callum was doing.

The Chimpanzee was checking the Raven over to make sure he was stable as well as restrained properly in case he awoke.

"How is he James?" Mona asked in a worried voice, her eyes were bloodshot and dark rings adorned them as she looked at her brother.

She had barely slept at all last night as she had been tossing and turning having terrible nightmares. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw Shredder impaling her baby brother on his bladed hand, then his mangled body on the pier outside the boathouse, then the look in his eyes when Callum realised he was now a mutant followed by his furious outburst.

Raphael looked just as rough, having tried to coax Mona back to sleep at many intervals.

"He's healthy." James reported "Still resting, though I'm hesitant to leave him right now just in case, so I'll stay here a while longer."

"You sure Jimmy?" asked Raphael.

"I am." James said "And don't worry, I have a private food cupboard here just in case, Louie often keeps me topped up for situations like this!"

"That's good to know." Raphael said "Donnie does the same when he decides he doesn't want to leave his lab for hours."

* * *

As the turtle stepped back, his shell hit a table of medical tools and some of them clattered to the floor.

"Hey! I need those!" James said walking over and picking up the tools.

"Oopps, sorry!" Raphael gulped bending down to help the Chimpanzee.

"Go and get some breakfast you two." James said, placing the last tool on the table "And I promise you..." he paused as he turned to Mona who was still looking worried and fragile and he took her hands in a comforting way.

"I promise you Mona, I'll let you know as soon as your brother is awake."

Mona nodded slowly.

"Okay, thank you James." she said and she felt Raphael's arm slide around her shoulders.

"Come on babe." Raphael said "Let's leave James to do his work and look for the others."

Mona reluctantly agreed then walked with Raphael out of the medical room to head to the Mess Hall.

* * *

At the same time, they saw Sephie and Tyroth walking over with Loki and Freya who were strolling, or rather hopping every few seconds and flapping their wings trying to fly for a bit whilst holding their parents hands.

"Good morning." Sephie said brightly, yet Freya and Loki let go of their parents hands and flew over to Mona and Raphael.

"Uncle Raph! Aunt Mona!" they cheered as Freya jumped onto Raphael and Loki hugged Mona's leg.

"Hey kids!" Raphael said catching Freya as she flew into his arms "You little squirts are getting bigger!"

"And you're doing well with your flying!" Mona smiled as she patted Loki's head, seeing the Geckolings did cheer her up a little, if not much as she was still upset about Callum.

"Gently kids!" Tyroth said "I know you're excited, but calm down a little okay?"

"Okay daddy!" the Geckolings chorused as Loki let go of Mona and Raphael gently let Freya down to the ground.

"Hows Callum doing, little sis?" asked Sephie, making Mona smile a little at the nickname, yet the smile faded as soon as it came.

"He's not awake yet." she said "But James is going to keep an eye on him, and I think he said George was going to see him later, to talk to Callum when he wakes up."

"Don't worry Mona." Sephie comforted "I'm sure everything will be alright!"

"Will it?" asked Mona, her eyes filling with tears again "Did you see the way he looked at me? He hates me."

"He can't hate you!" Sephie said "You saved his life! Anyone else would have done the same!"

* * *

The Geckolings looked at their mother and aunt wondering what they were talking about but Tyroth told them both to go to the mess hall and look for their Aunt Amber to which they did.

Mona felt relieved she didn't have to keep her guard up now the children had left and the tears fell again to which Raphael held her close.

"I'm sorry." she said trying to stop herself getting emotional "But the way he looked at me...he's like a stranger, I saw it back in New York, but I put it down to the drugs in his system, that all the years of damage he had done to himself made him like this, but looking at him now, he still is someone else, and I don't mean a mutant!"

Tyroth looked down sadly.

He only knew too well how he had to give the water of the well to his sister Jennifer before she became Amber the Marine Iguana, at least she had consented to the change, even though there was no choice in the matter, it was either transformation or death.

She had been okay with the whole situation and was now with the Chicago Knights helping them fight crime and make Chicago a safer place.

He felt lucky that day having his sister back, and he had prayed one day Mona would share the same luck, but with Callum it had been a total opposite affect.

"Listen Monalisa." Tyroth said comfortingly "Try not to worry okay? He may not take it too well right now, he might be angry for a while too, but he will have to accept his new form sooner or later and realise that you saved his life."

"Yeah." Sephie said "I didn't take well to my mutation if you remember, I hid in a dark room and cried my eyes out, and it took me months to get used to it."

Mona looked down as she remembered Sephie telling her when they first met, and she looked back at the medical room.

"Come on." Tyroth said "Let's get some breakfast and see everyone, maybe some food will make us feel better."

"Sounds like a plan." Raphael said stroking Mona's hair comfortingly "I think I can smell the sausages from here!"

* * *

Arriving at the mess hall, Tyroth, Sephie, Mona and Raphael saw all the other mutants, both Mutopian and New Yorker alike were enjoying some breakfast and the delicious smell of food wafted from Louie's kitchen.

Mona didn't feel hungry due to her stress, but she knew she had to eat something.

"Hey." Raphael said as he looked to where his brothers, Jake, and Sensei were sitting along with Pandora and Kemeko "Where's Mikey? He's never late when it's meal time."

"Kate's not here either." Sephie said.

"No prizes for guessing why!" Tyroth said rolling his eyes "Those two are worse than us when we first got together!"

Sephie chuckled as well as smiled within thinking of how close Michelangelo and Kate had gotten since realising their feelings for each other.

"I think Mikey Boy is loving something even tastier than Louie's cooking!" they heard Percy the Grasshopper pipe up.

The other Knights and the Turtles looked at Percy.

"You know." Percy said "A little..." he licked his lips emphasizing something sexual.

"Ewww! Percy!" Jack the Wolf said.

"There are kids here!" Donatello scolded gesturing to Pandora, Kemeko, Sonia and the Geckolings.

"Oh come on! I bet you guys would love it? A red carpet?"

"PERCY!" Sarah and Heather shrieked together.

"Did you ever?" asked Sharky raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"Sure I have!" Percy said making the others stare at him in amazement as well as surprise "Well that was before I became a mutant!"

"You're sick man!" Jack commented.

* * *

Just then Michelangelo and Kate arrived at the mess hall, both looking a little red faced as well as breathless.

"Oh look whose here!" Raphael commented "What's with you Mike? You're never late for Breakfast!"

"Or lunch or dinner for that matter!" Donatello commented.

"Sorry guys." Kate said "We overslept."

"More than overslept!" Percy grinned "Bet the love birds were having a little action...Owww!"

A loud whack was heard and Percy rubbed the top of his head and looked to see Kate had struck him with her whip making the whole of the Mess Hall laugh though Splinter and George the Turtle looked annoyed.

"Shut up Vermin!" Kate hissed "You're just jealous!"

"Nice aim Kate!" Heather laughed.

"Thanks!" Kate beamed as she and Michelangelo took their seats at the table and Michelangelo licked his lips at the smell of Louie's cooking.

"A bit of everything for me!" he announced "After you Kate, of course!" he said politely making Kate smile and blush.

* * *

Mona couldn't help the chuckle that came to her and she walked over to join her family and she sat next to Pandora and opposite Jake whilst Raphael went to get some food from Louie.

"Morning Jake." she said.

Jake nodded at her, he was slowly chewing on some marmalade toast as well as drinking a mug of coffee.

"How's Callum?" asked Jake.

Mona sighed and explained to Jake about how Callum hadn't woken up and that James was going to keep an eye on him until he did, to which Jake sighed.

"I've been trying to think of what to say to dad." Jake said "I want to tell the truth, but I can't! He'd think I was mad!"

"And also, we can't tell him about here." Mona said "As it's not what we're supposed to do, if anyone else found out about this place, it would be devastating, especially since they have nowhere else to go."

* * *

Jake looked at all of Mutopia, and saw all the mutants that sat at the tables, all of them had come from different backgrounds, he heard how they had lived human lives before ending up here, but what lead them here? He didn't know, but he was going to find out eventually.

He thought about how they must have hit a turning point in their lives to bring them here and mutate into what they were now, did any of them have a choice when they changed? Or was it mutation or death, like Callum?

Again, he did not know the answers, but looking at all of them alone, they had found a way to co-exist in the world, and the humans knew nothing about them, well apart from himself and April and Casey and he didn't know who else might know about them, since he hadn't been told, but he knew he would learn in due course.

But the real question was what could he tell his dad about Callum? So many thoughts were running through his head and he was running out of time.

Caledon would want to know what was going on, and he would soon realise that his sons hadn't returned to Wisconsin and also Jake knew his and Callum's employers back at the hotel in Milwaukee would raise the alarm when the Freeman Brothers didn't show up for work.

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted when Raphael appeared with some plates of food and he placed one down in front of Mona which consisted of poached eggs on toast and sprinkled with pepper whilst he had some scrambled eggs with bacon with sausages. He also had another plate of toast which he put down in the middle so people could help themselves.

Jake instantly took another couple of slices of toast for himself and started to spread more marmalade on them hoping some more food would help him think better.

Mona stared at her eggs, she knew she had to eat but her mouth felt dry and her stomach was tight with worry.

"You need to eat something babe." Raphael said as he placed some eggs into his mouth.

Jake nodded "You'll make yourself even more ill if you don't." he said.

Mona sighed and cut a piece of toast and egg.

"Finish your food mum!" Pandora piped up then held up her plate "Look! I ate all my breakfast!"

Mona chuckled as she looked at her daughter.

"That you did, princess!" she said with a smile.

"Kemeko did too!" Pandora grinned.

Mona smiled again feeling proud of her daughter as well as feeling a light emerge in the darkness she felt within.

"Looks like you're gonna have to follow our daughter's example eh babe?" Raphael whispered to Mona, smirking a little with one eyebrow raised "after all we're always telling her to finish her meals."

"True that!" Mona agreed feeling slightly aroused at Raphael's smirk then looked at her plate before taking a few bites coming back to reality.

So much had happened within twenty-four hours, and she was unsure of what else would happen in due course.

 **So Callum's still sedated and Jake and Mona are worried, Jake especially as he still doesn't know what to tell his father without revealing the existence of Mutopia. What can he tell his family? And will Callum wake up soon?**

 **Well, keep checking back folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **We're Done!**

A couple of hours had past since Mona and Raphael had left the medical room and Callum still lay there in the medical bed.

For a moment, he lay still, then his eyes twitched and his beak moved, strange smells filled his nostrils and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he whispered, he tried to pull his hands up to his face but found he couldn't move them, nor could he move his feet due to the restraints.

"The fuck?" he pulled at his hands and tried to sit up, as he did he saw his body and how black feathers adorned it, and he saw his black scaly hands with the sharp talons on his fingers.

"My hands!" he cried "What happened?"

He lay back on the bed as he tried to remember everything.

Callum closed his eyes and he remembered the boathouse where he and Jake had been held hostage by the Venomous Five then the Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden had entered.

They were about to kill Master Splinter, but then Mona and the turtles arrived, then after a brief battle, the Shredder had turned on Callum and impaled him through the stomach.

Callum could only just remember the dark soulless look in Shredder's eyes as he was stabbed, before being flung out of the boathouse and onto the pier.

He remembered the agony he had felt as well as the life start to leave him as he lay there on the pier dying then the last thing that he saw before he felt darkness consume him was Mona pleading with him to stay with her.

He couldn't remember anything else after that, yet he tried to remember how he woke up with a body covered with black feathers as well as clawed hands.

* * *

It soon came to him as he remembered waking up again to see Mona leaning over him with a vial filled with water then pouring it down his throat! It was then he remembered the agonising pain that filled his body! It had felt like red hot pokers were burning every cell in his body then he had felt what were like tiny knives trying to escape from his body until it got too much and he almost passed out.

It was then when he had felt his strength return and he found himself to be a mutant raven! And looking into the eyes of his sister, the one who made him like that!

As it all came back to Callum, flooding his mind like the sea flowing into a holed ship, he felt his spirit break and he opened his beak and let out an agonised cry as well as tried to pull on his restraints yet he couldn't break free!

His cries alerted James who had been sitting in his room next to his medical area and the Chimpanzee ran in and pulled the curtain back where he saw Callum struggling as he lay on the bed.

"Callum!" he said in concern then picked up a syringe and got close to the bed "You've awakened!"

* * *

Hearing James's voice, Callum's cries ceased slowly and he looked up at the primate doctor.

"An ape?" Callum choked and tried to sit up again yet James pushed him back still with the syringe in his hand.

"Calm down son!" the chimpanzee said "Calm down! I promise you, you're safe! No-one's going to harm you!"

Callum thrust his chest upwards and tried to pull himself up, as he did, his sharp beak almost caught James but he quickly moved to the side before it could catch him and he quickly inserted the syringe into Callum's arm causing the raven to fall back onto the bed and take a few deep breaths.

"Settle down man." James said withdrawing the needle "Settle down."

"Who...who are you?" Callum demanded as he looked at James "What did you do?"

"I'm James." the doctor introduced himself "I'm Mutopia's doctor, I gave you a little sedative to calm you."

"What?" Callum raised an eyebrow as he turned to James.

"Mutopia." James explained "This is Mutopia, an ancient city deep under the city of Chicago in Illinois, this is a safe haven for outcasts and mutants."

"Mutants?" Callum asked.

James nodded "I'm a mutant too as you can see, a mutant chimpanzee."

Callum glared and looked at the ceiling.

"Why am I here?" he asked "Why have you got me strapped down here? I am no animal!"

"I'm sorry Callum." James said "It's for your protection...do you remember anything at all?"

"Mona." Callum said "Monalisa."

"Your sister." said James.

"Yes." Callum growled "She made me into this."

"She did it to save you." James said.

"She made me into a monster." Callum growled as he pulled at the straps again "Where is she? Where is my sister? And Jake? Where are they?"

James stepped back.

"Do...do you wish to see them?" he asked, he remembered promising both Monalisa and Jake that he would let them know that Callum was awake.

Callum looked at James, he didn't say anything, except he nodded giving him a yes answer.

James nodded back and quickly left to look for Mona and Jake.

Meanwhile Callum glared at the ceiling and clenched his fists, part of him didn't want to look at his sister and brother, but the other part of him wanted to see them then he could ask them why they let him become a mutant, as well as let them see what it made him feel, and he felt so angry.

* * *

After about ten minutes, James returned with Mona and Jake.

"He's awake?" He heard Mona ask "How is he?"

"He's healthy, yet still very angry." he heard James reply.

"I can understand." Jake said "This is all new to him."

Callum looked away as James pulled the curtain back allowing Jake and Mona to walk over to Callum's bed.

"Little brother?" Callum heard his sister's voice "Little brother? Can you hear me?"

Callum glared then turned his head towards Mona's voice and he saw his mutant lizard sister and his human brother standing above him.

Mona took a slight step back as she saw Callum's eyes, if looks could kill, she was sure that she wouldn't be standing before him.

Jake placed his hand on Mona's in an act of comfort as well as look at his little brother.

"I had to save your life." Mona said "I had to do it, I didn't want to loose you."

"What have you done?" Callum growled.

"Callum, I..." Mona stepped forward trying to reason with her youngest brother "I had to!"

"You made me into a monster!" Callum snarled as he pulled again at his restraints "You turned me into a freak!"

"I had to!" Mona protested "I had to save you!"

* * *

Callum glared again and he sat up so he could look Mona in the eyes.

He could see sadness and regret as well as fear in her blue eyes, yet he didn't care how sorry she was, nor the reason she made him drink the water from Mutopia's well.

"I wish you had let Shredder kill me!" Callum spat "I wish you left me to the Purple Dragons! I would have preferred death than this monstrosity!"

"We didn't want to you to die brother!" Jake said shocked at what Callum had said "It was this or death!"

"I would have chosen death!" Callum hissed "I would have preferred to die!"

"And leave us?" Jake asked "Leave those who love you?"

"Love?" Callum hissed "You think turning me into this would make anyone love...me?"

Mona swallowed hard and tried to take Callum's harsh words, yet they cut deep, deeper than any stab or slash she had received in her lifetime, and it stung and burned worse than Cobra's venom.

"Do you think things would have been better turning me into this?" Callum asked.

"Callum." Mona looked into her raven brother's eyes, it was hard, seeing how once they were full of love and innocence were now filled with anger and hatred "I promised you a long time ago that I would never let anything happen to you? Remember when you and Jake were being picked on at school, and I was there to protect you?"

"Yes." Callum growled "When you were still with us, but where were you when Jake and I had problems after you were gone? Maybe things would have been different if you hadn't become what you are! You stayed in New York as a mutant to protect others, but not your own brother!"

"Callum, we've been through this!" Jake cried yet Mona stopped him from yelling at Callum and turned to her youngest brother.

"I know." she said "I took a path I shouldn't have gone down, but I was just like you, I hated my mutation, and I saw no way out, I couldn't come home and it broke my heart every day."

"And you've give me the same plight!" Callum growled "You made me a mutant like you! And now I cannot go back to the life I once had!"

"A life of anger and abuse?" Mona asked "You were destroying yourself with drugs and violence."

Jake nodded, remembering everything Callum had put him and his family through since Mona disappeared and before and after their mum died.

"You were killing yourself already with the drugs, and Shredder's blades was the final nail in the coffin," Mona said "This is the chance for another life, little brother."

* * *

Callum said nothing but still glared at Mona and Jake.

"You can start over." Mona said "The citizens of Mutopia will look after you, and they'll teach you how to live again, I had a second chance with the turtles, and I know you'll get a second chance here with the Mutopians."

Jake studied Callum's face. The raven was still glaring and his beak was curled into a sneer, Jake wondered if Mona's words were sinking in, but it didn't look likely.

As long as Jake had known since the day his little brother had gone off the rails, Callum refused to listen or acknowledge his behaviour and the effect it was having on his family, he wasn't seeing it now, and it didn't look like it was going to be any different this time.

"I promised I'd be there for you when you were being bullied." Mona said "And I'm sorry I wasn't there during the pain you and Jake went through when mum died, all I can do now is help in making sure you get a better life here, and I'll stay for as long as I need to."

"As will I." said Jake placing his hand on Mona's shoulder.

"I love you Callum." Mona said in a sincere voice "No matter what, I love you, never forget it."

* * *

Callum glared at Mona, tears filled his eyes, yet they weren't at Mona's words, but rather for the anger he felt towards her and what she had done to him, since the day he mutated, he felt the ties that bound him to her, the sibling love he had for her, were severed and beyond repair.

He had once looked at Mona with love and admiration, but now, all he felt was anger, fury and hatred.

"We're done!" he hissed, laying himself back on the bed.

Mona's eyes widened and she stared at Callum in silence as he looked back at the ceiling.

"We're done!" he repeated "You turned me into this! I'll never be able to return to what I knew, you took my humanity away, and for that, I'll never forgive you."

"Callum..." Mona felt a sob erupt her throat and Jake stared at his little brother in bewilderment as well as shock.

"Cal...?" he said.

"Leave!" Callum spat turning away from his brother and sister "Just leave me alone! Both of you! Just looking at you makes me feel sick to the stomach!"

Mona felt her heart shatter to pieces as she heard her little brother speak to her like that and she turned away.

Jake followed her, also feeling upset but anger at Callum's words as well as his ungrateful attitude towards Mona.

James was standing still in silence, he was listened to every word from behind the curtain and he felt sorry for Mona and Jake.

Mona glanced at James and said nothing but left the room.

* * *

Upon reaching the entrance to the medical room she saw the turtles, Splinter, George, Tyroth and Sephie.

They too had followed Mona and Jake when the siblings had been told about Callum waking up, but James had told them to wait outside to the siblings could talk alone.

Mona lowered her head and kept on walking.

"Mona...?" Raphael asked, yet Mona ignored him.

"What happened?" asked Sephie but Mona said nothing and kept on walking.

"Babe wait.." Raphael said trying to follow his mate yet Leonardo and Splinter stopped him.

"I think she needs time alone Raph." Leonardo said.

Raphael glowered yet he reluctantly agreed.

"What happened in there?" Donatello asked looking at Jake who just shook his head.

"He hates us." he said "He said such cruel things, he says he wished he had died rather than be mutated."

"Ouch..." Michelangelo said quietly.

"By the Gods." Tyroth gasped "How could he say that?"

"Despite the fact his life was saved?" asked Sephie.

Splinter sighed sadly and looked to where Mona was walking off, he could see even though her back was turned just how heartbroken she was.

George looked at Mona then at Jake.

"Many people say things in anger." he said "And Callum filled with anger as well as reeling from shock at what has happened to him."

Jake sighed.

"I shall talk to Callum for a while." George said "I requested that I speak to him once he was awake."

"You think you can get through to him?" asked Jake.

"I do not know." George said as he stepped though the door "I can only try."

Jake reluctantly agreed to the old turtle's request and let George walk over to the curtained area with James.

"That was so draining." Jake said rubbing his head as he walked out of the medical room as well as rub his eyes under his glasses.

"Try and relax for a while Jake." Splinter comforted "You and your sister need time to recover from this."

"Thank you sir." Jake said patting Splinter's shoulder and walking towards the residential area.

* * *

After Jake had left, Leonardo looked at Splinter.

"What do you do now Master?" he asked.

Splinter sighed.

"Not much we can do now my son." he said "All we can do is be there for Jake and Mona when they need us."

The turtles, Tyroth and Sephie nodded.

"It is best we let them have some time alone to gather themselves, then we shall talk to them about what happened."

Raphael was still reluctant to leave his mate alone, but we wasn't sure if he would be able to make things better, he couldn't think of what to do or say to make things better, so he decided to go and find Pandora who he had left with Sonia when he went to find out about Callum.

"I hope George can talk some sense into Callum." Tyroth said in a hopeful tone "He still needs to learn about Mutopia, and about how he can live his life as a mutant, whether he has a choice in this matter, or not."

"I hope so too hun." said Sephie, she also looked towards where Mona had left and felt worried for her best friend.

 **So Callum has awoken and has felt the same shock and anger at the fact he is a mutant Raven.**

 **He has met his sister and brother again, and has said such harsh and cruel words breaking Mona and Jake's hearts, especially Mona's.**

 **I wonder how George will handle the situation now? That is if Callum will listen to the old turtle.**

 **Credit goes to Tyroth Darkstorm for showing me a scene from ' _Starcraft, Heart of the Swarm_ ' for inspiration in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** **Credit to Tyroth Darkstorm for his help in writing this chapter since both George The Turtle and James the Chimpanzee are his fan-charaters! Thanks so much my dear friend!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Wise Words from an Old Man**

After Mona and Jake had left, Callum felt the tears fall and he clenched his beak tightly since he no longer possessed a proper mouth or teeth.

He pulled at his straps again, his wrists and ankles were hurting as he had tried to pull on the restraints around them, and he wondered if he had bruised or blistered the skin, that is if there was any skin under the feathers that now adorned his body.

He lay back on the bed, so much rage was within his body, he had never felt so angry, not since he lost his sister as a human, nor since his mother died, nor since he had come into contact with anyone who gave him a hard time.

* * *

Each time he closed his eyes, he remembered the pain he felt from the transformation of his mutation, something he could never forget. He felt his legs against his talons as he struggled and he caught some of the feathers on his leg and began to pull at them in stress.

As he pulled the feathers, they hurt almost as much as having hair being pulled out, but the pain was nothing compared to what he had felt during his transformation in the temple.

"Am I still human underneath?" he thought as he pulled more of the feathers "Is there still skin? Is there still me underneath?"

He kept pulling more at the feathers, and he saw some pink skin underneath.

"There I am!" he thought "I'm there! I'm still here!"

He pulled more at the feathers, and as he did, James peered around the curtain, checking on the Raven so George could speak to him, yet he cried out in horror as he saw Callum plucking out his feathers!

"What the hell!?" James ran over and tried to stop him "What are you doing!?"

"I'm still in there!" Callum shouted "I'm still human! Get these feathers off me!"

"Stop it!" James ordered as he tried to prise Callum's hands away from his legs and he could see loads of feathers on the floor and on the bed "Stop Callum! You're hurting yourself!"

"I don't care!" Callum screamed "Let me out of this monstrosity!"

James grabbed the restraints and adjusted them so Callum could no longer reach his legs with his talons, yet the raven failed his head around, his sharp beak jabbing dangerously through the air.

"Whoa!" James dodged the beak as he strapped the restraints tighter, yet he wasn't quick enough when he stepped back and he felt Callum's beak strike him on the shoulder!

Yelling in pain, the chimpanzee fell backwards and held his shoulder where he saw some blood start to pump from a wound, staining his white coat.

"Shit!" he cursed looking up at Callum who glared.

"Let me out!" the Raven snarled "Let me out of here!"

James shook his head in shock as well as grasped his shoulder.

"No..." he said.

* * *

"What's going on here?" George appeared from behind the curtain and he saw James on the floor and Callum glowering.

He also noticed James's wound and blood on Callum's beak and he looked worried as well as shocked.

"James." he said calmly helping the chimpanzee to his feet "Get that seen to, I will talk to our guest."

James nodded and winced as he held his shoulder.

"He needs to be watched..." he said quietly "He's not stable..."

George nodded.

"I understand." he said "Just let me have a few minutes with him."

"Very well Gramps." said James as he walked to his main area holding his bleeding shoulder as well as looking skeptical as he watched the old Turtle go back behind the curtain.

* * *

"Callum?" George sat on a chair at the end of the bed and looked at the furious looking Raven who stared at where James had left.

Callum said nothing for a moment yet breathed heavily and angerily.

"Callum." George spoke again to get his attention.

"What?" Callum turned his head to the old turtle "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am George," George introduced himself, "I am the founder of Mutopia, a lot of the citizens here call me Gramps."

Callum exhaled and looked at him, still glaring.

"Don't worry son." George said softly "I'm not here to lecture or judge, I just want to talk to you."

Callum exhaled, the glare never leaving his face, but he relaxed, letting George continue to speak.

* * *

"I discovered Mutopia over 200 years ago, along with the Magical well within it." George said "I happened to come across it by chance."

"200 years old hmm?" Callum asked raising an eyebrow "No person can live that long!"

"I am." George insisted "I know it's hard to believe but I am over 200 years old, 245 to be exact, I have been around since the late 1700's, I have seen how things have changed in years, and some of those changes have been how those who have lost their way, found it again."

Callum looked at George and narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot count on one hand many much I have seen and heard." George said "Every soul here in Mutopia has a story to tell, but I will let them tell you, that is if you wish to listen."

Callum turned his head away.

"You already wish to welcome me into this place?" he asked "When I clearly do not wish to be part of it? I never wanted this, I never asked for it."

"I understand your anger son." George said gently "So many souls like you have felt it before."

"How can you understand?" Callum growled as he pulled at his straps "How can you begin to understand the pain I feel here? As well as the humiliation I suffer now?"

George looked at the straps on Callum's wrists and ankles and sighed.

"Because I do as well." he said "Seeing you now, I almost see myself in you."

Callum narrowed his eyes at the old turtle, not believing a word.

"Really?" he asked "You couldn't possibly understand, no-one can!"

George leaned on his cane and stroked his white beard as he looked at Callum.

"You would be surprised my son." he said "If I were to see myself as I am now when I was young, I would have laughed or scoffed."

Callum said nothing and looked down yet George decided to speak.

* * *

"Many long years ago, long before I became who I am now, I was much like yourself, angry at the world and those around me. You see, my father passed away early due to working far too hard to provide for his family, as my mother had gotten very sick one day and never completely recovered. After his passing, our family literary fell apart, with my older brother getting killed as he tried to steal to survive.  
Angry and saddened by how our lives had been ruined, I lashed out and blamed my mother for everything, because she had gotten sick, blamed her for everything. I said a great many horrible things to her, and to my brothers and sisters, and I more or less lost the will to live, loosing myself in the sin that was alcohol, and at an early age too. My youngest sister, who had looked up to me for years, tried her hardest to get me back on my feet again, and I repaid her with anger, even after many years. I felt no guilt for my actions, and when our mother eventually passed away, my sister finally gave up on me, and all I had was the liqueur that I poisoned myself with."

Callum looked up and turned his eyes to the old turtle, intrigued by what he was hearing, but still feeling angry inside as well as wanting to be free from the restraints.

"By some chance," George went on "I still lived for a many long years, even as everyone that I once had held dear had passed away. But it wasn't until I myself was on death's doorstep that I actually stopped to reflect on my actions, and saw just how wrong I had been, how I had been a far greater reason that our family collapsed than any of the things I had blamed. I had refused to see the truth, and it had driven me from those that I had cherished, when all they wanted was to help me, because they loved me. Fearful for what hell that would await one such as me, I wandered for a long time, finding my way into the deep caverns, and eventually that which would become Mutopia. Thanks to the well, I was given a second chance at life, a chance that I choose not to squander, and while it did take a while to accept my new form, time was something that I had gotten a lot of. I have dedicated my new life to helping others less fortunate souls finding a place to call home and people to call a family again, and in return, they have all decided to help me in this."

Callum was silent as he listened. He never imagined the old turtle had gone through such a tough life, he felt a slight comfort within that there was someone who felt what he had felt, but he still felt hurt and angry at what he had become and never asked for it.

George then took another breath as he looked at Callum.

"Now we are all giving you the same chance to a new life, all you have to do is accept it. It will take time, but you will find that you are not alone, nor are you beyond the reach of love, least of all from your brother and sister."

Callum glared again as George mentioned Jake and Mona and he took a few deep breaths, just hearing them mentioned felt like poison.

He wanted to lash out again, but he knew that if he did, he would be strapped to the bed longer and he wasn't sure what James would do to him, he needed to hold it together and show the old turtle and the doctor Chimpanzee that he could be trusted to be let free.

"Thank you." he said quietly looking up "That was an interesting story."

"I can tell you're still hurting." George said "But I promise you, things will get better, just don't turn your back on those who love you."

Callum frowned and looked down again.

George wondered if the message had sunk into the Raven, he couldn't be sure, but since Callum was silent, he believed he had listened and taken in everything that was sad to him.

"I have listened to you." Callum said calmly yet still frowning "I wish to know Mutopia more and see what your way of life is, please, undo these straps."

* * *

George looked hesitant, as he had been told that Callum had tried to lash out at Mona back in the temple after he found out he had been mutated, after Mona had knocked him out, James had decided to strap him down to prevent him from hurting himself or others in his unstable state.

"Please." Callum looked at George, his hard look softening and almost pleading him "Let me free! I will feel more relaxed if I'm undone from these straps!"

George raised an eyebrow as he studied Callum.

"If we release you from the restraints." he asked "Will you promise not to do anything which may result in us having to keep you contained here longer?"

Callum looked the old turtle in the eyes and kept a serious face that looked sincere enough.

"Yes." he said "I promise not to lay a finger on you, or anyone."

George looked into Callum's eyes and studied him hard.

"Very well." he said "I believe you."

"James!" George called to the other side of the curtain to which James appeared, his wound had gone as he had drunk some water from the well that he kept in his medical room to heal it, yet the blood still remained on his clothes.

"Yes Gramps?" he asked.

"Our guest wishes to be let free from the restraints," George said "He has shown he has calmed down."

James's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in shock.

Callum felt angry yet he tried to keep a straight face hoping to still hold on to the old turtle's trust in him.

"Gramps?" James said, looking at Callum then back at the old turtle, "Are you sure about this?"

George nodded.

"We have spoken, and even though he still has anger within him, he wishes to be released so he can take the chance to see Mutopia, and our way of life."

* * *

James thought for a moment.

He trusted the old turtle, yet he wasn't so sure of Callum after what he did to him earlier.

"Doctor?" He heard Callum speak "I am sorry that I pecked you, I did not realise how long my beak is when I was struggling."

James turned to Callum and even though still unsure, he saw Callum had a sorry look in his eyes.

"We should give him a chance James." George said "Undo his straps."

James sighed.

"Very well." he said, he walked over to Callum's bed and undid the straps to which Callum pulled his wrists and ankles free.

"Thank you." he said holding his sore wrists, "That feels better."

James stepped back a little then undid the white jacket Callum had around his chest that was holding his wings in and no sooner did that come off than Callum stretched out his wings.

"Thank you." he said then looked down at his legs where he had pulled his feathers out.

"Don't worry." George said "Your feathers will grow back."

James opened the curtain then went over to a chair where there were some clothes that had been left for Callum when he awoke and handed them over.

Callum nodded in thanks at the Chimpanzee then pulled on a pair of brown trousers which covered the bald patches on his legs. He decided to stay shirtless since he couldn't wear a top over his wings.

* * *

Seeing the Raven was dressed, George stood up.

"Will you follow me Callum?" he asked "And I will give you a tour of Mutopia."

"Thank you." Callum said softly then began to follow the old turtle out of the medical room.

James watched them go, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not so sure about this." he thought "But I trust George, but Callum, something's not right about him and I will be prepared just in case, I do know that if Callum tries anything, the Knights and Tyroth will be able to hold their own against him, I just hope George will be."

He walked over to his medical table and checked his medicines and other supplies, he then began to fill some syringes with sedatives.

"I will be keeping and eye on him." he promised himself "Two eyes, very watchful eyes..."

 **Oh dear, Callum had a meltdown and he injured James in the process, but did he really mean it or was it an accident?**

 **George has seemed to have established some trust with Callum, but is Callum opening his heart and mind, or does he just want to be free of the restraints.**

 **George does seem to want to give the Raven a chance, but James is skeptical, and I don't blame him! How will things go from here?**

 **Well keep checking back to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Innocently Unaware**

Meanwhile, in a room in the residential area, Sonia the Chameleon was looking after the younger children.

Since Pandora and Kemeko had arrived in Mutopia with the turtles, Jake, Splinter and Mona, Sonia had been put in charge of the girls. She had been shocked to see the New Yorkers arrive so unexpectedly, though she loved it when Pandora and Kemeko came to visit, she never imagined she would see them so soon.

She thought back to the night before when they arrived and how Pandora and Kemeko had been brought to her room by Tania the Panda for her to keep an eye on them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sonia sat in her play-room or rather Girl-Cave as she now called it, on a pink bean bag reading a teen novel as she listened to some music through some large earphones._

 _Time seemed to go so fast for the young Chameleon girl, for a long time she had been known as the only child in Mutopia and as much as she enjoyed the attention of the adults when she first became who she was now, even though she didn't remember much of her life before she mutated, only being a small child, she did find it difficult as she had no-one of her own age to play with._

 _But as time had gone on, she had formed a close bond with Pandora when she first met her, and then Freya and Loki were born two years later and then Kemeko arrived not long after that, she was very happy._

 _Though she was a lot older than the younger children, she still enjoyed playing games and watching cartoons with them as well as pretend play and make-believe, although she was starting to enjoy things more for her age now she was a pre-teen such as make-up, fashion, music and dancing and her playroom and bedroom which had once been filled with toys and cartoon posters had changed to books, video games, DVDs, magazines and the posters had changed to bands she liked to listen to along with the odd film poster._

 _Though despite all that, she still kept some old games and toys in her room since she shared them with the younger children, especially the Geckolings._

 _In fact she had become really close with Tania the Panda as she enjoyed experimenting with make-up and trying new fashions._

 _But what Sonia really wanted to do was learn to fight so she could join the Chicago Knights and become a crime fighter. In fact, each of the Chicago Knights had been teaching her some basic martial arts and she had been able to show she could hold her own when practising and sparring, though she had been told it would be a few years until she could join the Knights on patrol and missions._

 _But she was happy to wait and enjoy being young, unlike Pandora, who wanted to get out there in the field with her parents and uncles now._

 _Sonia chuckled to herself as she thought of Pandora and how every-time she saw her in New York or she came to Mutopia with her parents she would ask to join them, only to be told she was too young and to stay behind._

 _Sonia would then get the pouting mutant to join her in an activity, whether it was watching TV, playing games or spending time with Kemeko which would cheer the young turtle/lizard hybrid up instantly._

* * *

 _Just then, Sonia was pulled from her train of thought when the door opened and Tania the Panda appeared._

" _Sonia Honey?" she called._

 _Sonia pulled her earphones off her ears and looked up to see the female Panda looking a little flustered._

" _Tania?" she asked, her scales going yellow due to curiosity._

" _I'm sorry to disturb you sweetheart." Tania said "But your Uncle Tyroth has an important job for you to do, and he's sorry to place it on you so suddenly."_

" _What is it?" Sonia asked standing up and carefully folding the page in her book so she wouldn't loose her place._

" _You've got a couple of guests to entertain." Tania said pushing the door open more and to Sonia's shock and amazement, her skin changing from yellow to a slightly pink colour, she saw Pandora and Kemeko standing there.  
"Sonia!" Pandora ran over to the Chameleon, pulling Kemeko with her and the two girls hugged her close. _

" _Hey there!" Sonia cried "Where did you two come from?"_

 _She looked up at Tania who walked in and sat on a chair near them._

" _What's happened?" asked Sonia as she hugged the lizard/turtle mutant girl, and human Japanese girl._

 _Tania took a breath and explained everything to Sonia to which the Chameleon girl turned yellow again as well as a slight blue with worry._

" _We'll explain everything properly later, they're at the Temple of the Well right this minute, I'm keeping an eye on the Geckolings right now as they're still napping."_

" _Okay Tania." Sonia nodded understanding._

" _Well done Honey." Tania said "I know you'll look after the girls until Raph, Mona and Leo return."_

" _You count on me!" Sonia said with a smile, her skin turning pink._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sonia had been more than happy to look after the girls, even though they were rather shocked as well as little tired from all the excitement earlier in the evening.

Later on when Mona, Raph and Leo had come to collect the girls to get them to get as it going to be dawn soon, Sonia had seen them, Mona especially look so drained and tired and she wanted to know what had happened yet no-one spoke to her about what had taken place much to her annoyance.

It was only the following evening that before everyone was to go to the canteen for breakfast that she had been told about everything that had happened by George.

She had been shocked to learn that Mona had found her two brothers, or rather they had found her, and she was horrified when she learnt of how Shredder had almost killed Callum and how the only way to save him was to be mutated by the well.

She was also curious to meet Jake and Callum, but George informed her that he would introduce her once the Freeman brothers had settled and things had calmed down from Callum's difficult mutation.

* * *

Now things were calm, and after having a hearty breakfast provided by Louie in the canteen, the children were enjoying some playtime together.

Sonia had put on some upbeat music and was sitting on her pink beanbag.

Pandora was standing in the middle of the room demonstrating her ninja skills that she had learnt with Splinter whilst Kemeko and the Geckolings were sitting on the soft floor watching whilst clutching soft toys.

Kemeko was hugging Geisha Bear whilst Freya was holding a Soft Red Dragon toy and Loki was clutching Ninja Bear.

Pandora stopped pretending to fight then bowed to which Sonia, Kemeko and the Geckolings clapped and cheered.

"Pandora's clever!" Kemeko grinned.

"I can't wait to be a ninja!" Loki said "I want to be just like my Uncles!"

"I want to be like dad!" Freya said hugged her Dragon toy "I'll be a great Dragon Warrior! Just like him!"

"I want to follow my daddy too!" Kemeko said "I love my daddy!"

Sonia laughed.

"I can't wait to be one of the Chicago Knights." she said "I've been doing well with my training! Especially from Uncle Tyroth and Aunt Sephie."

"Mummy says she'll teach me the ways of her Kung Fu once I've learnt all the basics." Pandora said as she sat down and started to fiddle with Cuddles "But I want to learn now."

"Good things come to those who wait." Sonia said with a smile, "Never thought I'd hear myself saying that." she thought to herself.

"I want to be all the five animals." Pandora said.

"What animals?" asked Loki "There are animals in Kung Fu?"

"Yeah!" Freya said "Like _Kung Fu Panda_!"

"Kung Fu follows animal styles." Sonia explained "Aunt Mona told me so, Sarah said the same."

"The **Tiger** , the **Crane** , the **Snake** , the **Praying Mantis** , and the **Monkey**!" Pandora confirmed "Mummy does a lot of Crane! That's her favourite!"

"Will she teach us?" asked Loki "I want to be like a Monkey!"

"Not a Tiger?" asked Freya "I want to be a Tiger! So I can be ferocious like Tigeress in the movie! And strong like Daddy!"

* * *

Sonia laughed again.

"I'm sure you'll find your styles!" she smiled "I know you four will!"

"I can't wait!" Pandora said "Then I'll be able to go on adventures and fight with mummy, daddy and my Uncles."

"But until then you'll going to have to wait Little Geisha." a voice from the doorway was heard and the five kids turned to see Raphael appear "You're not old enough yet."

"Hi Daddy!" Pandora grinned.

"Hi Uncle Raph!" Sonia, Kemeko, Freya and Loki said together.

"Hello!" Raphael smiled and walked in "You kids having fun?"

"Yes we are!" all children said together.

"Great!" Raphael said before kneeling down to Pandora.  
"Where's mum?" asked Pandora "And Where's Uncle Callum and Jake? Is Uncle Callum okay after he was mutated?"

The other children looked at Raphael worried, and also wondering how Jake and Callum were doing, especially the Geckolings as they hadn't offically met Jake and Callum yet.

Raphael's smile faded.

"Little Geisha." he said "Remember what I said to you last night? That Uncle Callum found his mutation difficult to accept?"

Pandora nodded silently.

"Uncle Callum is still very angry." Raphael explained "And Mummy is upset right now, as is Uncle Jake."

"But mummy saved him!" Pandora said "Uncle Callum should be happy!"

"Yeah!" Freya and Loki said.

"Aunt Mona saved him!" Kemeko said "He's alive!"

Sonia just sat in silence, having known the full reason of why Callum was angry and where he was now, she also knew George had gone to talk to him.

"It's hard to explain Princess." Raphael said "But right now, mummy and Uncle Jake are resting, I just came to check on you to make sure you and Kemeko are okay."

"Where's daddy?" asked Kemeko.

"He's with Tyroth at the moment Lotus Blossom." Raphael said "But he'll come and find you soon."

"Okay Uncle Raph." Kemeko said hugging Geisha Bear.

Raphael hugged Pandora and kissed her forehead.

"You kids have fun okay?" Raphael said standing up "I got to go now, but I'll be back later."

"Okay daddy." Pandora understood nodding her head.

"Don't worry Uncle Raph!" Sonia smiled "I'll look after them."

"I know I can count on you Sweetie." Raphael said "You're my top babysitter for my Little Geisha! Apart from Michelangelo." he added aside.

Sonia grinned again and as Raphael left the room she turned to Pandora.

"Hey!" she said "How about we do some dressing up?"

"Yeah!" Pandora said "Sounds like fun!"

"Me too!" Freya said.

"Maybe we can make each other up too?" Sonia suggested as she went to a box in one corner of the room full of dress up clothes as well as to a chest of drawers where she had make up and face paints.

"Yeah!" Pandora agreed then turned to Loki "And how about we give Loki a make-over?"

Loki's eyes widened as all the girls looked up him evilly.

"Me?" he squeaked "Um...Uh oh!"

 **Awwww! Such cute moments with the kids! And Sonia has grown up from when we first met her back in Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _Ancient Legacy_ ' which you can find on his page. **

**I wanted to write a scene away from all the drama and tense moments, one more happy and I think may lead to some comedic moments as it now looks like Loki's got the girls ganging up on him! lol! I'd run if I were you Loki!  
**

 **See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Broken**

In the Dojo area, Monalisa had decided to take out her anger and frustrations with the punch bags and other equipment there.

She hoped that no-one would be in there at this time, and luckily no-one was, though she knew the Chicago Knights would be coming in to train and Master Splinter would want her and the turtles to train as well at some point.

But right now she really didn't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

After her talk with Callum, she felt so heartbroken, as well as angry after what he said to her, saying he would have rather died that be saved by being mutated, she refused to acknowledge anyone, not even her beloved mate or her best friend, she didn't want to be spoken to, or touched, she just wanted to be alone.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mona walked over to the music system and turned on the music, turning it to a rock music station which matched her mood and she strode over to the punch bag before starting to punch and kick it with her fists and feet along with her tail trying to get rid of the feelings inside.

As she punched the bag, she could feel every emotion coming up inside her, almost like a volcano about to erupt, she punched and clawed at the bag, yet each time she did so, she didn't feel satisfied, she felt like her whole world was crashing down.

So much had happened in the past two weeks, she had finally reunited with her brothers, after eleven years of thinking she would never see them again, wondering whether she should just forget about them, and forget she was ever a human, she had finally reunited with them, even if it was through horrific circumstances.

She never imagined she would be in this situation, after what the Shredder did to Callum, it was because of him she had given her youngest brother the water from the well, saving his life and mutating him.

Yet she knew the reason Callum and Jake had ended up in the hands of the Shredder was because Callum had left the lair, according to what Jake had told her, so if Callum hadn't left the lair, then this never would have happened.

"You stupid idiot!" she growled as she punched the bag again "You stupid fool!"

She punched the bag again, and this time, more thoughts came to her head, including what Jake had told her about what had been going on at home after she had disappeared.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she thought of her mother, and how Jake had spoken of her depression, before the cancer came and claimed her life.

She struck the bag harder as she thought of what her mother had gone through, and how she had pined for Mona to come home.

Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she couldn't shake away the pain or the feeling of guilt at all that had happened back home and she hadn't been there.

How she wished she could see her mother now, how she wished she was with her, they were so close and she always went to her for advice or if she just needed a hug, but that would never happen again, much to her grief.

* * *

After a while, Mona stopped punching the bag and rested her head on it trying to get her breath back.

As well as something to punch, the bag was also a good rest and structure to hug when she needed a break. Sweat dripped down her forehead and down her bangs as she tried to regain her energy, which came as soon as it went the first time.

Yet she felt the bag wasn't a worthy opponent and she looked across to some thick wooden blocks by the wall.

She held up her fingers and flexed them, and she remembered what her Kung Fu instructors used to teach her when she was training in Tiger Kung Fu to make her strikes harder and like that of a tiger claw.

Striding over to the blocks, she clawed her fingers and began to claw and strike at the wooden blocks, she could feel a slight pain each time she did so, but it would soon subside and she could strike again harder.

* * *

Unknown to Mona, Sephie had followed her after George had gone into the Medical room to speak to Callum.

At first the turtles, Splinter and Tyroth had discouraged her from trying to talk to Mona in her state but Sephie assured them she was only going to watch the lizard lady from afar just to make sure she didn't do anything silly.

She only remembered a few Christmases ago before Pandora was born Mona had left Mutopia because she was upset and jealous about Tyroth being reunited with his family and how she had almost died in the cold after being attacked by thugs and she hoped Mona wouldn't repeat the same thing.

She was relieved when she saw Mona go to the Dojo area, and she hung back so the lizard's ninja hearing wouldn't pick her up as judging by Mona's upset demeanour, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She watched as Mona started punching the bag and after a few minutes of punching it, saw her move to the wooden blocks.

Watching the lizard lady, Sephie was shocked seeing how Mona struck the wood with her fingers, but then she remembered Mona telling her a while back about her different animal styles of Kung Fu.

This was not her usual graceful Crane style or her accurate Praying Mantis, but it was the lethal aggressive Tiger style.

She remembered Mona told her that when she would practice, she would strike hard objects with her fingers so that it would make the bones stronger and more like claws when she fought in battle and when she had seen her fight with that style, she wouldn't have wanted to be any Foot Ninja, Street Thug or any enemy for that matter in Mona's path.

As she continued to watch, she saw Mona strike the wood harder and harder, then she noticed blood start to appear on the wood!

Sephie gasped as she saw it and she realised Mona wasn't stopping, and she couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling, if not in her fingers, but in her heart and soul, if anything, the mental pain was worse than anything physical right now.

* * *

Seeing Mona continuing to strike the wood despite her fingers bleeding, Sephie felt she could stand it no longer and she walked into the Dojo to make her friend and honoured little sister stop.

"Mona?" she tried to get the lizard lady's attention but Mona kept striking the wood, also the music on the station was blaring out loudly which wasn't helping.

Sephie quickly sauntered over to the music station and lowered the volume before going over to Mona again whose strikes slowly ceased and she turned around to come face to face with Sephie.

"Mona? What are you doing?" the Gecko asked shocked.

Mona was silent yet she looked at her fingers that were bleeding and peeling due to the none stop strikes.

"Mona..." Sephie placed her hands on Mona's shoulders to which the Lizard Lady looked at her dear friend who she saw as the sister she never had and the tears streamed from her eyes as the emotions came pouring out of her.

The volcano had erupted, it had already burst into the air, but then now came the aftershock and the magma was pouring out rapidly.

Mona sank to the floor, onto her knees and sobbed, unable to speak due to the pain she felt in her heart and soul.

"It's okay little sis!" Sephie comforted as she helped Mona sink slowly to the ground "It's alright, just let it out, don't hold back, you know you're safe with me."

Mona nodded and lowered her head, and wrapped her tail around her knees, before grabbing her hair and tugging at it and sobbing softly.

Sephie sat in front of her and held her head trying her best to comfort her. She didn't know what to say to her best friend, not that anything could help calm her or soothe her, she couldn't say she knew how Mona felt because she didn't.

All Sephie could do was kneel there with Mona's head in her lap and just let her cry.

She hoped no-one else would come into the Dojo, but she knew the Knights would want to do their daily training at some point, and the last thing she wanted was them asking questions about Callum and the way Mona was feeling, it would only make her feel worse.

* * *

After a few minutes, Mona looked up, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her cheeks were red.

Sephie sighed sadly seeing her friends heartbroken expression.

"He hates me." Mona whimpered "He wished he had died rather than be mutated, he hates me so much."

Sephie said nothing but placed her hand on Mona's cheek.

"We had such a close bond." Mona lamented "He always came to me when he was sad, angry or worried, he never spoke to mum and dad much, only me or Jake, he felt safe when he spoke to me...where...where did the bond go?"

"Mona." Sephie said softly "I'm so sorry...this wasn't your fault, don't you dare, don't you dare ever think that this was your fault, you never asked for this to happen, you never wanted this."

Mona's heartbreak soon turned to anger.

"The reason Callum is what he is, is because of my enemies!" she hissed "I know he left the lair when we told him to stay inside! His foolishness lead him to my enemies! But he never intended to become their prey! He was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

Sephie bit her lip as she saw the darkness in Mona's eyes she could feel her shaking in fury.

"I blame Shredder!" Mona growled "First the Purple Dragons, and now the Shredder is on my list of hate!"

Sephie remembered how Callum had been drugged up with Crystal Meth by the Purple Dragons, he was lucky to live that day, but because of Shredder, Callum had to go through the mutation or die from his wounds.

"Jake already killed Hun, so he's off the hit list, but Shredder will suffer my wrath," Mona growled as she flexed her bloody fingers "I don't care that he is an alien and hard to kill, he will feel my fury every time we meet!"

"Mona." Sephie wheeled "There's no point in talking about it now, let alone thinking about it, what is done is done, and Callum has his life back, as a mutant yes, but I hope after George has spoken to him and shown him Mutopia, he may start to realise that this is a chance at a new life."

Mona lowered her head, unable to think of what to say to Sephie.

* * *

"Look Mona." Sephie said taking Mona's hands "Your hands are bleeding, and maybe you've fractured the tips, you need to see James."

"I can heal..." Mona croaked.

"Not as fast as the Mutopians." Sephie corrected "Please, let's just get them seen to, and you need to relax for a bit, look, lets go to the Medical unit then we'll go the baths for some relaxation time okay? It'll make you feel better, everyone would have had their washes as this time." she added glancing at a clock on the wall.

Mona sighed, yet she reluctantly agreed.

"You don't have to put on a facade Mona." Sephie comforted "Tyroth's doing all the talking, along with Leonardo, making sure everyone knows about Callum and how to handle the situation, and Sonia's doing a great job looking after Pandora, along with Kemeko, Loki and Freya!"

Mona's tensed as she remembered her daughter, in her anger and frustration she hadn't even considered checking on her own child!

"Don't worry Mona." Sephie said quickly "Raphael is making sure she's okay, and he'll tell her you're upset, you have such a great mate and lover, you couldn't have asked for a better father for your child."

Mona gave a weak smile, she knew she could rely on Raphael as well as the other turtles and her dear friends.

"Come on." Sephie said helping Mona to her feet and leading her out of the Dojo, "We'll get your fingers seen to."

Mona nodded silently and leaned on her best friend as they walked together.

As she lead Mona out of the Dojo, Sephie wondered how George was doing with the Raven, wondering if his talk had gotten through to him, and more importantly if Callum would think twice about his words to Mona and Jake?

 **Poor Mona, but at least she has Sephie there to look after her, since their first meeting and ice breaking conversation in Tyroth Darkstorm's first fic ' _Mutant Vigilantes_ ' **

**Find it on his page, the one fic that started all our collabs! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** **In this chapter, most of the characters as well as their backstories belong to Tyroth Darkstorm, some of their stories I got from the Bios on his FF page which I also have on mine since our stories tie together.  
** **Also some characters are unnamed in this chapter since Tyroth hasn't had a chance to expand on them yet, but do speak.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **A Tour of Mutopia**

Meanwhile, George lead Callum through the village of Mutopia after they left the medical room. He showed the Raven the whole central area and the canals and bridges and where all the different doors and corridors lead to.

Callum was amazed at the architecture of the village and at the many crystals in the walls and ceilings.

"I never imagined there would be such a place under the city." he said quietly "I wonder if there are other places like this under the major cities in the world."

"That I do not know." George replied "But if there were, that would be interesting to find out, after all, I never knew that there were other mutants in the world, until I met Splinter, the turtles and your sister."

Callum sucked in a breath in anger as Mona was mentioned, but he held it together as George lead him through the first large door that lead to the canteen area, which when they entered was almost vacant due to breakfast being done a while back, apart from some Mutupians drinking hot or cold drinks together and deep in conversation yet they looked up and went silent as they saw George leading Callum around.

Two male bird mutants, a duck and an owl eyed Callum and seemed rather impressed as they looked at the Raven mutant.

"Hey, check out the new addition to the bird mutants!" the duck commented.

The owl chuckled.

"Yeah!" he said "I was wondering if we would get any more flyers in Mutopia and not just dragons, or insects."

George flashed them a stern look and the two bird mutants quickly looked away.

Callum frowned slightly and stared at the kitchen area and the canteen as George continued to speak about where they had managed to salvage the tables, benches as well as the other kitchen appliances and equipment.

* * *

Louie was in the kitchen area with his back turned to the canteen, preparing food to be served at lunch and was humming to himself, though George and Callum didn't recognise the tune.

"Louie is our most dedicated and talented chef in Mutopia, been with us over twenty years." George said "He was once a mess personal in the military, yet during his years of service he was badly injured in the spine by shrapnel after incorrect information caused his last deployment to accidentally fired upon by artilleries, after battling depression and being out of work due to his injuries, since they sadly caused him to have the inability to walk properly again, he was approached by us and given a new life, which he accepted with hesitation."

Callum said nothing as he studied the cockroach as he continued to work and hum to himself.

"It seems rather ironic, but despite Louie having the appearance of a creature considered vermin to the humans, he is one of the cleanest and most hygienic when it comes to food related work and environment." George explained.

Callum raised an eyebrow and looked at George in a funny way to which George chuckled and started to lead him away.

As they did, a female fox who was chatting to a female badger looked up and saw Callum as he and George were walking to the entrance of the canteen.

"Hey, check out the new meat, tall dark and mysterious type!" she purred.

The badger also looked over and smirked.

"Hmmm." she nodded in agreement "Is this the newbie those New Yorker's brought in?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" the fox replied "Not a bad looking one!"

George frowned.

"Leona." he said "Hasn't anyone told you it is rude to stare?"

Leona looked awkward for a second as she saw George's disapproving look.

"Sorry Gramps." she said looking back at the badger who bit her lip and they returned to their conversation.

George shook his head.

"Some young ones forget their manners sometimes." he sighed as he lead Callum out of the Canteen and across the way to another set of large doors where they could hear some music being played inside.

* * *

As they approached the doors, a large male rhino and a male warthog appeared and walked towards some smaller doors carrying some large boxes filled with what Callum believed to be salvaged stuff from the surface as he saw what looked like a lamp sticking out of one of them.

"Hey Gramps old boy!" The warthog said cheerfully, then they looked at Callum.

"And is this the new arrival?" The Warthog asked "Finally out of the medical room I see?"

"Good day Cam, Barry." George said "Yes Barry, this is our newly mutated member, brought to us by our New York friends."

The Rhino and Warthog looked at Callum, they had been told briefly by Tyroth about their latest addition yet weren't told the full story and were indeed curious to who Callum was.

"Nice to meet you kid." the Rhino said "I'm Cam, and this is my best friend and honoured brother Barry."

"Hi, glad to meet you!" Barry said.

Callum nodded his head acknowledging them.

"Hi." he said "I'm Callum."

"Callum?" asked Cam "Is that your new name or...?"

"My real name." Callum informed.

"Oh I see." Barry said "So you haven't gotten a new name yet hmm? As is tradition in Mutopia?"

George coughed causing the two mutants to look at him.

"Right now our newest member hasn't decided on a new name yet, since he only arrived yesterday and is still trying to get used to his mutation and is right now getting to know his new home and us here." George clarified "You will get your chance to know more about him sooner, that is if he wishes to explain more."

"Our deepest apologies for our rudeness, Gramps." Cam said "And to you newbie." he said to Callum who just frowned but nodded.

"We're the ones to come to for updates in this place!" Barry said "And we visit the surface each day to salvage for stuff that can be of use to us, anything you need help with, just ask us handy men for the job!" he gestured a thumb to himself and Cam.

"Well, better get this stuff to the storage room for sorting, See ya round." he saluted then walked off with the Rhino.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Cam whispered to Barry as they walked through some smaller doors with their loot.

"I guess he's just shy, mate." Barry said "I'm sure he'll open up once he gets to know us, after all we've had others like that when they first arrived here."

George watched the Rhino and Warthog walk off together then lead Callum along.

"They're a fun couple once you get to know them." the old turtle said "And as they explained, they're the best ones for salvaging and for all the latest news and updates."

"Okay." Callum said as he looked at the smaller doors.

"They often salvage anything that can be fixed up, they search Junk-yards, rubbish dumps, you name it, anything they find, they bring here to be fixed up, in fact the fox in the canteen, Leona works with them often using her skills as a carpenter to fix up broken furniture if they find it."

George then chuckled.

"It's funny because, when they first arrived here, they hated each other to begin with, they were rookies from opposite gangs who were beaten up and left for dead, until they were found by us and given a new life, yet their rivalry still continued, I can't tell you all the headaches I had trying to break them up and lecturing them, and James was losing his will to live having to treat their injuries when they fought, but eventually I gave up and decided to let them sort out their feud between themselves, and lo and behold, they did!"

George lead Callum to the large doors and upon opening them, the room was revealed to be large area filled sofas and armchairs as well as a few bean bags, with bookcases of books, musical instruments, DVDs and Video games along with a TV hooked up to some games consoles and a DVD/Blue-Ray player.

Also in the room were some tables and chairs with board games and playing cards and at the end of the room was a good quality pool table where a male frog and a female lynx were playing a game and hadn't noticed the turtle and raven standing in the doorway.

"Hmmm, normally it's more busy than this." George mused "But I'm sure it will fill up later on, anyway, moving on..." he beckoned Callum to follow him and they continued to walk along the canals to explore the rest of the village.

* * *

They soon made it to a couple of rooms on the other side where they heard some grunts and cursing along with some banging and whirring.

George rolled his eyes as he listened.

"Sounds like Ryan, or Rattletrap is working on something in there." he said then pulled Callum away "I would stay away from there if I were you, for the time being."

"Rattletrap?" asked Callum.

"Our self-appointed mechanic, yet he's not as good at engineering and mechanics he believes to be." a voice was heard behind them, and the turtle and raven turned around, to which Callum almost jumped out of his feathers when he saw where the voice had come from, a mutant grey spider, eight legs and all as well as extra eyes on his head "In fact he's a moron! Thus the nickname Rattletrap!"

"Ah Hacker!" George smiled at the spider "Nice to see you outside your den."

Callum stared at the mutant spider and blinked.

"Is this our newest member?" asked Hacker "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Callum said quietly.

"Hacker is our security man." George explained "As well as a computer expert, he has installed cameras and internet access around the village, both for our security and safety."

Hacker winked three of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Callum." Callum said.

"Callum?" Hacker asked "You gonna stick with that? Well it is tradition to change your name and all, that is unless..."

"He hasn't chosen a new name yet." George interrupted "But he shall soon enough."

"Ah I see." Hacker said "Oh well, nice to meet you Newbie, I gotta go check the cameras are working as well as the security alarms and settings."

He then walked into a room next to where they could still hear the banging and cursing.

"We're lucky to have Hacker." George commented "He's the best security system we have, making sure Mutopia stays secret to the humans above."

* * *

George then lead Callum back to the main part of the village, where he showed him the greenhouse area that was near the canteen, where Callum saw was filled with glowing crystals in the walls and ceiling and it was lined with boxes of soil with vegetables and fruits growing in them.

"This area of Mutopia is a life saver." George said "We are lucky to have an area here where we can grow our fruit and vegetables in all year around, and Louie is always in here getting the best pick for his recipes."

Callum looked around as as he did, he felt a strange sensation within him, almost like he felt invigorated.

George noticed this and looked at the crystals.

"The crystals do tend to make one feel like they have gained more energy, thus why it is used as a Green Room" he said "It feels good, but if you're in here too long, you'll feel some withdrawal symptoms when you leave it, so it's best not to stay here longer than you need to."

So saying he lead Callum outside again.

"Now please," he said "This way."

* * *

As they left the greenhouse area, George and Callum passed the medical area.

George needed not show Callum that place because of the past few hours he spent in there, so he lead him to the entrance of Mutopia and to the caves and tunnels.

"This is where our many entrances and exits to Mutopia are." the old turtle said "They all lead to different areas to the world above, some lead to different areas of the City of Chicago and some lead under Lake Michigan and beyond."

Callum studied the tunnels, he could barely see further than a few feet as there was barely any light apart from the crystals from the entrance and there were some unlit sewer lamps at the crossroad areas.

"Also down here is the training room." George said "Follow me." he lead Callum down into one of the nearest caves where he showed Callum Mutopia's Dojo and training room which was luckily empty.

The room was indeed large and Callum could see the many different training equipment such as the sand bags, weights, tyres and many more.

What surprised Callum was the Plum Flower poles that reminded him of the ones Mona trained on when she was human.

"One of our newest additions to here is those Plum flower poles." George said "Mona had those brought in so she could train our crime fighters, or the 'Chicago Knights' as they call themselves."

"You have crime fighters too?" asked Callum raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed yes." George said "Founded by Tyroth and Sephie, though to be truthful I wasn't so happy with the idea since I believed that we should never interfere with the world above as I was fearful that their actions would make us vulnerable, but after a while I saw what good they did, and I eventually gave them my blessing to train others in crime fighting, and thus the 'Chicago Knights' were formed."

"Interesting." Callum said as he surveyed the area.

George meanwhile walked over to one of the wooden blocks and he saw there was blood upon it.

"Hmmm." he mused quietly "Someone's been hitting this hard," he placed his fingers on it and frowned "It's still fresh."

* * *

Callum meanwhile walked over to the plum flower poles and he manoeuvred his shoulders feeling his wings.

He suddenly felt a rush of blood and he wanted to feel how his wings worked.

As George's back was turned, Callum stepped onto one of the poles and climbed onto the middle one so he was a few feet off the ground, yet not so high.

He then opened his arms and tried to open his wings at the same time, it felt so weird, having what felt like another pair of limbs on his back and he was trying to find a way to use them properly.

As he willed himself to open his wings, he saw them expand almost a half longer than his arms at full span and he moved them up and down feeling the air get pushed underneath and he almost felt his feet get lifted off the pole as he did so, yet he clenched his feet and his clawed talons gripped the flat top which was smaller than a dinner plate.

* * *

As Callum was trying to get used to the feeling of his wings, George turned to face him.

"Ah, trying to discover how your wings work?" he asked.

Callum nodded.

"My brain is trying to figure out these extra limbs on my back." Callum said "I seem to feel barely any control."

"Then my advice would be that we seek out the help of Tyroth." George said "He will teach you the art of flight, it will be needed, if you are to get used to being a mutant."

Callum sighed and he leapt off the plum flower pole yet he almost slipped as the air caught under his wings and almost didn't land on his feet.

"Dammit!" he growled as he tried to regain his balance.

"Come on son." George said "Let's go back to the the village." he walked to the entrance of the dojo and as he did, he saw two figures walking towards another set of caves.

He soon recognised them as Mona and Sephie, both dressed in dressing gowns and carrying towels which lead to the assumption that they were going to the public baths.

Yet as the girls passed without noticing him, he saw that Mona's fingers had plasters on them and he remembered the blood on the wooden blocks.

"Oh my gosh..." he thought worried "Mona...?" he watched as the girls walked together and soon disappeared into the caves that lead to the baths.

He turned to look at Callum who was trying to fold his wings back on his back and glaring. The old turtle sighed sadly and lead Callum out of the dojo, feeling glad that the girls hadn't noticed their presence.

"We'll go and look for Tyroth." he said to the grumbling Raven "And you will learn how to use your wings just like you use your arms and legs in everyday life."

 **So George has shown Callum Mutopia, and he's met a few other mutants, and he has tried to test out his wings, yet will he be able to control them? Also George has seen evidence of Mona's training whilst grieved.**

 **I had to read and re-read Ancient Legacy to get the mapping of Mutopia right when writing this chapter, and I hope I did it justice.**  
 **Now Callum has explored Mutopia, what will happen next for the Raven? Well, we shall find out in due course!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Trying to Relax**

Only a little while earlier, Sephie and Mona had arrived at James's medical room where the Chimpanzee was checking his equipment.

As the girls entered, James stood up straight.

"What have you done this time Percy?" he asked with a gruff tone "I swear to God, I'll..." he turned around and paused as he saw Mona and Sephie.

"Oh!" he said apologetically "I am sorry ladies, I thought it was that blasted grasshopper coming to me for treatment after Kate's attacks on him after his pranks on her, either him or that idiot Rattletrap after an experiment gone wrong!"

"It's okay." Sephie said then urged Mona forward and James saw her bleeding fingers.

"Jesus Christ!" the Chimpanzee gasped as he saw Mona's fingers "What have you been doing to yourself?"

"I found her in the Dojo." Sephie said "She was striking the wooden blocks, a lot harder than she normally does."

"I was practising my Tiger Kung Fu." Mona clarified.

James shook his head.

"Come here sweetheart." he said sitting Mona down on a chair then getting a bowl of disinfectant water so she could wash her fingers "Let's get those fingers seen to."

* * *

Mona nodded and sat down, and as she did so, she noticed a red stain on James's shirt under his white coat.

"James?" she asked "What happened to your shoulder?"

James looked confused then realised she had seen where Callum had pecked him.

"It was Callum." he sighed "I caught him trying to pull out his feathers when he was strapped down, so I had to restrain him further, and his beak caught me."

Mona and Sephie gasped.

"He did that?" Sephie asked.

"He apologised." James said "He claimed it to be an accident, but I'm sceptical, the way he was struggling, he wanted to get loose."

"Where is he now?" Mona asked in a desperate voice as James lifted her hands out of the water and dried them before placing some waterproof plasters on them.

"George went in to speak to him, and requested I release him." James explained.

"You what!?" Mona almost shrieked and Sephie gasped.

"You sure that was wise?" asked Sephie "You saw what he did yesterday after he found out he was a mutant and look what he did to you!"

"I know." James said looking at his shoulder "But Gramps requested I do so as he seemed to read Callum and he had gained our elder's trust, he's taken him out of here and taking him on a tour of Mutopia, also hoping to talk some sense into him."

Sephie sighed.

"I trust Gramps." she said.

"So do I." James said "But...I don't trust Callum." he looked at Mona "And I'm sorry to say that in front of you Monalisa, as he is your brother and all, but after what happened in the temple and how he has been in here, I'm not sure about him."

Mona said nothing.

Sephie looked at James sympathetically.

"I understand James." she said "He said such cruel things to Mona, especially when he said he would have preferred death to being mutated, my hope is that he will regret his actions."

James nodded.

"But until then, I'll be watching him." he said "I just hope George is able to get through to him and if heaven forbid the Raven has another meltdown, the other Mutopians, especially the Chicago Knights can stop him."

"You and me both." Sephie agreed.

* * *

James looked at Mona who still sat with her head down, almost too broken and drained to speak, let alone defend her brother who had practically disowned her.

"Your fingers are only peeling and bleeding," he said "Luckily you haven't broken any bones there, but I would keep those band-aids on until the wounds heal okay?"

"Very well." Mona said quietly "Thank you James."

"You're free to go." James said "Take care, both of you."

"Thank you again James." Sephie said wrapping an arm around Mona and leading her out of the Medical Room.

"Come on." she said "Let's find our swimsuits and towels and go to the public baths, we should be able to have some quiet time right now."

"Okay Sephie." Mona said.

James watched the lizards go off together and he sighed sadly.

"Poor Mona." he muttered as he continued to sort through his equipment.

* * *

After a while, Mona and Sephie arrived at the baths and to their delight there was no-one in there, though to be safe, Sephie wrote a note and placed it on the entrance giving a time they planned to stay in the baths to make sure there were no uninvited visitors.

Both lizards then walked into the cave area and they placed their towels and dressing gowns on the sides before stepping over to the large pool and slowly lowering themselves in it.

No sooner did Mona get into the water than she felt relaxed and she gasped as her muscles loosened.

Also the sounds of the waterfall on one side of the pool made her feel more relaxed since it was a natural sound.

"How does that feel?" Sephie asked.  
"Lovely thanks." Mona replied as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Sephie gave a weak smile seeing her friend relax, yet she could still see she looked so drained and broken.

There were dark rings under the lizard's eyes due to lack of sleep and there were dirty tear marks on her cheeks.

She didn't know what to say to her, whether she wanted to speak about Callum, or about her feelings of what had happened back home in Wisconsin, she was scared she would open up old wounds.

From what she could see, she didn't think anything could cheer Mona up, or ease the pain she felt, whether they spoke of the current situation or about something completely off topic.

* * *

Leaning back and relaxing into the water herself Sephie then heard Mona start to hum a tune and she soon recognised it as ' _Time After Time_ ' the Eva Cassidy song Mona would sing to Pandora, but it was also her mother's lullaby to her when she was a child.

Sephie lay in silence and listened as Mona hummed the song, and she could see the tears flowing again from her friend's eyes.

The Gecko sighed, she could tell how much pain her friend was feeling, she still felt guilt over her mother's death, even though it wasn't her fault, and she still felt hurt from Callum's cruel words to her.

If only there was something Sephie could do to help, she hated it when Mona was upset.

* * *

Just then, a thought shone within Sephie like a ray of sunshine, she sat up in the water and looked to Mona who had lowered herself down more and was almost submerged in the pool up to her neck.

"Mona?" she said quietly causing the lizard lady to open her eyes and turned to the gecko silently.

"Listen Mona." Sephie said "I don't know if this will help, but, I do have an idea."

"What?" Mona asked.

"When I was human." Sephie said "One of my main goals in life was to be a psychotherapist, as I wanted to help people."

"I remember that Missing Person's programme we watched years back." Mona said "They said that's what you planned to be when you were human, or at least to them, still alive, since you liked to listen to people and help them with their problems, and in a way you did...well you helped me, and listened to me."

* * *

She was remembering a time years back before the children were born when Tyroth and Sephie were visiting New York and whilst innocently channel surfing, they had come across a programe about missing people and Mona, Sephie and Tyroth were mentioned on it.

"I did." Sephie said with a nod "And not just because you're my best friend, but I could read you, I could see the darkness within you when we first met, and that Christmas when you were jealous of Tyroth."

Mona felt her cheeks go pink as she remembered that Christmas several years back when Tyroth and Amber's parents visited Mutopia for their first Christmas together since being reunited, even if it was through horrible events that lead them together again.

"Don't be ashamed Mona." Sephie said quickly noticing Mona's blushes, she knew Mona still felt embarrassed and guilty over her behaviour back then, even though Sephie sympathised with her and her feelings that time.

"Anyway, to get right to the point," The Gecko continued "What if I talked to Callum?"

Mona's eyes widened.

"You'd do that?" she asked.

Sephie nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" she said "Look, if Callum refuses to speak to you or Jake, maybe he needs someone he doesn't have a connection with, if George was able to get through to him, and I hope he has, as so far there hasn't been an incident..." she waited for a second, hoping she wouldn't jinx it.

"If Gramps was able to get through to him..." Sephie continued "Maybe I could try, and see what lies beneath the darkness he feels, maybe even get him to open up again!"

Mona looked at Sephie in silence.

"You think you can try and get Callum to talk to me again?" she asked, she was doubtful after everything that had been said and done, yet she still held onto that hope she could reconnect with her younger brother.

"I can only try." Sephie said "I'll do everything in my power to try and get through to him."

Mona's eye lit up, then she waded over to the gecko and hugged her close, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Sephie." she said "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my best friend!" Sephie said looking at Mona in the eye.

"When we're done here." she said "I'll see if I can talk to Callum, I'm sure he'll be allocated a room here, and I'll see if I can gain his trust."

"It's not going to be easy." Mona sighed.

"No, it won't." Sephie said "But I don't need easy, I just need possible."

Mona nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Jake will consent." she said "I just hope it works!"

* * *

Meanwhile, George had finished showing Callum all of Mutopia and had lead him to his allocated room which was located in the residential area.

Callum walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you for showing me your home." he said.

"My pleasure Callum." George said "But I can see you are tired, and still need to gather yourself after everything that has happened."

Callum nodded in agreement.

"Your brother and sister made sure all your belongings were brought to this room after you arrived here."

Callum glanced over at the belongings he had that were in a corner and he glowered slightly.

"Thanks again." he said without looking up.

"I will let you rest for a while." George said "And if you feel ready, you may come out and join us, I believe Louie will have lunch ready at One thirty, and I will speak to Tyroth about getting you some lessons in using your wings."

"Thank you again." Callum said, to which George closed the door and Callum could hear the old turtle walk away.

* * *

For a while, Callum sat on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. He had held his emotions together whilst walking around the village and whilst he was grateful to have learnt about where he was, he still wasn't used to being a mutant.

Feeling his feathered face, he stood up and saw a small mirror on a dressing table, wanting to see his features again, and this time more clearly than what he saw in the well.

Stepping in front of it, he took a look at his reflection and he saw the face of a large humanoid Black Raven looking back at him!

"No..." he stuttered, as if fully awakening, yet not from a nightmare he couldn't wake up from! He reached out his black taloned hand to touch the mirror and the reflection and he thought about how things had changed so dramatically.

Tears filling his eyes, he took a swipe at the mirror and it smashed to the ground, cracking into large splinters.

He then looked towards his belongings and saw some photos that had been left there of his family on top of the bags and as himself as a human and he brought his talons down on them, scattering them and some caught in his sharp talons before being ripped and torn apart.

As the photos scattered around him like confetti, he leaned on the bed and tears of anger and frustration poured from his eyes.

"Why...?" he cursed "Why...?" he then saw a photo of himself, Jake and Mona as younger children smiling at the camera on a sunny day, float in front of him and he glared.

Seeing the faces of the three of them looked like they were mocking him, and he slashed through it with his talons before burying his head in his feathered arms and shaking like a leaf as he cried in anguish and despair.

 **So Sephie has decided she wants to talk to Callum and see if she can bring him round, can she do it, or will it all be in vain? Guess we'll find out in due course.**

 **Meanwhile, even though Callum has held it together in front of George and the Mutopians he had met, he is still furious and hateful of his new form.**

 **Note: The events of the Missing Person's programme Sephie and Mona talk about come from Tyroth Darkstorm's ' _Memories of the Lost_ ' and the Christmas Incident Mona speaks of is from my Christmas fic ' _Mona's Wonderful Life_ '**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter refer to Tyroth Darkstorm's one-shot fic ' _Stories Between Friends_ ' so you may wish to read that before going any further in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Finding the Words**

Meanwhile, Jake was in his allocated room, still trying to write a letter to his dad. He was running out of ideas and he knew he was running out of time too since he only had 48 hours before he and Callum were supposed to be flying back to Wisconsin.

He scribbled a few notes then screwed up the paper and threw it to the side, he was feeling so frustrated.

"Maybe I should just tell dad we're staying in New York longer?" he thought "But then he'll want to know why? But what can I tell him? Maybe I could say that Callum's still chasing Ghosts, but I can't keep lying to him forever! And I have to let work know as well!"

He grasped his hair in stress and groaned loudly.

"Shit!" he growled "What can I write? What can I tell dad?" he screwed up the last piece of paper and threw the pen down in frustration.

Unable to think any-more, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head, lifting his glasses and rubbing his eyes, he stood up from the bed and walked out of his room.

* * *

As he exited his room, he saw three male mutants, a grey wolf, a shark and a grasshopper walking ahead and were talking together.

"...I wonder how our guests are doing?" the grasshopper was asking.

"George took the Raven on a tour of our home." the wolf said "He said Callum was very quiet, but he seems calm after what happened earlier."

"Never heard such a reaction from a new mutant before." the Shark was saying "Well I don't blame the guy, yet he was rather harsh to Mona and his brother."

Jake narrowed is eyes and walked a little closer so he could hear what they were talking about.

"You got that right!" The Wolf agreed "I wonder how he is now?"

"Guess we'll find out later," the Grasshopper said, then he looked over his shoulder and almost hopped into the air when he saw Jake walking over behind him.

"Yikes! Oh hey Master Freeman! Didn't see you there!"

The Shark and Wolf looked behind him and also saw Jake.

"Oh hey Jake!" the wolf grinned in a guilty tone.

"Hey." said Jake then paused as he tried to remember the names of the mutants before him.

"How's your room?" asked The Shark, also grinning showing all his teeth, yet Jake didn't act scared as he had met the Shark before when they first arrived in Mutopia.

"It was alright thanks..." He replied "Um..."

"Sharky!" The Shark chuckled "I know what you're thinking, unoriginal, but I love it!"

"I'm Jack!" The Wolf volunteered "And that's Percy!" he gestured to the grasshopper.

"I remember you guys from the previous night." Jake said "Forgive me for not remembering your names."

"It's okay!" Jack smiled "It takes a while, but you'll soon remember everyone!"

"How you finding Mutopia?" asked Sharky.

"It's rather..." Jake hesitated "Rather...wow! If those are the right words, I never imagined there would be a village under a city! And I thought I was shocked to see the Turtles and Mona's Lair back in New York."

"We were just as surprised when we first found this place." Percy said "But we love it here! We got friends, family, and there's tones of fun to be had!" he added with a smile.

"How did you lot end up here?" asked Jake, he wanted something to take his mind off the headaches he was getting from trying to write to his father.

"Oh man, those are some stories to tell!" Jack said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Sharky said "Take hours to tell!"

"What are you doing anyways?" asked Percy "You going anywhere?"

"I'm not sure." Jake said "I was just taking a walk, I'm trying to figure out what to say to my family about Callum..."

"Oh boy!" Sharky said in a worried tone "I can see that's plaguing you!"

"You have no idea." Jake said in a low tone running his hand over his hair.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Percy piped up "You want to come with us to the Training room, we normally do our fighting practice at this time with the girls, you want to join us?"

Jake thought for a moment, he had been told about the Chicago Knights before, if only briefly and he was curious to see their fighting styles, after what he had seen with the turtles and Mona.

"Sure!" he said, "Just let me return to my room and get a couple of things!"

"Okay." said Percy "I better go and get the girls! I wonder if Kate's still romping with Michelangelo?"

"Percy!" Jack said.

"I think you should stay with Jack and wait for Jake to return." said Sharky "I'll go and get the girls!"

"Aww!" Percy sighed disappointed.

"We keep telling you about how Kate reacts if you try and interrupt her time with Mikey! You should respect their space when they want some alone time!"

"Yes boss!" Percy moaned making Jake chuckle slightly as he went back to his room.

* * *

Before long, Sharky had gathered up Heather the Dragonfly, Kate the Viper, Amber the Marine Iguana and Sarah the Cheetah to start their training.

Kate was a little annoyed she had to do training, as she had been in the rec room with Michelangelo and Donatello but she knew she had to practice training and had left her disappointed boyfriend in the rec room though Donatello cheered Michelangelo up with some video games before Kate left.

The girls were pleased to have someone joining them as they lead Jake to the Training room, throughout the journey, Jake had looked at the area around him, he been given a brief tour and he was looking forward to seeing what more he could see.

"Have you fought before?" Jack asked Jake as they walked into one of the tunnels.

"I have yes." Jake said "I took a few classes, and there have been times I've been in a few fights, as well as had to prepare myself."

"Did you learn anything from Mona?" asked Percy.

"I did yes." Jake said "I learnt some moves from her, and I still took self defence classes even after she disappeared, I never thought I would have to use them, but I did end up putting them into practice when Callum went off the rails."

The Chicago Knights went quiet for a second, they had been give a brief story by Tyroth and Sephie when the Turtles, Splinter, Mona and the Freeman brothers arrived, but were told not to talk about it unless Jake or Mona wanted to talk to them about it.

At the same time they arrived at the training room and Jack turned on the lights.

"What happened?" asked Sarah chewing her lip.

Jake sighed, he was almost sick of telling the same story over and over but he knew it had to be told, and he spoke of what had happened back at home after Mona had vanished, that Callum had gone off the rails and had gotten into fights at school and then started smoking and drinking as well as taking drugs.

When he spoke about the drugs, he saw Sharky's eyes blaze and he clenched his teeth, for the Shark hated drugs with a passion, having been on the receiving end of them in his human life he used his new form to stop people taking drugs and dealing them.

* * *

Jake then spoke of his mother's death and how Callum refused to speak to their father after he had re-married.

"Jesus!" Heather said sadly.

Percy looked down, his happy-go-lucky personality dampening as he heard the sad story.

"That's awful." Sarah said.

"I lost my mother too." Sharky said "Well, I barely knew her, I was just a kid."

"We're sorry about that Jake." said Kate comfortingly, she had been given the full story by Michelangelo, though the orange masked turtle told her not to say anything and she had kept her word.

"Losing mum was heartbreaking." Jake said sadly "But I had to keep it together, I promised dad I would make sure Callum was alright, but I feel like I've let him down, after everything that's happened..."

"You shouldn't think that way man!" Jack said "You did all you could for your brother!"

"I can't help but think maybe I could have been less hard on him, then again maybe I should have been harder on him, then maybe none of this would have happened! He wouldn't have gotten caught by the Purple Dragons, and drugged up on Meth! Maybe he hadn't have left the lair and ended up in the hands of the Foot!"

He then told the Knights of how he, Splinter and Callum had been confronted by Hun, and how he had killed the Gang Lord, but how Nile Monitor and Cobra had found them and kidnapped them leading to Callum being impaled by the Shredder and how the Well was the only thing to save him.

The Knights were indeed shocked and amazed at the fact that Jake had killed Hun, even though they never met the dangerous Purple Dragon Leader, they had been told about him, as well as horrified at the events that lead to them having to bring Callum to Mutopia.

"Tyroth and Sephie did give us the short story." Amber said "But all you've told us now, it's shocking."

Jake nodded.

"You did a good deed to New York!" Jack said "Killing a Crime Lord! Even if the Law thinks otherwise!"

"It was him or Splinter." Jake said "I had to."

"Good riddance I say!" Kate said giving Jake a wink "You did everyone a favour!"

"Agreed!" Sharky said with a nod.

"It was terrifying." Jake said "The whole ordeal! But now, it's not just Callum getting used to his mutation I have to worry about, its what I'm going to say to dad, and the rest of the family, I haven't got long now, and they think I'll be returning to Wisconsin in two days."

"Yikes!" Percy said "That's worrying."

"I haven't a clue what to tell him! I can't tell him about this place! Or the fact Callum's mutated! He'll never believe me!"

Sarah bit her lip as she looked at Jake.

"I can delay it." Jake said, his voice lightening up "I plan to email dad and say that me and Callum are staying in New York longer, but he'll soon want to know why it's taking so long for us to return home, and I'll need to think of something to say...but what?"

The Knights looked at each other in worry.

"This is a tough one!" said Jack.

The others agreed, though Sarah looked at the floor then at Jake who rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jack looked at Jake again.

"Listen mate." he said "Why don't you join us here for a while? If there's something that can clear the head, it's training!"

"Yeah!" said Kate "Always helps me when I need to let off steam!" she eyed Percy who stepped back a little in slight worry.

"Sure." Jake said "I need something else to think about."

"Maybe you could show us a few moves too!" said Amber "I'd love to see what you've learnt before?"

"Very well." Jake said as he walked over to the side of the training room to take off his shoes and Jacket and the Chicago Knights began to get ready to do some warm ups.

As Jake removed his jacket, he revealed his holster and gun to which the Knights stared in shock.

"Holy Shit!" Heather cried "Is that...?"

Jake turned to face them and nodded.

"Yeah," he said "It's the gun I used to kill Hun." He then explained how he had purchased the gun due to Drug Dealers chasing Callum and how he had never used it until the day he killed Hun and how he had had it confiscated by Cobra but how he had managed to swipe it when they escaped the Boathouse.

"I also used it to kill some of the Foot ninja before Cobra and Nile Monitor kidnapped us." Jake continued, he ejected the mag showing them it wasn't loaded then placed it back in it's holster "Like with Hun, it was either them or me, Splinter and Callum, except there were many of them and only three of us."

"The Foot are dishonourable bastards!" Sarah said as she spun her tonfas and the others agreed.

Jack was a little worried seeing the gun since he had spent a lot of his life around gangsters, guns and other weapons before he became what he was, being a gangster himself in his human life, and he was curious to see how Jake could hold his own.

"Okay Jake." he said as he did a little jogging on the spot "Let's see what you can do!"

 **So Jake's hanging with the Chicago Knights for a while as he tries to think of what to write to his father, will he ever think of anything to write? And it's been revealed he managed to swipe his gun!**

 **I wonder how he'll get on with the Chicago Knights and what moves will he show them? Well, keep checking in dear readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _Cursed and Blessed_ ' Go to his page to read it! **

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Smiling again**

Meanwhile, Sephie walked to the residential area to look for Callum after getting dried and dressed from her time in the baths with Mona whilst the Lizard Lady had gone to find Pandora since she hadn't seen her daughter since breakfast when she asked Sonia to look after her and Kemeko whilst she went to talk to Callum.

As Mona watched Sephie go and find Callum, her heart was pounding.

"I hope he listens to Sephie." she thought "He's got to..." she chewed her lip then went to look for the children.

She hoped Pandora and Kemeko were alright, and she knew she could trust Sonia to take care of her daughter, like she had in the past, and they had such a close relationship since the day they met as very young children.

* * *

She soon arrived at Sonia's Girl-cave and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sonia's voice was heard and Mona opened the door and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw!

All the children were dressed up.

Sonia was wearing a sparkly pink dress that matched her scales as she was a bright pink due to her giggling and laughing.

Pandora was dressed up as a pirate, Kemeko was wearing a Panda outfit and Freya was wearing a Knight's outfit.

But that wasn't what shocked Mona, it was what or rather who was surrounded by the dressed up giggling girls.

Loki was sitting in a chair and was tied to it, in the middle of the room wearing a white dress that was way too big for him along with a blonde wig and was covered in Make-up, obviously he had been ambushed by the girls and forced to undergo a make-over.

"What the shell?" she asked as she walked in "What did you girls do to poor Loki?"

Pandora and Freya looked up and grinned evilly whilst Kemeko was on the floor laughing.

"Loki said he was fed up of being the only boy in this room so we decided to turn him into a girl!" Pandora smirked.

Mona stared at Loki in shock and the Dragon Boy looked rather scared yet he did look very funny all covered in make-up and wearing a blonde wig and dress.

"Loki? Are you okay?" Mona asked worried.

"I'm okay!" Loki said "But I want out now!"

"Girls." Mona said in a serious voice "You've had your fun but I think you should stop torturing Loki now!"

Freya and Pandora looked disappointed but they agreed and released Loki from the chair, yet Loki didn't try and get himself out of the clothes, as he now seemed quite happy mainly because he was released from the chair.

"Look at me!" he grinned gesturing his thumbs at himself "I'm a girl too!"

The girls instantly started to laugh and soon Mona felt a slight smile curling at the corner of her mouth and she couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Loki looked.

* * *

Just then, the door opened and Tyroth appeared, also coming to check on the Geckolings and he soon saw Loki standing there dressed in girls clothes and covered in make-up!

Mona had almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Tyroth come in and as soon as he saw his son dressed as a girl his eyes widened and he lowered his head into his hands.

"Oh Gods!" he exclaimed "Girls! What did you do?"

"Hi daddy!" Loki grinned "Like my new look?"

Tyroth looked up from his clawed hands and looked at Loki.

"What did your sister and cousins do to you?" he asked looking at Sonia, Pandora, Freya and Kemeko who were all laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"Loki looks pretty!" Kemeko smiled.

Mona looked at the Dragon, her smile at Loki's apperance still present on her face.

"The girls decided to dress him up." She said "He is the only boy amongst the kids."

Loki nodded.

"That I am dad!" he said "I was scared when they were going to dress me up, but after a while it wasn't so bad!"

"I know how you feel being the odd one out Loki." Mona said "Being the only girl in the Turtle's lair, even though Auntie April comes to see us, along with your mother, I'm still the only girl in the group back in New York!"

Loki grinned then took the blonde wig off to which Pandora frowned.

"Why you taking it off?" she asked "We were just getting used to you being a girl!"

"It's itching my scalp!" Loki commented rubbing the top of his head, then took off the dress "And I want to be a boy again!"

* * *

It was then Tyroth found himself laughing as well and he walked over to help Loki out of the dress as well as wipe his face with a wet wipe to get the make-up off.

"Next time you torture Loki girls," he said "Play with face paints!"

"I got some in my box." Sonia said walking over to her box of games "Who wants to have their face painted?"

"Me!" Pandora said excitedly raising her hand.

"Me too! Me too!" Kemeko added.

"And me!" Freya said.

"Me too!" Loki jumped in "But not a girl this time!"

Tyroth and Mona smiled at the children and Tyroth stood up.

"Have fun kids." he said "Just remember we'll be having lunch in two hours."

"Okay Uncle Tyroth." said Sonia.

"Will we be having pizza?" asked Pandora licking her lips.

"Hopefully yes." Mona said "I'm sure Louie will have whipped up something for us all to enjoy!"

"I like hot chilli pizza!" Loki said.

"Me too!" said Freya "And hot spicy meat!"

"That's because you like anything hot!" Sonia said.

"They breathe fire!" Kemeko said "That's why they like hot things!"

"Yeah!" Pandora agreed.

"You're just like your Uncle Mikey." Mona tutted at her daughter "And your father." she kissed Pandora's forehead "Be good okay? And no more torturing Loki."

"Okay mum!" said Pandora with a sweet smile.

"Thanks for looking after the girls Sonia." said Mona "With everything that's happening, I do appreciate your help."

"You can count on me Aunt Mona!" Sonia smiled.

"What is happening with Uncle Callum Mum?" asked Pandora as she remembered the reason they went to Mutopia was because of Callum.

"Yeah?" Kemeko asked "Uncle Callum?"

"I'll explain everything properly later okay Little Geisha." said Mona "Just stay with your cousins and be a good little girl and your father, Uncles or I will come back later to fetch you."

"Okay mum." Pandora said.

"I'll tell the rest of you later as well okay?" said Tyroth as he looked at Sonia, Freya and Loki "Be good now okay? And remember what I said about you using your fire breath?" he added to the Geckolings.

"Yes daddy." Freya and Loki said together "Not to use it in play, as we could hurt someone by accident."

"That's right!" Tyroth said with a wink "See you kids later okay?"

"Okay!" The kids chorused as Mona and Tyroth left the room together.

* * *

Once the Grown-ups had left, Pandora stared after them and looked down thinking about her Uncle Callum.

Her parents had told her last night that Callum had reacted badly to his mutation and that Dr James was looking after him, yet she didn't know anything about what had happened afterwards and she had been told not to go to the Medical room to look for him much to her chagrin.

"You okay Pandora?" asked Freya.

"Yeah, I hope Uncle Callum is alright." Pandora said "Mummy said he was mad when he realised he was a mutant."

"Don't worry Little Geisha." said Sonia "I'm sure everything will be alright, Dr James will look after him, and Grandpa George will show him Mutopia."

"Yeah!" Loki agreed "He will have a home here with us!"

"And he'll be safe too!" Freya agreed "Daddy says it's always safe down here! Away from the baddies above!"

Kemeko took Pandora's hand and smiled.

"He'll be alright." she said "Once he is better, he'll see us!"

"Yeah!" Freya said "I'd love to meet him!"

"Me too!" Said Loki.

Sonia also agreed, yet she had seen that look of worry on Tyroth's face earlier, yet she couldn't place her finger on it.

"We'll get to meet him soon enough!" she said as she prepared the face paints "Come on! Let's see what I can paint you up as!"

"Yay!" the younger kids cheered and gathered around the Chameleon girl.

* * *

The lizard and dragon left Sonia's Girl-Cave to let the children play some more, and Tyroth looked at Mona.

"Nice to see you smiling again." he said.

Mona nodded in agreement, even though they had left the room, she still had a smile on her face from what she had seen in there.

"Yeah," she said "Well, seeing the kids playing always puts a smile on my face, seeing them having fun, I swear, Pandora becomes more like her dad everyday, and I can see a hint of Michelangelo in there."

"I'm sure she's got some traits from you too!" Tyroth said.

Mona chuckled and stared ahead, her happier attitude changing as she faced reality again.

"Sephie said she would go and speak to Callum." she said "She said maybe is might be able to get through to him."

Tyroth's eyes widened as he thought of his mate going to confront the Raven, after his outburst earlier, he was worried, but he knew Sephie would be able to handle herself.

If she was able to take down Purple Dragons, Foot Ninja, the Venomous Five or even more tricky enemies like Dr Arden and Arashi she could hold her own against Callum if he tried anything.

He also knew if his mate's dream to be a psychiatrist when she was human and she had used the same skills to help others when they had problems, especially Mona when old wounds had opened up past and present.

"If I knew Sephie." Tyroth said "I'm sure she'll find a way to reach Callum."

"Me too." Mona said "I just want to mend our bond, Jake and I are on a road to recovery, even started feeling our bond again, but Callum, I've failed to reach him."

"George showed him all of Mutopia." Tyroth said "He was calm throughout the whole tour and he seemed to accept this place, he even said Callum tried out his wings when they went to the training room."

"Really?" Mona asked "He's keen to learn to fly?"

"Well, he's going to have to learn how to use his wings." Tyroth said "I did a long time ago." he opened his wings and flapped them.

"I have to say, when I first saw these on my back when I mutated, they felt like an extra pair of arms and my brain was trying to figure out how to use them, I found that they moved along with my arms so I had to try and separate moving my arms and wings at the same time and before long, I was able to control my arms and wings separately."

Mona said nothing as she thought of Callum and how he had tried out his wings.

"Will you teach him?" she asked.

"Of course." Tyroth said "Well there aren't many flyers in Mutopia, apart from Heather, and we have two other mutant birds and a Butterfly, but they all say I'm the best flyer in Mutopia so I suppose the flying lessons chould be taken from me."

Mona looked at Tyroth and smiled again.

"I'd be grateful if you could teach Callum how to use his wings." she said "It might just help him get used to his new body."

"I'll do my best Monalisa." Tyroth said placing his hand on the Lizard Lady's shoulder "You have my word! I just hope that Sephie will be able to help Callum find some light in the darkness in his soul."

"Me too." Mona sighed as she looked towards the residential area where she knew Callum would have gone to after being shown Mutopia.

"I do hope Callum's in a listening mood."

 **Awww! Sweet moments with the kids! Poor Loki though! At least he was enjoying himself after a while!**

 **The reaction from Tyroth was based on a scene from ' _E.T, the Extraterrestrial_ ' where Elliot discovers that his sister dressed E.T up in fancy dress. That scene always cracks me up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter come from Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _Mutant Vigilantes_ ' If you haven't read it already, do so! **

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Can I talk to you?**

Up in the residential area, Sephie had found the room Callum had been allocated and hovered outside.

The door was slightly ajar, and Sephie could see inside that the room was dark, so dark she could barely see within.

She gently tapped the door and waited for an answer, yet she heard nothing.

"Callum?" she asked as she pushed the door open a little more and she soon saw a mess of shredded paper and photos on the floor, along with some shards of glass from the mirror that had been smashed.

"Oh Callum..." she thought as she stepped one foot into the room, trying to avoid the glass, she knew he still was ashamed and repulsed by his mutant form, thus why he smashed the mirror.

Sephie then saw amongst the shredded photos, one of the that had been torn in places, yet was still recognisable.

It showed a family, a happy family together.

Bending down and picking it up, Sephie soon saw that it was the Freeman family in happier times. She wasn't sure of when it was taken, but judging by the looks of Mona, it looked like it was before she disappeared as she looked about seventeen.

Caledon and Gina were in the background and Mona was in the middle between the two parents and with her arms around her brothers, Jake was standing on the right and Callum was on the left.

Studying the photo more, she soon saw that the marks were over Caledon, Jake, Mona and Callum, yet Gina was untouched.

Sephie felt sadened as she looked at it, and she remembered what Mona had spoken of about Gina's death, and how it had broken her heart, and it appeared to have broken Callum a lot, maybe even more so than Jake or the rest of the family, and seeing the marks in the photo, he was furious at his brother, sister and father, yet he still held love for his mother and kept her face clear of damage.

She knew he was mad at Jake and Mona, yet why Caledon? But she was hoping to find out the answers, that was if Callum would let her in?

* * *

As Sephie studied the photo the she soon saw what seemed to be a black shape on the bed hunched over with their back to her.

Narrowing her eyes, she saw it was Callum.

"Callum?" she called over quietly "Callum?"

The Raven didn't move yet still kept his back to her.

"Callum?" Sephie stepped inside the room "Are you okay?"

From his position on the bed, Callum heard Sephie come in, yet he didn't move or acknowledge her. Right now, he didn't want to speak to anyone, nor see anyone, and he hoped if he ignored her, she would leave.

Sephie frowned disapproving of Callum's attitude, yet she remembered how Mona had been reluctant to talk to her, well maybe not as reluctant as Callum or dismissive, but she knew she had to be patient if she wanted to get anything out of the Raven.

* * *

Walking over to a chair near the bed, Sephie sat down slowly, still being careful to avoid the glass on the floor.

Callum was staring at the wall, he seemed aware that Sephie was in the room, yet he did nothing nor say a word to make her go away or even talk to her.

"Hi." Sephie said quietly "I'm Sephie the Gecko, and I'm sorry to invade your space like this, and I know you have a lot going through your mind right now, especially after everything that transpired over the past 24 hours."

She waited yet Callum still didn't move or speak.

"I hope you liked Mutopia after George showed you around, well, a lot of people call him Gramps, as he is the oldest mutant here, well he discovered the place as I'm sure he told you." Sephie went on "Anyway, I hope you'll soon find your place here, like many of us have done, myself included."

Callum took a breath as he tried to hold in his anger, the way everyone was talking about how he could accept that Mutopia was is new home was killing him inside, especially since he never asked for this.

"I know how hard you're taking this." Sephie said "I was the same, believe it or not, I didn't intend to mutate either, just like you."

* * *

As she spoke those words, Callum looked over to her, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sephie smiled triumphantly within as she saw the Raven look towards her.

"I ended up being mutated against my will." Sephie continued "My mate Tyroth and I were brought here after someone tried to kill us, we were on the run from an assassin sent by an evil Crime Lord who was after Tyroth as he had ratted an employer of his out to the police, we fled into the tunnels near here, and we thought we lost him, but sadly, he threw a bomb into the tunnel and the blast caused the walls to collapsed on top of us. Tyroth was seriously injured since he tried to cover me, which in a way saved me from instant death as I only had a few injuries if not nasty ones, and we were found by some of the Mutopians here, and brought to James's medical room for treatment."

Sephie watched Callum as he just sat and listened in silence and Sephie wondered if she was getting through to him.

"Tyroth's wounds were so severe, he was told that unless he mutated, he would die, and I didn't want that to happen, and I consented to him going through the process, and he himself also said he would go through with it, as he didn't want to leave me, even though he knew his humanity would be sacrificed."

Sephie took a breath and rubbed her arms as she remembered the day she mutated, and the shock at seeing her lover mutated.

"I told Tyroth whatever happened, I would always love him, and I watched as he took his first sip of the water from the Well, and mutated into the Dragon he is now, as he mutated, I was accidentally knocked into the well, and I swallowed some of the water, thus I mutated too and became a gecko."

Sephie stopped for a second to see if Callum had any questions, but again the Raven remained quiet.

"I remember feeling the same torturous pain, the worst pain I could imagine, especially in my spine as I felt my tail growing."

So saying she waved her tail a little.

"And I saw what I looked like, and it broke me, as I'm sure it broke you when you felt the same plight?"

Callum looked into Sephie's eyes seeing the sadness within them.

"I know how much it affected you." Sephie said looking into Callum's eyes "And it affected me pretty much the same when I first mutated, I hid in a dark room and cried like there was no tomorrow, I had so much running though my head, I had to accept I was no longer human, and that I couldn't go home, I couldn't even tell my family what happened to me, and to this day they still don't know what's become of me!"

* * *

Callum looked down at his taloned hands and narrowed his eyes.

"I was heartbroken I was no longer Human." Sephie went on, "But After a while I got used to it, as I realised I had gotten many benefits! I have a tail I can use as an extra limb and a weapon in battle, and being a gecko, I can climb the walls and even walk on the ceiling! And Tyroth, being a dragon, he can breathe fire, he can fly and he is stronger and more powerful than any mutant alive."

Callum still said nothing yet he glanced at his wings and his taloned hands again.

"Anyway, I wasn't that much different from your sister when I allowed Tyroth to be mutated!" Sephie said "I didn't want him to die, and Mona didn't want you to die."

* * *

"I would rather be dead." Callum spoke finally almost making Sephie jump as he did "I would rather be dead, than a mutant! At least your lover consented! I did not! I wish I had died by Shredder's hand! Or by the overdose on Meth the Purple Dragons injected me with!"

Sephie winced slightly, and she soon realised why Jake and Mona were so hurt by those words, she couldn't believe Callum would have rather died than be a given a new life.

"But Callum!" She said, keeping her voice calm and soft "What would that have meant? Jake and Mona would be heartbroken to loose you, no matter what has happened! No matter what you've done! They love you!"

She almost cursed as she said those last words as she wasn't sure if she was supposed to let him know what Mona had told her, about Callum going off the rails and basically ruining his life because of his heartbreak and anger.

Callum placed his hand on his face and he felt his beak as he did so.

"Love?" he asked "Love me?"

"They do Callum!" Sephie insisted "Despite everything! They love you so much! The words you spoke to them, it broke their hearts!"

Callum glared at Sephie and the Gecko decided to hold back on the lecturing worried she might loose Callum that way.

"Listen." she said, her voice softening, "I know right now you feel angry, and I understand you're mad at Mona and Jake, but they love you so much, so much so they decided to let you be mutated, if you had died, it would have broken them more."

"And me mutating was for their benefit?" asked Callum "It's not like the rest of the family will know what has become of me?"

Sephie bit her lip.

"They will never know what has become of me," Callum growled "Not that they would care of course! They gave up on me! Just like mum did!"

"Callum..." Sephie tried to interrupt.

"They decided I was a lost cause! I heard nothing but negative stuff from them! And I was hurting already from Mona's disappearance and I later find out she is a mutant like you! And playing superhero!"

* * *

Sephie took the chance to speak before Callum could go on.

"Do you want to talk about your family?" she asked.

Callum narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked in a defensive tone "Why do you want to know?"

"I can see a lot of darkness in you Callum." Sephie said again wincing at Callum's defensiveness "And I can feel it, it's so strong within you, and sometimes, holding so much negativity, it can come out in worse ways, you need to speak about it, and I promise, I will not utter a word of what has transpired, you have my word!"

Callum was silent for a moment, he stared at the floor, then up at Sephie again. He wasn't sure whether to fully trust the gecko, but she had a point, and she seemed to be different from Jake and Mona, she didn't seem judgemental and she was more softly spoken than them.

Maybe it was a good idea to speak of what darkness was within him, and not because of the anger at Jake and Mona for his mutation.

"Very well." he said "As long as you promise not to speak of this to anyone else?"

"You have my word!" Sephie said, starting to feel triumphant that she might have gotten through to Callum "Cross my heart!"

"Fine!" Callum said and he looked at the wall before taking a breath to speak...

 **So Sephie has gone to see Callum, and she has seen just how heartbroken and devestated he is due to the smashed mirror and the torn photos.  
**

 **Has she managed to gain some trust from him? Will he open up to her? Well keep checking back to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **My Sister, My Heroine**

Callum glared as he stared at the wall and he took a deep breath.

"When Mona vanished, my whole world came crashing down." he said "It was all red mist, a black fog! I was always so close to Mona...and she was taken away."

He clenched his talons.

"I always used to come to Mona when I needed help." Callum said "I never really talked to mum and dad if I had trouble with bullies."

"Why?" asked Sephie leaning close.

Callum kept his eyes on the wall.

"I don't know." he answered "I guess I believed they wouldn't have taken it seriously, as I used to go to the teachers, and they never did anything about it, they never saw it, so why would they do anything about it?"

* * *

Sephie felt her blood boil, she remembered her own time at High School and how cruel bullies could be, whether they were alone, or in a gang, they would torment their chosen victim, then when said victim would go to the teachers, but over Fifty per cent of the time, it was never dealt with properly, and the bullies got away with it.

That was one of the reasons why she wanted to be a psychiatrist so she could help victims and also help them get advice to get justice and feel safe again.

"I remember one incident like yesterday." Callum said as tears filled his eyes "I was 8 years old in the third Grade, Jake was in Fifth Grade and Mona was in her freshman year at High School, and I got targeted by some older boys who would threaten me into giving them my pocket money..."

* * *

Sephie licked her lips in interest as she listened to Callum's story.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum held his left side as he limped home, his clothes were dirty and bloodstained in places and his whole body ached, and he held his rucksack next to him like a heavy sack of potatoes._

 _He had been unlucky enough to be cornered by some older kids at school and they had pushed him up against the wall and demanded he give them his pocket money._

 _Normally he would have Jake with him after he finished his classes, but his older brother was at an after school activity and he had to walk home alone._

 _At first Callum claimed he didn't have anything, but then the bullies had started to beat him up and emptied his bag throwing his homework, books and pens all over the wet ground since it had been raining and they soon found his wallet where he kept his allowance._

 _Luckily he had spent most of it on lunch and he had some savings in a piggy bank back in his room, but whatever few cents he had left, they took it and beat him up for lying to them._

 _They then warned him he had to bring them more cash or risk being beaten up, then after giving him a final kick in the ribs, they left him in a heap next to the emptied contents of his bag._

 _His belongs were a mess, his school books were wet and had dirt on them and his homework was ripped making it difficult to read._

 _He wondered if he would be able to salvage what he had so e could complete the assignment given to him._

* * *

 _After what seemed like forever, Callum finally made it back to his house._

 _He opened the door and quickly took off his coat and shoes, hoping his mum and dad wouldn't see the mess he was in._

" _Callum?" he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice from the kitchen "Are you home?"_

 _At first he thought it was his mum and he got ready to babble out excuses when he saw his teenage sister Monalisa appear from the kitchen door._

 _She was wearing a pink top and blue jeans as well as white sneakers and her hair was in a ponytail, tied with a pink scrunchie._

" _Sis!" Callum said in shock "Where's mum and dad?"_

" _Gone to see Arlene next door." said Mona, then she saw the mess Callum was in and her eyes widened._

" _Holy Cow, what happened to you?" she asked._

 _Callum looked down and tried to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes, yet they fell much to his frustration._

" _Little brother?" Mona asked as she walked over and Callum looked up before running into her arms._

" _Callum what is it?" Mona demanded in shock._

" _Some kids beat me up!" Callum wept "They cornered me as I was leaving school, snatched and emptied my bag, stole my pocket money and hit and kicked me!"_

 _Mona pulled away from the sobbing Callum and glared.  
"They what?" she asked, her voice a slight snarl "Who are these kids?"_

" _Some kids in the 5th Grade." Callum answered._

 _Mona frowned._

" _Come on," she said "Let's get you cleaned up before mum and dad get back, then we'll have a talk with some juice and snacks."_

 _Callum nodded tearfully then followed Mona upstairs._

* * *

 _After about half and hour, Callum was in some clean clothes after Mona helped him bathe his bruises as well as clean his cuts._

 _They sat at the kitchen table sharing some mini crackers and Orange Juice. Mona had been doing her homework when Callum came in, but she pushed it to the side for a bit so she could talk to her baby brother._

" _How many were there?" asked Mona, her voice venomous._

 _Callum felt a little scared hearing Mona's tone, he could tell she was furious and he only hoped not to get into her serious bad books._

 _He and Jake had played pranks on her or teased her, since they were siblings and it came with the territory, but they never went so far as to hurt her and often they knew when to stop if Mona had enough._

" _Three." Callum answered._

" _Three against one hmmm?" Mona questioned "How brave(!) Not!" she snapped as she took a sip of juice._

" _Please don't tell mum and dad." Callum begged making Mona look at him questionly._

" _Why?" she asked._

" _I don't want trouble." he said "And anyway, they won't take it seriously, they'll think I started something, and the teachers won't believe me, they'll think I'm telling tales."_

" _They'd never say that! Mum and Dad wouldn't! And the Teachers will accuse you of Telling Tales?" asked Mona._

" _If they don't see any bullying happening, they won't do anything!" Callum insisted._

" _Bollocks!" Mona growled "I can't believe that."_

" _Please!" Callum begged "Please don't tell mum and dad!"_

 _Mona looked at her younger brother and she could see the desperation in his eyes._

" _I came to you because you're by big sister!" Callum pleaded "You can protect me! With your martial arts! And you listen to me! Unlike mum and dad who just lecture!"_

 _Mona looked at her brother in slight shock._

" _Huh?" she asked._

" _You can!" Callum started to weep "I know you'll listen to me! The teachers won't listen! Dad will just say I need to toughen up because I'm meant to be a man, and mum will just get angry."_

" _Not at you baby brother!" Mona said "I promise! They won't be angry at you! You did nothing wrong!"_

" _I still don't want to talk to them." Callum said "Please sis! Can this just be between us and Jake?"_

* * *

 _Mona sighed. She wanted to tell mum and dad, but she didn't want to betray Callum's trust, especially since he looked up to her and they were close._

" _Okay." she said "I won't, but if things do get really bad, will you promise me you'll speak to them?"_

 _Callum looked down._

" _I don't know." he said "I'm too scared."_

 _Mona placed her hand on Callum's._

" _Look, if it makes you feel any better, shall Jake and I walk home with you when we finish classes? I'm sorry I wasn't there to walk with you since I had a free period this afternoon."_

" _It's okay." Callum said._

 _Mona gave Callum a small smile._

" _Remember what I said about bullies before?" she asked._

" _They're cowards." Callum replied._

" _Exactly." said Mona "They have no honour and they'll pick on someone weaker than them, as well as hang in a group so they feel stronger, that's all bullies are! And they do it and believe they'll get away with it, but they won't! I can promise you that!"_

 _Callum smiled at his sister feeling a little confident after speaking to her._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Since that day, Jake and Mona walked home with me so the bullies couldn't get me afterwards" Callum said.

* * *

Sephie smiled within as she listened to the Raven speak of how Mona and Jake looked after him back then.

"Things worked for a while and the bullies laid low when they realised I wasn't alone." Callum went on, "But soon they realised where we hung out after school or on weekends, and they started to chase me outside of school, and one day, they got me at the local park...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum hung down from the monkey bars at the local park trying to see how long he could hold himself up as he was hoping to try and get strong muscles whilst Jake was timing him on his watch._

 _Monalisa was sitting on a bench nearby doing some reading for revision since she had a test on Monday._

" _Good job little brother!" he said "20 seconds remaining and you'll have reached your target time of two minutes and thirty seconds!"_

" _Sweet!" Callum said as he kept holding on._

" _Keep holding! Keep holding!" Jake said._

* * *

 _Callum clenched his fists around the monkey bar as he tried to hold on, his flesh was starting to sting but he ignored it._

" _Okay, almost there now!" he heard Jake say but he then he heard a thump, then his big brother grunted, and he looked over to see that Jake's glasses had been knocked off and he was looking around for not only them but the reason they got knocked off his face in the first place._

 _Callum let go and looked around then he heard laughing._

" _Whose there?" he asked then he almost jumped of his skin as he saw the three boys who had been picking on him at school! At the same time, he saw Jake's glasses and quickly handed them to him to which his older brother thanked him gratefully and put them on to which he was able to see Callum's tormentors._

" _Looks like the dork has a bodyguard!" one of the bullies jeered as he saw Jake._

" _And you're my little brother's tormentors." Jake growled as he glowered through his glasses._

" _Ohhh!" the bullies jeered "Quite the brave one aren't you?"_

" _And you think you are?" asked Jake as he stood before Callum to protect him "Three of you against one? That's not what I'd call bravery!"_

 _The leader of the bullies glared and turned to one of the duo on either side of him who was holding a tennis ball._

" _Hit the nerd again!" he ordered to which the second bully threw the tennis ball before Jake or Callum could move and it knocked off Jake's glasses again making him yelp!_

" _Jake!" Callum cried in worry and the bullies laughed._

" _Not so tough without your bodyguard huh?" asked the Ringleader, "We're gonna pound you so hard, you're grand-kids will feel it!"_

 _Callum was scared as he saw the bullies step towards him, but before they could lay a finger on him or Jake, the Ringleader was knocked back slightly as a tennis ball was thrown at him and bounced off his shoulder._

" _Hey!" he cried "What the hell?"_

 _Callum was also confused then he looked behind him to see Mona walking over with a face like thunder._

" _Get away from them you bullies!" she hissed clenching her fists._

 _The bullies saw Mona and glared._

" _Hey! Stay out of this bitch!" the Ringleader said then the two other bullies began to throw tennis balls at her._

* * *

 _As they did, Mona instantly began to evade and dodge them, even though some did catch her arms, shoulders and legs, she wasn't bothered and kept stepping towards them._

 _Seeing Mona wasn't going down, the bullies started to get nervous and the Ring leader threw the last tennis ball at her aiming it for her face, but that proved pointless as Mona caught the ball with ease and squeezed it tightly._

 _The two followers stepped back in fear yet the Ringleader stood firm._

" _Now." Mona said in a calm voice "I'm going to ask you nicely," she then frowned as she spoke behind gritted teeth and stood next to Jake and Callum "Stay away from my brothers! Or you'll have me to answer to!"_

 _The Ringleader still glared but the followers nodded and kept stepping away._

 _Mona then lifted the ball to throw it at the ringleader who then realised how serious she was and turned around and fled!_

 _As he ran off, Mona threw the ball and it hit the leader on the back of the head making him stumble and fall flat on his face making Jake and Callum laugh._

 _He then scrambled to his feet and followed his fleeing friends, but whilst he was still in ear shot he heard Callum yell at him._

" _Pathetic huh? You got owned by a girl! You'll never live that one down!"_

 _He laughed harder and watched as the bullies ran out of the park and out of sight._

 _Mona smirked as she watched the bullies disappear and she looked at Jake and Callum who grinned._

 _Jake had recovered his glasses for the second time and had seen Mona show the bullies who was boss._

" _Thanks so much sis!" Callum grinned as he hugged Mona tightly "I love you so much!"_

 _Mona hugged her brothers again tightly._

" _I love you too!" she said._

 _Jake smiled proudly at Mona._

" _We're lucky to have you big sis!" Jake said "Promise you'll always be there for us!"_

" _I will!" Mona said fervently "Cross my heart! Hope to die!"_

" _Pinkie swear!" Callum said holding up his finger._

" _Pinkie swear!" Mona said holding up her own pinkie and Jake joined in "Siblings stay together!" and the boys agreed with a smile._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"...Yet she didn't keep her promise." Callum growled "And she never came home! She should never have left us! She was my rock when I was at my lowest! And when she disappeared, all my happiness did too! She was my heroine, and I lost her!"

Sephie looked down sadly.

"Cal..." she said "You do realise it wasn't Mona's fault, she never wanted this to happen."

"She shouldn't have gone down that path!" Callum growled, his voice starting to get louder the angrier he became "She never should have taken that short cut! The Purple Dragons would never had taken her from me! From us! All this shit we fell into never would have happened!"

"Callum," Sephie spoke softly "I can understand you're mad, and there's nothing wrong with being mad, but being angry at Mona and blaming her isn't the answer, she never wanted this to happen, we all make mistakes, even if they do have tragic consequences."

Callum glared at Sephie and looked at the wall.

He was angry at Mona, for many things, and even though deep down, he knew it was wrong, and Mona wasn't at fault, he still couldn't help but feel angry at her, even hate her especially since now he was a mutant.

* * *

After a while of silence, Sephie decided to ask Callum again about his home life in Wisconsin.

"Tell me more about your family, Callum." she said "I would love to hear more."

Callum exhaled as he thought about his parents, and tears of sadness stung his eyes as he thought of his mother, yet angry ones came as he thought of his father.

 **So Callum has spoken about how he trusted his sister with everything when he was younger, but now, things have changed so much!**

 **For those of you who have been bullied in the past, as I have, it's horrible, and I remember feeling alone at school when I felt I couldn't talk to the teachers as some would just think if they ignored it, then it never happened, or it would go away, but nope! Didn't work that way! And then there's the whole 'Stop Telling Tales!' thing!**

 **If you're being bullied, whether you're in school, college, in the workplace or even outside, talk to someone you know and trust. Bullies can't be allowed to get away with their cowardly behaviour.**

 **See you next chapter! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** **Amber's story of her mutation and the events leading up to it can be found in Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _A Sister's Plight_ '**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Showing Strength**

In the Training Room, Jake was watching the Chicago Knights as they practised their punches and kicks with punch-bags or sand dummies or sparred with each other.

Jack was sparring with Sharky, whilst Percy was hopping in the air and kicking soccer balls back at Amber as she threw them at him.

Kate was doing target practice with her whip by standing empty soda cans on a table and was striking them with precise accuracy whilst Heather and Sarah were sparring with each other.

* * *

Jake was impressed at their different styles and their strengths which no doubt would prove useful in battle as well as balance out their weaknesses if they had any.

In the time he had gotten to know them as they socialised with him as well as trained, he could see the natural talents and abilities they possessed as well, not just their fighting skills.

Looking at Jack, he could tell being a mutant wolf, he had a strong sense of smell which would make him a good tracker, and with his wolf instincts, he was a natural born leader, just like the alpha wolves in the wild.

Sharky was indeed a scary creature, yet he had laughed finding out the sharp-toothed mutant shark was a vegetarian. He had strong teeth which would terrify anyone, friend or foe, and having a tail he had the ability to swim even in the strongest of currents.

Percy, though immature, he wasn't someone not to take lightly as he had a good spring in his step and could jump high places as well as deliver very hard kicks in a fight.

Sarah was one you wouldn't want chasing you, as she demonstrated how fast she could run, like an actual cheetah and she had fast reflexes to go with it.

Jake could also tell from her style of fighting she had learnt a lot from Mona, maybe more so than the other Knights.

Heather showed she could be deadly when attacking from the sky, and was also a silent predator on those who did wrong on the world above since her wings barely made any noise at all as she hovered above everyone.

Kate was indeed one not to get on the wrong side of when mad, if not on the receiving end of her whip, she had a nasty bite which only a few lived to tell the tale. Jake had laughed when he heard of how Percy loved to tease her and how her treatment of him was one only an idiot would dare to face if caught.

The finally there was Amber, who showed she had some strong fighting skills, almost like that of a ninja, almost rivalling the turtles, and he wondered where her talents had come from, though no-one spoke of their pasts before coming to Mutopia, he hoped to get a full story at some point.

* * *

After a while, the Knights took a break and they did a few stretches before deciding to continue.

"Phew!" Jack panted "That was a good training session!"

"You bet!" Percy said "Yet I'm still hungry for more!"

"And believe it or not, I agree with the Locust!" Kate quipped as she took a mouthful of water from a bottle.

Percy just scoffed at the nickname.

"You up for some sparring Jake?" asked Amber "After all, we haven't fully seen what you can do yet!"

"That's true!" said Jake, "If you want to see, I'll show you," he patted his gun on his belt and stepped onto the middle of the floor taking a few breaths and stretching a few times.

"This'll be interesting." said Sarah as she sat cross legged on the floor and the others except Jack did the same so they could watch Jake.

"Okay." said Jack "Let's see what you can do!"

Jake nodded then stood in a stance ready to face what Jack was going to hurl at him.

"I promise I won't knock your glasses!" Jack offered to which Jake nodded in thanks.

"That's good to know." he said.

Jack nodded then stepped towards Jake throwing a punch at him yet Jake moved to the side avoiding the wolf then grabbed his wrist before throwing him over his shoulder!

The Knights winced as Jack was thrown head over heels and onto his back then before the wolf could get up again Jake placed his foot on his chest!

"Gotcha!" Jake smirked in triumph but Jack used his arm to knock Jake's leg off his chest and Jake fell on his side and the wolf jumped up to go for Jake but as he did, Jake pulled out his gun and pointed it at the wolf before pulling the trigger causing it to click!

Jack put his paws into the air in surrender as he saw the gun and stepped back.

"Wow!" he said "That's not bad!"

The other Knights were still in shock at what they saw! They had never imagined Jake was quite skilled as a fighter.

He might not be a Ninja or a Kung Fu fighter but he showed he had some strength as well as good reflexes!

* * *

"I can see how you were able to kill Hun." said Amber "As well as several Foot Ninja!"

Jake nodded.

"I was scared when I took a few lives," he said "I regretted it, as I never dreamed I would be a murderer, but it was all in self defence and to save a life."

"We understand." Jack said as he helped to his feet "And Splinter is grateful to you, as are the turtles, and your sister."

Jake looked at his gun and placed it back in the holster.

"The gun saved my skin, as well as Splinter's and Callum's until the boathouse skirmish, but I understand that I may loose my gun again, so I must learn more about fighting without it."

"That is a wise move Callum." said Amber "As far as I have known my brother as a mutant and the others here, we have never used guns, and neither have the turtles, we have never had to rely on guns due to our own weapons and our fighting skills."

"And you fight with honour." Jake said "Just like my sister and the turtles, and for the protection of those above, even though they do not see you."

"In a way we are hidden guardians!" Percy said "Unseen, but it doesn't mean our services are not unnoticed."

The other Knights nodded and murmured in agreement.

Jake smiled.

"I would like to learn more of your ways." he said "And learn more of who and what you fight here? The turtles and Mona fight the Shredder, the Foot and the Purple Dragons, but I suppose you have your own enemies too?"

"That we do." said Heather "Chicago is a big city, and there's no rest for the wicked, we've seen practically everything! Corrupt Business Tycoons, The Mafia, Sex Trafficking, Street Gangs, even just the simple thief or Joy rider."

The others agreed.

"We've seen everything ranging from that, to even the supernatural!" Percy added to which the others hushed him.

"I beg your pardon?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow at Percy's last words.

"Way to go Vermin!" Kate growled.

"Supernatural!" Sarah said "But now's not the time, we'll tell you that at a later date, right now, shall we get back to training?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed in unison and they all jumped up to go to different areas to practice.

* * *

This time, Jack went to punch some bags, Sharky decided to see how fast he could chomp through thick wood with his powerful teeth whilst Percy started sparring with Heather.

Kate and Sarah teamed up together to spar and Amber decided to team up with Jake to do some basic hand to hand combat.

"You sure have shown you're a strong one Jake." she said as she bowed to him.

"I've had to be." Jake replied bowing back then getting into a fighting stance "I've had to grow up quickly and take Mona's place as the older sibling, I had to protect myself as well as Callum."

"I know the feeling." Amber said as she and Jake began to spar together, throwing some slow punches at each other as well as the odd kick as well as defend against each other's offence.

"When Tyroth disappeared, my whole world came crashing down, he was my hero, my protector, I could talk to him about anything! And when he disappeared along with Sephie, I had a hole in my heart that couldn't bee filled, not matter how hard I tried to carry on with life which was what my brother would have wanted me to do."

Jake listened to Amber in amazement.

"What is your story Amber?" he asked as he continued to spar with the Marine Iguana.

He had been given a brief story by Mona and the turtles about Amber's background as Tyroth's younger sister and how like Callum, drinking the water was her only chance of surviving.

Amber sighed as she continued to block Jake's offences.

"Man." she said "Where do I start? It's such a long story, some parts I wish not to repeat, but since you're curious, I'll tell you, and you can tell me more of your story?"

"Sure!" Jake agreed.

* * *

Amber took a deep breath and as she continued to spar with Jake, she told her story.

"First things first," she began "My name before Amber, was Jennifer, as I'm sure you were told by Mona and the turtles?"

Jake nodded prompting Amber to continue.

"And Tyroth, his name was Raymond, or Ray-Ray, I used to call him out of affection, and he called me Jen-Jen, though there are times we still refer to each other by our old nicknames, we grew up in Kiruna, Sweden before moving to the United States, we settled in Charleston, Illinois after our father got a job over there, I don't remember much of Sweden like Tyroth does, but I have a few fond memories of it, anyway, we lived in Charleston for years until Tyroth moved to Chicago along with Sephie, I was sad to see him go, but I wished him the best, if only he knew that trip would seal his fate."

Jake remembered Tyroth and Sephie giving a brief story of how they mutated when they were flying to Chicago and he could relate to Amber, feeling the same pain of losing a sibling they loved so much.

"It was awful." Amber continued "The whole family fell into limbo, I'd never cried so hard in my life, I was angry at him for leaving us, but also devastated that someone would want to hurt my big brother, my hero, my rock, all because he was a good man and believed in justice and honour!"

"I was the same." Jake agreed "It was like a dark cloud had shrouded over us, I felt like I would never be cheerful again..."

"I almost felt there wasn't any point in being alive, the depression was so bad," Amber continued "But nine months after the devastating news I looked through some old photos of me and my brother and I remembered his wise words to me, which I never forgot which was _to always remain strong, not just for my sake, but for those around you_ "

She threw a punch towards Jake who blocked her and stepped back.

"Wise words!" Jake said as he did a whirl around until he was behind Amber and wrapped his arm around her neck in a headlock.

"Nice move!" Amber commented as she stopped moving, then leaned forward sending Jake flying over her back and head then go splat onto the crash mat underneath making Jake wheeze slightly and knock his glasses off!

"Offf!" Jake grunted "Should have seen that coming, now I can't see anything!" he added as he felt around for his glasses.

Amber laughed, and picked up his glasses before handing them to Jake which he gratefully took and put back on.

"Thanks!" he said before sitting up and looking at Amber who continued her story.

* * *

"Some time later, I tried to keep my spirits up and get my life back on track and I moved to New York to make a fresh start, but with a high rent and lack of a job to see my way through, I decided to steal to survive, and if luck would have it, I ran into my brother again! As he had been in New York having just met your sister and the turtles!"

"No way!" Jake cried.

Amber nodded.

"Yes way!" she said "When he confronted me, he accidentally revealed who he was, and I was shocked and furious, yet relieved that he was alive! After getting over the shock of seeing him alive, he was able to help me find a new life in Chicago and things then started to get better...until it all changed again."

"How?" asked Jake, seeing how this was going to be part where Amber was to speak of her mutation.

* * *

Amber looked down, this was never a pleasant memory for her but she felt she had to tell it.

"It turned out that the Turtle's enemies, the Foot found out about my connection to Tyroth, since they had learned about his abilities and had used him in experiments, yet he escaped their clutches." She took a breath "They realised I was his sister, and they kidnapped me, and our parents who at the time were visiting me in Chicago, they held my parents as hostages, but me, they did many horrible things, all conducted by their evil scientist..."

"Dr Arden." Jake said.

Amber nodded.

"He tortured me, then used me in an experiment where I was brainwashed into working for them! They turned me into a half human/dragon super ninja mutant and I was forced to fight Tyroth, which happened a couple of times before he was able to break me free of the brainwashing, he, with the help of the turtles and Mona rescued me and mum and dad, but without continuing treatments from Arden, I would die, and the well was my only chance of survival, I agreed and I was mere inch from death when I drank the water, and thus, this is what I am now..."

"And the rest is History!" Amber and Jake looked up to see Jack and the other Knights who had taken a break from training and were listening in to the two's conversation.

"Wow." said Jake "What a story."

Amber nodded.

"I remember Dr Arden." said Jake "I'll never forget his face in a hurry, nor Shredder, Arashi, or the Venomous Five at that!"

"Well an ugly face of that evil Monster of a Doctor is one that no-one could forget!" Kate said "Though the Shredder and Arashi are bad, I think Dr Arden takes the cake with his torturous experiments and insane mind!"

"Not to mention those Syringe Fingers!" Percy shivered "Brrr!"

"Don't mention needles!" Sarah said, going a bit green "I get nervous enough when James is handling them!"

The other Knights nodded in agreement yet Jake looked thoughtful before reaching for a bottle of water so he could have a drink.

 **So Jake has shown he's a capable fighter! Yet he does wish to be able to fight without relying on his gun! And he's learnt Amber's backstory and realised they have a lot in common when it comes to losing a sibling.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** **For some reference to Sephie's past, read Tyroth Darkstorm's one-shot fic 'Memories of the Lost' a great yet rather sad fic.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Open Wounds**

Back with Sephie, Callum had spoken more about his family, about how he had turned to drinking, smoking and even trying drugs to numb the pain, as well as the anger he felt at his father, especially after the stress of Mona's disappearance had broken them up.

He could feel some wounds opening up, since the say he found out his sister was gone, then his mother deteriorating and finally succumbing to cancer, and his father leaving and re-marrying after he and Gina divorced.

Sephie had asked many questions, trying to see if she could suck out the venom within Callum, yet Callum seemed to be feeling more and more tense the more questions she asked.

Still Sephie was determined to find out more and she wasn't going to give up until she got to the bottom of Callum's anger.

"What happened with your mother?" she asked.

Callum glared at the wall, and he swallowed a painful lump that had formed in his throat as the memories came to him.

"She gave up." he rasped "Just gave up on me, after Mona was gone, she just lost herself, she wasn't her any-more..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum stood outside the door of his sister's room, he peeked through the door and he could feel a slight chill from inside._

 _It had been three months since they found out Monalisa had gone missing, and since that day the police had come to their house to break the dreadful news to the family, Gina had done nothing but sit in Mona's room heartbroken._

 _Holding his breath, Callum gently pushed the door open and he saw Gina sitting there in a little armchair next to Mona's bed, which still bore the same sheets she had slept in before she left on her fateful trip from which she never came back, her dirty clothes were still in the little laundry basket by the door, her books were stacked on the shelves and on her desk, all covered with dust._

 _On the side table next to the bed there was a water glass which Mona often had at night when the nights were warm, that had never been taken out and washed, it was if the whole room had been preserved._

* * *

 _Stepping further into the room, Callum could see that the window was open and the cold whistling air was blowing in, along with a few autumn leaves._

 _But the noise of the wind wasn't the only thing that could be heard, as there was the sound of a CD player playing some songs, and not just any songs, but songs by Eva Cassidy that Gina and Mona often listened to together, especially since a couple of them were their songs and lullabies, and one song was heard, which couldn't have been more appropriate for the sad moment in the room._

 _ **The falling leaves drift by my window  
The falling leaves of red and gold  
I see your lips, the summer kisses  
The sunburned hands that I used to hold**_

 _ **Since you went away, the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you, most of all, my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall**_

 _Callum felt tears fall from his eyes as he observed his mother still sitting in that chair, never moving, but just sitting there, as if expecting Mona to fly through the window like Peter Pan back into their lives._

 _He wanted to go in there and talk to her, but he knew it would be useless, since Gina had practically stopped talking to everyone and if anyone tried to speak to her, she could either snap or just ignore them._

 _Callum had lost count over the countless times she had shouted at him or Jake when she just wanted to be alone. It made Callum feel so sad, as if his presence alone wasn't enough to help his mother keep going._

* * *

" _Cal?"_

 _Callum almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Jake's voice behind him and he turned to see his older brother watching him._

" _What are you doing?" he asked._

" _Checking on mum." Callum replied to which Jake walked up behind him and looked in before letting out a sigh._

" _She's still there? In that same chair?"_

" _Yes!" Callum said exasperated._

 _Jake frowned and looked inside as well._

* * *

 _Gina was staring at the window, unaware of her sons watching her, she just continued to stare out at the grey skies, not caring that it was getting colder, and the autumn leaves were blowing in through the window._

 _Jake squinted through his glasses and he could see her lips moving._

" _Mona..." Gina was mouthing "Mona...Mona..."_

" _She's still pining." Jake sighed then turned to Callum who just looked at the floor._

" _Boys!" both of them jumped as they heard Caledon call from downstairs "Come and get your dinner!"_

 _Jake quickly stepped back pulling Callum with him and shut the door quietly._

 _Callum sighed and followed Jake as his older brother lead the way down the stairs to the dining area where Caledon was placing some plates of macaroni cheese on the table along with some salad and garlic bread._

" _Come and eat boys." Caledon said in a tired voice "I'll take this plate up to your mother."_

 _Jake and Callum nodded at Caledon in thanks and sat down as Caledon took a tray of food and began to walk to the stairs._

 _Both brothers knew Gina wouldn't eat, or least not eat all of it, since she was so heartbroken, she had barely eaten a thing._

 _Callum stared at his food and looked at Jake._

" _Will mum ever realise that we're still here?" he asked "That we still matter?"_

 _Jake took off his glasses as the steam from his food made them go foggy and he shook his head._

" _We do matter to her little brother." Jake said "She's just so upset, as we all are."_

 _Callum blinked and scooped up some of his food._

" _She's got to know we're still here." he said "She has to..."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"But she didn't!" Callum growled "Mother never seemed to notice that Jake and I were still around, she just retreated into her shell, it's like we didn't matter at all!"

Sephie just sat in silence as she listened to Callum pouring out his anger, she felt so sorry for him, and it broke her heart hearing how heartbroken Gina was.

It seemed she had suffered the most when it came to Mona's disappearance, and she couldn't help but imagine how her parents felt, especially her mother, as like Mona, she and her mum were very close.

* * *

Though Sephie did come from a big family, and she had two other sisters, one older and one younger, it still broke her family's hearts, and in Gina's case, she had lost her only daughter, and would never see her go to college, or get married or have children.

Callum was silent for a bit, then he spoke again.

"Jake and I found ourselves shifting between our grandparents, and our mum's sister and husband, Uncle Jed and Aunt Jerry, her real name was Geraldine, but we called her Aunt Jerry for short."

"Nice nickname!" Sephie smiled, but Callum kept staring at the wall with the same scowl on his face.

"I hated it," Callum said "And I didn't care that my grades were slipping, I didn't see the point in studying if mum didn't care, and dad barely noticed! And when he did, he would just shout at me!"

Sephie swallowed hard, she remembered Mona telling her everything that Jake had told her when the Freeman brother's first arrived at the lair, but hearing it from Callum's mouth, it made her heart pound harder.

"There was one moment after mum's funeral, where dad really pushed my buttons, I was furious, not only because mum had left us! But also because dad was there and parading his floozy around! The woman he decided to marry!"

"Why didn't you like her?" asked Sephie "Your dad's new wife?"

"Why?" Callum asked glaring at Sephie "She wasn't supposed to be in our family! I didn't care if she and dad were in love, she wasn't my mum! And she was never going to be!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum sat in the church staring ahead at the coffin that held his mother within it. He along with Jake, his father and uncles had placed it on the alter then taken their seats._

 _It was a beautiful light brown coffin and covered with white lilies, along with pink roses which were Mona's favourite flowers._

 _There was also a large photo of Gina, smiling at the camera, one of the photos taken before she got ill, before she got depressed, and before Mona's disappearance._

 _Gina had been prepared for burial by being dressed in an outfit that her children had purchased between them, an olive green summer dress that they had bought for her last birthday before she died, and Mona's dress that she had held as she took her final breath, had been placed in the coffin as well._

 _Callum had done barely anything to help prepare for the funeral, mainly because he couldn't face the fact that his mother had given up on life after Mona had gone, almost like she had forgotten about him and Jake._

 _He also didn't want to be around his father either, especially when he was around with his new wife._

 _Jake sat next to him as well as his father and Pamela was on the other side._

 _Gina's sister and her husband were next to Callum, Aunt Jerry was weeping softly as she leaned on her husbands shoulder and some soft funeral music was being played as the priest walked up to the podium._

" _Good morning my dear friends," the priest said softly as he looked around "Today, we are here to remember and celebrate the life of Gina Alison Freeman, a loving mother, a beloved sister and dear friend..."_

 _Callum looked at his hands as the tears fell, he could hear other people sniffling and sobbing as the priest spoke and the words seemed to fade as he continued to sit there in silent sorrow as well as frustration._

* * *

 _Time seemed to drag by, and after saying a few speeches with the rest of the family and listening to some music and watching a slide-show of Gina's life, he and Jake, along with the other close male family members carried the coffin outside so they could bury Gina._

 _They buried her under a tree so she would have shade from the sun as well as shelter from the rain, and Caledon knelt by the grave one more time to speak to Gina and say how sorry he was that their marriage hadn't worked and how he would always love her despite everything that happened, and also to say hello to Mona when she got to heaven._

 _Callum felt stared at the grave as the coffin was lowered and threw his white rose onto it, he glared at his father as he heard him say those words and he strode away._

 _Jake turned and tried to pull him back, but Callum walked out of his reach and stomped away in anger._

 _Sighing Jake turned back to the grave and wiped a tear from his eye as he threw a rose onto the coffin._

" _Good bye mum." he whispered "I love you, don't worry...I'll take care of Callum, for you...and for Mona."_

* * *

 _After Callum walked away from the grave, he came to a stop by a large tree and leaned against it, he then placed a cigarette into his mouth before lighting it up. He took a few drags of the drug and exhaled._

 _He tried to get his head around the fact that not only was his sister gone, but so now his mother was dead, and he felt so angry. It was just not fair, it was like a curse had fallen upon them._

 _Finishing his first cigarette, Callum lit another and inhaled, yet the drug barely did anything to calm his nerves._

 _He reached into his pocket where he had a small bottle of whisky hidden, he looked over his shoulder and wondered whether to drink it, or keep it hidden until he knew he wouldn't be seen drinking it._

 _Sighing, he took another drag of his cigerette, but then he felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned expecting it to be Jake, but it turned out to be his father._

" _Callum!" Caledon cried in shock._

 _Callum choked slightly in alarm, yet he didn't try to hide the fact he had been smoking._

" _Callum? What are you doing?" Caledon asked in anger "I thought you said we had stopped?"_

 _Callum just glowered._

" _What do you care dad?" he asked "I can smoke if I wish?"_

" _Doesn't mean you should do it!" Caledon snapped "Just look at you! Just look at yourself! Would your mother be proud of you? Seeing you like this?"_

 _Calum glared harder._

" _It's her funeral! We're supposed to be coming together to say goodbye to her and I find you here? Smoking? And I can still smell booze on you!? Why Cal? Why? I thought you were wiser than this!?"_

 _Callum continued to glare._

" _Don't you understand what you're doing to yourself?" Caledon asked "You're wasting your life! You did badly at High School! You're on borrowed time at College! Drinking, smoking? Why are you doing this?"_

" _Fuck you, stupid old man!"Callum snapped "You can't say anything to me! Not after you decided to run off with Pam!"_

" _How dare you!" Caledon glared "I was open with you and your brother about her, and she never did anything to you to make you not like her! You never gave her a chance!"_

" _Like you never gave the marriage with mum a chance?" asked Callum "No, you didn't! And she never gave a shit about me and Jake after Mona was gone! How can you justify anything!"_

" _Callum!" Caledon gasped in shock.  
"Leave me alone!" Callum shouted then strode away from his father and out of the graveyard, leaving Caledon standing there in utter shock._

" _My son." he whispered "What have you become?"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Callum..." Sephie said sadly "I'm so sorry...it must have been so hard for you."

"You have idea." Callum said softly.

"I understand how hard it was." Sephie said "But maybe, just maybe you could have done something different back then, done what your mum and sister would have been proud of?"

"Like how?" asked Callum "I felt nothing within me after my world feel apart! Tell me you wouldn't do the same!"

Sephie bit her lip.

"I know..." she said softly "I understand."

"Do you?" Callum asked in a croaked voice "Do you really?"

"I do." Sephie said "I know such awful things happened to you, and you still feel anger, but now you should try and let it go, you have another chance in life now! Another life to do something better, I know you'll never see your family again, and it must hurt, even if you weren't on speaking terms with them, but think about what's happening now, think about how you've been given a new life, it might not be what you thought would happen, but you shouldn't let this new chance slip."

* * *

Callum stared at the wall and said nothing, and Sephie waited a little.

"Callum?" she asked trying to get the Raven's attention, yet he didn't look at her, nor say a word.

With a sigh, Sephie stood up.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Callum." she said "But think about what I said, okay?"

Then she waited.

But again there was no response from Callum so she sighed and decided to just leave him be, so standing up and being careful not to step on the broken glass, she left the room.

After Sephie left, Callum lowered his head and cradled it in his taloned hands, fresh tears falling again.

 **So Callum has spoken more about his past, especially about his grief and anger at his mother's death and at his father for re-marrying.**

 **There is so much anger within the Raven, and it seems to still be eating away at him.**

 **Yet all behaviour is a choice, as Sephie stated, he could have done something different and now he has another chance.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Finding my Wings**

The following day, Callum opened the door of his allocated room and looked out. It was the late hours of the evening and no-one else was up yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

He hadn't been able to sleep due to the anger and frustration within him about his past and his mutation, but after a while he had decided there was no point sitting in his room sulking and he was very hungry having barely anything to eat yesterday.

His emotions had suppressed his hunger, but now it had fought back, and he wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

Stepping out of the room, he walked through the residential area to get to the main area of Mutopia, the crystals lighting his way as he went.

Looking at his feet, he could see the way the talons scratched the floor, it felt weird having four long fingers instead of tones and one that stretched out behind him, and the wings on his back still felt like an extra pair of arms he wasn't sure he could control.

Moving his shoulders he tried to see if he could make the wings move slightly like he did yesterday, and he felt them twitch.

He opened his arms and as he did, he felt the wings move as well.

He began to move his arms in an up and down motion and soon the wings did the same!

* * *

Before long he felt this want to try to fly, and he began to pick up the pace as he walked and he moved his arms again, the wings following suite and soon he felt himself get lifted off the floor!

Taking a breath, Callum kept going, and he could see the main area of Mutopia ahead of him, he knew would have some space to fly in there and he kept flying forward, his feet just lifted off the ground and he clenched his taloned feet as he lifted himself up more.

* * *

Before long he was in the main area of Mutopia and he pushed harder with his wings, and he found himself about ten feet up in the air.

Looking down at the ground below, seeing the canals and bridges, he felt a sense of adrenaline and excitement welling up within him and he pushed harder to go higher into the air.

"Wow..." he thought as he hovered slightly and unsteadily, still flapping his wings "I used to dream as a little boy what it must be like to fly, and now I'm feeling it...this is rather...wow...!"

He looked at the town square of Mutopia below him and above at the high ceiling and he felt the need to try and reach for the crystals above.

He flapped harder and harder, his heart pounding hard, not just with adrenaline, but also from the strength of trying to keep in flight.

* * *

Before long he could feel himself getting tired and he looked down and realised just how high up he was.

"Oh shit..." he thought as fear pooled in his stomach "How do I get down?"

He kept flapping his wings and tried to look for a safe place to land, yet there was nowhere soft, unless he landed in the canal.

Looking back at his wings he held his arms still and his wings stopped moving yet stayed open and they acted as a kite, yet there was so wind since he was inside and he started to move forward towards the stone walls!

Callum yelped and placed his arms out in front of him so he couldn't crash his face and beak and he soon hit the wall and bounced before descending down to the ground in a heap!

Luckily because his open wings acted as a parachute he didn't hit the ground too hard, but it still hurt when he landed and he hit the wall again before he hit the ground.

"Shit!" Callum cursed as he lay against the wall and tried to gather himself.

* * *

As Callum shook of stars, he sat up and rubbed his head, then he heard laughing coming from a doorway ahead.

"Opps! You okay there? Took quite a fall didn't you?"

Frowning the Raven looked up and he saw a female badger walking out the doors where the Greenhouse was.

Callum glowered as he looked at her, he remembered her from yesterday as she had been talking to the female fox at one of the tables in the Canteen.

As he observed her, she was wearing a green headband around her head holding her curly black hair back and she was wearing matching dungarees with a blue and green checked shirt and was carrying a basket of fruit in one hand and a basket of vegetables in the other.

* * *

Feeling humiliated she was still laughing at his fall, Callum glowered harder.

"Morning!" the badger called cheerfully, oblivious to his annoyed glare "Trying to learn your wings?"

"What does it look like?" asked Callum in an annoyed tone, he was feeling better since the day he mutated and now he felt it all disappear.

"You should have seen other flyers when they started flying!" The Badger laughed "Can't tell you all the crashes they got into! Our Ducky friend ended up in James's Medical room for two days and it took him ages to want to fly again since he lost his nerve for a while!"

Callum just stared at the badger and continued to frown.

"Sorry," the badger spoke again "Where are my manners, I'm Paula! But you can call me Patch! Everyone else does!"

"Patch?" asked Callum.

"Yeah! I got patches on my eyes, being a badger!" Patch said gesturing to her eyes and the white stripes over them "I was just getting the first pick for Louie! He'll be starting breakfast soon!"

* * *

As Patch said that, Callum felt his stomach growl and Patch laughed again.

"I think I can hear your hungry!" she chuckled, making Callum look down slightly, twice he had felt embarrassed by the Badger.

"Come on!" she said "Let's get to the kitchen! I think Louie's in there now."

Callum stood up and folded his wings on his back then walked with Patch to the Canteen area.

"You're Callum aren't you?" asked Patch.

"How do you know that?" asked Callum eyeing her suspiciously.

"News travels fast here." Patch replied "Almost everyone here knows who you are! You had to drink the water of Mutopia's well to survive didn't you?"

"Wasn't my choice." Callum growled.

"Hey, I understand." said Patch "Not easy being a mutant, but hey! After a while, it might be the best thing that ever happened to you! All us Mutopians agree in a way, after we got used to our mutations!"

Callum sighed and looked ahead, he still didn't think being a mutant was the best thing that happened to him, even though he felt that rush of excitement from trying to fly earlier.

"You thought more about a new name yet?" asked Patch.

"No." Callum replied.

"I'm sure it'll come to you!" Patch replied as she opened the doors of the canteen and walked on ahead to the kitchen area.

"Lou!" she called "Louie!"

"Patch? Is that you?" Callum heard Louie's voice from the kitchen.

"The One and only!" Patch replied "I got the vegetables you wanted! And the fruit!"

"Super!" Louie called "I can get the soup of the day started! Sweet Potato and Squash!"

"Yum!" Patch replied "Well! First pick of the day is Sweet Potato and squash!"

The badger then turned to Callum.

"Why don't you help yourself to some cereal along with a drink over there?" she asked "Louie will be taking orders for a cooked breakfast when the rest of Mutopia file in!" and so saying she walked into the kitchen area to look for Louie.

* * *

Callum watched her go then went over to the tables by the kitchen area where Louie had placed bread for toasting, croissants, conserves, cereals, milk and drinks including tea, coffee, juice and water.

He helped himself to some juice and made some toast with chocolate spread then walked over to a table at the top of the canteen and sat down.

He looked at his wings again and tried to move them without moving his arms, and he soon found himself successfully opening them and stretching them out into a long span. Smirking a little that he was feeling his wings like he would his own arms he began to munch on his toast (or rather peck at it, since he didn't have a proper mouth or teeth) hoping to try and use them more later.

"Hmmm." he thought to himself, "I have to say, using these wings was an interesting experience, I never would be able to do this as a human, maybe being a mutant might not be as bad, as this new body does have it's benefits..."

* * *

As he was stretching his wings and musing to himself, Patch and Louie were watching the Raven from the kitchen area.

Patch washed some fruit in the sink before placing them in different bowls so Louie could start preparing them for breakfast.

For the moment, the cockroach was arranging some meats for those who wanted a cooked breakfast as well as making sure no meat juices went on the vegetarian option, especially Sharky's soy dogs. It still made him laugh that the mutant shark was a strict vegetarian despite him being a mutant animal that was a ferice sea hunter.

"So how's the Raven getting on?" asked Louie quietly as he started chopping some black pudding.

"From what I heard he's been isolating himself." Patch replied "But Sephie did try to talk to him, and Gramps said to Tyroth that he's keen to learn to use his wings."

Louie looked at Callum who had his back to the kitchen area and luckily was at a distance away so he wouldn't be able to ear them talking about him, yet they kept their voices down.

"Well, if he's a mutant bird, he'll feel that urge to want to fly!" Louie said.

Patch then chuckled.

"I saw him attempting to fly earlier as I was coming out of the Greenhouse." Patch said.

"Really?" asked Louie as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Patch said "At first he seemed to be doing okay, then then he crashed!" she spluttered a little as she remembered how funny it was, but she stopped when she saw Louie wasn't laughing.

"He was okay!" she said quickly "I was concerned though, did ask if he was alright."

Louie looked at Callum again.

"I'm sure Tyroth will give him a good lesson in learning to fly." he said, then he saw Tyroth walk into the canteen area.

"Ah and here he is now!" he said with a smile.

"Good Morning Louie!" Tyroth said cheerfully "Or should I say Evening, as we are nocturnal after all!"

Louie just laughed.

"Good to see you up and about nice and early Tyroth." Louie chuckled "How those little Geckolings doing?"

"As energetic as ever." Tyroth said "Especially little Loki! Boundless energy he is! More energetic than Pandora and Mikey put together!"

"Kids today eh?" Louie said as he cracked some eggs "They going to be joining us soon?"

"In a moment!" Tyroth said "Sephie and Amber are getting them ready for the day, along with Pandora and Kemeko."

"Guess we'll see them soon." Louie said "I got just what they need for their energy levels and not an ounce of sugar needed!"

"Thank goodness for that!" Tyroth laughed then looked over to see Callum sitting at the end of the room "Ah, just the man I wanted to see." he said looking slightly serious, "I'll be back in a minute Lou."

* * *

The Dragon walked over to Callum and stepped into his line of vison.

"Hey!" he said in a cheerful tone to which the Raven looked up.

"How you doing?" Tyroth asked.

"Fine." Callum said "Just trying to still get used to being a mutant."

"Guessed as much." said Tyroth "I know it's difficult, you've only been one for less than 48 hours, it's hard to get used to a new body, hell it took me a while to get used to mine, and I had to learn how to control my wings and my tail, not to mention the fire breath I have."

Callum pecked at his toast again as he listened to Tyroth.

"I can't tell you the amount of times the Mutopians had to keep throwing water over everything I set fire to, made them grateful for the canals in the town square here." Tyroth laughed "No-one apart from Sephie would come near me for fear of being roasted like a Christmas Turkey!"

Callum snorted slightly, that was rather funny, if only briefly.

"Anyway Cal." Tyroth said "Old Gramps told me you're keen to learn your wings? Well, starting today I can give you some lessons?"

Callum looked up from eating his toast as Tyroth said that.

"Really?" he asked "You can show me how to use my wings?"

"I've been flying for over 10 years." Tyroth said "I can show you every trick in the book when it comes to flying, and you might find your own tricks the more you learn."

"Okay." Callum said "I'm ready to begin, if you can teach me."

Tyroth smiled.

"Very well then!" he said "We'll have some breakfast and then we'll get started."

"Thank you Tyroth." Callum replied as the dragon walked off back to the kitchen area.

* * *

Watching him go, Callum rubbed his chin, or rather, the underneath part of his beak.

"As much as I still feel anger at my mutation." he thought "I might as well take advantage of my new abilities, having the wings to fly might be the only plus side of this change."

He took a sip of his juice and watched Tyroth talking to Louie and Patch.

"The Gecko was right about starting something new, and the first new thing I will do, is learn to use my wings, and then we'll see how things go from there."

 **So Callum has tried to use his wings, yet ended up crashing, Opps! But thankfully Tyroth's going to give him some lessons!**

 **And we get to meet a new Mutopian! Paula, or Patch the Badger! Tyroth same up with the real name and 'Patch' was my idea!**

 **As well as wanting to learn to fly, I think Callum's starting to get used to being a mutant if it has it's benefits, and it seems that he might have some other ideas brewing in his head, but what? We shall find out in due course.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** **Some areas in this chapter refer to Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _Stories Between Friends_ ' **

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Giving a Chance**

A little while later, Tyroth was standing by the exit of Mutopia.

After breakfast was over, he had told Sephie that he was going to take Callum to the outer caverns for some practice in flying to which Sephie smiled pleased.

"He's giving his new body a chance!" she had said with a hint of triumph in her voice "That must mean he wishes to move on!"

"I hope so!" Tyroth replied "But we can't wish for anything major yet, it's still early days, and he still refuses to speak to Mona and Jake."

So saying he had looked over to Mona and Jake who had been in deep conversation with the turtles, the Chicago Knights and Splinter.

When they had arrived at the canteen they wondered whether to talk to Callum again, yet the Raven still stayed at the back of the canteen and didn't look at them, which gave them the indication that he was still angry at them.

Tyroth wondered if Callum would ever speak to Jake and Mona again, he felt sad for the three of them, especially since Callum had no choice with his mutation, and Jake and Mona had decided to either let him die or let him live as a mutant.

He could see Callum's point of view, but he didn't think he should have been so angry at his brother and sister since they only wanted to save his life.

He hoped that before the Turtles and Mona were to return to New York, depending on when they did, if Callum would speak to them again, or build bridges? He wasn't sure, but he knew only time would tell.

* * *

Before long, the Dragon saw Callum appear. He was wearing dark blue jeans yet his top half was topless and he had no shoes on his feet.

"Ah there you are!" Tyroth smiled "You ready to begin your first proper flying lesson?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Callum replied looking back at his wings.

"Great!" Tyroth said "Then follow me!"

"Where are we going?" the Raven asked as he followed Tyroth into the dark caverns "Are we going to the surface?"

"Nope." Tyroth replied "There are some larger caverns down this way, in fact there are many tunnels that lead to many different parts of the upper world, in fact it's just this way towards Lake Michigan!"

"You sure we'll be able to find space to fly down here?" Callum asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" said Tyroth "There's so much space down here it's amazing! You could build a second Mutopia down here!"

Callum was skeptical as he listened the the Dragon but he shrugged and decided to follow him down the tunnels, the many crystals lighting their way.

* * *

Before long, Tyroth and Callum made it to an open cavern.

Callum felt a wave of air brush past him and over his feathers as they walked in.

"Here we are!" Tyroth said in a happy voice "This place is where I first got used to my wings!"

Callum looked around in awe at the large open spaces with walls of rock and earth along with some torches and crystals creating some light.

He could see it was twice as large as the centre of Mutopia, and there were many deep chasms from where he could feel some air blowing up.

"We have to be careful down here." Tyroth said "Well, those without wings have to be anyway, since it's a mighty long drop down there," as he spoke he peered down one of the chasms "In fact we nearly had a few instances where some have almost fallen, and I've had to swoop down to save them."

He then placed a red clawed hand on some wires surrounding some of the chasms.

"That's why we decided to have these put around, just to prevent any fatalities, that and we make sure no-one comes down here unless we're in a group."

Callum nodded understanding.

Tyroth then lead Callum to a cliff edge over the deep caverns and Callum looked down, almost feeling slightly scared of how high they were, and also how dark it was down there.

"Don't fret Cal." Tyroth said kindly "You'll be alright, and I'll be here to catch you if you loose control."

"Thanks." Callum said.

Tyrot stood up straight and opened his wings.

"Okay Cal." he said "We'll start by getting used to how our wings work? Okay? Gotta know how they move and how to use them before we go leaping off a cliff."

Callum rolled his eyes internally in annoyance at the way the Dragon spoke to him as if he was going to do something stupid, yet he nodded in agreement and watched as Tyroth opened up his wings.

"Just copy what I do okay?" he said "Open up your wings, then close them like me, okay?"

Callum nodded and watched Tyroth a few times before copying him, opening up his wings until they stretched out at the sides.

"That's it!" Tyroth praised "We done! You're getting the hang of it!"

Callum looked at his wings and smirked as he flapped them, he had been focusing on them hard and he was soon starting to feel them like extra limbs that he could control without thinking about them.

"Okay Callum." Tyroth said "You're getting the hang of it, lets keep it up a little longer, then we'll move onto the next step."

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Jake sat at the canteen with Sarah sitting opposite him drinking some orange juice.

Louie was in the kitchen humming to himself as he cleaned up the breakfast dishes and was starting to prepare a menu for lunch, Patch was also in there helping as well as taking a list of what the Cockroach wanted from the Greenhouse.

Jake was still writing his letter to his father and he was starting to feel stressed.

Sarah watched him sympathetically as she looked at the words on the paper.

"You still finding it hard Jake?" she asked.

Jake nodded.

"I've thought of so many things of why Callum can't come home, and it's just making my brain hurt now." Jake said.

"What are you planning to say to your father when you eventually go home?" asked Sarah "You know he will start to wonder why Callum will never be able to go back."

Jake sighed.

"I'm not going home." he said.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Come again?" he asked.

Jake looked at the Cheetah his eyes serious and he chewed his lip.

"I've decided I'm not going home." he said "I'm not sure if I can return to Wisconsin again, so many bad memories, even though there were good ones, things just went to shit after Mona left, and then after mums death and Callum's going off the rails, it got worse, I don't want to face it again, I need a new outlook on life, I need to be somewhere new, where I can start afresh, get a new life myself."

"You mean you wish to drink from the well too?" asked Sarah, her eyes widening "That's a choice you won't be able to go back on! Once you drink from it, there's no turning back."

"I know." Jake replied "And no, I don't wish to mutate, but, after getting to know you all, and seeing how safe and peaceful it is here, I feel relaxed, more than I have in years!"

Sarah listened to Jake and chewed her lip.

"You wish to stay here?" she asked "As a human?"

Jake nodded.

"I also want to make sure Callum settles here too," Jake said "Like him, I wish to take the chance at a new life, I just hope Dad will support us, before we left, he asked me to make sure Callum would be okay, after the Shredder almost killed him, I thought I had broken that promise, but I hadn't, after bringing him here, in a way I am honouring my dad's wishes by making sure he stays okay whilst here, at least I know he'll be looked after."

Sarah smiled.

"He will be." she said "And that's a promise! And we'l take care of you too Jake whether you wish to stay down here, or we can help you find somewhere topside, we got some human contacts who can help you, very much how Mona and the Turtles have April and Casey."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jake said then looked down at his letter.

Sarah gave a sigh as she watched him.

"It's been years since I wrote my farewell letter to my parents, and I still wonder how they're doing, whether they've forgotten me, or they still think of me, wondering if I will ever come home?"

Jake looked up.

"You did the same?" he asked.

Sarah nodded.

"I had a good relationship with my parents," she said "But I never felt that I belonged anywhere, I was always trying to find my place in the world, but I never really settled, when I was old enough and had enough money I decided to go travelling to find where I belonged, stayed in one place and earning money through odd jobs to keep going, I learnt a lot on the way, including my fighting skills, then I finally found my place when I came to Chicago."

"And how did you find your way down here?" asked Jake taking a sip of orange juice.

"There was a heavy rainstorm and I was sheltering in the sewers, and it was there I met Jack and he took me to Mutopia, where after a few days I decided I truly belonged her and underwent the mutation, thus becoming who I am now."

Jake sipped his juice.

"I felt the same feelings you did Jake." Sarah said "Finding somewhere I could call home, that is if you wish to make Mutopia your home."

"It is a nice place." Jake said "And so peaceful, and I feel like I can relax here."

Sarah smiled "And we'd be happy to have you here as a Mutopian Jake, whether you decide to mutate or not, might be cool having a human in Mutopia!"

"Thanks again Sarah." Jake said, then looked back at his letter.

"If you need help writing your letter Jake." Sarah said "I'll be more than happy to assist."

"Thanks!" Jake then pushed the paper in front of Sarah, "What do you think of this?"

"Let's see." Sarah said looking it over.

* * *

Back in the Underground caverns, Tyroth had finished going over how to use his wings with Callum and they were standing together ready to begin flying over the cavern.

"Okay Callum." said Tyroth "I'll fly off first then you follow, and don't worry, if you fall, I will catch you, I've been flying for a long time, and I won't let you fall, okay?"

"I understand." Callum said, his knees were knocking slightly as he looked down at the cavern and the darkness, he didn't want to think about what was below should he fall.

Tyroth opened his wings and Callum watched him as the Dragon flew off the cliff side with ease and moved his wings as if he was swimming in the air before hovering over the open cavern.

Callum stared at the dragon then looked down and opened his wings.

"Just relax Cal." Tyroth said and hovered a little higher.

Callum swallowed hard and looked at his wings, and he felt his tail behind him fan out.

He glowered then remembered what he tried to do in the Village square of Mutopia.

Swallowing his pride and fears, he took a couple of steps towards the edge and he pushed himself off, clenching his taloned feet as he went.

He held his breath as he felt the wind from below the cavern catch his wings as well as under his feathered tail get pushed upwards.

"Whoa!" he cried out, his cry sounding almost like that of a Raven's call as he flew upwards.

Tyroth hovered underneath as he watched the Raven start to flap his wings to go higher.

"Wow!" Tyroth said "Great work Callum! You seem to have gotten the hang of it!"

* * *

Callum flapped his wings more then tried to balance himself in the air, but as he tried to he started to wobble and he suddenly dropped!

He cried out again as he dropped and Tyroth quickly moved forward to try and catch him, but luckily, Callum managed to regain himself.

"Gotta be careful there!" Tyroth chuckled "And remember, don't fight the air currents! Use them!"

He then watched as Callum flapped his wings and started to use the currents to take himself higher and he soon was above Tyroth creating a dark shadow over him.

The Dragon looked upwards as Callum hovered above him and flapped his wings.

"Wow..." Tyroth breathed as he watched Callum's silhouette above him, in a way he looked rather majestic, but also a little menacing as he overshadowed him.

"He seems to have gotten the idea of flying." He thought "I wonder what else he can learn and take with him as he adapts more to his mutation?"

 **So Callum is starting to learn to fly properly with Tyroth's help!**

 **Also Jake is still trying to figure out what to write to his family, luckily he has Sarah there to help him, having been in a similar situation! He's also decided not to return to Wisconsin! Looks like Mutopia will have yet another resident, and a human one if he decides to stay.**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Final Letter**

Back in Mutopia, some hours past and Jake was sitting at the canteen table with Mona, Amber and Sarah, he had a piece of paper in hand and he took a few deep breaths.

He had written and re-written his final letter to his father, and now he had finally composed what he wanted to say, even though it was hard to write, he knew he had to write it.

"I've done it." he said swallowing hard, "I've finally composed the final letter to dad."

"You have?" Mona asked, worry in her eyes, "What have you decided to write?"

Amber and Sarah bit their lips and leaned in to listen.

Jake took a deep breath and held up the letter.

 _ **Dear Dad**_

 _ **I hope you and Pamela are well and things are going good for you back home.**_

 _ **I am fine, as is Callum, despite everything that has happened before we left for New York. I know things were tough and I can only express how sorry I am when I wasn't honest with you, or with mum before she died about Callum's behaviour.**_

 _ **When we travelled to New York, we hoped to find closure over what happened to our sister, and even though we still have no clue what happened to her, we feel that somehow seeing the city and how amazing it is, made us realise why she wanted to come here, and in a way, her presence is there and comforting us, even though she's not with us in person.**_

 _ **Since being in New York, we have decided to stay indefinitely and I have managed to book Callum into a clinic for a few weeks to help him with his addictions, and I have managed to find a job as well as a place to live.**_

 _ **I don't want you to think we're abandoning you, I know you and Callum weren't on speaking terms, but I know you love him, and I know deep down he still loves you, despite all the things he said.**_

 _ **I plan to return to Wisconsin again soon, but right now we feel like we have found a place to stay, and when Callum leaves the clinic depending on his progress, we'll see where the future takes us then.**_

 _ **Despite our choices, never forget we love you dad, and will miss you, and I will keep in touch to see how you're doing.**_

 _ **Love for always and to the end of time.**_

 _ **Your most affectionate son.**_

 _ **Jake.**_

When he had finished, he looked at Mona, Amber and Sarah.

Mona and Amber had tears in their eyes, and Sarah was looking proud of Jake.

"That's a great letter!" the Cheetah said.

"You think?" Jake asked as he looked back at the letter and saw how some of the ink was smudged due to his tears when he had written it.

"I'll write it in an email and send it through to dad." Jake said, then sighed "It's gonna be so hard, but I have to do this."

Mona looked at Jake, and she remembered what he had said to her before he decided to write his final letter.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jake walked around the residential area, after he had made his decision and confessed to Sarah about deciding to stay in Mutopia instead of returning to Wisconsin, he went to look for his sister._

 _When he found her, Mona had gone to check on the children._

 _The Lizard Lady was in Sonia's room and the Geckolings, Pandora and Kemeko were sitting at a table wearing baggy aprons and doing some finger painting, Sonia though had decided to use paintbrushes as well as make sure no paint would get knocked over even though there was a plastic sheet under the table to catch any spillage._

* * *

 _As Jake entered the room, the children were giggling and running their hands over the paper, but then Pandora put her hand in one of the bowls and placed it over her face making a multi coloured hand-print appear on her skin._

" _Finger paint! Face Paint!" she laughed making the others children laugh, then Kemeko copied her and splattered her face with paint!_

" _Girls!" Mona chuckled "You're making a mess!"_

 _Watching Pandora and Kemeko painting their faces, Freya and Loki decided to join in and before long the four youngest children were covered in paint!_

" _At least they're having fun!" Jake cut in, making his presence known and making Mona jump slightly and the kids saw him before beaming._

" _Uncle Jake!" Pandora grinned._

" _Hi!" the Geckolings said together._

" _Hi Uncle Jake!" Kemeko repeated after Pandora._

" _Hi Jake!" Sonia said looking up from her painting._

 _"Hey Kids!" Jake said walking over, "What you doing today?"_

" _Painting!" Pandora said "We love to finger paint!"_

" _Wow!" Jake smiled as he gazed at their paper which was covered in and prints or attempted shapes created with their fingers "You five sure are amazing artists!"_

" _I did a forest!" Freya announced as she held up her picture showing some green hand prints and brown finger drawn trunks._

 _"So did I!" Loki agreed showing a similar picture only his had more colour._

" _Nice!" Jake praised then looked up at Mona, "Sis? Can I talk to you?"_

" _Of course!" said Mona "Will you excuse us kids?"_

" _Okay mum!" said Pandora._

" _Okay Aunt Mona!" the other kids chorused then the grown ups left the room._

* * *

 _As soon as they were outside the door and out of earshot, Jake turned to Mona._

" _Are you okay Jake?" Mona asked._

 _Jake nodded._

" _I've been thinking about Callum." he said "He's learning his wings with Tyroth right now."_

 _Mona looked down sadly, she was still hurt that Callum was still not speaking to them, yet she was hopeful he would get used to his wings as well as his whole mutation._

" _I've been thinking about his future here," Jake continued "And I've also been thinking about my future too."_

 _Mona looked up at Jake._

" _Your future?" she asked._

 _Jake nodded._

" _I've made a decision Mona." he said "I've decided not to go back to Wisconsin."_

 _Mona stared at Jake in shock._

" _Not go back?" she asked._

" _No." Jake said "I'm not going home, I'm not sure if I could ever go back, not after everything that's happened, I found you again, I've learnt so much, and...well, I can't leave Callum."_

" _What about dad?" asked Mona wondering how her father would take the news. He had been through so much loosing her, then Gina passing away and Callum going off the rails, even though he had re-married and tried to move on._

 _Jake shook his head._

" _I don't want to break dad's heart, but I have to break it to him that I'm not coming back for a while, and one day I'll have to tell him about Callum, if not the truth, something, but right now I plan to delay seeing him again, at least until I'm ready to tell him."_

* * *

 _Mona sighed sadly then looked up at Jake again._

" _Jake?" she said "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _I am." Jake said "There's many reasons I want to stay, so I can be with you again, if not in New York but here in Mutopia, and I have made friends with the Chicago Knights and the other residents here, they've been so kind to me, like they have to you and your mutant family."_

 _Mona looked at Jake through his glasses, he did look serious, he hadn't said anything about wanting to use the well, and she knew that Hugh topside would help him find a job and a place to live, like he did for Jennifer before she became Amber the Marine Iguana._

 _She was pleased that Jake had found himself comfortable with the other Mutopians and she knew he wanted to keep looking after Callum, despite everything that had happened because he loved him so much._

" _Jake." Mona said "I admire you, you've done such an amazing job trying to act in my place as an older sibling, and I cannot apologise enough that you had to take so much on your shoulders, especially when Callum went off the rails, and mum wasn't coping, you did all you could to help dad."_

 _Jake smiled softly, tears glistening in his eyes as he listened to his sister._

" _You've had to sacrifice so much for Callum, and you should try and think about yourself, the Mutopians will look after Callum..."_

" _I know." Jake said placing his hands on Mona's shoulders, "And this is what I want to do, I've made my choice, I want to stay and make sure Callum is okay, I can't face going home, especially when things got so bad there, I need a fresh start in life, and I think I found it."_

 _Mona looked at Jake again, and she could see just how serious he was about his choice._

" _Jake." she said "If this is what you want to do, then I'll support you," a smile then graced her face "at least it means I'll be able to see you again more often when I come here, or you come back to New York!"_

 _Then feeling emotion well up in her, Mona wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly._

 _Jake responded and wrapped his arms around his sister._

" _I love you so much Jake." Mona said "I'm glad you came to New York!"_

" _Me too sis!" Jake laughed as he hugged Mona tightly._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"If this is your final decision, then you do it." Mona said placing a hand on Jake's "I trust you know what you're doing."

"I do." Jake confirmed "I promise."

"We look forward to welcoming you as a human resident of Mutopia." Sarah beamed.

"And after seeing how well you do in fighting." Amber added "I think you'd do well as a Chicago Knight!"

Mona looked at Amber and at Jake.

Jake cocked his head on one side.

"You think I'd do well as a Chicago Knight?" he asked "I have expressed my interest in learning more in fighting rather than just using my gun."

"I think so!" Amber said.

Mona looked worried, she was aware Jake had been in the training room with the Chicago Knights and he had managed to hold his own against them, but she was unsure of how he could handle himself in the field with the real fighting, especially after his experience with the V5 and the Foot, even though he had killed Hun.

Jake noticed her look.

"Sis?"

"Jake." Mona said "I saw how you managed to handle yourself, before Callum was injured, but I just...well I..."

"I understand Mona." Jake said "You're scared..."

"I am." Mona confessed "We almost lost Callum, if I loose you...my heart, I just...I'm not sure if I could take it."

"I know the feeling Mona." Amber cut in placing her hand on Mona's shoulder in comfort "I felt the same about Tyroth, despite his strengths and magic, But Jake has shown us how capable he is in training! And I believe he would make a great Chicago Knight, hey! I bet Hugh would be potential in him!"

Mona looked at Amber.

"He is strong Mona," Amber said with a smile "And you should be proud of him!"

"I learnt from the best sis!" Jake said "I really did! In a way you inspired me."

Mona looked at Jake and a small smile curled at the end of her mouth, and a small blush came to her face.

"Awww, she's blushing!" Sarah laughed.

Mona couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

Jake placed a hand on Mona's and looked into her eyes.

"I gave my blessing to you little brother about wanting to stay here," said Mona "But I am worried about you expressing your interest in working with the Knights, but I trust them to train you well and look after you."

"Thanks sis!" Jake said.

"We got to find the others! And tell Gramps!" said Sarah "And we should have a little party to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Amber agreed excitedly.

* * *

Mona looked back at Jake.

"Can we talk a little more about this?" she asked "About you wanting to join the Knights?"

"Sure." said Jake standing up "I need to type my letter out to dad, then we'll talk."

"And when you're ready we'll talk to the others and Gramps." said Sarah.

"Take your time." Amber encouraged as Jake and Mona walked out of the canteen to talk alone for a while.

 **So Jake has written his final letter to his father and plans to send it, as well as officially stay in Mutopia, and Mona has given her blessing for his decision, though she is worried about him joining the Chicago Knights despite his capability and him killing Hun.**

 **Wonder how the other Mutopians will react to him wanting to stay in Mutopia, or better yet, how will Callum react? Well, we shall find out in due course!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya y'all!**

 **Deepest applogies for making you wait so long for another chapter! I had been working on my Halloween Special Fic ' _Mutopian Halloween Fun_ ' and I had been busy with other stuff as well, life, work, social life, it's all a little crazy! But I managed to put something together for you to enjoy! **

**Last place we left off, Jake had written his final letter to his father explaining in the best way he could why he and Callum were not going home, and had made his decison to stay in Mutopia.**

 **How will Callum react to the news? Well read below to find out!**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Start of a New Chapter**

A couple of hours had past and Mona was sitting on a bench near the canal, she was stroking one of her bladed fans and looking at her reflection in the metal.

After talking in the canteen, Jake had gone to send his letter in an email to his father, and he agreed to meet with her afterwards to talk of his future.

Mona couldn't deny that she was worried for him after he had expressed his interest to join the Chicago Knights.

He had shown he was strong, but he had been lucky the past few occasions, and had only gotten a taster of how dangerous the foes she and the Turtles had crossed on a daily basis.

She ran her finger along the sharp edge of her fan, feeling the razor sharp blade that had tasted the blood of many foes.

She had been fighting such dangerous foes for over ten years, and she had faced all the horrors and evils such enemies had dabbled in.

For years she had gone it alone, well if not counting the Turtles and their friends, but now her real family were involved in her life again and what she encountered, she wondered if Jake and Callum would be able to handle their new life, since it was a huge change from their old some what normal life in Wisconsin.

She wanted to support Jake, but that doubt was still niggling in her soul.

* * *

"Sis?" Jake's voice soon broke into her thoughts, and Mona looked across to see her brother walking towards her.

"Jake." she said softly as her brother sat down on the bench next to her.

"I sent the email." Jake said his eyes tearful as he looked at the ground, "I can't tell you the pain I felt as I sent it, but I did, I don't know how dad will react, but I'll just have to play it by ear."

"One day he will want to know the truth." Mona said "But the real question is, what can be told to him?"

Jake shook his head.

"I don't know." he said "That futures not written, but I will find a way around it, I swear."

Mona said nothing but looked back at the shining metal on her fan. Jake could sense the feelings she had about his decision to stay in Mutopia and he sighed.

"I know what you're thinking Mona." Jake said.

Mona looked at her younger brother.

"I know you're worried," Jake continued "About me and Callum, but I feel positive about this, I have learnt how to defend myself for a long time, even before Callum went off the rails, and I have you to thank for that, you inspired me!"

Mona felt a faint blush come to her cheeks.

"It's true!" Jake said "You inspired me, and I've looked up to you."

"I honoured to hear you say that." Mona smiled "But I still fear for you, The Foot, The Venomous Five and the Purple Dragons were dangerous enough, and there are others out there who are just as bad, if not worse."

Jake nodded.

"I understand sis!" he said "But believe me when I say I will learn more from the Chicago Knights, and I will take it all they teach so I will survive here, and be around for you! We lost each other once, and I will not allow it to happen again, I swear on my honour!"

Mona smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Jake.

"And I trust you little brother!" she said "And I trust the Chicago Knights and the other residents of Mutopia will look after you!"

"They will sis!" Jake replied as he hugged her back.

* * *

As the siblings embraced, Sephie watched with Amber and smiled.

"Such a touching moment hmm?" Amber commented to which Sephie nodded.

"I can see Mona's still worried, but she trusts use with her life and on our honour and our very lives we will look after both Jake and Callum."

"I wonder how the Raven's doing with his flying lesson with Tyroth?" Amber asked as Sephie mentioned Callum.

"I hope he's doing okay." Sephie said "And more to the point I wonder if he's thought any more about building his relationship again with Mona and Jake?"

Amber sighed sadly.

"I don't know." she said "But I guess only time will tell."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth was still watching Callum in the deeper areas of the caves as the Raven used his wings. He was flying in circles over the deep cavern and learning how to turn in the air.

Tyroth sat on the edge of the cavern edge and smiled proudly.

Callum was picking up the ways of flying very quickly.

"You're doing so well Callum." he said "You seem to have found your wings more quickly than I did! Seems like you have naturally got it!"

Callum looked to Tyroth and hovered in the air, letting the wind that rose from the caverns below billow up under his wings.

"Thanks." he said "Well, since I have become this, I need to learn how to use these extra limbs." he then flew over and landed on the cavern edge, using his talons to dig into the rocks so he wouldn't fall backwards.

Tyroth kept the smile on his face yet he flinched a little at the resentment in Callum's voice so he decided to change the subject.

"Well, again well done today! I think we'll go back and have a rest then if you're up for it, shall we head back here later for some more practice?"

"Yes Tyroth, I'd like that a lot, thanks." Callum replied.

"Okay then!" Tyroth said in a cheerful voice "Let's head back shall we?"

Callum nodded and followed the dragon back to Mutopia.

"I wonder how your brother and sister are?" Tyroth asked.

Callum growled slightly and looked down to which Tyroth sighed.

"They'll be pleased to know of your progress." Tyroth offered but Callum kept his head down and glowered.

"Look Callum." Tyroth spoke again "I know you're still upset and all, but you can't keep feeling bitter towards them, they only did that they could to help..."

Callum glared again and didn't look at Tyroth, obviously he didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't speak of them please." he said "I can't even think of them without feeling such hurt and sickness."

Tyroth swallowed hard at those words and he chewed his lip.

"You still need time to heal Callum." he said "This will get easier, but don't throw away what you had, you'll never get another family like them again."

Callum just glared and kept looking at the ground as they walked.

Tyroth sighed again and looked up to see the entrance of Mutopia ahead.

"Here we are!" he said putting on his cheerful demeanour "Sure feels quickly getting back here than leaving it."

"I suppose." Callum replied quietly.

* * *

Tyroth was about to speak again when he saw Amber walking over.

"Hey sis!" Tyroth smiled seeing the marine iguana walk over.

"Hey big brother!" Amber said "I'm glad you're both back! I got news!"

"What is it?" asked Tyroth.

"It's Jake." Amber said "He's decided after a few hours of deliberation he wishes to stay in Mutopia!"

Tyroth and Callum stared at Amber.

Tyroth was surprised but pleased they were going to have another resident, but Callum had the look of total shock on his face.

"What?" he asked, his eyes blazing.

"Jake wishes to stay!" Amber repeated looking at Callum, she felt a little worried at the look on his face but she decided to not confront the issue.

"Why?" Callum asked.

"I suppose to make sure you'll be alright." Tyroth said "And he doesn't want to leave you."

"He did express to me why he didn't wish to return to Wisconsin." Amber continued "He said there were too many bad memories back home, and he felt here he and Callum could make a fresh start, he says his descion is final because like Sarah, he's written to the family back home to explain why he's not returning."

Tyroth gave a sympathetic smile then turned to Callum who looked to the ground again, the same glare on his face.

"You alright Callum?" Amber asked.

Callum just glared at Amber then opened his wings before flying into the air and up to towards the residential areas of Mutopia.

Amber watched his go then looked at Tyroth.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

Tyroth shook his head.

"He's still hurting." he said "He still feels anger and resentment at his Mutation and towards Mona and Jake."

Amber sighed.

"He can't stay mad forever." she said "He's got to get used to his new life sooner or later."

Tyroth nodded in agreement.

"We've had residents here who have taken a while to get used to their lives here, and of course there are some who say being Mutated is the best thing that ever happened to them, and Callum is one of the former, he will get used to his life here soon enough, it just might take a lot longer than others, and maybe in time he and Jake will rebuild what they once had."

"I hope so." Amber replied "For their sake anyway."

"Best leave him to gather his thoughts and let him come to us when he wants to talk." Tyroth advised as he watched where Callum had flown off.

"I have to say, he has shown skill in flying, he's picked it up quicker than I thought, and quicker than me when I first mutated."

"That's amazing!" Amber said "His wings are indeed powerful."

"Yeah." Tyroth said "Come on, let's go and find the others and make arrangements for welcoming our newest resident."

"Sounds good to me!" Amber said as she walked with her brother back to the main area.

* * *

Meanwhile Callum had flown up to his allocated room, he opened the door and strode over to the bed before kicking the side cabinet in frustration before sitting down on the bed heavily.

He felt angry that Jake had decided to stay in Mutopia, he wasn't sure if he was going to mutate as well or stay as a human but whatever he had decided he was angered about it.

He had hoped that Jake would return to New York with Mona and not bother him again, he couldn't look at his older siblings without feeling resentment and he hoped that they would leave him alone once they went home.

But now he was made aware that Jake would not leave him be now he had decided to stay in Mutopia.

"Why?" he asked with a growl "Why must you decide to stay and torment me more? Will you stay so you can constantly remind me of my follies? And how you decided to make me a mutant instead of letting me die? Will you torture me with your presence?"

He put his head in his taloned hands and took a few deep breaths.

"I will not be under your thumb Jake." he thought as his eyes blazed and he clenched his beak "I won't allow it! You can be sure of that big brother!"

 **So Jake and Mona have spoken again about Jake's decison to stay in Mutopia, and Callum has shown progress in his flying under Tyroth's tutoring.**

 **But now he's heard the news about Jake's decision to stay in Mutopia and he's not happy about it! Oh dear!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to Tyroth Darkstorm's fic 'A Sister's Plight'**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **My Reasons**

A couple of hours later, Jake walked to the residential area to look for Callum.

He had been told by Amber that he and Tyroth had returned from flying practice and had gone into his allocated room.

He had also been told that Callum didn't take well to the fact that Jake had decided to remain in Mutopia and that made him worried.

After he and Mona had talked more, he had been told by the Chicago Knights that George had wished to speak with him in private and ask him about his decision to stay in Chicago and what options there were for him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jake sat opposite George in the mess hall, it was empty save for Louie still in the kitchen humming as he prepared some food for later, and James the Chimpanzee was outside of his medical room for a change and sitting at a table reading a book on medical science whilst enjoying a cup of tea._

 _George had been told by the Chicago Knights about Jake's decision to stay in Mutopia and the old turtle wished to speak to Jake personally about his decision._

" _Are you sure this is what you want Jake?" asked George as he looked at the young man's eyes through his glasses._

" _Yes." Jake said "After the time I've spent here, even though it's been short, I feel more relaxed, and I feel safe, and I know Callum will be well looked after, but it's not just because of Callum, I can't face going home, back to the memories there, so much darkness, so much sadness, I feel being in a new environment will help me, and Callum, and seeing Mona alive and well, I don't want to leave her again."_

 _George smiled._

" _Since Mutopia was founded." George said "It's purpose has been about starting refresh, and starting again, and in a way, you wish to start again?"_

 _Jake nodded._

" _I don't wish to mutate myself sir." Jake said honestly "But I wish to remain here and be part of the team, if you'll let me, as well as watch over my brother until he accepts this is his new life."_

 _George nodded sighed as he thought of Callum._

" _I understand your brother is still finding it hard to accept that he is what he is now."_

 _Jake nodded._

" _He's still resentful." he said "He still doesn't get the fact that his life was saved, he could have died at the hands of the hands of the Shredder, and we didn't want to loose him, yet even now he still hates me and Mona for it."_

" _You can't force him to not feel how he feels son." George said "All you can do is just let him be, but remind him he will have to get used to it at some point, one of these days."_

" _This is his new home now." Jake said "Our new home, and I want to make sure he doesn't screw this new life up, like he did as a human! So many others have turned their lives around and I hope he follows their example!"_

" _Only time will tell." George said then he decided to change the subject._

" _When it comes to you wishing to stay here." the old turtle began "You have many options, before Amber was mutated, she lived in the city above Mutopia and worked in a store as well as had a rented apartment, she was helped into finding a place to live and work through our friend Hugh, a police officer and one of the few humans who knows about us."_

" _I remember the Knights speaking about him." Jake said._

" _He is a trusted friend, and he advises us on activity above so the Knights may intercept more than the police can, since we are outside of the law in a way, and the humans do not know we exist." George replied "But to get to the point, we can get in touch with him to help you find a home and a job, unless you wish to remain here with us as a human?"_

 _Jake thought for a moment._

 _He was enjoying Mutopia and felt safe and relaxed as he had less demanding responsibility than when he was back in Wisconsin, yet he still wished to live as a normal human with a job and a place to live, and maybe even find love, since he had put most of what he wanted to do on hold to look after Callum._

" _I haven't decided fully what I wish to do George." Jake said "But after a while, I plan to come to a decision."_

" _And take as much time as you need son." George smiled placing a hand on Jake's shoulder "We will help you get settled, wherever you decide to settle."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Arriving outside Callum's door, Jake knocked gently.

"Callum?" he called "Cal? You in there?"

He knocked again a little harder.

"What?!" came an irritated voice from inside making Jake's stomach tighten.

"Little brother?"

"Oh it's you!" Callum's voice was heard from inside "What do you want?"

"Just a word." Jake said "And to explain."

"Explain what?" Callum growled.

Jake sighed, he wasn't going to put up with Callum's attitude and he opened the door to see Callum sitting on the bed and staring at the wall.

"Callum." he said but the raven didn't look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Callum demanded keeping his eyes on the wall.

* * *

Jake looked at Callum then around the dark room, and he saw the ripped photos from earlier on the floor and he felt saddened, especially when he saw some photos of himself, Callum and Mona were ripped or torn asunder.

"I know what you wish to speak about." Callum spoke as he saw Jake walk over to the chair and sit down.

"What?" asked Jake even though he already knew the answer.

"You wish to talk about why you wish to stay here." Callum replied "Yet why do you wish to stay here?"

Jake shook his head.

"I guess you heard the news?" he asked.

"Well duh!" Callum retorted "Small fucking village, news travels fast, and Marine Iguana Girl told me and the Dragon."

"Her name is Amber." Jake corrected.

"Whatever." Callum shot back.

Jake frowned.

"You're gonna have to get used to people's names here Cal, whether you like it or not!" he said "This is your home now, you've got nowhere else to go, this is your sanctuary! It's not safe for you in the outside world now, more so than before!"

"So it seems." Callum snarled "Because of you and Mona's doing!"

"We saved your life!" Jake said starting to feel slightly angry at Callum's attitude and at how ungrateful he was to even be alive as a mutant "When are you going to accept that?"

Callum said nothing and looked away from Jake.

* * *

Jake looked at his hands.

He was feeling so annoyed at Callum but he knew he couldn't cause an argument with him because he knew it would be like two bulls locking horns so he took a deep breath and pushed his anger down into the pit of his stomach.

"Listen Callum." he said "My reasons to stay here are more than just to make sure you settle in."

"Oh really?" Callum asked not believing his brother.

"Really!" Jake replied "Honestly, I've chosen to stay here because I no longer wish to return to Wisconsin, I don't want to go home."

"Oh and when did you decide that?" Callum queried rolling his eyes.

"After you were mutated." Jake said "I can't go home without you, and dad will want to know what's happened, I can't face him, I can't look him in the eye and tell him a lie!"

"Then what have you said to him then?" asked Callum "That is if you have told him anything."

"I sent him an email." Jake said "I haven't had a response yet, and I'm fucking dreading it, I couldn't tell him the truth, but I've only told him we're not returning to Wisconsin."

"There's only one good thing then!" Callum snarled "In this form I can never face dad again, nor his floozy!"

Jake grunted in annoyance but Callum carried on.

"I never wanted to be in dad's presence again after everything that happened! Him abandoning mum! Marrying another woman! Giving me a hard time!"

"You did that to yourself!" Jake argued "He never abandoned mum! He was honest about Pamela and the giving you a hard time! It was because you were fucking up your life! He never wanted you to get into trouble! You were better than that!"

* * *

Callum just glared, he was sick of hearing the same conversation over again, about his attitude since Mona's disappearance, their mum suffering depression then having cancer and dying, their parents divorce and dad re-marrying.

"You fucked up your human life Callum." Jake said "But you've been re-born! And being here, you may find a new purpose in life! You'll find yourself again! That's what I'm hoping! We can both turn over a new leaf!"

Callum said nothing and looked at his feet.

"Listen brother." Jake said with a sigh, still feeling angry and annoyed "This may be the best thing that's happened since our lives were turned upside down! We have another chance! And I'm staying here and I'm going to make the most of it! And whether you like it or not I'm staying here, and you're just going to have to get used to it!"

* * *

Jake stood up and walked to the door yet he stopped and looked back at Callum.

"George wants to see us before dinnertime in the mess hall, he plans to announce us as new residents of Mutopia and you're expected to be there and at least show you're grateful to be taken in!"

Callum clenched his beak as he listened to how Jake was speaking to him almost like a child.

"I'll leave you to think for a while." Jake continued "But if all you're gonna do is sulk and have that resentful attitude, then be that way! But it ain't gonna change things!"

He then walked out the door.

"See you before supper." he said before disappearing out of the room.

* * *

Callum watched him go and growled before returning to stare at the wall.

"My home?" he thought "My sanctuary? More like a prison!"

He thought about what Jake said and he clenched his talons again.

"Why should I be grateful? Why should I? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for this form! This mutation! Why should I stand before the rest of the Mutopians, Mona and the Turtles and say thank you, that I am grateful for this monstrosity and this life?"

He stood up and walked over to the mirror and studied his features.

"I'm not human!" he said "But rather a mutant...with wings, and black feathers..." he narrowed his eyes.

"The world above is dangerous for mutants, yet my sister and her turtle friends still walk in it, as do these residents, yet they choose to stay hidden from the humans and protect them from danger? And what do they get in return? Nothing!"

The more Callum stared at his reflection, he started to think a little bit.

"I might not be a human any more, and I might be be able to walk amongst the humans above, but I have become something more." he studied his features and opened his wings.

"I have sharp talons, I have wings...and I am the colour of night...can this be used to my advantage?"

A smirk began to curl at the corner of his lips and he began to think a little more clearly and he remembered Jake's words.

 _ **You've been re-born! ….you may find a new purpose in life! …..You'll find yourself again!**_

"I might not have asked for this..." Callum thought "But maybe...just maybe...I may be able to do something with it...consider it a blessing in disguise..." and his smirk got wider as he looked in the mirror.

 **So George has spoken with Jake about his options about being in Chicago, whether to live up in the city or in Mutopia, and Jake has spoken with Callum again, more like a lecture really!**

 **But it looks like something's awakening in Callum, a new light? Or darkness? Is it something we should be worried about, well keep checking back to find out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **One of the Team**

A while later, all of Mutopia was gathered in the mess hall and George was ready to make the announcement of Jake and Callum staying to Mutopia.

Once the Chicago Knights heard the news that Jake had made up his mind to stay in Mutopia they were all very excited.

Everyone was sitting at their paces at the tables talking excitedly, the Chicago Knights and the Turtles were gathered together on two of the tables that were close together whilst Tyroth and Sephie looked after the children.

This will be a first!" Jack said "A Human resident in Mutopia!"

"Second actually." Sarah corrected "Remember Amber stayed with us when she was human!"

"That's true!" Jack remembered snapping his fingers "But she only stayed with us until she found that flat topside though Hugh's help."

"Do you think Jake might do the same?" asked Heather.

"I'm not sure." said Amber "He seemed eager to join us though, as one of the Chicago Knights."

"A Human Chicago Knight." Percy mused "I can see it working to our advantage."

"What do you mean by that Hoppy?" asked Sharky.

"He could be a spy!" Percy confirmed "Especially if we're trying to infuriate crime nests or anything!"

"I can see that working!" Jack said.

"Me too!" Kate agreed "He'd be the mole!"

"Beg your pardon?" the Viper looked over to see Moe the Mole who was sipping a mug of coffee and looking at them funny.

"Not you Dreads." Kate chuckled "We mean something else."

"Deep cover agent!" Jack clarified "Talking about Jake."

"Ah the human brother of the Lizard Lady! Right!" Moe nodded with a smile "Groovy!" he then turned to his mug again and began humming to himself.

"A Mole in the Organisations! I like it!" Jack said.

"I can see it working well once Jake's got the hang of it!" Sharky agreed.

"But the main thing guys." Leonardo brought everyone's attention back "Is Mona going to be happy with it?"

"She did speak to me about her concerns Leo." Raphael said "She says she won't hold Jake back if he wishes to join the Knights as a human member, but she's never be not concerned for his safety."

"She'd be failing her role as a sister if she wasn't worried." Donatello added.

"I'm concerned as well." Michelangelo admitted, showing a more serious side that the others barely saw in the youngest and most carefree of the turtles.

"He has shown he's tough, and compassionate, and he managed to kill Hun!"

"He's forever going to be known as Hun's Killer, that's for sure!" Raphael said.

"But he was lucky when that happened!" Amber said "He had enough bullets and they hit in the right places!"

"Well, whatever happens." Jack said "You can be confident that me and the others will make sure Jake is trained well and he'll stand a chance when with us."

Leonardo nodded with a smile.

"I have confidence in you Jack." he said.

"Me too!" Raphael agreed.

"And us too!" Michelangelo and Donatello said together.

* * *

Meanwhile George was standing outside the mess hall with Jake and Mona, and they were waiting for Callum to arrive.

"How did your younger brother take to your decision?" asked the old turtle "About you wishing to stay here in Mutopia?"

Jake looked down.

"He's still mad." he said "He still can't accept that he's lucky to be alive!"

Mona just sighed sadly.

"I can understand his feelings Jake." she said "I can only remember feeling so angry at my mutation."

"You had no choice in the matter sis!" Jake retorted "You didn't want to be a mutant in the first place!"

"And neither did he." Mona replied.

"I'm sorry Mona." Jake said "But his attitude is starting to grind my gears! He's just not accepting that his life was saved! He's got to realise that this is his life now, and sulking in his room like some broody emo isn't going to change anything!"

Mona looked at Jake who was glowering through his glasses and looked saddened again.

George stepped over to Mona and placed a comforting had on her shoulder.

"I know this is hard my dear." he said "But things will be okay, I promise, despite what Callum feels right now, we will not give up on him and make sure he feels at home, it's only been a few days."

Mona nodded in agreement.

"I'm heading in to get everyone's attention." George said "I'll let you know when we're ready for you."

"Thank you George." the siblings replied as the old Turtle walked into the mess hall.

Jake then looked at Mona.

"Hope Callum arrives soon, I did ask him to come here and show he's at least a little grateful that he'll be taken care of here, and that he'll be safe."

* * *

Just then, they heard a flapping noise and they saw Callum flying over to them, his wings causing a slight breeze as he flapped them.

Mona stared in amazement at her little brother's flying skills, as did Jake.

"Wow." Jake commented "He picked up Tyroth's teaching rather quickly."

Mona agreed with a nod as she watched then Callum hovered for a moment and landed before them, his taloned feet clawed the stone floor as he landed.

"You've arrived." Jake said unemotionally.

"Yes, and?" Callum replied rolling his eyes.

"Glad you did." Jake said giving Callum the disapproving eyes through his glasses.

Mona meanwhile sensing the tension between the brothers decided to ease it a little.

"You've picked up learning to fly quickly." she said in as best an upbeat voice to Callum to which the Callum turned his eyes to her.

"I've had to." he said coldly "Since I gained these extra limbs." so saying his moved his wings up and down.

"I remember when you used to say you wished you could fly like a bird." Mona said "You even said you'd had dreams about it."

Callum scoffed.

Mona felt a sad pang in her stomach as Callum still refused to acknowledge her or show her kindness.

Jake placed a hand on his big sister's arm in comfort whilst giving Callum a death glare to which the raven glared back.

* * *

But before either boy could say anything, George appeared and the three siblings turned to look at him.

"We're ready for you now." the old turtle said.

"Thank you." Jake said.

"Thanks." Callum said in a quiet voice, "Let's get this over with." he said under his breath as he followed his brother and sister into the Mess Hall.

No sooner did they arrive than everyone turned to look at them.

Mona nodded at her brothers encouraging them to go with George whilst she went to sit with the turtles. Jake smiled at her, yet Callum still wouldn't look her in the eye.

As Mona sat next to Raphael he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple lovingly making her smile and rest against him.

"Good evening Mutopia." George said to which everyone replied "Good Evening' back to him.

"Now before we begin our dinner, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone sat up straight and looked towards the turtle, Jake and Callum.

"As you are all aware, Monalisa, the Lizard Lady of the Ninja Turtles from New York, brought with her on this occasion two individuals, none other than her younger brothers who had come to New York searching for her, ten years after she disappeared from their lives, serendipity brought them both together."

The Mutopians gasped as they listened, they knew most of the story from when they arrived in Mutopia, yet not the whole story before and most looked towards Mona who just smiled back nervously and Raphael held her tighter as a way of reassurance.

Jake felt slightly embarrassed, but Callum just stared blankly at everyone, wishing for the whole thing to be over.

He could see some of the female Mutopians looking at him lustfully and he hated it, he looked away from them and stared at a point in the wall on the other side of the room as George continued to speak.

Jake turned his eyes to Callum and glowered slightly. He could see Callum was hating the whole thing, but he smiled as George spoke more about the brothers journey and how they were now welcome in Mutopia as family.

"...And even though tragic events lead to them coming here, we will welcome them both in open arms, both as a mutant and a human! Giving them a chance at a new lease of life! As our law and motto of Mutopia stands!"

At once, everyone cheered and clapped in reply and George smiled.

"And in respect of that!" The old Turtle continued "Tonight! We shall feast in their honour!"

Everyone cheered and clapped then turned to Jake and Callum shouting "Welcome to Mutopia! Welcome brothers!"

Jake smiled and bowed his head in respect and turned to Callum who did the same, yet he still had that poker face.

Sighing, Jake turned to Callum yet the Raven walked away from him to look for a table.

* * *

At once many of the Mutopians called out for the Raven to sit with them yet he declined and walked to a free table.

Leona the Fox frowned as she watched Callum walk to the table.

"Not sociable is he?" she asked looking at the female Lynx who sat ext to her.  
"Tell me about it!" she agreed.

"Gramps did say he wasn't happy with his mutation!" a male duck said as a male owl nodded.

"Understandable though!" the owl commented "Not all of us had a choice to Mutate."

"He's gotta get used to it!" Leona said "We all did!"

"Give him a chance!" Tyroth cut in as he walked over to the group "He'll open us soon enough, right now, he just needs time!"

"Right boss!" Leona agreed "We understand."

Meanwhile, Jake walked over to Mona, the turtles and the Chicago Knights who all stood up to congratulate him for joining them.

"Welcome to Mutopia Jake!" Jack said hugging him tightly and the others joined in.

"You're gonna be a great asset to the team man!" Sharky said.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed "A human in the Chicago Knights!"

Jake chuckled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I can only do my best!" he said.

"Well once we got you trained up more, then we'll be able to do more to keep Chicago clean!" Kate grinned.

"We got a lot of work ahead!" Sarah added.

"But even what Jake knows already." Amber said.

"It should be a piece of cake!" Heather ended.

The Knights then cheered and raised their glasses to Jake to toast him, and at the same time, Mona stood up and hugged her younger brother.

"Well done Jake." she said "I'm proud of you, I know this is a big change, but I know you'll be alright with the Knights looking after you!"

Jake hugged his sister back.

"I promise you sis." he said "I'll be alright, and as I promised you, and our parents, I'll continue to do the same for Callum."

So saying he looked up at Callum over Mona's shoulder, who sat in a corner on his own, staring at his taloned hands and worry as well as frustration filled his being.

"Callum..." he thought to himself "Please, don't shut people out...I've embraced this new chance? Why can't you?"

 **So George has announced to all of Mutopia about Jake and Callum staying in Mutopia as residents and they seem happy! Especially the Chicago Knights having Jake on their team as a human member!**

 **But despite the welcome, Callum is still hostile. How will things go from there? Well keep tuning in!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **An Annoyance**

Throughout the meal, Callum sat on his own and ate his meal in silence, he had put on a façade to show he was grateful that he had somewhere to stay due to his mutation, but he didn't want to speak to anyone let alone join in on the conversations his older brother and sister were involved in.

Everyone had been warned that Callum was still sore, and that they should be sensitive, though the Turtles, Mona, and Jake knew he was more than just angry.

* * *

Jake chewed on a piece of chicken as he looked across to the brooding Raven.

Donatello looked at Jake and nudged him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Sure." Jake replied after he swallowed his mouthful "I'm just so fed up with Callum's attitude now, he's getting on my wick, his silent treatment behaviour, still refusing to acknowledge he's alive even though he'd now a mutant."

"It's going to take some getting used to." Donatello said "Have you put yourself in his shoes?"

"Of course I have." Jake growled "I just...I just, he's been acting like a jerk for days now, and I just wish he would just suck it up, he's got another chance now, as have I and I'm going to make the most of it."

Donatello picked up a couple of carrot sticks and chewed on them as he listened to Jake.

"I'm going to settle here," Jake said "I've made my choice, and I'm going to start afresh! There are too many bad memories in Wisconsin and I can't face going back, and even if the Shredder hadn't almost killed Callum, I would rather not return home even then, apart from dad, the rest of the family gave up on him, and we lost all of our old friends because they didn't want to be around Callum, and I kept letting them down because of how much time I spent watching over my stupid little brother!"

Donatello sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." Jake said "I'm rambling on, but I've had enough, I want to wipe the slate clean! I don't want to go back to my old life! I got a new one, and at least now I'm not alone for the Mutopians will help me deal with Callum, I don't have to try and hide anything and risk getting into trouble because of my little brother."

Donatello gave a soft smile and placed his paw on Jake's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." he said "You'll be happy here, and we'll come to visit from New York regularly, and you can come to New York to see us, we'll make new memories, happy ones! And one day, you and Mona will build a new relationship with Callum."

He looked over to the Raven and chewed his lip.

"I hope." he added softly "Time is a healer."

He looked across to Mona who was deep in conversation with Raphael, Michelangelo and Kate as well as encouraging a reluctant Pandora to eat her greens.

* * *

Jake was about to speak again when they heard a loud beep from the Spider Hacker who almost dropped his bowl of soup in fright.

At the same time, Tyroth looked over to him and raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Hacker? I thought we talked about this? Having that device on at mealtimes?"

"Sorry Boss, you know I normally have it on silent!" the Spider replied, he reached into his jacket pocket with one of his arms to pull out a video phone.

As he checked it, what he saw made his many eyes widen.

"Proximity sensor." he said.

"Huh?" everyone looked at the Spider.

"Intruders?" asked George in worry.

"No, it's Hugh!" Hacker replied "He's up top!"

"Hugh!?" the Knights chorused all abandoning their supper to look at Hacker.

"Sweet!" Jack said looking at Percy and Sharky "Looks like we're gonna get some action!"

"Cool!" Percy and Sharky agreed.

Tyroth frowned a little.

"I'll go meet him." he said standing up "Must be a serious issue."

"Maybe, or maybe not hun!" said Sephie "You know he comes down here sometimes when he's off-duty."

"Where you going dad?" asked Loki.

"Just to meet someone whose visiting Mutopia Loki." Tyroth explained "Stay with mum and Freya and eat your dinner okay?"

Loki frowned a little, disappointed.

"Alright!" he sighed as he looked at his plate, wrinkling his snout in disgust at the mixed vegetables in one corner.

"No making faces young man." Sephie said "Eat your veggies!"

Leonardo got up as well to join Tyroth.

"I'll go too." he said.

"Thanks Leo." Tyroth said gratefully as the Blue masked turtle followed him.

"I wonder what it is?" Jake asked curiously as he watched the turtle and Dragon leave the mess hall.

* * *

Tyroth and Leonardo soon made it to the entrance of Mutopia where they greeted a ginger haired man in his late thirties wearing a grey trench coat and a policeman's cap.

"Ah evening gentleman." he said dipping his hat "Or should I say morning, seeing the time?"

"Hey Hugh." Tyroth replied.

"Hi!" Leonardo added.

"Sorry to intrude on you like this." Hugh said "I just come off duty and thought I would drop in on you."

"Always a pleasure Chief." Tyroth said with a nod "We're having dinner in the mess hall? Wish to join us?"

"For why not?" said Hugh "I could do with a little something before I head home for the day."

The Dragon and blue masked turtle lead Hugh back to the mess hall.

"Glad you're here." Tyroth added "We've got two new additions to Mutopia."

"Really?" Hugh asked intrigued.

"Follow us, and you'll get to meet them." Leonardo said.

* * *

Before long they were back in the mess hall.

Most of the Mutopians had finished their meals and were eating desserts.

Loki was tucking into some ice cream and was enjoying every second of it since he managed to eat his vegetables, even if it had been like pulling teeth.

No sooner did the Knights see Hugh that they all stood up straight, the other turtles not far behind as they were keen to hear if Hugh had any tip offs on criminal activity up top.

"Hugh!" Raphael said "Good to see you again."

"Hello Mr Hugh!" the children chorused when they saw him.

"Hello!" Hugh smiled looking upon Pandora, Kemeko, Sonia and the Geckolings "Man, you kids are getting taller every time I see you!"

"They grow up so fast!" Splinter smiled as he bowed to Hugh "Good to see you again Chief Beauregard." the old rat said.

"Likewise." Hugh said then looked at Tyroth "So, who are these new additions?" he asked.

Jake looked up from the table and adjusted his glasses.

"Good evening sir." he said.

"Ah, you have a human with you? Like like your sister, before became a Chicago Knight like yourself hmm?" Hugh asked Tyroth as he looked upon Jake "And what brought you here to Mutopia?"

"It's a long story..." Jake said "You'd better sit down."

* * *

About an hour later, Hugh was sitting in shock as he listened to Jake's story. He had been amazed to hear that Monalisa had been reunited with her two brothers, yet he was sickened to hear of all the other details, from Callum going off the rails, the Purple Dragon's drugging him with meth to when the two boys were caught by the Foot and Callum was almost murdered by the Shredder resulting in his mutation.

"Holy cow!" the Police Chief exclaimed, he had been holding an iced doughnut in his hand as well as a mug of coffee provided by Louie when he arrived.

Jake nodded then turned his eyes to Callum who had looked up from the table he was sitting at and walked over to see Hugh.

"That's Callum." Jake said "And the result of the well's latest mutation."

Hugh looked upon the Raven and blinked.

"Wow." he said.

"You come to gawk sir?" asked Callum with a frown.

"Cal!" Mona hissed angrily but Hugh looked down.

"Sorry dear boy." he said "I meant no offence, it's always interesting to see what mutations the well gives those who drink from it."

Jake also glared at Callum yet the Raven glared back.

"Who are you?" he asked Hugh.

"I'm one of the few humans in Chicago how know about Mutopia." Hugh explained "I've known about them since Tyroth and his Gecko Girl saved my life."

"He's a valuable asset to us Cal." Tryoth explained "Often giving us tip offs on criminal activity up there! Since being a police officer he's the first to know."

"He also destroys any evidence of us after we've dealt with anyone he and the force aren't able to deal with." Sephie added "And he's made sure we're kept secret from the humans."

"I do what I can." Hugh said "And will keep doing so until my last breath."

"And for that we're forever grateful." Tyroth smiled to which the nearest Mutopians who were listening in agreed in unison.

* * *

"So, you got any news on activity up top?" asked Sharky eagerly.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed "Any butts to kick?"

"Sadly no." Hugh said "Don't know whether your latest skirmish scared anyone or what, but things have been quiet, apart from the odd burglary which we've been able to take care of."

The Knights looked a little disappointed when they heard that.

"Damn." Percy said "I was kinda hoping we'd get some action at some point."

Tyroth frowned at the Grasshopper to which Percy bit his lip and looked at his plate causing Kate to snicker.

"But..." Hugh said "I can tell you there has been an annoyance in the city."

"Annoyance?" everyone asked.

"Like how annoying?" asked Heather.

"I'll show you." said Hugh as he took out his Iphone and made a video come up.

* * *

Everyone leaned forward to watch, Callum included and they saw the city of Chicago in the middle of the day and people were walking the street going about their business until they saw an individual man holding up some signs.

"A protester?" asked Michelangelo until he saw the man turn around and what was written on the signs made him go pale and the others looked angry as the signs said that Homosexuals were damned and Muslims were Terrorists.

As he was shouting and protesting, some people ignored him, yet some confronted him on his hateful views but he continued to shout and scream out his disrespectful protests.

"A Hate Preacher." Hugh confirmed with a sigh "I've had a few run ins with this guy!"

"I've seen him before too." Amber said "I remember he stood outside the store I used to work at in the city, and the security kept telling him to go away, in fact he kept saying racist slurs at one of them because he's black."

"What a douchebag!" Raphael growled.

Hugh sighed.

"No matter how many times I've warned him, arrested him, you name it, he keeps coming back for more." he said "Makes me almost ashamed to be an American."

"Can't that thick-head take a hint?" asked Sarah.

"Nope." said Sharky "He's delusional that's what! So wrapped up in his own views he doesn't see, or at least refuses to see that people don't agree with him and he's just beating a dead horse!"

Raphael gritted his teeth and took out his sai.

"I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" he said.

"I'm with you!" Jack agreed.

"No!" Tyroth growled.

"What?" the wolf and red masked turtle said together in shock.

"We shouldn't go up there and hurt him." Tyroth said "Maybe we could scare him but what risk would we be putting ourselves in?"

"He's no different from the criminals we've dealt with." Jack said.

"I'll need to think about this." said Tyroth "He's a Hate Preacher, he hurts people with words, but he hasn't caused a danger to the public."

"Whose to say he won't?" asked Raphael.

"I doubt he will." Hugh said "He's only gone so far as to spread cruelty and upset people, but he's never tried to kill anyone or hurt someone physically."

"But still." Jack said "He deserves a little scare, with the boss, maybe he could scare him into thinking the devil has paid him a visit?"

Tyroth frowned.

"I'm a man of justice." he said "Or rather a Dragon of Justice, a Vigilante, not a guy who scares the living daylights out of people."

"But Big T." Michelangelo said "Remember that day not long after we met that you scared off those thieving teenagers in New York with your flames and magic?"

"I haven't forgotten that." Tyroth said "And that was one of those 'It-seemed-like-a-good-idea' moment, but still, I seriously need to think about this."

* * *

As Tyroth spoke with Jack, Callum meanwhile watched the video on Hugh's Iphone and he studied the Hate Preacher carefully.

He had always hated it when people spoke of disgusting views, as what this man was doing in the video.

He remembered how the school bullies used to say cruel things at school which made his blood boil, and he recalled the many fights he got into with them and idiots who gave him trouble on the street.

He thought back on what he had pondered on in his room, and he looked at his black feathers on his arms.

Observing the video again, Callum felt the same niggling in his head, that they might be a positive part of his mutation.

He thought of what Jack said about giving the man a scare.

"The Devil has paid him a visit." those words circled in his head and a smirk curled on his beak "I think I have found a reason to take advantage of my new form." Callum thought "This might be my purpose..."

He looked at Tyroth who was still looking sceptical about Jack's suggestion.

"Well if the Dragon is reluctant...and he refuses to do it...then maybe someone else will..."

 **So Mutopia's Human ally, Police Chief Hugh has come to Mutopia and has met Jake and Callum as well as shared news of a Hate Preacher in the city.**

 **And it seems Callum's getting some ideas...will this spell trouble? Well, keep checking back to find out.**

Note: **The part where Michelangelo mentions Tyroth scaring the Teenage Thieves comes from Tyroth Darkstorms earliest fic '** _Mutant Vigilantes_ **'**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:** **I have to admit that I watched some videos of Hate Preachers like the West Borough Baptist Church and Paster Steve Anderson to get some ideas for writing this chapter, much to my distaste as I hate people like that.** **  
As far as I'm concerned, they're not promoting Freedom of Speech but rather they are bullying people and using the Bible as an** **excuse to hurt and demoralise mentally and frighten people. I have no religious beliefs but I have an open mind and I believe everyone is equal.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the rambling, enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **A Visit Up Top**

A few hours later, the whole of Mutopia was silent as everyone had retired to bed.

Well, almost everyone, as Callum was standing outside his room and making sure no-one was watching him as he started to make his way to the entrance of the Sanctuary.

Earlier after he had studied the Hate Preacher on Hugh's Iphone, he decided to do his own investigation of the man by searching on the internet.

The Raven was pleased to know that this Hate Preacher had made himself famous or rather infamous on the internet, and there were videos of him on YouTube, and even Instagram talking of his offensive views, and the more Callum watched and read about him, the more he wanted to go after the preacher.

He was desperate to use his mutated body to it's best advantages, and studying his features in the mirror, he had felt a strange sense of twisted pleasure that once the preacher looked upon him, that he would beg for mercy.

Even though the Raven was unsure of where the preacher resided, he was aware of where he did his regular preachings which was at a hall in the Downtown area of the city above, and he decided to head up there to look for him.

Looking at the time, and since the Mutopians were nocturnal he knew it would be daylight up there, so he had to be careful, and also, after studying the website of the Preacher's place of offensive sermons, he would be up there doing regular meetings.

"He will be taking a time to rest between his sermons." Callum thought "And when he is alone, it is then I will strike!"

He flexed his talons as he thought again about what the preacher posted online.

"I remember mum and dad used to say you had to be careful when you post stuff online." Callum said to himself "You never know who might be watching, or who might come after you!"

He smirked again and flexed his talons, his body shook slightly with excitement as he thought more about what he could do and what he could get away with once he was up there.

"When I first mutated." he thought again "I thought this was a curse, but I'm starting to think this might be a blessing now, in a twisted sort of way..."

* * *

Before he decided to head for the exit, Callum decided to check in on his brother and sister to make sure they were sleeping soundly which he believed they would be since it was two thirty in the afternoon.

He made his way to Jake's room where he saw his brother was laying face down on his bed and snoring softly which satisfied him that he was deadly asleep. As long as he had known his older brother, when he slept like that, nothing could wake him.

He then went to where Mona and Raphael were sleeping and he peeked into their bedroom. He was slightly nervous knowing about their strong ninja senses, Raphael more than Monalisa, but he still wanted to check.

The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open to look inside.

In the dim light he could see his sister laying on her back, her dark brown hair over her face and Raphael was laying his head on her naked chest.

Callum grimaced in disgust as he saw how Raphael was snuggled up next to his sister yet he closed the door and walked away.

He wasn't sure if there would be anyone at the entrance watching or guarding, but there was only one way to find out.

* * *

He soon made it to the entrance that was lit by some crystals and he remembered the way from when he and Tyroth had gone out there to look for the caverns underneath so they could practice flying.

He analysed the area and he couldn't see any cameras, yet he hoped his black form would help him blend into the shadows so if there were any cameras, he would be hidden well from view. He knew Hacker was good with security, and it was only right there had to be tight security to make sure not anyone came down into the dee caverns and found the sanctuary.

Opening his wings, Callum held them over himself almost like a cloak and stuck to the shadowy areas in the dim lit area, his eyes scanned everywhere making sure there was no-one watching.

The whole area was quiet, and feeling satisfied there was no-one about, Callum walked to the entrance and into the tunnels to make his way to the surface.

* * *

It took over half an hour to find the entrance to the surface, and Callum had to memorise everything to make sure he found his way back before anyone noticed he was gone. He remembered the different tunnels leading to the different areas of the caverns when he and Tyroth had gone to help him find his wings.

He hoped he would be able to have his fun with the Hate Preacher, then make his way back to the sanctuary before anyone awoke.

He checked a watch he brought with him and knew that the earliest the residents would be up with be about 6pm since that was the time Louie would start up in the kitchen or Patch would be in the Greenhouses harvesting.

Before long, Callum had made it to the surface after leaving the tunnels and he inhaled as fresh air filled his body.

Feeling the air in his lungs, Callum felt a sense of freedom after being trapped underground for a while.

He soon saw a grey sky above, and a warm wind blew though his feathers. Even though it was summer, it seemed that the rains had decided to cover Chicago.

* * *

Leaving the entrance, he memorised it so he knew where to fly back and looked around to make sure there was no-one watching then he stood up straight and opened his wings feeling the air travel under them then he felt them left him into the air and he flapped hard to build some altitude.

A sense of a adrenaline filled his body as he was lifted into the air and he started to fly higher, at first it felt strange and he felt himself flail around slightly, but then he remembered what Tyroth said about working with the air currents and not fighting them.

He flapped his wings harder and flew higher and higher into the air, all the while the wind carried him almost like he was on a water-slide that went upside down and had sharp loops.

He looked down and he could see the city of Chicago below him through the wisps of clouds and he felt some of the rain lash against his face and over his feathers.

It was such a liberating feeling, he was free! All thoughts of how angry he was at his brother and sister vanished, and all the wishes that he was dead began to cease to exist, he could feel a new purpose forming within him.

He was a mutant Raven, and he never wanted this life, but after feeling the wind under his wings, he couldn't help but feel so happy and liberated, he wanted to fly higher, he wanted to keep flying, and spread his wings, he could do anything he wanted, and there was nothing to hold him back!

* * *

After a while, Callum started to remember the reason why he was topside in the first place and he decided to get on with his mission.

Remembering that where this hate Preacher was in the city, and his church was located in the Downtown area, he started to fly in that direction.

"You better say every prayer you have." Callum smirked as she flapped his wings and flew with ease through the whisps of cloud and over the high buildings "Because I'm coming for you! And your God will not save you! Because there is no God! And No God that will protect you for that matter!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hate Preacher was in his office, looking over some emails that linked to his website as well as some paperwork.

He could see there were some comments on his website saying they agreed with him and then of course there were the ones who said he was wrong for saying such things, and said he was evil, vile and disgusting.

There were more of those than there were messages of support.

But the preacher just smirked, he just loved the attention, it didn't matter if people called him a vile monster, or a bully, he just loved spreading the word of what he believed with all his being was true, and he would continue to do so, until the day he died.

He looked at one section on his page and saw the comments he had written on his website about giving advice to homosexuals, saying they had to kill themselves because they didn't belong in the world, or telling people who weren't in his mind true Americans to go back where they came from.

Typing another comment on the site, he smirked as he clicked send and leaned back in his chair, just another hour and a half to go until his next sermon and he was excited to speak his words of wisdom to his loyal followers.

Just then, he felt a breeze through his hair and he looked behind him.

The door was closed, so he didn't understand where the breeze had come from.

"Maybe I left the window open?" yet as he stood up and checked, he couldn't see any windows were open.

He frowned again and turned back to the computer but no sooner did he do so than he heard the door of his office creak and he turned around.

"Hello?" he called thinking it was one of his acquaintances arrived early. Yet there was no-one there.

"David?" he called "Is that you? Steven? You there?"

The Preacher walked to the door which lead into the main hall of his church and yet again he saw it was empty.

"Guys?" he called again "Guys? You playing tricks?"

He waited once again, but there was still no answer.

* * *

Just then, the lights went off, and the church area was plunged into darkness, due to the cloudy weather outside, the whole place was dark and almost foreboding.

The Preacher jumped and looked around.

"Hello? Look guys, this isn't funny anymore! Stop it!"

"Not funny hmmm?"

The Preacher froze as he heard a voice he didn't recognise.

"Who said that?" he asked, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up in fear.

"Such words that come from your mouth are sour thorns! Such bullshit! You should have your mouth sewn shut!"

"The Hell?" the Preacher asked, his eye wide and sweat forming on his forehead "Whose in my church? Leave before I call the police?"

"Call the police? I thought you were always welcome in church? If you call this dump a church?"

"Where are you?" the preacher asked "Where are you? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He then heard a cackle behind him and the preacher turned around and he saw Callum emerge from the shadows.

Callum was wearing a heavy coat hiding his wings and a large hat over his eyes hiding his Raven features as he approached the preacher.

"Who are you?" the preacher asked scared "What are you doing here?"

Callum smirked as he stepped forward and closer to the preacher who backed away.

"Who are you Dammit?" asked the preacher.

"Just someone who wishes to speak to you personally." Callum smirked "About the poison you spread in this world!"

"Poison?" the Preacher cried "My words are those of God!"

"Oh really?" Callum asked again "Words of God huh? When have I heard that God hates Homosexuals? Or Black people? Or Muslims? I never saw that in the bible, what I see, is someone who just wants a little bit of attention because they're no good at anything else!"

The Preacher stared at Callum and he stepped back yet tried to speak his words he believed would save him.

"Stay back!" he said "I don't have to listen to you, your words are blasphemy!"

"Blasphemy?" Callum asked then lifted his hand showing his talons and pulled the hat off his head showing his Mutant form.

As he did that, the Preacher stared in shock and his jaw dropped.

"What the...?" he asked "What is this?"

Callum then let the coat fall off and exposed his wings and his black feathered body.

The Preacher fell backwards and began to crawl away but each time he tried Callum stepped closer to him.

"Who are you!?" shouted the preacher "Who the fuck are you?"

Callum smirked again.

"I'm the servant of the Devil..." he snarled holding up his taloned hands "And I'm here to do his work! And no prayer can save you! Nor your faith! Because God...is not here!"

The Preacher shook in terror as Callum stepped closer to him, his eyes blazing and his sharp taloned fingers came towards him.

"No...no! Please God! Mercy! NO! NOOOO!"

 **So Callum has left Mutopia and gone after the Hate Priest! I wonder what he'll do to him? And will Mutopia wake up before the Raven returns?**

 **Find out soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING:** **This Chapter contains physical and mental torture which some of you may find distressing, even if it is on someone who deserves such treatment. If you're offended or bothered by such nature, please do not read! You Have Been Warned!**

 **Also credit to Tyroth Darkstorm for his involvement in helping write this chapter! Thanks so much my friend!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Hell to Fear**

Callum stood above the Hate Preacher, casting a dark shadow over him in the dimly lit room.

He had punched the Preacher knocking him senseless then tied his wrists above his head and his ankles together with copper wire he had found in the office.

He had also found a small kitchen within the church and found some knives and scissors.

Callum had decided that instead of killing him, he would torture him and drive him insane then leave him for his followers to find him.

He remembered how the Purple Dragons had tortured him by pumping Meth into him and how it had driven him insane, and even though he had no drugs to hand, he decided to torture the preacher mentally as well as physically.

* * *

The Preacher opened his eyes dazed and he looked up at Callum who was smirking down at him.

"Oh good." Callum said "Now you're awake!"

The Preachers eyes widened and he tried to move, but seeing how his wrists and ankles were tied he couldn't move away.

"What the hell?" he asked trying to sound defiant when it truth he was scared shitless, he had no idea who this creature was before him, and judging by his situation, the Raven had nasty plans in mind for him.

"What's happening? Who are you? What are you gonna do to me?"

The Raven smirked again.

"So much." he said stepping over to the Preacher and reaching out with his taloned hand to grab his wrists and pull him up against the alter.

"You've caused pain and distress to many people, you are a bully and evil, and such a person as you will never be welcomed in Heaven!"

The Preacher glared.  
"Fuck you Monster!" he said "You know nothing of my Faith! I'm under the Protection of the Lord!"

Callum chuckled nastily."Oh really? He'll protect you? Well where is he then? He hasn't stopped me has he?" Callum then pulled out one of the kitchen knives he had stolen from the kitchen area and held it up.

"And will he smite me when I do THIS!?"

As he spoke the last word he drove the knife into the Preacher's hands going though the flesh and pinning him to the alter so he was literally crucified!

The Preacher gave a roar of pain and writhed yet Callum pushed harder on the knife and moved his head close to the Preacher's and sneering.

"Look into my eyes Man Of Hate and Disgusting Views!" Callum snarled "You have no place in God's Kingdom! Your words of Poison have brought you further away from him! And there is no saving your soul! Look into my eyes!"

The Preacher locked eyes with the Raven, frozen in terror and in pain.

"You have drifted from God's flock with your disgusting views, your words are nothing but mouth excrement! You are Excrement! And you have been given a taste of what awaits you in Hell!"

He pushed the knife more then used his talons to cut through the buttons on the Preacher's shirt to expose his skin.

* * *

As he was doing that the Preacher began to mutter and chant a prayer but all the while Callum smirked.

"There is no point in praying!" he hissed "God cannot hear you!"

"I will be...a martyr for my cause!" The Preacher struggled through his pain "My death will inspire others! Those who follow me will honour me!"

Callum looked up and he grabbed the Preacher's throat and squeezed digging his talons in.

"Death?" he asked "Who said I was going to kill you? You're not going to die today!"

He looked deeper into the Preacher's eyes and the Preacher shook with terror seeing how deranged Callum's now inhuman eyes were.

"Oh no! I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to make you suffer! I'm going to make you feel the same pain you inflicted on others! You used words, but I'm going to cut you deep! You'll never forget this meeting! I'll make sure of it!"

The Preacher's eyes widened more and Callum forced him to look in his eyes as he started to begin his torture.

"No..." The Preacher began to beg "No, please! Mercy!"

"Mercy hmmm?" Callum asked "Did you show any mercy on those you hurt with your words! No, you never stopped, and like you...I will never stop until I'm satisfied!"

* * *

Back in Mutopia, unaware that Callum had left the sanctuary, Tyroth lay in his bed snuggled close to Sephie and snored softly.

He was sound asleep yet it didn't last for long as he soon awoke and sighed.

It wasn't the sound of Loki and Freya waking him which he was used to since the day they were born, but rather the thoughts of the Hate Preacher Hugh had shown him earlier.

"Man I hate people like that!" he thought as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He thought more about what Jack said at dinner, about him scaring the Preacher into thinking the Devil was in his church.

He thought back to the day when he first met the Ninja Turtles and Monalisa in New York and how after doing some scouting in the City had stumbled across some thieves and using his magic and fire Tyroth has made himself look like a fiery creature and shouted 'I am the God of Hellfire!'

It had scared the thieves so much they had abandoned their loot and fled.

It had been so funny and Tyroth chuckled again as he remembered that day.

Thinking back to Jack's suggestion, it was tempting, but there were so many risks if he were to go up there and confront the Preacher.

* * *

Licking his lips and holding his hand up in front of him using his mana who make it glow slightly he began to list in his head all the pros and cons.

Con: There was a danger of exposing himself, yet when he and the Knights had gone topside, they had exposed their existence to Criminals and similar, some they had killed in combat or in skirmishes, but those who survived were not believed when they spoke of being attacked by martial art trained mutant animals so there was a bit of a Pro there.

Pro: Scaring the Preacher would make him stop his evil ways, if he was a believer in God and the Devil and he thought the Devil had come to claim him. But there was still a con in there too.

If the Preacher saw what he thought was the Devil, he would interpret it as a sign to work even harder, and might physically hurt others from that point onward.

Given time, he might just form a proper cult with his cohorts, and who knows what they might do.

* * *

Tyroth sighed and lowered his glowing hand and stared at the ceiling again.

"It's so complicated." he thought "I'm with Jack and the others wanting to teach that Bullying Bastard a lesson, but I have no idea what could be the outcome! And I can't risk anything bad happening, whether it be to the Humans or the Mutopians."

He looked over to Sephie who was curled up on her side and breathing softly.

"I'd never forgive myself if I accidentally exposed Mutopia, or caused a reaction where people were phycially hurt, not just emotionally." he rolled back and started to stroke his wife's hair gently.

As he did, Sephie seemed to feel that he was close a smile formed on her lips.

Seeing her smile in her sleep Tyroth felt his worries melt away and he rested back on the pillow so he could gaze at her.

Before long he drifted back to sleep, his fingers still curling around Sephie's hair.

* * *

Back topside, screams filled the church as the Preacher was tortured mercilessly by Callum.

After Callum promised that he wasn't going to kill him, but rather torture him, he had kept is word and soon the Preacher wasn't sure how much more he could take, despite all the pleas and prayers.

As well as crucifying the Preacher to his own alter, the Raven had used a strong super glue he had found in the office and glued his lips shut!

Now all the Preacher could do was muffle out his screams of pain and protest yet he couldn't pull his lips apart in the fear of ripping his skin.

Callum had then used his talons to slice the Preacher's skin and draw satanic symbols.

On his chest he carved a upside down pentagram and 666 on his stomach.

He then craved an upside down cross on the Preacher's forehead.

"Marked by the Devil!" Callum mocked staring into the Preacher's terrified eyes "Now you'll never get into Heaven! Not that you would ever be welcome there! The Poison in your words to others who do not follow your cruel and ridiculous views has tainted your soul! You are filthy! You are shit!"

* * *

Callum then leaned back and smirked as he observed at how the Preacher looked, then he held up a brown wallet he had snatched.

The Preacher watched as Callum opened it and took out the cash and stuffed into it his own pockets, then he saw the Raven take out a photo that was in there and it showed a piture of the Preacher with a woman and three children, two boys and a girl.

"Hmmm, a family man huh?" he asked to which the Preacher's eyes widened and he shook his head in terror.

"Such a cute family to the eye, but within, the family is tainted! You tainted your children, and forced shit down their throats! Told them lies! Told them blasphemy! And now they will be tainted, unless they are shown a different path!"

The Preacher's terrified eyes soon turned to fury and if looks could kill, Callum knew he wouldn't be sitting there.

But seeing how helpless the Preacher was pleased Callum greatly and he decided to toy with the preacher more.

"You're not going to be my only victim." Callum hissed "No, all those who follow you, will be targeted, and I will give them similar treatment, and I don't care if they are family or friends, old or young! Male or Female! Their beliefs will not save them, you have been marked by the Devil and thus all those who follow you, will be marked too!"

He then stepped over to the Preacher who shook his head and roared though his sealed lips then his eyes widened as Callum took the picture and held up a taloned bloody finger and pierced the picture, through the faces of the mother and three children then he placed the photo on the man's crotch and rubbed it there painfully.

"You said in your sermons how Homosexuals were child molesters!" Callum snarled "Well, here you are, jacking off on a picture of your family! How disgusting is that!? Huh?"

* * *

The Preacher tried to get away but each time he did, the pain in his impaled hands shot through his arms and he yelled more in agony.

Callum laughed more and stared into the Preacher's eyes.

As he did, the sound of a Raven's caw was heard from his throat each time he cackled and laughed.

The Preacher shook and sweat poured down his forehead as the pain of the torture and the terror of Callum's Raven form whirled in his brain causing him to break down mentally.

Callum could see he was starting to loose it and he continued to caw and laugh as well as rub the picture painfully against the preacher's crotch.

"Feel that huh? Feel it? Feel it you Fucking Pervert! Feel your soul getting more and more dirty!" Callum roared, the same cawing sound erupting from his throat "You're on the path to Hell! You are destined for Hell! God is not here! He never was! And you're damned! DAMNED YOU HEAR ME?! DAMNED TO HELL!"

* * *

Before long the Preacher screamed through his sealed lips and he writhed and squirmed as his mind finally broke and Callum could hear him trying to plead for the misery to end and Callum leaned back smirking in satisfaction.

"Perfect!" he whispered as he leaned back "I can't tell you how much fun that was!"

He looked at his taloned hands that were bloody due to him carving the satanic symbols into the Preacher's skin.

"Before long, the followers will arrive for their sermon, and they will find you like this! Tortured into insanity! And They will soon learn that those who follow you, they will not be safe from the same fate! And I will come back and they will fear me!"

He looked around then another idea came to his head.

He stood up and walked over to the screaming preacher and started to gather up the blood that dripped rapidly from his impaled hands into a bowl.

"Fear the Devil..." Callum smirked as he looked down at the Preacher "I am here to do his work, I am here to punish those who have wronged others...I am the Raven! I am the Deliverer of Pain and Terror! I will cast a never ending dark shadow over you and those who follow you! I am... **Diablo**!"

 **Yeesh! That was brutal! But that Hate Preacher deserved it! Again if you got a little shaken, don't say I didn't warn you!  
**

 **Meanwhile Tyroth has been pondering about the Preacher, he has no idea that Callum's been up there! And now Callum seems to have decided on a new name after what he did to that Preacher! I wonder if any of you saw that coming?**

 **Stay tuned for more coming your way soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Start of a Crusade**

Some hours later, just as the sun was setting, Hugh was driving his patrol car as he began his shift in Chicago.

He hummed to himself as he drove along looking out for anything suspicious as well as chewing a doughnut from a box he had on the passenger seat.

He had been driving around for just over an hour and so far things had been quiet, but it wasn't for long as the police scanner on his dashboard buzzed and he grabbed the walkie talkie before holding it up to his mouth.

"Beaugrgaurd speaking!" he said clearly.

"Hugh!" a voice came on the other end "We need your assistance, a group of followers of the Straight Truths Baptist Church rang in to say they found their sermon leader attacked!"

Hugh's eyes widened as he remembered the Hate Preacher he had shown Tyroth and the Chicago Knights and their friends earlier.

"Attacked?" he asked, steadying his voice "What's the Location?"

"Their place of Sermons in Down Town Chicago!" the voice came "The Ambulance services are there now, but we need you to see this."

"I'm on my way!" Hugh said "I'm heading there now! Over!" he then hung up the walkie Talkie and quickly began to drive in the direction of the Hate Preacher's church.

As he did, he frowned.  
"I hope this isn't your doing Tyroth!" he muttered.

After showing the video of the Hate Preacher to the Mutopians he wondered if Tyroth had decided to go up there and deal with the menace and he almost wished he hadn't shown them, yet he pushed the thoughts aside trying not to jump to conclusions.

* * *

Before long, Hugh made it to the Hate Preacher's church in Down Town Chicago where he was met with people crowding outside in front of the yellow Police Tape.

There were some people cheering and shouting sentences such as:

" _Served him right!"_

" _He had it coming!"_

" _The Devil's Coming for you!"_

" _You reap what you Sow!"_

" _I hope he dies!_ "

But there were also people who looked upset, obviously the followers of this Hate Preacher and were either showing concern for what had happened, or they were shouting at the other people.

All the while some officers were trying to calm the situation by telling people to leave or pushing some back if a fight was to break out.

Also there were some journalists and TV crew trying to find out details so they could make a sotry for their selected paper, magazine or TV station.

As Hugh arrived he walked under the tape showing people his badge so he could be allowed through.

No sooner did he walk up to the entrance than a female officer who was talking to another saw him.

"Ah Commander, glad you're here!"

"What's going on Sargent Harris?" Hugh asked as he adjusted his trench coat.

"I got no idea sir." Harris replied "Well apart from the near riots and the prying press, we got a pretty nasty sitatuion here."

"Like how?" asked Hugh.

"Come hither." Harris said as she lead the curious commander into the main area of the church.

* * *

No sooner did they walk in than Hugh's eyes widened."Holy cow!" he exclaimed saw where the Preacher had been crucified as well as the evidence of his torture, but what really shocked him was the symbols written in blood on the walls as well as the threatening messages!

"Jesus!" he said.

"Sure is something!" Harris said "The followers of this church came in for their afternoon sermon and found the bugger crucified to the alter, and Satantic symbols were carved into his chest, stomach and forehead."

"Yeessh!" Hugh winced then he saw the red writing on the wall behind the alter under an upside down pentagram.

 **THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING**

 **YOUR POISONED PREACHING WON'T SAVE YOU**

 **YOU CANNOT RUN, YOU CANNOT HIDE**

 **I WILL COME FOR YOU...**

"It's written in blood." Harris said in a small voice "As much as I hated that preacher, this is really sick, even beyond my standards and I thought I'd seen everything in a crime scene!"

Hugh nodded silently.

"Who could have done this?" he asked. He thought again about Tyroth and the Mutopians, thinking or at least hoping it wouldn't have been them, they did do a good number on criminals, but they never went so far as to write warnings in blood, yet alone crucify.

"The forensics are gathering what evidence they can," Harris informed "And there are already a few guesses on who did this, yet we're not sure if it was a group or an individual."

"What about the victim?"

"He's babbling a lot, no-one seems to understand him right now, seems the torture drove him insane, maybe that was the attackers intent."

"So he's not dead?"

"Nope," Harris said "He's lucky to be alive actually, if he lost any more blood, it might have killed him, either that or he would have died from shock, seeing how nasty his wounds were. That was another thing, the ambulance services were reluctant to help him, not surprisingly, but they know they have to do their job to help people, even bastards like him!"

Hugh swallowed hard, seeing the mess of blood and learning what had happened made him feel slightly ill but he pushed it aside so he could continue his job.

"Okay, Let's see what we can gather here." he said "And find out who did this and interview the witnesses as eventually the preacher once he's regained some of his sanity, if any."

Harris nodded and walked over to some forensics, whilst Hugh read the bloody words over before taking out his phone and taking a couple of pictures discretely, planning to talk with Tyroth later about the incident.

* * *

Meanwhile down in Mutopia, it was business as usual with everyone gathered in the mess hall to enjoy breakfast.

Callum pecked at his toast as he looked at everyone sitting at their respected tables, talking and eating.

He was feeling rather pleased with himself after his escapade up top, after completing his personal mission with the Hate Preacher he had raided his office to find anything useful which he had, and it included some weapons he had found in a secret drawer in the office as well as a secret cash hoard.

Upon returning to Mutopia which still slept soundly, he had returned to his allocated room and hid his treasures in his suitcase under his bed.

He had also used the bathrooms in the church to wash the blood off his claws and feathers so there was no evidence and so far no-one has any idea what had happened, but he had to act like he normally would, even though there were times he was struggling to not show his excitement of what had happened a few hours before.

The turtles, Mona and Jake were sitting at a table together along with the Chicago Knights, and the children were sitting at a nearby table together chattering and discussing what they were going to do together later, although Pandora seemed keen to join in with the Knights and her family when they did their training later.

Callum peeked at his toast again, thinking about the rush he had felt when he attacked the Preacher topside, he knew that once he opened his mouth about what happened to him, everyone would think he was mad, and he would be a laughing stock and his followers would be scared shitless when he, Diablo would come and terrify them and attack them, and give them the same treatment.

"How I've wanted to really show people terror after pain they have inflicted on others." Callum thought "It was like I was born for this, I never got away with fights with bullies or other dicks when I was human, and this new body is a privilege! I already can't wait till the sun rises and I can search for more victims, or rather, other haters of this hate preacher, there's nowhere for them to hide since I have an idea who they are, and where they live due to the records that bastard kept on them!"

Taking a drink of juice he looked at the Mutopians.

"I don't belong with these do gooders, these cowards who hide under the city! He thought as he narrowed his eyes "Why should I live under their rules? Why should we stay hidden and away from the Humans? We should live the way we wish! According to the government, we don't even exist! So why should we live such rigid lives?"

* * *

As Callum pondered, the others had no idea what was running through his head, neither did they try to speak to him since they still felt he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Tyroth was talking to Jack who was still asking him if he had thought about the Hate Preacher, and in fact as they Dragon was about to deliver his verdict, his shell-cell rang making him jump slightly.

"Hey!" Hacker commented as he was sitting behind the Dragon at another table "Talk about the pot calling the kettle! You tell me not to have phones at the mess! Yet you do!"

The others laughed and Tyroth blushed as he pulled out the shell-cell to check to see who was ringing and turn it off, only to see it was Hugh's number.

"It's Hugh." he said.

The others went silent as Tyroth answered it.

"Hugh?"

" _Tyroth._ " Hugh said " _I think you have some explaining to do!_ "

The Dragon's eyes widened then he frowned.

"Explain myself?" he asked "What you talking about?"

Sephie also frowned and looked up at her lover, and the Chicago Knights, the Turtles, Mona and Jake stopped eating and socialising to listen in.

* * *

At the same time Callum picked up on the conversation and strained his ears to listen.

"What's going on man?" asked Tyroth.

" _That Preacher I showed you the video of, that's what!_ " Hugh's voice came from the other side.

"What about that asshole?" asked Tyroth.

" _He's been attacked!_ " Hugh's voice came again.

"Attacked?!" Tyroth practically shrieked causing almost everyone in the room to look at him to which he gave them a look and mouthed 'As-You-Were' to which they did, yet they started talking in low voices.

" _He was found in the late hours of the afternoon..._ " Hugh continued to which he explained all that he found including the words in blood behind the alter to which Tyroth went slightly pale.

Sephie who was sitting close by also heard Hugh's descriptions and looked shocked.

"By the Gods..." Tyroth said "That's nasty!"

" _Exactly._ " Hugh's voice came again " _But I want to know, since you knew about that Preacher..._ "

But before Hugh could continue Tyroth cut him off.

"No way." he said "This isn't something me, or the Knights would do, not even the Turtles and Mona, despite all we do in the city above, yes sure we have killed before, but never as brutally as what you described, and when it comes to threatening warnings in blood on the walls, that's way beyond!"

" _Very well._ " Hugh said " _In all the years I've known you, I've never believed this would come from you or any of the Mutopians._ "

"Listen friend." Tyroth said "If it makes you feel any better, we will make a note of this and keep our eyes peeled when on patrol?"

" _That would be a comfort yes._ " Hugh said " _In the meantime, I'll keep you informed of anything up here._ "

"Thanks Hugh." Tyroth replied then hung up.

* * *

After he hung up, he told the others what he had heard, which made everyone gasp in horror, although a few of the Mutopians looked rather pleased.

"Served him right!" Kate smirked.

"I agree!" said Jack "Looks like someone decided to do what I suggested after all!"

"You agree with that kind of brutality?" Sarah asked shocked.

Jack turned to the cheetah.

"Well not exactly that torture the guy went through," he defended "Rather being scared into insanity."

"Best punishment for that cunt!" Kate piped up.

"Enough!" Tyroth snapped making everyone look at him "Listen, whilst I am in agreement that that preacher got what he deserved..."

Kate smirked again, and Raphael also looked slightly pleased but he put on a serious face as Tyroth looked in his direction.

"...We should be cautious, whoever did this might not just be targeting those like him, but maybe other religious bodies."

"What makes you think that?" asked Heather.

"I don't know." said Tyroth "But it's a hunch, I have read about people targeting religious places, not just Nazi's persecuting Jews or Muslims being labelled terrorists by white supremacists."

"So what should we do?" asked Leonardo to which the others agreed.

"We'll need to have a proper conference about this after I've had a moment to think." Tyroth said "Meeting in the Dojo after we've finished here and dealt with the kids, alright?"

"Alright!" everyone agreed.

* * *

After watching the Knights and the Turtles, Callum turned his back and smirked, satisfied.

"They don't suspect me." he thought "But they are aware of what happened, and they believe it to be someone who hates religion, whether it be like that Hate Preacher, or your average God-Loving leader."

He tapped a talon as he thought hard.

"If they don't suspect me for now, then I am safe to continue what I plan to do, they will find out eventually, but they will have to accept this this my way of living now! I became this, thanks to my brother and sister, and I intend to use it my way! And my way alone! They'll soon realise that Callum is long gone, and Diablo is here."

 **So Hugh's been called to the scene of the crime and has confronted Tyroth about it who was practically shocked!**

 **Meanwhile Callum/Diablo hasn't been suspected and he plans to do the same again the following day! Who will he target next?**

 **Find out in due course!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Planning The Next Move**

Meanwhile, topside in the Chicago City Hospital, two nurses stood outside the room of the Hate Preacher who lay in his bed asleep, because of his babbling and screaming he had to be restrained and sedated.

One of the nurses, a short haired blonde frowned.

"I can't see why we should help a scumbag like him Mary." she said to her companion, "That bastard don't deserve it!"

"Agreed Wendy." the other nurse agreed stroking the end of her dark broad hair that was done in a plait "The way he spoke of people who aren't white or Christian, I'd say he had it coming, that treatment of him."

"I got no idea who might have done all that torture to him." Wendy said "But he sure as hell deserved it!"

* * *

"Ladies!" a voice interrupted their conversation making them turn around and they saw the Senior nurse standing there, a short but slender woman wearing a headscarf showing she was a Muslim. "You're needed in Ward 5."

"Yes sister." they said together quickly walking away from the Preacher's window.

The Senior Nurse watched them go then entered the Preacher's room to check the machines he was hooked up to.

She gave him a disgusted look and analysed the gazes that covered his skin from where Callum/Diablo had carved those bloody symbols.

"You reap what you sow." the nurse said then made a few notes on his progress "I've always believed in karma! The way you speak about us being terrorists, and evil, if I had my way I wouldn't even think about helping you, but I have a job to do, and refusing to help won't make me a better person."

She placed the clipboard at the end of the bed then walked out of the room to continue her duties.

"I wonder who did that nasty stuff to him?" she thought "As much as he deserved it, it is worrying there is someone who would do such things out there."

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Callum was in his room, looking at the family photo he had stolen when he confronted the Hate Priest.

He smirked as he looked upon the wife and children and wondered what he could do to punish them for their beliefs.

He knew the children would have been brainwashed and were not to blame for their views, but he wondered if he could scare them enough into thinking that what they had been lead to believe would draw the devil in.

"Going after the Hate Preacher's wife," he thought "I think I could have some fun with her, and give those brats a scare too!"

He opened up his laptop where he clicked on a website to catch up on the news, and to his surprise yet delight, the news report on the Preacher's attack came up.

" _Good evening Chicago, I'm Ruth Peters, followers of the Straight Truths Baptist Church located in the Down town area of the City, made a terrifying and gruesome discovery when they found their Head Preacher attacked and crucified to his own alter and threatening messages were written on the wall behind him in his own blood."_

Callum smirked as he listened.

 _"The Preacher was taken to hospital, according to doctor's he will survive his encounter, but so far he was unable to identify his attacker not speak of it, since his ordeal has driven him insane."_ The Reporter took a breath then the a split screen appeared and it showed a female reporter outside the very church with followers and the public observing the area as well as shouting cruel words and protesting at each other.

" _We now go live to Sally Banners on scene, good evening Sally!_ "

" _Thanks Ruth! Yes, I'm outside the church right now, so far there hasn't been any updates on what happened with the church, all the police have found is the Preacher before he was taken to Hospital and evidence of blood, I have spoken to a couple of witnesses which include his wife and younger brother_ , _both are equally shocked and devastated and say the children are just as upset."_

The screen then changed to show the wife of the preacher and the brother being interviewed by the same reporter as she asked them about how they felt to see the Preacher attacked and what they said next made Callum's bood boil.

" _Whoever attacked my husband will be damned forever!_ " the wife said despite having tears in her eyes, she looked so angry " _They will go to hell! My Husband was attacked for speaking about his beliefs! And the truth!_ "

Then the brother spoke.

" _I'm sure whoever did this was a fag! Or some Muslim terrorist! This proves my brother was right!_ "

The reporter then spoke with a confused tone.

" _How do you know if it was a Muslim or a Homosexual or any of those people your brother denounces in his sermons?_ "

" _It's a fact!_ " the brother argued " _Those bastards out there are out to get us! And they're beginning a war on us!_ "

The Reporter looked shocked.

" _That's really sick._ " she said.

" _Take it or leave it honey!_ " the brother retorted.

* * *

Callum glared then looked at the photo.

"So you think a homosexual or a Muslim attacked your brother hmmm?" he asked quietly "Well, haven't you got a rude awakening coming." he paused the video then looked at the photo then at a piece of paper which showed an address he had ripped from an address book he had found in the Preacher's office.

"I think I know where to go next after this..." Callum smirked "You'll soon find out it wasn't who you thought it was...but rather Diablo!"

He looked towards his bedroom door, and he knew he would have to leave again when everyone else slept, like he did before.

"Just a few hours to go." he thought as he rested back on his bed "As long as I continue to act natural and no-one suspects me, I can continue in my goal, and my new purpose," he looked up and ceiling and smirked again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dojo, Tyroth had called the Turtles, Mona, Jake and the Knights together to talk about what Hugh had told them.

"So what do you propose Boss?" asked Jack.

"We should be vigilante when patrolling." Tyroth said "And keep our eyes open for any other related activity."

"Related activity?" asked Sharky "But this is one, if not the only incident we've heard of, it's like something completely new!"

"The Shark's right." Leonardo agreed "Even in New York we've never had anything like this, Hate Preacher's being attacked in a gruesome way."

The other turtles agreed.

"We've had murderers, burglaries, rapists and drug dealers, but never religious extremist violence." Raphael commented.

"Scratch that." Donatello commented "We've had some gang violence against Jews but never the other way round."

Michelangelo snapped his fingers as he remembered and the Knights looked at the turtles.

"When was that?" asked Sarah.

"It was some weeks ago." Mona explained "The turtles and I were patrolling when we came across some men standing outside a Jewish Church and hurling abuse as a Rabbi and his followers were leaving after evening worship and they started blocking their way and pulled out knives to rob and assault them."

Kate glared angrily.

"Bastards!" she growled.

"We took care of them luckily." Michelangelo said looking equally angry, "We stunned them with some smoke bombs and after making sure the Rabbi and his followers got away, we gave the attackers a good beating and left them tied up for the police to find."

"Great work!" Amber praised.

"What happened to them?" Percy asked.

"According to what we found out afterwards." Donatello said "They were arrested and imprisoned to four years, not because of that one incident, but there were others as well, they had a history of burglaries, robberies and assaults on Mosques and other places of worship."

"Good riddance." Heather commented and Kate nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jake was silent throughout the whole thing as he thought hard.

"You okay brother?" Mona asked.

"Hmmm?" Jake looked at Mona "Oh sure, I'm okay."

Mona placed her hand on his shoulder and Jake smiled softly.

"I've never been faced with something so complicated." Tyroth admitted as he looked at everyone "I'm just so torn, in a way, I believe that what the Preacher got, he deserved everything he got, but at the same time, if whoever it was who did that to him is still out there, will he strike again?"

"If it's another Hate Preacher, or one of his followers?" asked Sephie "More than likely they'll go after them?"

"Possible." said Tyroth "Hugh hasn't told me anything else, so far there's no other evidence, and the Preacher hasn't woken up and said anything, at the moment he's been sedated because he was so traumatised."

"So what should we do now about this situation?" asked Jack.

"Right now?" asked Tyroth "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Why Hun?" asked Sephie.

Tyroth took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving this to Hugh." he said "I'm going to talk to him later, right now, since there are no leads on who might have done this, we can't go looking or observing right now, all we can do is wait to hear back from Hugh."

* * *

The others looked at each other in question then Leonardo spoke up.

"Big T's right." he said "We shouldn't go looking until we have more evidence and leads, once Hugh knows more, he'll let us know."

"Exactly Fearless." Tyroth said with a nod.

"So how long do we have to wait?" asked Percy in a bored voice.

"As long as it takes." Tyroth said "If we can't do anything right now, we just need to sit tight and wait."

"Master Splinter's often telling us that." Michelangelo said resting his chin on his hands.

Raphael groaned.

"And here I was hoping for some more action."

"You'll get it soon enough Raph." Leonardo snapped.

"Be quiet you two!" Donatello hissed.

* * *

Tyroth sighed.

"Listen guys, once I hear anything from Hugh, we'll have another conference okay?"

The others agreed reluctantly and stood up as Tyroth dismissed them.

Everyone left to go about other activities but Sephie stayed behind to be with her mate.

"I just don't know how to go about this." Tyroth confided in his mate "As much it angered me about that preacher and like I did before to those robbers in New York, I want to scare him to death, but I can't put Mutopia in danger or risk anything worse happening if I do something."

"Believe me hun I know." Sephie comforted placing a hand on Tyroth's cheek "I understand, look, like you said, we'll wait to hear from Hugh, then we'll go on from there."

* * *

A few hours later, the whole of Mutopia was silent as it's residents slept.

For the rest of the day, Tyroth's thoughts tortured him, and he felt frustrated when Hugh didn't have any updates on the incident, since the forensics were still working on what they found at the scene and the Preacher hadn't spoken.

Yet throughout the whole thing, and all he could think of who would have done such things to the Preacher, he never for a moment suspected Callum, and the Raven due to his observation still practised using his wings, or just continued to be in his own company.

By the time it came to bedtime, Tyroth just couldn't think any more, he almost wanted to go and meditate but Sephie insisted that he come to bed, to which he reluctantly agreed.

Seeing the whole sanctuary was deserted and quiet, Callum snuck out of his room and began to make his way to the entrance.

He was flexing his taloned hands and smirking, hoping to do to the wife and brother the same as he did to the Preacher.

Looking around in the darkness and seeing that there was no-one around, he left the residential area and went straight for the exit of the sanctuary making sure his taloned feet didn't make too much noise as they scraped across the stony floor.

"I got the address of that bastard's wife and hopefully I'll find out where his brother lives and go after him too!" he thought to himself "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

As he walked away from the area, he didn't know that Pandora had woken up just before he left his room to use the toilet and was just walking back to her allocated room and she had seen Callum walking down the hallway.

At first she was terrified, with it being dark in the hallways and seeing a large dark shape, and had hidden behind the door of the bathroom area, but she soon saw it was her Raven uncle when a crystal light showed his feathers and beak.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched him, wondering why he was leaving the residential area, she almost wondered whether to confront him, but she didn't know whether she should or not, mainly because since he mutated, Callum had been so moody and angry and he never even attempted to speak to her or Kemeko and her parents and uncles had told her to leave him be.

Walking back to her room, Pandora wondered if he was having a walk, or going to the kitchen area, as she sometimes had seen Michelangelo go into the kitchen for midnight snacks, and if she was awake she would be lucky to join him with the promise of not telling her parents about his activities.

Yawning, Pandora climbed into her bed and snuggled down clutching one of her bears in her arms, yet she played with the thought of talking to Callum when Mutopia was awake.

 **So Tyroth has decided that nothing can be done until he hears back from Hugh, yet he is still disturbed about the whole thing.**

 **Meanwhile Callum's decided to go and target the Hate Preacher's Wife and brother and even his kids! After what he did to the preacher, who knows what he might do to the family?**

 **But he's been spotted by Pandora! What will be the result of that? Well, keep checking back to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING** **: This chapter contains torture and bloody violence as well as strong language, if you can disturbed or offended by such material, do not read!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **You're Next!**

Up in the Downtown area of Chicago, the wife of the Hate Preacher was sitting at the kitchen table with her brother in law.

Both were sipping coffee and discussing what happened to the Hate Preacher.

"Why? Why did this happen?" the wife asked as she wiped her tears away "Why did they have to hurt him?"

"Because those terrorists are out to get us that's what!" the brother said gripping his mug "Them and the fags! And all other blasphemers! They're out there!"

The wife frowned and looked upwards.

"The kids are so worried for their dad." she said "They kept asking if it was a fag or a terrorist who hurt their dad."

"When they catch them, I wanna see them go down!" the brother growled "I'll be there smirking when they go down for their crime!"

"I hope the police find out soon!" the wife agreed "I hope they find who did this to my husband!"

"They will!" the brother reassured "And it won't be just the justice system they face, it'll be the Flames of Hell too!"

* * *

The Wife nodded and was about to speak again when she frowned at a sound she wasn't familiar with.

"What was that?" she asked.

The Brother looked around then looked upwards.

"Just the kids upstairs." he suggested "They're on the Wii." as he spoke he heard some footsteps as well as the sounds of a video game being played.

"No, I heard something." the Wife insisted "It didn't come from upstairs."

The brother placed his mug down and stood up from the table, they both kept very still and listened.

"There it is again!" the wife said again when she heard what sounded like a thump followed by a clatter.

"The basement." the brother said as he walked over "I think something might have fallen over down there."

The wife stood up and followed, placing her mug on the table as she did so.

She soon saw the brother go to a door in the wall outside the kitchen and opened it, showing a flight of stairs leading into the dark basement and he switched on the light to see where the sound they heard was coming from.

* * *

What he didn't realise was that Callum had managed to get into the basement through a window at the other end.

The Raven had almost thought of going to the front door, but then he saw the basement and decided since it was dark down there that he would lure his victim inside and then begin his wicked way with them down there.

When he got into the basement he had seen there were cards that were used to flash in the street when protesting, showing all kinds of nasty messages saying ' **God Hates Fags** ', ' **Muslims are Terrorists** ' and ' **You're Going to Hell** ' and one which really made him squirm in anger were a few that spoke of Homosexuals being child rapists.

Knowing that he would need to make a noise for his victim to come down into the basement, he pushed the stacked cards over making a loud noise and he also knocked over an ironing board nearby before quickly moving to under the stairs.

* * *

Once he had hidden Callum saw the wife and the brother start to descend the stairs. Upon seeing them Callum smirked with delight.

"Perfect!" he thought "I am lucky! The Brother and wife are in the same house! I get to kill two birds with one stone!" he smirked as he watched them go over to the cards.

"Damn!" the brother said "How did these fall down?"

"They were neatly stacked last time I left them there." the wife said as she knelt down to pick them up.

* * *

As their backs were turned, Callum quickly and quietly crept up the stairs and closed the door before locking it. He then smirked as he looked at his victims who still had their backs to him and he placed his finger on the light switch.

"Now the games can begin." he hissed before turning off the light and plunging the whole basement into darkness!

As that happened the wife and brother screamed in shock.

"Whoa!" the brother cried "Power cut?"

The wife felt around in the darkness trying to look for a beam to hold onto.

"Kids!" she shouted "Is this your doing?"

Callum held his breath and started to move down the stairs carefully, letting his eyes get used to the darkness, at the same time, he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Kids!" the wife shouted again "If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny! How can you joke at a time like this?"

There was silence and the brother soon spoke.

"Kids! I'm giving you to the count of three, if the light isn't switched on by the time I count to three, you're grounded for a month! 1...2..."

* * *

Before he even got a chance to make it to Three, Callum was right in front of him and he flicked on the lighter showing his Raven features before him!

The Brother shouted in shock and jumped back, falling over the cards as he did so, and the wife screamed in horror.

"Holy shit!" the brother cried "What the fuck!?"

Callum smirked, his beak curling horrifically as he held up the lighter showing more of his features.

"What the hell are you!?" the wife screamed as she tried to get away but she ended up falling back wards.

"Your worst nightmare!" Callum snarled opening up his wings to make himself look more menacing, he then stepped over to the brother before he could get away and grabbed him before dragging him to two beams and forcing him to stand up.

Then the Raven slammed one of his hands against the beam then produced a large long nail before stabbing it through the brother's hand pinning him to the beam!

The Brother screamed in agony as his hand was impaled, then screamed again as Callum pinned his other hand to the second beam! Crucifying him!

Calum smirked and stood back admiring how he had pinned the brother to the beams by his hands then he turned to the wife who was staring in horror.

"What...what did you do?" she whimpered, she was so terrified as she looked upon her brother in law crucified to the beams.

Callum held up the lighter showing his smirking face and tears fell from the wife's eyes as she looked at him.

"No...no...!" she tried to plead, but Callum strode over and grabbed her by the hair forcing her to stand up and slammed her against a beam before painfully cuffing her hands behind her back and to the beam.

* * *

The wife was dazed for a moment as she hit her head and she looked up to see Callum tying her body to the beam with some wire so she remained on her feet.

"Who are you?" she demanded terrified "What do you want from us?"

Callum looked at her and grabbed her chin before looking into her eyes, his beak level with her nose.

"Much!" he said "You speak such poisoned words of such innocent people! Just like your cruel monster of a husband!"

"W...What?" the wife stammered.

"Don't deny it!" Callum spat "You spoke such disgusting words! You, your husband and your brother in law! You tainted your souls with such words! And Now I'm here to punish you!"

"Fuck you!" the Brother shouted over his pain.

Callum turned to face the brother who was trying to keep still despite the pain in his hands and blood was dripping from the wounds.

"Fuck me huh?" he asked as he turned away from the wife and licked his beak, his eyes glowing in the flame given off from the lighter.

"What the Hell are you?" the brother spat "Some guy in a costume pretending to be the Devil?"

Callum smirked.

"Does this look like a costume?" asked Callum as he leaned close to the brother and into his eyes "It is very real! I am no man! I am a demon! I am the Devil's Servant! And I'm here to do his work!"

He then cawed loudly into the brother's face and stared into his eyes.

"I am Diablo!"

* * *

The brother's eyes widened as he looked at Diablo's eyes and he soon began to see how real he looked.

"No...no way!"

"You spoke such poison!" Callum continued "And now you cannot be saved! You started a fire and nothing can douse it! Nothing can save you because you damned yourselves! You, and your children!"

He then turned to the wife.

"You and your husband tainted your souls! The souls of your friends and your children! And you're all doomed! You said others were doomed! Innocent people were doomed! Damned! Tainted! But the only ones who are tainted are yourselves! You've shat on yourselves! You've dirtied yourselves! Sinned greatly! And God...Is not here!"

The brother and wide stared in horror and pain as Callum picked up one of the hate protest cards and held the lighter to it, and at once it went up in flames, lighting the area and the wife and brother were able to see Callum more clearly.

"Yesterday I attacked your precious husband and brother!" Callum announced "I made him suffer for his bullying behaviour! And now you're next! And you will suffer the same hell I put him through! You will never forget this day! You will forever remember the day Diablo marked you for HELL!"

"No!" the wife screamed in shock and terror.

"Monster!" the Brother shouted yet cried out in agony over his crucified hands.

* * *

The Raven then grabbed the other cards and threw them on the burning one and the flames got more intense and brighter and Callum opened his wings as he showed himself more.

"Welcome to Hell!" he hissed then turned to the wife showing his talons "Ladies first!"

The wife's eyes widened more in fear and she tried to wiggle away but because she was cuffed to the beam she couldn't get away.

"No! No Please!" she begged "Mercy!"

"I know not mercy!" Callum snarled as he grabbed her throat and began to squeeze before forcing her to look into his eyes that were blazing in the fire that lit up the basement.

"Look into my eyes whore!" he hissed "I will feast on your soul! And the Souls of your damned children!"

"No! Please! Not my children!" the woman pleaded "Please! Leave my kids alone!"

"You are no loving mother!" Callum snarled "You would never love them unconditionally! If they were to say to you they no longer believed you and your husband's Bullshit you would cast them aside!"

The wife cried out and chocked as he neck was squeezed and she could feel Callum's talons digging into her skin and she also felt warm blood trickle down her neck and shoulders.

"You are a shit mother!" Callum screamed in her face, his eyes flashing and that cawing noise erupting from his throat.

"You are a Shit Mother!" he shouted again "A Stupid Fucking Whore! You tainted your soul! Your soul is filthy! And you've dirtied your children's souls!"

He then dragged his talons down her throat and over her breasts tearing her clothes as he did so, making her scream in agony.

"I will feast on your soul!" he cawed "You will never make it to heaven! Because you are a sinful whore!"

The wife screamed louder and louder and tears streamed from her eyes as her mind broke from the pain and terror.

* * *

Callum then grabbed her face again then slammed it against the beam dazing her then used his sharp talon to carve the same satanic symbols into her breasts and on her forehead.

He ripped her shirt exposing her breasts and he carved an upside down pentagram into each breast then carved the number 666 on her chest and forehead.

The wife screamed again over the pain but Callum head butted her hard and she hung limp still tied and cuffed to the beam.

* * *

Smirking, Callum then turned to the brother who had been watching helplessly and in shock at the Raven torturing his sister-in-law.

"Your turn!" he smirked as he stepped towards him and flexed his talons, all covered in the blood of the wife.

"No! No please!" the brother pleaded but Callum stepped towards him and using his talons ripped his shirt from his body then he undid the trousers and pulled them down, exposing him.

The brother as well as terrified, felt humiliated as his parts were exposed.

"Proves you got a small dick!" Callum said as he looked at them, "You were trying to compensate for something, acting like a total loser with your poisoned words?"

The brother stared at Callum in horror then the raven saw some barbed wire in a corner nearby and he smirked getting an idea.

* * *

The brother saw his intentions and shock his head terrified but Callum picked up the wire and unwinding it, he began to wrap it around the brother painfully, starting from his neck then down his chest then over his stomach then his legs, each time he did that, the sharp parts punctured the brother's naked skin and he screamed in protest and pain.

"You've been marked for hell!" Callum hissed "And you will never reach the Kingdom of God! Because there is no God! And he will not save you! Your brother cannot be saved! And neother will your sister in law, or your nephews and Niece!"

"Leave them out of this!" the brother spluttered in pain "Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" Callum smirked "Will your God Smite me?"

* * *

As he spoke, he heard a loud knocking at the basement door.

"Perfect timing!" he smirked "This will be a sight for them to see!"

The brother's eyes widened and he looked towards the basement door to shout but Callum held the lighter to his face.

"Make a sound and I'll burn your face off!" he hissed.

He looked towards the door and it was soon unlocked and opened before the sounds of children could be heard.

"Mum? Uncle?" one of them shouted, "Are you down here?"

"We heard shouting!" called the other "What's happening?"

* * *

As the children were heard, the wife had started to regain consciousness and her eyes widened.

"Mummy?" a girl's voice was heard "Mummy? Uncle?"

The wife lifted her head and she soon saw her two sons and daughter appear at the bottom of the stairs and they saw the fire and their mother and uncle tied and pinned to them beams.

All three were in shock at the sight then they saw Callum as he turned to them.

"Hello children." he snarled.

The children were frozen in shock upon seeing Callum then looked at their mother and Uncle.

"RUN!" the Uncle shouted "Get out of here!"

The daughter instantly started screaming in terror and the boys jumped in shock.

"What is that!?" cried one of the boys looking at Callum.

* * *

Callum glared and opened his wings.

"I am the judge and deliverer of sins!" he growled then cawed loudly "I mark those destined for Hell!"

He opened his wings as he looked at the terrified children.

"Your souls are tainted with the poison you were fed! And God will never protect you!" He flapped his wings fanning the flames of the burning protest cards.

"Look upon me!" he cawed "For I am the Devil! And all of you will suffer for your sins!"

He cawed again flapping his wings and the Uncle and Wife began to scream in insanity as their minds broke from the torture and terror.

At the same time, the children let out equally terrified screams at the whole incident, and Callum flapped his wings more and cawed loudly, raising his arms above his head in ecstasy and delight at the torture he had bestowed on his victims.

 **So Callum/Diablo has made his second House visit! This time he targeted the Hate Preacher's Wife, Brother and Children! And even though he's tortured the wife and brother, he hasn't touched the children, but rather given them a rather nasty shock!**

 **Hope that wasn't too brutal for you! Check back for more coming soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **A Dilemma**

A few hours later, Mutopia was awake again.

The residents had had breakfast and were already starting the day with their usual activities.

Pandora was in Sonia's playroom with the Chameleon, Kemeko, and the Geckolings.

Freya and Loki were sitting at a small table drawing whilst Kemeko was playing with some dolls on the floor and Sonia was laying on her belly near her reading a magazine.

Since she awoke that morning, Pandora had not stopped thinking about what she saw last night, seeing Callum leaving his room.

She guessed that maybe he had left the room to go to the bathrooms, but he didn't go in that direction, so she wondered maybe he had gone to the canteen.

Back in New York, there had been times she had seen Michelangelo go into the kitchen for midnight snacks, or midday snacks since they were nocturnal. Maybe Callum was doing the same thing?

Or maybe he couldn't sleep and he was walking around the sanctuary? She had seen the other turtles and even her mother doing that, even her granddad Splinter had taken walks around the lair when he couldn't sleep.

* * *

"Pandora?" the Lizard/Turtle hybrid jumped slightly as Sonia's voice brought her back down to earth "You alright over there? You've been pretty quiet?"

Pandora looked up at Sonia.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Something on your mind Geisha?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing really." Pandora insisted crossing her legs and holding her Ninja Bear close to her.

"Except?" Sonia asked as she gazed at Pandora, not sure if the Hybrid girl was telling the truth as she was avoiding her eyes and hugging her bear tightly.

* * *

Kemeko and the Geckolings were too busy playing to notice the older girls talking, so Sonia decided to take the opportunity to speak to Pandora properly.

She sat up and crawled over to the Hybrid then sat opposite her so they could talk more intimately.

"What's up Pandora?" asked Sonia looking at Pandora with a serious yet gentle look in her eyes "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Pandora nodded with a small smile.

"So what's up?" Sonia asked.

Pandora took a deep breath.

"Last night." she said "I got up in the middle of the day to use the bathroom, then as I left I saw Uncle Callum leave his room."

Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" she asked curiously.

Pandora shook her head.

"No." she said "I saw him leave his bedroom, then he walked in the direction of the main village."

Sonia frowned as she listened.

"He left the residential area?" she asked to which Pandora nodded.

"I don't know why." she said "Maybe he was going to get a snack from the kitchens? Uncle Mikey does that back home!"

Sonia didn't always eavesdrop on matters that weren't her business, but she often liked to listen in on gossip and the canteen was always a good place to listen.

When Hugh had told Tyroth and the Knights about the Hate Preacher and then found out about the attack on him, she too wondered who might have attacked him.

She looked at Pandora then looked up to think harder.

"Pandora?" she said "You don't think your Uncle left his room to leave the Sanctuary do you?"

Pandora cocked her head on one side.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Nothing." said Sonia "It's just that, did you listen to your parents and Uncles talking to Hugh two days ago?"

Pandora shook her head.

"No?"

"Nope! I was enjoying my pudding, Ice cream and apple pie!"

Sonia couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent Pandora was, as well as a lover of her puddings, just like her Uncle Mikey.

"Apple pie?" asked Loki "I love pie!"

"Not now Loki." Sonia called over her shoulder "Maybe Louie might have some for afters later?"

"Sweet!" Loki commented "Even if it means I have to eat my veggies! Yuck!"

Sonia and Pandora laughed then looked at each other.

* * *

Before Sonia could say any more the door opened and Michelangelo walked in.

"Heya kids!" he said cheerfully "You having fun?"

"Hi Uncle Mikey!" Pandora squeaked and beaming as she saw her favourite Uncle come into the room and the other children followed suite at greeting the orange-masked turtle.

"Just coming to check on you." Michelangelo said "Master Splinter's finished training for the morning."

"When will I get my lesson Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Splinter's going to have a rest for a while then he'll come and get you sweetie." Michelangelo reassured Pandora.

"Okay!" said Pandora, feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

Since she had started training with her Granddad Splinter, Pandora was always excited to get started, sometimes it was hard for her to sit still since she was always wanting to practice her moves, which delighted the turtles and Mona as she was enthusiastic to learn, but she had to rest as well.

"The kids have been good as gold Mikey!" Sonia reported "They're a piece of cake!"

"There's cake?" asked Loki looking up again "I love cake!"

"Me too!" Freya agreed.

Sonia shook her head and laughed again.

"It's a figure of speech!" she said.

The Geckolings looked confused then looked back to their drawings, meanwhile Kemeko just carried on playing on the floor.

Michelangelo chuckled as he looked at the Geckolings.

"They'll understand when they're older!" he laughed then looked at Sonia.

"Enjoy yourself for longer kids!" he said "Lunch will be in three hours."

"Okay Uncle Mikey!" Kemeko and Pandora said together with a smile then Michelangelo walked out of the room.

"Can't wait to have my one to one ninja time with granddad!" Pandora grinned.

* * *

Sonia smiled then looked serious again as Michelangelo left the room.

"Listen Pandora." she said "I got a feeling about your Uncle Callum, after what you just told me."

"What do you mean?" Pandora asked, her eyes showing some slight fear and confusion.

"Listen kid." Sonia said "I'm sure your parents and Uncles told you about the bad people they fight?"

Pandora nodded.

"And I wish to join them!" she said "When I'm a big girl!"

"Yes, but Pandora." Sonia spoke again "About the bad people, Hugh the policeman who came the other night, he showed the grown-ups a video of a man saying cruel things about people, saying they were evil because they weren't like him?"

Pandora frowned. It was true, she hadn't really been listening but she remembered the angry look on their faces when they were looking at Hugh's phone and she remembered Jack talking about Tyroth giving a scare to the nasty man yet the dragon was reluctant.

"I remember." she said softly.

Sonia nodded.

"He was attacked." she said "Apparently someone went into his church when he was in there and attacked him in such a way it drove him crazy, and Hugh questioned Tyroth asking if he had anything to do with it."

Pandora stared at Sonia and let the words sink in.

At the same time, Sonia was worried, Pandora wasn't yet a teenager, and was still young and naïve, and thus didn't have as much experience in the way of the world, whether it be from a mutant's point of view or like the humans above.

"You saying maybe Uncle Callum was responsible?" Pandora asked.

Sonia bit her lip.

"I'm not saying that Pandora." she said "But it's something to think about and Callum was watching the video as well."

Pandora looked down as she thought hard.

"Do you think I should tell the grown-ups?" she asked.

Sonia frowned harder as she thought for a moment.

"I don't know." she said looking toward the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth was sitting on a bench by the canal staring at the rippling water dreamily when a voice broke into his reverie.

"Boss! Boss!" he looked behind him to see Sharky running over.

"What's up?" he asked standing up.

"You're not going to believe this!" Sharky said "But you better come!"

"What's the big emergency?" asked the Dragon to which he followed mutant Shark to the Rec room where the other Chicago Knights, the Turtles and Mona were staring at the TV with wide eyes along with some other shocked Mutopians.

Seeing the Dragon enter, Jack pointed to a space on one of the sofas next to Sephie to which he sat down gratefully and looked at the TV.

" _Good evening Chicago, I'm Ruth Peters! Three hours ago, police were called on scene to the House of the Hate Preacher who was mysteriously attacked in his own church yesterday afternoon, where they found three terrified and sobbing children who lead them to a scene of horror down in the Basement. Within there they found the wife of the Straight Truth Parson and his younger brother tied to beams and tortured along with their protest cards burnt to ashes. Both have suffered nasty injures which included being wrapped in barbed wire and crucified to the beams! Luckily the children were not harmed but were extremely traumatised and have been put into the care of close relatives. Once again Sally Banners is on scene and talking to the police investigating! Hello Sally!"_

The scene then changed to Sally who was on the scene where there were fire fighters as well as an ambulance service and forensics.

" _Hello Ruth! Yes I'm here on scene where it appears that the attacker may have struck again! From what we've found out the wife and younger brother were found in the basement, the brother was crucified and wrapped in barbed wire and the wife was tied to a beam and stripped topless as well as had the same satanic symbols carved into her body, the same ones that were carved onto her husband. Also their many offensive signs were piled up and burnt to ashes, luckily the fire didn't spread through the house, and the victims have been rushed to hospital. As of now the police and forensic teams are inside the house trying to gather evidence, I'm here with Police Chief Beaugrgaurd who is leading the case, hello Commander!"_

Sally then turned to Hugh who leaned into the microphone.

" _Hello Sally, yes, this is the second incident involving an attack on members of the Straight Truths Baptist Church, so far we've not been able to gather any evidence on the previous attack that might give us a clue, but according to the connection between the two, we have a theory that there is someone who has it in for those who preach hate, there haven't been any suspects or any leads as yet, but I appeal to the public, despite how you feel about these attacks, to come forward if you have any information."_

" _Thanks Chief! Back to you Ruth!"_

* * *

Tyroth muted the TV and turned to the others.

"Another attack?!" he exclaimed.

The Knights nodded.

"Who the hell is doing this?" asked Sarah.

"Damned if I know!" Kate said "But I stand by what I said before! Those bastards deserve everything coming to them!"

"For once I agree with Kate!" Percy said with a nod "They brought it on themselves!"

"Yeah!" Raphael said.

"You reap what you sow!" Michelangelo added.

"That's true! Karma comes to bite you in the butt." Sephie said "But again, these people aren't like the ones we've fought! Yes they're a public menace, but they're not murderers, rapists or drug dealers."

"But words can hurt just as much as actions!" Jack said.

"Everyone!" Tyroth barked getting everyone's attention "This isn't helping! We need to think here!"

"About what?" asked Raphael "There's been another attack but the police have no idea who did it, and there's been no evidence!"

"So far no." said Tyroth "He looked back at the TV, I wonder if Hugh might come to us if he has found anything, he won't say anything to the press, but he might come to us if he has something."

"I hope so." Leonardo said "As much as I agree those bastards deserved what they got, we need to find out who this attacker is, as he might be something we should all worry about, not just those he's targeted so far."

 **So Sonia has spoken to Pandora after she's let slip that she saw Callum leaving the residential area, seems the Chameleon can smell something fishy, also the Knights and the Turtles have found out about the second attack, yet still have no idea if Hugh has found out anything else.**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya All! Can't believe we got another couple of sleeps until Christmas! It always seems to creep up on me every year!  
Well I'm all prepped for Christmas! Well I say that now, but sometimes you forget something and have to get it! **

**It feels more like a hurricane's coming when I shop for Christmas even though the stores only closed for a day! And it's only once a year! lol!**

 **I got one more day of work tomorrow Christmas Eve, Boooo! But then I got Christmas Day and Boxing Day off! Yay!**

 **Anyway, I managed to get another chapter up before I go and enjoy Christmas! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Breakthrough**

Later that evening in a police department building in Chicago, Hugh stood outside an interview room where he saw through the two way glass three women sitting with the children of the Hate Preacher.

The children were weeping and sobbing and being comforted and offered snacks and drinks to compose themselves so they could be interviewed about what they saw.

Looking towards his colleague Sergeant Harris he narrowed his eyes.

"Poor kids." he said "Must have been awful for them! To witness what they saw."

Harris nodded in agreement.

"I felt sorry for them before, being fed such horrible stuff by their parents, but seeing them here, after something scared them so much..." she sighed.

"Any news on the victims?" Hugh asked.

"Only update I've received is they still jabber insane stuff and their usual preaching, saying stuff like the devil has come after them and we must repent."

Hugh rolled his eyes.  
"Seems the attacks didn't do much, apart from drive them more insane than they already were to begin with."

Harris nodded.

"True." she said "But this is more advanced, something really scared the shit out of them! They've been affected mentally more than physically."

"How are the forensics doing with the evidence they gathered." Hugh asked.

"Still working on them." Harris said "But still so far, they still haven't found anything out of the ordinary, either the attacker was very clever at making sure they didn't leave a trail, or, this is something else."

"Like supernatural something else?" Hugh asked, pretending to look surprised yet at the back of his mind he thought about Tyroth and the Knights.

They were always good at hiding their tracks, but there were times he had to destroy any evidence and this attacker was good at not leaving a scent.

"I don't know." Harris replied "But this is getting more and more weird, and scary."

Hugh nodded then looked to the children who were still being consoled by the women then he heard their voices from within via a speaker.

* * *

"Listen children." one of the women said drying the eyes of the little girl "You need to tell the police what you saw and what happened, then they can catch the bad man who did it."

"It wasn't a man!" the daughter wept "It was a monster!"

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! It was!"

The women looked at each other and frowned sceptically but they looked at the children gently.

"Listen, I'm sure it wasn't a monster." the second woman said "There's no such thing as monsters."

"But no really! We saw him!" the daughter insisted, fresh tears falling, He hurt mummy and Uncle! He also confessed to hurting daddy!"

"Yeah!" one of the boys agreed "He hurt them! And burnt the messages of God!"

* * *

The women looked at each other then decided seeing there was no other way to talk to the children about there not being any monsters, they made the choice to play along.

"Okay kids." the third woman said "What can you tell us about the Monster that hurt your parents and Uncle?"

"It was dark in the basement." the older boy said "We could barely see anything, apart from hearing the sounds of our screaming mother and uncle, then we saw a fire, then his shape!"

"A Large Bird!" the second boy said "A big nasty black bird!"

"A bird?" asked the women.

"A bird?" Harris questioned then looked at Hugh.

"A bird?" Hugh muttered as he looked at Harris then back through the two way glass.

"You sure it wasn't someone in a costume?" asked one of the women to the children.

"He was big, and he cawed like a crow!" the oldest boy insisted.

"It was horrible!" the daughter wept "He cawed and cackled and mummy screamed in fright!"

"He opened his wings and cawed and laughed!" the second boy described "And he told us he was the Devil!"

"Diablo!" the daughter said as she wept harder "Mummy screamed Diablo!"

"Diablo?" Harris asked.

"Spanish for Devil." Hugh said "The attacker calls himself Diablo."

As he continued to listen to the children describe the attack on their parents, more thoughts came to him as he thought more about the way they were attacked.

"A Large black bird." he thought with a frown "A Crow? Raven..."

* * *

As soon as the word Raven came into his mind, Hugh's eyes widened as a light went off in his head.

"No!" he thought "No way!"

He remembered three nights ago when he came to Mutopia to tell Tyroth and the Chicago Knights about the Hate Preacher, and how he had been introduced to two new members.

Monalisa's brothers, Jake and Callum. Jake was human but Callum had been forced to drink the water from the well to live after Shredder stabbed him.

And Callum had mutated into a Raven!

"Callum!" he thought "No! No that can't be? Could it?"

He tried to think hard about the Raven in Mutopia, he didn't know Callum well, apart from his backstory and his mutation and what lead up to it.

"If he is the attacker." he thought "Why would he go after the Hate Preacher and his family? And would he strike again?"

* * *

"Hugh?" Harris's voice brought him back down to earth.

Hugh almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry Harris." he said "I was two and a half miles away for a second."

"What do you think of this sir?" Harris asked "About the children's claims about a large Black Bird attacking their parents and Uncle."

Hugh swallowed hard.

"I don't know what to think." he said "It doesn't sound right, I don't believe in Monsters, nor the Devil at that, my only option is that it was a man in a costume, and a way done costume at that."

"Maybe we should talk to the Fancy Dress shops in the city and the surrounding district to find out if anyone purchased a Raven costume or materials to make one?"

"That's a good idea Harris." Hugh said "Let's get to work."

"Okay!" said Harris.

"Also." Hugh thought aside to himself "I'll be doing some side investigation of my own..." he patted his pocket where his cellphone was.

* * *

Back in Mutopia, Tyroth was taking a few deep breaths getting himself ready to meditate quietly in the temple of the Well, the only quiet place he could sit and think.

Yet his silence was interrupted as he heard his phone ring in his pocket, which he regretted bringing with him.

"Awww man!" he groaned as he hated being interrupted, yet the reason he kept his phone close was just in case he heard news from above, especially after all that was going on.

Holding up the phone, he looked at the screen and saw it was Hugh and his heart beat faster.

He quickly swiped the screen and answered it.

"Hey Hugh!" he said.

" _Tyroth._ " Hugh's voice came on the other end " _I have an update on the attacks_."

Tyroth almost spat out a few flames in shock as he heard those words.

"You have!?" he gasped "Spill!"

He heard Hugh suck in a breath and he explained about how the Children of the Hate Preacher had been interviewed about the attackers their mother and Uncle.

" _The children described the attacker as a monster._ " Hugh said.

"Monster?" Tyroth asked raising an eyebrow, yet he felt a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach "You mean, not human?"

" _No._ " Hugh said " _Neither man, nor beast, but something else._ "

Tyroth swallowed hard as he thought about what Hugh had told him, he remembered the Demons several years ago, and he knew about the abominations of Dr Arden.

The first thought that crossed his mind, was that it one or the other, but then again he and his team along with the Turtles and Mona had defeated the Demons and they never returned, and also why would Dr Arden's creatures be in Chicago, if there were any, especially since the Foot didn't know about Mutopia, let alone even know that he and Sephie lived in Chicago since he never let loose his tongue under torture those years back.

* * *

"What are you suggesting Hugh?" he asked.

" _Tyroth,_ " Hugh sighed " _I don't want to accuse, but after what those kids described, the creature they saw looked like a mutant animal, unless it was someone in a costume, my colleagues are going around the Fancy Dress Shops in the City and the surrounding district to investigate if anyone hired out a costume that fit the description._ "

"And what is the description?" Tyroth asked.

" _A Large Black Bird._ " Hugh confirmed.

"A Bird!?" Tyroth gasped against almost spluttering out some flames in shock.

" _A Raven_." Hugh said.

Tyroth eyes widened.

"Callum... _._ " he whispered "No...he...he couldn't? He wouldn't? Would he?"

" _Tyroth._ " Hugh said " _I don't want to jump to conclusions since I don't know your newest mutant member very well, but from what the kids described, he matches the description, I'm also checking the evidence before I point any fingers, as is my duty._ "

"Thanks Hugh." Tyroth said, his eyes narrowed "Listen, you continue doing what you're doing up top and I'll deal with Callum, I'll keep an eye on him!"

" _Thanks._ " Hugh said gratefully, " _Again I am sorry as I don't want to point fingers, but..._ "

"But nothing mate." Tyroth said "We need to get this looked at, even if the preacher, his wife and brother deserved what they got, there could be more to this, I'll keep you informed if I learn anything."

" _Thanks Tyroth._ " Hugh said " _I'll speak to you later._ "

"Bye!" Tyroth replied before hanging up then staring at the wall, the thoughts of Callum being the one responsible running through his head.

"No..." he thought "I heard he got into fights with those who pissed him off when he was human, but would he really go out and do something like this? Hunt down and torture people?"

He thought back to when Callum saw the video of the Hate Preacher on Hugh's Phone, then not long afterwards the Preacher was found attacked in his own church.

"It was only after Hugh showed us the video!" Tyroth theorised "He saw the video along with the rest of us!"

He chewed his lip.

"Shit!" he thought "What if he is? After what Hugh said?"

He then thought of how Mona and Jake would react, would they not believe it? He knew they would be upset, but he needed their help if he was going to watch Callum.

It wasn't going to be easy, especially since Callum wasn't on speaking terms with Mona and Jake, and if Callum was guilty, he would just deny everything.

"I need to approach this carefully!" Tyroth thought "Again as I said before, even if the Preacher and his family deserved what happened to them, this is the wrong way to go."

* * *

The Dragon stood up and decided to go and find Jake and Mona, he also knew he had to careful not to let Callum in that he was suspicious of him.

"I'll take this one step at a time, and I'll do some other investigating too!" he picked up his phone again and called Hacker.

" _Hacker here!_ " he heard the spider's voice on the other end.

"Spider man, it's Tyroth."

" _Hey Big T!_ " Hacker said " _What can I do you for?_ "

"Listen Hacker." Tyroth said "I need you to check the cameras for the past couple of days during the sleeping hours."

" _Why boss?_ " asked Hacker.

"I believe that we might have had someone leave the sanctuary," Tyroth said "I don't know who, but after the activity that Hugh informed us of, he has a suspicion that the attacker might be one of our own!"

" _He what!?_ " he heard the Spider shriek.

"Calm down Hacker!" Tyroth said "Look, I'm not sure who, but I need you to check the cameras, I hope I'm wrong but we need to check this out."

" _You can count on me boss!_ " Hacker said " _I'll report if I find anything!_ "

"Thanks!" Tyroth said before hanging up then looking around the village "Now to find Mona and Jake."

 **Uh oh! I think they're starting to put the pieces together! The kids have described seeing Callum, and Hugh's starting to suspect the Raven! Now he's told Tyroth, and the dragon is about to do some investigating. Yikes! Looks like Callum's secret's not going to be as secret for long now!**

 **How will Jake and Mona react when Tyroth comes to them? Well stay tuned to find out.**

 **Since this is my last chapter before Christmas in a couple of days, I wish all of you on Fanfiction a very Merry Christmas! Hopefully I may get another chapter up before we go into 2019, but if not I also wish you a Happy New Year!**

 **See you all soon! Love Bloodrayne666**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heya Readers!**

 **Hope you all had a good Christmas! I sure did! Even if I've had to work in-between, I still got to work New Years Eve before I can party! But it'll be a good night!**

 **Well, that's enough about me, and enjoy my latest chapter!**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Caught in the Act**

After Tyroth had spoken to Hacker, the Dragon went to look for Mona and Jake, yet he was unsure of were they were.

He also wasn't sure how he was going to approach them about what he had heard, and he hoped against hope that he was wrong.

"I can see it now!" he thought "They're not going to want to believe any of it!"

He clenched his fists as he tried to think about what to say. He looked around the village, and luckily there was no-one about watching him as they were to busy minding their own business, and he was glad that Callum wasn't amongst them.

"Come on Tyroth!" he scolded himself "Think! You have to talk to Mona and Jake! They won't hate you! Just tell them! Get it out!"

He sighed again.

Here he was, a fearless warrior, the leader of the Chicago Knights! A Protector of Mutopia! A man, or rather mutant who never flinched in the midst of danger, one who struck fear into the hearts of every criminal in the world, even the feared Foot Clan in New York! And here he was worried about the reaction his friends when they heard about their mutant brother!

"Come on Tyroth!" he growled "Stop being so stupid! You can do this!"

* * *

As the Dragon stood there trying to gather himself, a soft voice entered his ears.

"Honey?"

He opened his eyes and he saw Sephie standing before him.

"Sephie!" he said surprised.

"What's the matter baby?" asked Sephie in a worried voice as she looked at her husband.

Tyroth looked at Sephie, he couldn't hide anything from her and he did promise her he would let her know if he heard anything from Hugh.

"Sephie." he said quickly pulling her aside "I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it?" asked Sephie in a worried voice.

"I heard back from Hugh." Tyroth said "He found out that the kids who were witnesses to the scene at the Hate Preacher's home saw who attacked the Preacher's wife and brother!"

"They did!?" cried Sephie in shock "Who? Who did it?"

"From what Hugh told me..." Tyroth began "He suspects one of us! The description the kids gave matches..." he hesitated "Callum!"

Sephie's jaw dropped as she looked at Tyroth.

"No way!" she said "Callum? The attacker? I don't believe it!"

"I don't want to believe it either!" Tyroth said "But from what he gathered, those children saw what appeared to be a large black bird! He hasn't jumped to the conclusion that is was Callum, they're still trying to gather evidence, as the other theory is that it was someone in a costume, and a rather convincing one too!"

Sephie bit her lip.

"Oh Gosh, this is bad!" she said "If Callum is the attacker, he's not just putting himself at risk, but the rest of us too! If he's spotted by someone else, the city will become aware of Mutants!"

"That's my fear too babe." Tyroth agreed "I don't really give a shit about those bastards who got attacked since they deserved it, but if the city become aware of us, everything we hold dear will be destroyed! The humans will dig down here and discover us, and then...then..." he paused as he couldn't get what he feared would happen out of his mouth.

"It was terrifying enough when the Foot captured me and I was tortured, and when Jennifer was taken by them as well, Mutopia could have been exposed if I hadn't held my tongue despite the pain they put me under!"

Sephie swallowed hard as she remembered those events all too well.

"What should we do about this hun?" she asked.

"I plan to talk to Mona and Jake." said Tyroth "I don't want to upset them, but they need to know, and we got to investigate Callum, I've already asked Hacker to check the cameras to see if they saw anything, and I'm going to need to keep an eye on Callum myself, without him knowing."

Sephie was about to speak again when she suddenly saw Callum coming into view from the residential area.

"There he is!" she hissed then looked down innocently, Tyroth at the same time looked at his claws yet he observed the Raven out the corner of his eye as he strutted over.

"There's something about that Raven." Tyroth thought as he continued to pretend to be in his own world "But I'll be watching you, from a distance! What are you hiding?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Callum, completely unaware that Tyroth had become suspicious of him started to head towards the Mess Hall, he glanced at the Dragon and Gecko couple as they avoided his gaze and he held up his talons and looked at them, before a small smirk crept onto his beak.

"Once again another successful mission." he thought to himself, he had watched the news about the Preacher's wife and Brother's attack, and he couldn't wait to go on another rampage, maybe this time, as he had all the names of the followers of the despicable church, he could find them all and drive them insane, pick them off one by one and make them feel fear.

"They were so delusional, they thought nothing could touch them, but how wrong are they?" he thought again with a smirk "Each and everyone one of them will feel fear! They will never be able to run from fear! Their prayers cannot save them! Their so-called God will not save them! They will only know Diablo!"

He opened a notebook and at a list of people and addresses he had copied from the address book he had stolen from the Preacher.

"Each and every one of them will taste what I have given their leader and his family, and they too shall suffer."

He tapped his talons on the table and smirked more.

"When all fall asleep here, I shall sneak out of the sanctuary again and do away with another group of followers, I wonder what else I can do to them? What I can do to make them go even more insane?"

So many ideas were flowing through his head as he thought of he could do next to the followers of the church.

He knew they preached against Homosexuality mostly, and said how they were child molesters and rapists which wasn't true.

The same evil smirk curled on his beak as he thought of how he could drive his victims insane, and one could involve gay porn, forcing them to watch it.

"Just like that scene in Clockwork Orange!" he thought "That sounds like a good one!" he looked at his list again then looked up at the other residents in the mess hall.

"I'll be leaving this place soon." he thought "I really don't belong here, I'll thank them for giving me this new body and how I can use it, but I not staying here to live by their rules! And why should I?"

He had decided after his second mission topside that he felt he didn't belong in Mutopia, after all the rules they had, he wanted to use his new body to it's advantage, Callum Freeman was dead, he had died that night when the Shredder had stabbed him, and now, in his place, was Diablo the Raven.

"Mutopia will soon become aware of me." Callum thought "I was never one of them, I am me, and I am free, free to be my own person!"

* * *

Meanwhile in his computer room, Hacker was looking through his computer screens trying to find footage from last night and the night before.

He always had the cameras on during the sleeping hours, just to check for intruders or anyone leaving when they weren't supposed to.

He remembered one incident some years before when he was asked to check the cameras to see if Mona had left the sanctuary.

It had been one Christmas ago when the New Yorkers had visited Mutopia after Amber and joined the team and Tyroth's parents had found a new home in Chicago.

After an argument with Tyroth about him having found his family, and her family had no idea of what happened to her, she had fled Mutopia upset and gone into Chicago but ended up almost dying of cold when she was attacked by a gang and left too weak to return.

If it hadn't been for Tyroth finding her and using his mana and magic to save her, she would have died in the cold snowy city. It was a blessing that Hacker had the cameras recording almost everything that went on in Mutopia.

Going over the videos, the Spider yawned then took a sip of soda he had on the side, so far, all he had seen was just blank videos of the sanctuary in darkness.

After a few minutes he was on the verge of giving up when he suddenly saw what looked like a shape moving in the darkness.

"Huh?" he paused the video before taking it back a few seconds "What was that?"

He played the video again then saw the same shape, he repeated the procedure again and again several times then decided his eyes weren't lying.

"No way!"

He started to play the video in slow motion so he could study the image better.

It was dark since there were barely any lights during sleeping hours and because the cameras were slightly fuzzy it was difficult to see.

But what he could make out was a large black shape that stood out in the dim light.

Zooming in, he could see that the figure was tall, and it looked around cautiously, showing it had a long sharp beak!

"A bird!" he whispered taking another sip of his soda and slowing the camera even more and zooming in.

"A black bird! No! A raven!" he sat back in his chair and thought hard, then he thought of Callum.

"No!" he thought "The Lizard Lady's brother? No! He wouldn't? Would he?" he looked at the image again and studied it hard, he played it again, and again and he soon came to the conclusion that his many eyes did not lie.

Picking up his phone he sent a text to Tyroth requesting him to come to his quarters immediately.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the Dragon arrived, yet he wasn't alone as he had brought Jake and Mona with him along with Sephie.

Not long after he had seen Callum go into the Mess Hall, he had found Mona and Jake leaving Sonia's room after checking on the children and he had spoken to them about what Hugh had said.

Mona and Jake had refused to believe it at first but were shocked.

Jake looked furious whilst Mona looked hurt and upset.

Sephie had an arm around the lizard lady's shoulders and Tyroth had a large paw on Jake's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jake." he said "I know this is hard for you to take, both of you, but from what the kid's saw, and what Hugh described..."

"It's not your fault Tyroth." Mona said "You're our friend, and friends must be honest." she sighed then looked at Sephie.

"I can't believe that Callum would do this."

"He got into fights, and did drugs, and smoked and drank." Jake said "But this...this is way beyond! The only harm he inflicted was just punching and kicking the daylights out of bullies or anyone that pissed him off!"

Hacker turned away from the videos as he saw the three mutants and human man enter.

"Hey guys!" he said looking grim.

"What have you found Spider-man?" asked Tyroth looking serious.

"I had to go through the tapes several times." Hacker said "It was dark as it always is when we sleep, but the cameras picked up something!"

"What?" Tyroth asked, dreading the answer.

"See for yourself boss!" Hacker said moving aside in his chair so the Mutants and Jake could see clearly.

Mona bit her lip and Jake narrowed his eyes as they looked at the images.

Tyroth and Sephie also looked and they went pale.

"No!" Sephie said "It can't be!"

"My eyes aren't lying!" Hacker said "And I got loads!"

Mona shut her eyes and sighed as if with deep disappointment, Jake meanwhile clenched his fists and growled.

"Callum!" he snarled.

Tyroth also clenched his fists.

"The kids descriptions of a large black bird, what Hacker's cameras have shown...it all fits!" he said.

"Callum's the attacker?" Jake said "I can't! I don't believe it!"

* * *

Mona said nothing but placed her head in her hands.

"No!" she wept softly to which Sephie wrapped her arms around her more for comfort.

Mona wasn't angry at the fact Callum had attacked the Hate Preacher and his family, as they deserved what they got.

After all two years before the Turtles took her in, she was killing off Purple Dragons for what they did to her.

But like Tyroth, she was worried that Callum's actions were putting himself and the Mutopians in danger at being discovered.

Looking up from her hands and wiping her eyes with the black of her gloved hand she looked at her brother and the other mutants.

"I have to talk to him!" she said.

"What?" Jake said surprised.

"I got to talk to Callum." Mona insisted "I have to find out from his lips, I know he and I aren't on speaking terms, but I have to break the ice with him and find out the truth! And out of everyone here and I know how he feels."

Tyroth and Sephie looked confused then they understood and nodded.

"I spent two years killing Purple Dragons before the Turtles took me in, and as much as what I did was through blind rage at what they did and they deserved it, I was putting myself at risk, and Callum's following my path!"

"Seems to run in the family." Hacker muttered to which Tyroth glared at him.

"Just saying!" Hacker shrugged.

"He's right." Mona said "Like Sister, like brother." she sighed again "Look, Jake, Tyroth, allow me to talk to Callum first, Maybe he'll open up to me, like he did before..." she sighed then added under her breath "I hope..."

 **Uh oh! Hacker's cameras have picked up Callum leaving Mutopia! It seems the evidence is now clear!**

 **And now Mona plans to talk to her younger brother, but how will she approach him? And will Callum have something to tell her?**

 **We shall find out soon enough! Hopefully before we go into 2019! But if not! Hope you all have a great New Year!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666 xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya friends! I've manged to get one more chapter up before we see the New Year roll in! Hopefully it'll be a good one!**

 **Got to work before I can party tomorrow though! Booo! But at Least I got a couple of days off then things will go back to normal! Yay!**

 **Hope you enjoy my latest chapter! Might want to get your tissues or prepare your sleeves though!**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Remember?**

In his room, Callum was looking through the treasures he had stolen from the Hate Preacher, his brother and wife, if one would call it treasure.

After his adventure topside, he had stolen money and credit cards, along with items such as address books and photos of all the members of the church, and their families. He had also found connections to other cults just like them, and he would target them too.

He was going to compile a list of all the families, then begin his crusade on them. Starting with the Straight Truth's Church in Chicago.

"The more reason for me to leave Mutopia." he thought to himself as he looked at the other cults he had listed, "They live in other states, and I will make it my mission to track them down...and destroy them all! I can use my wings to fly to different states and use my ability to blend into the darkness to sneak into places!"

He smirked more as he looked at his list then packed it in a bag then walked over to the mirror in the corner and studied his features.

"Those bastards saw fear when they looked into my eyes, and I made them go insane! I never felt such a high! How I long to do it again with this body!"

He narrowed his eyes and his beak curled more in a smirk as he thought more about what he could do to torture the unfortunate souls he encountered.

"Most of these cults preach against homosexuality!" he said "Maybe I could force them to watch gay porn? Or something similar! I can see it now! Tying them up and forcing them to watch such stuff! Or rub a picture of their parents or children against their crotches! Like I did with that Preacher!"

He licked his beak as he continued to think hard.

"Some say death is the best punishment, but in a way it is a release! I gave that Hate Preacher, his wife and Brother a fate worse than death! I drove them insane!"

The more he thought about it, he began to wonder if maybe he could visit his previous victims in the hospital or mental institutions to remind them that they were not free from him.

"I know where they're being treated." he thought as he studied his features more "Perhaps I could sneak in! And I'll show them that Diablo is always watching! That what they saw wasn't a dream or hallucination! They'll never recover from their trauma! And Boy will they deserve it!"

* * *

Just then a knock on the door made him jump and he turned back from the mirror and ran to the bed before he quickly hid his belongings underneath before pulling the duvet down a little.

"Who is it?" he asked before standing up straight.

"Cal..." he heard his sister's voice on the other side.

"Oh, it's you." he growled "Very well, come in."

Mona pushed the door open and she swallowed as she saw Callum's eyes bore into her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Little brother." Mona said sucking in a breath "I...I need to talk to you about something."

"You wish to talk to me?" Callum asked cocking an eyebrow.

Mona sighed.

"Jake and I have given you time to yourself to get used to your new form, and find your wings." she said "I know you hate us, but I feel I need to try and break the ice, especially since myself and the turtles will be returning to New York before too long."

Callum said nothing but he sat down on the bed and gestured his hand to a chair next to the dressing table inviting Mona to sit down, which she did.

Mona sucked in a breath, she was so unsure of how to break it to Callum what Hacker had shown her and what she had been told by Tyroth, but she didn't want to come straight out with it, so she decided to try another way to ease into the subject.

* * *

"Cal..." she said "Do you remember our early years?"

Callum frowned.

"We were so close." Mona said "I remember all of it like yesterday."

Callum frowned harder, yet the memories of him and his older sister flooded into his head.

"You used to help me with my homework." Callum said "You encouraged me when I wanted to try out for basketball."

Mona looked up.

"Yes," she said "I said if you wanted to do anything, that you should do it!"

Callum couldn't help the small smile that cracked his beak.

"You also used to come to me when you had worried." Mona said "Remember? When it came to bullies, trouble with homework, or other stuff?"

Callum nodded.

"I could talk to you about everything, I never really spoke to mum and dad about my problems."

"You didn't trust them as much as you trusted me." Mona said.

"That's right." Callum replied.

"I can remember all the secrets you told me." Mona continued "And I'm sure you remember a few of mine."

"You first." Callum said.

"I remember the incident of the tree." Mona reminisced "You climbed a tree to find a birds nest."

"Our sibling secret." Callum said "I remember mum and dad told me not to go nesting, one because it was dangerous and disrespectful to the birds, but I was merely curious."

Mona nodded.

"I told mum and dad that you can fallen down a rabbit hole that had resulted your broken ankle, just so you wouldn't be reprimanded, and I helped look after you until you recovered."

"I was forever grateful." Callum said "Mum and Dad would have grounded me for disobeying them, especially since they warned me that's what they would do."

"Yeah." said Mona "Then there was Jake and the duckling."

Callum looked down sadly as he remembered.

"Another of our sibling secrets." he said "I never saw Jake more upset."

"There were times he just burst into tears and we had to keep him composed when we were around others." Mona said "I remember one summer afternoon on a Sunday, we went to that spot where he buried the duckling, and we reflected, and we stayed there until it was time for us to return home for dinner."

"It was so peaceful there." Callum added "Jake choose the right spot for that duckling to be buried."

"He did." Mona smiled weakly, tears were prickling in her eyes.

After so many days of Callum giving her the cold shoulder, they were talking again just like the old days.

* * *

She had spent many nights praying that this would happen and now it was, yet she knew there was still a lot of ice to break through and she still hadn't spoken of Hacker's discovery. She had only just started talking to her baby brother again, and there was now that fear that he would be angry at her when she spoke of it and everything would be undone.

But she knew she had to tell him, only for his safety, and she only prayed he would listen.

"I remember you sneaked out to a party once, when mum and dad told you not to." Callum said "You told Jake and I that you were going to sneak out and swore us to secrecy."

Mona blushed as she remembered.

"I was sixteen." she said "My friends were going to this local house party, it was a Friday night, and after all they told me, I decided I wanted to go, but mum and dad told me that I couldn't as they said I was too young and underage."

"Jake and I agreed that we would cover you, and we kept our word, yet it all backfired." Callum said.

"Yeah!" Mona chuckled "It was 2am when I got back, I was a little tidally as I had had a couple of wines and wasn't used to alcohol! But luckily two of my friends made sure I got back safe, and I sneaked in through the back door."

"But dad was in the bathroom and he heard the door open and thought he heard burglars, and he stood at the top of the stairs as you crept up."

Mona blushed even harder.

"Mum and dad were so mad I had disobeyed them." she said "They grounded me for a month! I think the lecture they gave me was enough to make me learn my lesson, but after feeling so drunk and ill, I decided to stay away from those kinds of parties and stick to sleepovers and camping in the garden."

"I remember you confronted us after you were sent to your room and asked if we'd snitched, but we hadn't." Callum said "And we proved our loyalty to you by letting you play with our DS when you were banished to your room, and when you babysat us, we lied to mum and dad saying you were doing chores, but we helped you so you could finish quicker and watched TV and played games."

"I was grateful to you for that." Mona smiled "I told you both I was the luckiest sister in the world!"

"And we said we were the luckiest brothers in the world." Callum said, his voice cracked slightly and Mona saw his eyes glistening.

"Callum." she said "I wish things were like they used to be, we were so close."

"We were." Callum said "Those memories, I'll never forget them, and I doubt I will experience them again."

"But we can brother!" Mona said, "We can create new memories! We can wipe the slate clean!"

Callum looked up.

"Can we?" he asked.

Mona stood up, hope filling her being.

"We can!" she said, unable to stop the smile that was forming on her lips "We can start afresh! We can forget everything! I forgive you for what happened in Wisconsin after I disappeared, you're not that person anymore, in more ways than one." she added as she looked at Callum's mutant form "Think about it! You can use your new form to help others! You can start a new life! Like we said before!"

* * *

Callum looked at Mona, yet he didn't speak.

In his mind he was thinking about his recent activities and how he knew he would have to tell Mona the truth about that, and that he felt he didn't belong in Mutopia.

Yet seeing her speak to him like this, it was starting to eat at his heart, emotions were filling up within him, and his anger he had felt before towards her was diminishing.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Mona." he started but Mona was right in front of him and she was holding out her hands to him.

"Brother." she said "Please, let this be a new start, I want nothing more than to start afresh with you, Jake feels the same, and the Mutopians want to accept you fully as a member, and if you work hard enough at your flying and use your new talents as a mutant, you could be a Chicago Knight!"

Callum looked up again silently, his throat was hurting, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from breaking down.

"Callum...little brother." Mona pleaded "Stand up, and hold me, and let me hold you! I want you back, I want my baby brother back."

The Raven swallowed hard, tears filled his eyes as he glared, yet he stood up and before he could do anything, Mona threw her arms around his neck.

"Callum!" she wept softly, her heart bursting with so many emotions as she hugged her little brother tightly "My dearest baby brother! I've missed you so much! I've wanted nothing more than to hold you again!"

Callum felt the tears he had been holding back fall, his arms hung at his sides as he let Mona hold him, her body was shaking and she sobbed softly.

So many emotions were running through his body, feeling contact from his older sister was a bitter-sweet feeling, he had missed her so much when she disappeared and he had felt so lost without her.

But he knew if he wanted to continue his path, he would have to say goodbye to her, but not without thanking her for mutating him.

In a way it was breaking his heart that he would have to leave her behind, but he knew that she would never agree to his ways of thinking, as it was not the way of her family, nor that of Mutopia.

Lifting his hands he placed them on her back and rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Feeling Callum return her embrace Mona wept more and held him tighter.

"My brother!" she said softly "In spite of everything, I love you! I will always love you! I never stopped loving you!"

Callum swallowed hard and tried to compose himself and Mona slowly pulled away from him then placed her scaly hands on his feathered cheeks.

Callum looked down and blinked and Mona saw how wet his eyes were from the tears than had fallen.

She wondered if she had gotten Callum back to her enough to bring up the subject of what Hacker saw, but she was hesitant to, she didn't want to loose him again.

Meanwhile, Callum had gathered himself enough to speak and placed a taloned hand on hers before pulling it down gently.

"Mona." she said "In the days since I mutated, I have been trying to get used to this new life, and I admit it has not been easy."

"I understand..." Mona started but Callum stopped her.

"Let me speak," he said "And don't interrupt."

Mona nodded and bit her lip as she waited for Callum to speak.

"I have been trying to get used to my new body, and now, I believe I have come to accept it, as I can do so much with it."

Callum held up his taloned hand.

"I have talons, a beak and wings, as well as feathers black as ebony, for these gifts, I thank you for them."

Mona felt a smile curl on her lips and tears of happiness started to form in her eyes, yet Callum spoke again.

"And with this this new form, I know my purpose."

Mona looked at Callum confused then as he said 'Purpose'

Callum looked at his sister silently, then as Mona read his features she began to make sense of what he was thinking of.

"Callum...?" she started, not wanting to continue.

"I wanted to tell you sooner." Callum said "But I know what I am now, and what I choose to be..."

"Callum." Mona spoke again, yet the words that followed felt like sour thorns in her mouth "Little Brother, I...I...I heard about what's been going on topside..."

Callum's beak then turned into a sinister smirk.

"The Hate Preacher." he said "And his family...they sure as hell deserved everything they got!"

Mona's eyes widened.

"No..." she whispered, her hands sliding from Callum's face as she put a good foot of distance between them "It is true..."

Callum glowered.

"You know?" he demanded.

"Hacker's cameras!" Mona blurted out "He called me, Jake and Tyroth to his computer room and he caught your image on the cameras leaving Mutopia!"

Callum glared and his beak curled into a sneer.

"That damn spider!" he hissed.

"Cal!" Mona looked up at him pleadingly "Please...tell me it's not true!"

Callum glared hard.

"There's no hiding anything from you sis." he said "So why bother denying it? Yes! I am the Preacher's attacker! But admit it sis! He deserved it!"

* * *

Mona felt her heart pounding harder, and she felt her legs tremble and she held the dressing table to stop herself from falling over in shock.

She had heard the truth from her brother's own mouth and it hit her harder than a ton of bricks.

"He deserved it Mona!" Callum growled "He deserved is punishment! As did his wife, his brother! And his little brats!"

Mona looked up at Callum as his eyes flashed and he smirked.

"You gave me a new body sis, and a new purpose! And for that, I thank you!"

 **Oh Gosh! Callum has admitted to Mona about his activities! And after such a touching moment when we all thought things were going to be okay!**

 **What will be the outcome of this? Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but we will find out the result in due course! Which will be in 2019!**

 **Hope you all have a very happy new year and I'll see you in 2019! Have fun and stay out of trouble!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy New Year! Hope you had a good time seeing 2019 in! I sure did! Yet I'm glad things are going back to normal! Time to wipe the slate clean and start fresh!**

 **Hope you enjoy my latest chapter, yet be warned it does contain scenes you may find upsetting.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Betrayal**

"I wonder how Mona and Callum are doing?" Jake asked cautiously as he sat with Tyroth by the canals in the main village.

The Dragon sighed.

"I don't know." he said "I hope Mona's talking some sense into him."

Jake adjusted his glasses and ran a hand over his hair.

"I've tried many times to talk sense into him." he said "So many times! Mona could always bring him round, but me, after she was gone, barely!"

"You've had such patience with him." Tyroth praised "I honestly don't know how you did it!"

"I only did my best." Jake said with a weak smile "He is my brother, and I owed it to our parents, I'm just glad mum isn't here, and she can't see what's befallen Callum."

Tyroth sighed sadly, he knew how much Gina's death had affected the boys.

"Same can be said for dad," Jake continued "For now anyway, I wonder if he'll ever find out, he'll want to meet me again, even though I said I wasn't going back to Wisconsin."

"Have you heard from him?" Tyroth asked in a worried tone.

"I got a reply from the letter I sent to him." Jake admitted "He supports my decision, though he did ask a lot of questions, such as where I'm living now, and where I'm working, and also where Callum's residing."

Tyroth gulped.

Jake sighed.

"I told him I'd send details to him soon, as I'm still trying to gather myself, which is no lie, but I will have to tell him the truth, yet still keep Mutopia and Callum's mutation secret."

"You are amongst friends Jake." Tyroth comforted "And we'll continue to help you, as will Hugh, that's a promise."

"I'm glad to know there's someone in the human world to help as well." Jake chuckled "I'm not the only human who knows about you."

Tyroth nodded with a smile.

"That's true, and you are the only human resident here for the moment."

"I like it down here." Jake said "As I said before I can see why those with no other place to go is happy here."

Tyroth patted Jake's shoulder.

"And soon you'll be a Chicago Knight, Jack has been saying you've been doing well in training, and not relying on your gun."

"There is going to be a time when I'll loose it, or run out of bullets and need to rely on my other skills." he said "And I have observed how you, your team, the turtles and my sister fight without the use of firearms."

"Many of us don't see the use of firearms, and when it comes to long distance weapons, Sephie has her arrows, and Kate can hit from a distance with that whip of hers."

Jake nodded then looked towards the residential area, wondering how the talk was going.

* * *

Back in the residential area, Mona was kneeling on the ground as she leaned against the dressing table, feeling rather faint from what Callum had just told her.

Callum meanwhile stood above her, unfazed by her reaction with his arms crossed.

"Admit it big sis." he said "You know those bastards deserved it! They spoke such cruel words! And people have been wishing for them to get their comeuppance, so I did them all a favour!"

Mona took a few deep breaths and looked up at Callum.

"Cal...Why?" she asked.

"Why not?" Callum glared.

"Those people..." Mona started "They...they never hurt anyone..."

"Are you hearing yourself sister?" Callum growled "Those bastards deserved it! They were hurting people! If not physically, but with their words!"

"Callum, this isn't the right way to go, think about what you're doing!"

"Think?" Callum growled "Think about what I am doing?!"

* * *

Mona stood up, her strength returning to her as she attempted to try and talk some sense into her baby brother.

"Callum, I'm not going to lie! I was just like you when I first mutated, I was angry! I was hurting so much! And I took it out on all who crossed me! I focused mostly on the Purple Dragons, I put my life at risk every night I went out into the city! I murdered them, tortured them and ransacked and burnt down their hideouts..."

"So we're not that much different eh?" Callum replied "You and I? Then you must understand my reasons!"

"I do brother! I do!" Mona protested "I was full of anger! I'd never been so angry in my life! Those bastards took me away from you, Jake, mum, dad, everyone! I blamed them! The whole gang! And I killed so many, until I found the ones responsible not long after the turtles took me in! And when I killed my attackers, I finally achieved satisfaction!"

"Then understand where I stand sis!" Callum said "I was angry when you mutated me! I've never felt so angry to have my human form taken away! I blamed you and Jake! And now after realising my purpose, I am finally grateful to you."

"I know you were angry Callum." Mona replied "And I'm sorry I did this to you, but I love you! And I wanted to save your life!"

"And I see that now." Callum said "I see that you wanted to save me, I just wish I had seen it before."

Mona felt the tears come again, maybe her brother was starting to see sense?

"I have see a new light sis." Callum said "And I must follow it, with my new body."

Mona's face fell and she stared at Callum.

"What...what do you mean?" she asked.

Callum swallowed hard and looked at Mona, a glint in his blue eyes.

"I mean, Monalisa." he said "I do not belong here."

Mona's jaw dropped.

"I do not belong here, in this world of restrictions and rules, I have observed how the others, especially the Dragon have been disapproving of my actions up top, and so, to keep following my purpose, I cannot stay here."

* * *

Mona almost felt faint again, but she gripped the dressing table to steady herself.

"Cal..." she spluttered "Are you hearing yourself?"

"I am." Callum replied calmly "And I know how I am speaking, I have decided on my path as a mutant, I am not the naïve little boy you knew as your brother! I am not that little dweeb that the bullies used to pick on! If only they could see me like this! Oh man would they shit their fucking pants!"

Mona sucked in a breath.

"No," she said "Little brother! Stop, stop for a moment! Don't think for a minute you don't belong here! There's so much you can do for humankind, even if they don't know about us, and some might not appreciate what we do, you can do so much for them! Like myself and the turtles, Tyroth, Sephie and the Knights, we've protected good people from crime, and many other things, stuff the police can't do, we live outside the law! And as long as no-one finds out about us, we can stop all things corrupt and save the lives of people!"

"And you're saying that's not what I do?" Callum snarled as he glared down at Mona.

"No!" Mona shot back "I never said that! I said you should think again about your decision! You don't know how bad it is up there for someone like you! I was lucky to survive for two years alone, and I didn't know how my new body worked! And there were times I was close to death! If it weren't for the turtles I might have been dead long ago! But good fortune brought me to them! Then we were lucky again to meet more mutants like us here!"

Callum said nothing yet continued to glare.

"Please!" Mona placed her hands on Callum's cheeks again "Please! Stay! Stay and embrace this life! You shouldn't let anger and want to hurt people because of their actions control you!"

Callum still made no sound or movement as he looked Mona in her eyes, that were full of pleading.

"All I want is your love again!" she begged "I want my baby brother back!"

"I am back Mona!" Callum said "What I just say to you? I'm thankful now for my new body, yet I wish to use it my way! And not be controlled anymore! I've been under the thumb of Jake and others, and I will not be under anyone else's thumb and their rules! We're mutants! We should live how we choose to live!"

Mona swallowed hard and her hands slipped from Callum's cheeks again.

"Cal..." she said "I...I don't know what to say, I'm not sure I know you anymore! You're not the little brother I used to know!"

"You're right, I'm not Callum anymore, I'm no longer him, you saw to it yourself, when you gave me the water from the Well, I'm no longer Callum Freeman! Just as you are no longer Monalisa Freeman! I am a new man, or rather new mutant, and I will live as I please!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Mona stammered as she stepped a little further away and her hands touched the chair by the dressing table.

"We are mutants Mona!" Callum snarled "We have powers and abiities that the humans dream to have! Who says we can't live how we please? But oh no! That old fool George says we should live in peace and stay hidden! And your Dragon friend as powerful as he is! He could do so much! Yet he chooses to hide down here? Like some fucking coward!? Well, not me! I've not staying down here! I will find my path in life! And live how I wish! Maybe I can find others to join me!"

* * *

Mona shook her head as tears of heartbreak at her little brother's words erupted from her eyes.

"You could leave these cowards behind and join me sis?" Callum asked "You and I? We could show the humans who should be the dominant species!"

"No..." Mona replied in a cracked voice "No, Callum, this isn't the way! Who are you? I don't know you anymore! You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"

Callum's eyes narrowed more, and the black pupils in his completely blue eyes seemed to blaze.

"So, you choose to remain with the ones who choose to hide?" he demanded, he stepped over to Mona, flexing his talons "You've lived by the rules of those turtles and the Dragon and his people!"

"Callum!" Mona stepped back "No! Please come back! Come back baby brother! I love you!"

"LIAR!" Callum hissed as he stepped towards Mona.

* * *

Mona quickly moved out of the way but her ankle caught the chair leg and she tripped before falling on her back on the floor.

"No!" she cried as she crawled backwards, she reached for one of her bladed fans on her belt and pulled it out before holding it up closed and the razor sharp end pointed at the Raven.

"Stay back!" she said quickly scrambling to her feet.

Callum just glared.

"Actions speak louder than words sister!" he said "You choose not to follow me! And thus you are against me!"

"I was never against you!" Mona protested as she kept her fan held up and pointed at Callum "Promise! I just want what's best for you! I wouldn't be your loyal big sister if I didn't!"

"Forget it!" Callum growled "You never knew what was best for me! You made me into this! And thus I have choosen another path! I said I thanked you for it! But if you can't accept this, then you are no longer my sister!"

Mona gasped in horror, her hand holding her fan trembled and before she could moved, Callum lifted his wing and swiped the fan out of her hand then stepped up and grabbed at her throat with his taloned hand and squeezed hard.

"Cal!" Mona tried to scream "NO!" yet the breath stopped in her chest as Callum squeezed hard around her neck.

"You can't stop me!" Callum hissed "I've made my choice! And you've made yours! You made me into this! You are at fault! You and Jake!"

Mona shook her head and tried to break free of Callum's grasp yet he squeezed so hard she could feel his talons digging into her neck and she found it difficult to breathe.

Looking into his deranged eyes, she wondered if this was what his victims had seen before they went crazy.

"Cal..." she choked as she grabbed his wrist and tried to get him off her, yet he refused to let go, and she could feel herself getting faint due to the fact she could scarcely breathe.

"Cal..." she pleaded again as her vison began to get dark "Stop...brother...no..."

* * *

It was then Callum let go and Mona crumpled to the floor. The Raven looked at her and glared as she gave him a heartbroken look before passing out on the floor.

Seeing her lie there, Calum glared.

"Callum is dead!" he growled "I go by Diablo now! Diablo the Raven!" he turned away from her body and walked over to the bed where he had a bag of belongings as well as the stuff he had snatched from the Hate Preacher and his wife.

"Sorry it had to end like this Mona." Callum hissed "But if you don't follow me, then we are truly done!" he slung the bag over his shoulder and produced a gun which he had stolen from the Hate Preacher, loaded with bullets.

"If anyone tries to stop me." he whispered "I'll pump their guts full of lead! And I don't fucking care whose!" he glared once again at Mona and left his room.

 **So Callum has decided to turn on his sister and Mutopia and follow his own dark path! And has hurt his big sister in the process!**

 **I suppose a few of you can tell I got some inspiration from _Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith_ to write this chapter, it's not the best of the _Star Wars_ franchise, but at least it helped!**

 **Stay tuned to find out the outcome!**


	33. Chapter 33

**WARNING:** **Contains upsetting scenes.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **The Treachery of Diablo**

Diablo walked out of the bedroom and flexed his taloned fingers. He looked around to check if anyone was watching, luckily the area was deserted, as it was the middle of the day, or night technically and the Mutopians would be in the main part of the Village.

He hoped he would be able to get away easily, but if anyone tried to stop him, he would produce the gun and they would get out of his way.

As he walked, the Raven tried to remember the tunnels and on how to get out of the sanctuary, he knew that there was one way out which was the main entrance where he had gone out of during sleeping hours, and that was often watched with cameras but he did know there were other ways out and one lead to an Island on Lake Michigan.

He had remembered Tyroth speaking about it when they were flying in the caverns.

"If I take the tunnel to the Lake." he thought "I can fly above the water and into the darkness."

He concealed the gun over his arm then he paused and thought for a moment, remembering the temple where he was mutated.

* * *

Diablo then thought about the water from the well that mutated him and wondered if there was a way to study it, or even more, he could use it to his advantage since he had been told the well's water had healing properties if someone was near death, as he had been before he mutated.

He looked in another direction that lead to the temple, making up his mind he decided to stop there and steal water from the well then leave Mutopia.

Making his way to the temple, he walked through the tunnel and he soon saw the sparkling water.

At once the painful memories of his mutation came back to him and how he had woken up so angry and bitter.

Yet looking back at the memory Diablo smirked and licked his beak before walking over to the well and taking a water-bottle from the bag on his back he unscrewed the top and dipped it into the water, gathering up the contents.

"Such a curious thing this water." he said to himself as he returned to the entrance of the temple "Such miracles!" he then thought about what he said to Mona about mutants maybe being the dominant species over humans and his smirk got wider.

"I could so so much with this!" the Raven soon made it into the open area and kept his eyes on the bottle, so much excitement was running through his body.

"I thought I could just be a fearful creature to the humans! But I could be more! I could create an army or a clan of my own! Mutopia and the Turtles will no longer be the only group of mutants in the World!"

* * *

"Callum?"

A voice made him jump slightly and he turned to see Patch the Badger walking over to him.

"Callum? What you got there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Diablo said quickly hiding the water under his wing yet Patch raised an eyebrow.

"Is that water from the well?" she asked "You know we're not supposed to take it, unless it's been requested, and by special instructions."

"Says who?" asked Callum with a glare.

"Says Gramps." Patch answered "And Tyroth himself! It's one of our laws of Mutopia."

Callum sneered.

"And who says I follow the rules of Mutopia?" he asked "Who wrote these rules anyway? Or are they just guidelines?"

Patch frowned.

"Put that water back Callum." she said firmly "If you want it so badly, go and request it of George!"

Diablo's beak curled into a smirk.

"And why would I ask a miserable old fool?" he hissed, his eyes flashing.

Patch went pale, she took a step back, not liking what she was hearing, yet she glared at him.

"I swear it Raven!" she said holding up her hands "Either put the water back at your own accord, or I will be forced to drag you back in there myself!"

* * *

Diablo just glowered then quickly produced the gun and pointed it at Patch.

Patch's eyes widened, but before she had a chance to scream, Diablo fired the gun and Patch fell backwards as blood erupted from her chest.

Patch let out a yelp and grabbed her bloody wound trying to stop the bleeding, and she looked up at Diablo as he stepped over to her.

"I really wish I didn't have to do that!" Diablo sneered "But...you gave me no choice! And I'll do the same to every other Mutopian resident who gets in my way!"

"You...you bastard!" Patch snarled through gritted teeth in pain and fury "You traitor!"

Diablo sneered again and kicked Patch's head making her see stars.

"Shut up!" he snapped before walking off to find the tunnel that would lead him to Lake Michigan, but before he continued he turned to Patch who had shaken off stars and looked at him in fear.

"And by the way, the name's Diablo!" he shot back before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona started to regain consciousness, her eyesight was blurry and she took a few breaths as she felt air rushing into her lungs.

As she sat there, she didn't know where she was at first, until the memories of Callum came flooding back to her, how they had shared a brief tender moment, but then he spoke of things that disturbed her, and how he admitted before she could reveal the truth that he had been behind the attacks on the Hate Preacher and his family.

Mona placed her hand on her throat and she felt sticky blood and she remembered Callum had grabbed her throat and his talons must have punctured her skin and made her bleed.

"Callum..." she whispered, then she remembered his last words to her before she had passed out.

" _Callum is dead, I go by Diablo now...Diablo the Raven._ "

Standing up, Mona knew she had to stop him! He had that look in his eyes, he had made up his mind to leave Mutopia, and nothing was going to stop him, and seeing how determined he was, he looked ready to hurt anyone who got in his way!

Picking up her fan which she had dropped in the fight, the Lizard Lady raced out of the room and looked around trying to think of where he had run to, that was if he was still in Mutopia. She hadn't been sure how long she had been passed out for.

"Callum..." she whispered "Diablo!" she ran in one direction after she spotted what looked like talon marks on the ground, "Please, I hope you haven't done anything stupid!"

* * *

She followed the talon marks on the ground looking around until she heard cries and pleas ahead.

Pulling out her fans, Mona raced on ahead and she soon saw Leona the Fox kneeling on the floor near the entrance of the temple of the Well.

"Leona!" she cried before rushing over and she saw the female fox was in tears and was leaning over Patch trying to stop the bleeding on her chest and shouting at her to stay awake.

"Oh my God!" Mona cried as she knelt beside the two girls "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Leona wailed "I was coming this way to collect some wood Cam and Barry had brought down earlier, and I found Patch here! Someone's shot her!"

Mona's blood ran cold as she thought of whether it had been Diablo, she looked at Patch and saw her eyes flicker and her lips were moving.

"Patch!" she said in a calm yet still shaky voice "What happened here? Who did this to you?"

Patch coughed and looked at Mona before glaring through her pain and she mouthed a word.  
"Who?" Mona asked "Who shot you?"

Patch moved her lips again and this time as Mona read them, her blood ran even colder.

"Raven..."

"No!" Mona stammered, she felt faint but she knew she had to stop her brother and protect Mutopia! She quickly turned to Leona.

"We have to get her to James!" she said "Hurry before she bleeds to death!"

Leona nodded and quickly scooped Patch into her arms and held her close surprising the Lizard Lady with how strong she was.

"I'll take her!" she said "Go and warn everybody!"

Mona nodded then stood up to look for Diablo whilst Leona began to head to James's Medical Room.

"Stay with me Patch!" Leona begged as the badger slumped in her arms "You'll be alright!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was in the main village still sitting by the canal, Tyroth had not long left to check on his children as well as Sonia, Pandora and Kemeko.

As each second went by, he tossed some loose stones into the water and looked at the ceiling wondering how Mona and Callum were doing, yet he had no idea what had just happened or what was about to befall.

Just then, he heard shouting and he looked behind him as the voice got louder, this time desperate pleading.

"Help! Help somebody help! Help!"

He jumped up as he saw Leona run into the main village.

"Where's James! I need James! Where is that Ape?"

* * *

At her screams, Mutopians stopped what they were doing to look at her.

Kate and Michelangelo had been dipping their feet in the canal and talking which they desisted and jumped up, and Moe the Mole came out of the doors leading to the Rec room followed by Percy and Jack.

"What in the name of Joseph is going on here?" Moe demanded.

"Leona?" Cam and Barry came out of the mess hall "What's going on girl?" asked Cam.

"Where's James!?" Leona wailed "Where's James?"

"Is he not in his medical room?" asked Barry then he saw Patch's condition in Leona's arms "What the Hell!?"

"She's been shot!" Leona wept "Please!"

Jake's stomach lurched and he ran over.  
"Who did this!?" he asked.

In fact everyone in the room was asking the same question as fear and defense for the sanctuary took over.

"Has there been a breech!?"

"Intruder?!"

"Someone's broke into Mutopia?!"

"Where's the assailant!?"

* * *

"Everyone!" Jake shouted gathering everyone's attention and glared "Someone look for James and help Patch! We have to find everyone and get them somewhere safe!"

Cam and Barry nodded and Barry offered to go with Leona to get Patch to the Medical room whilst Cam went to look for James.

Michelangelo and Kate ran over to Jake, followed by Percy and Jack, Moe also ran over followed with some other Mutopians who followed him from the Rec Room as well as from other parts of the Village Centre.

Jack bit his lip and took out his own gun then turned to the worried mole.

"Moe!" he said as he loaded his gun with bullets "Help Cam and the others round everyone present into the Mess Hall for protection! Or make sure people around Mutopia hide somewhere safe! And Find Gramps and Master Splinter too!"

"Right on dude!" Moe nodded with a glare then told the terrified Mutopians to run into the mess hall and tell others who were already inside to stay within.

"We'll stay with you Jake!" Jack said taking out his Scimitar "We fight together! And protect each other!"

"Fuck yeah!" Kate glared gripping her whip.

Percy and Michelangelo nodded in agreement, the grasshopper clenching his fists and the orange masked turtle swinging his nun-chucks.

Jake nodded at the four mutants in thanks.

"Come on!" he said "We must make sure everyone is safely hidden and find the attacker!"

"And we'll call the other Knights!" Percy said "And the Boss!"

"I'll get Mona and my brothers!" Michelangelo said as he took out his Shell-Cell "We need to protect Mutopia and it's residents!"

* * *

Jake gritted his teeth and held up his gun, he hoped against all hope that it wasn't who he thought it was, but he had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He knew Mutopia was high on security thanks to Hacker the Spider with the password guarded doors and the cameras around the entrances, and he wondered if anyone in their right mind would know to come down here and attack the residents within.

But if it wasn't anyone on the outside, he could only guess one person.

"Brother..." he thought in fear "Please! Pray it is not you! But Heaven forbid if it is! Why would you do such a thing?"

 **So Callum, or Diablo as he calls himself has started on his dark path! He has stolen water from the Well and he's shot an innocent Mutopian!**

 **But the alarm has been raised! What will be the outcome of this? Keep checking back to find out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Warning** **:** **Contains upsetting scenes and strong language.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Why Brother?**

In Sonia's room, oblivious to everything that was taking place, Tyroth was kneeling on the floor along with Raphael and Leonardo as they were tending to their children.

Leonardo had Kemeko on his lap as they were reading a picture book together.

Raphael was talking to Pandora as they sat on the floor together and Tyroth was laying down with Freya and Loki climbing over him.

All the while Sonia joined in with Raphael and Pandora as they chatted.

All three fathers were enjoying the peace and quiet as well as the company of their children until Leonardo, Raphael and Tyroth felt their Shell-Cells vibrate and they quickly snatched them up halting the activities with their children to check them, then they paled as they saw it was the distress call from Michelangelo.

* * *

Leonardo was the first to answer the call.

"Mikey?"

" _Leo!_ " Michelangelo's voice came on the other side, " _We've got a situation!_ "

"What is it little brother?" Raphael asked as he answered his Shell-Cell.

" _Someone's in Mutopia! And they got a gun!_ "

"A GUN?" Leonardo shrieked "Who the hell got into Mutopia?"

Tyroth instantly jumped to his feet and rage filled his body as his eyes blazed and his teeth were bared.

An assailant with a gun in Mutopia? He didn't know what was going on, but he was ready to defend his home even if it meant tearing them apart. He had shown the Foot that he wasn't to be messed with, and he was going to show whoever it was who was causing havoc that they would regret their actions after he was done with them.

"Whose in our Sanctuary!?" he demanded with a snarl, spitting out flames as he spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freya and Loki looked terrified, Kemeko and Pandora looked confused and Sonia got ready to pull the younger children towards her.

" _I got no idea if it's a breech or what!_ " Michelangelo shouted " _But Patch has been shot! Leona's taken her to James and Donatello's joined in to help! Me, Kate, Jack, Percy and Jake are looking for the assailant whilst Moe, Cam and Barry are making sure those who can't fight are contained and they're alerting George and Sensei!_ "

"Okay, we're coming to help!" Raphael said before hanging up.

"Daddy?" Pandora asked in a scared voice "What's going on?"

"Pandora!" Raphael said in a firm voice "Stay here with your cousins okay? It's not safe!"

"You too Kemeko!" Leonardo trying to prise Kemeko's arms off his neck as the little girl was now clinging to him in fear.

"Daddy! I'm scared!"

"It's okay Lotus!" Leonardo said "I'll protect you! But you must stay here with Sonia okay?"

Kemeko sniffled and let her father take her arms away from his neck and the Sonia stood behind her and nodded to Leonardo.

"I'll look after her Uncle Leo." she said.

"Thank you Sonia." Leonardo said gratefully as he reluctantly took his hands away from Kemeko.

* * *

At the same time, Tyroth turned to Sonia his eyes flashing so wildly that the young chameleon felt slightly afraid.

"Stay here with the children Sonia!" he said in a serious voice which boarded on a growl "It's your job to keep them safe! And don't leave here until it's safe to come out!"

"Yes Uncle Tyroth!" Sonia said fervently yet her voice trembled and she gestured Freya and Loki to come to her side and Geckolings hugged her and each other in fear.

"Whoever is here and hurting my people, I'll burn them to ashes!" Tyroth roared "Come on!" he yelled to the other turtles as Raphael hugged Pandora one more time.

"Daddy!" Pandora began to sob softly.

"Stay here Geisha!" Raphael said as he stood up.

"Daddy! I want to help!" Pandora grabbed his leg but Raphael turned to her and narrowed his eyes.

"NO!" he barked making his daughter jump slightly then he softened his tone "Stay here alright! I mean it! This is too dangerous for you!"

As he spoke Kemeko took Pandora's hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"Stay with me big sister!" she begged.

Pandora looked at her father then at Kemeko and hugged her.

"Yes Kemeko." she said "I'll stay with you!"

"Good girl!" Raphael praised then tuned to Tyroth and Leonardo before taking out his sai "Okay! Let's go!"

The Dragon and turtles shot out of the room and Sonia held the younger children close.

"What's happening?" asked Freya.

"Is someone coming to hurt us?" asked Loki.

"I don't know." Sonia said, trying to stay strong for the younger children, yet her voice trembled "But Uncle Tyroth will protect us! As will the Knights! And the New Yorkers!"

Kemeko began to cry again, and it set Freya and Loki off as well.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Sonia tried to soothe them "There there, everything will be alright! I promise!" she stared at the door, fear filling her entire body and praying against all the forces in the world that whoever was attacking Mutopia wouldn't come through the door and kill them.

* * *

Meanwhile Diablo was making his way towards the main village looking for the tunnel to lead him to Lake Michigan, he wondered if the gunshot had alerted anyone or if Patch had been found wounded.

He kept his gun up and listened out for any noise or if anyone was following him. He also thought about his sister, when she confronted him, he had strangled her and she had passed out, he could tell he hadn't killed her yet made her pass out and he wondered whether she would wake up and try and find him to stop him.

He had the water from the well and the few belongings he had in his bag, as a mutant he could do what he wanted up top, he could steal food and clothes to survive, just like Mona had done those two years ago.

* * *

He soon heard voices up ahead and producing his gun he narrowed his eyes.

" _Where is he?_ " the voices sounded " _Stay together everyone! He could attack at any angle!_ "

He soon recognised one of them as his older brother!

"Fuck!" Diablo cursed as he saw several shadows appear on the walls, then Jake appeared around the corner with Percy, Kate Michelangelo and Jack.

Seeing his younger brother, Jake froze.

"Callum!" he said "There's someone..." he then paused as he saw the gun in Diablo's hand and he paled.

"No..."

"Wait...what?" Percy was confused for a second then saw what Jake saw "No way!"

"Fuck no!" Kate hissed.

"Callum?" Jack gasped.

"It can't be!" Michelangelo cried as he saw the gun in Diablo's hand along with the crazed look in his eyes.

Jake's shock soon turned to anger and he held up his own gun and pointed it at the Raven.

"Drop it Callum!" he spat "I mean it!"

"You wouldn't shoot your own brother!" Diablo sneered as he held up his own gun.

"Callum!" Jake shouted "I mean it! Drop the weapon and get on the ground!"

"Playing cops are we?" Diablo asked as he stepped a little closer to which Jake bit his lip and Kate, Michelangelo, Jack and Percy readied their own weapons.

"Callum!" Jake growled still keeping his gun up "I'm serious!"

"I'm not Callum!" Diablo growled "Callum is dead!"

Michelangelo stood close to Kate ready to protect her, his eyes never leaving Diablo.

"What's happened to him?" he whispered.

"He's a traitor, that's what!" Jack growled "I can smell it all over him!"

"A traitor to Mutopia!" Percy agreed in anger.

"Be quiet!" Jake hissed then turned to Diablo again.

"Callum! Please!"

"I am no longer Callum!" Diablo spat "I am Diablo! Diablo the Raven!"

"Seems fitting!" Kate growled baring her fangs "Devil!"

"Stop this little brother!" Jake demanded "Put the gun down! And we'll talk!"

"Talk?" Diablo snorted "Talk? About what? Talk about how you want me to live by the restricts of this place? Hiding from the humans and doing good for them and getting nothing back? You're stupid Jake! You choose to live your life with these cowards?"

"They're not cowards!" Jake said

"Then why do they hide? Why do they choose to do all these so called deeds for all the ungrateful humans above? Why not show who we really are? Show them how powerful we are! How more superior we are? How much we can teach them?"

Jake swallowed hard as he stared at Diablo, he could no longer see the younger brother he knew and tears filled his eyes.

"No..." he said "What...what's happened to you?"

"I have become something far greater that's what!" Diablo replied "And I choose to use my new life as I see fit! And not as one of these cowards that hide under the city!"

* * *

"Enough of this talk!" Jack said "You're going down Raven!" he then howled and went for Diablo before Jake could stop him.

"Jack! No!"

But the wolf didn't listen and leapt for Diablo brandishing his Scimitar but Diablo ducked and opened up his wings and sent Jack flying over his head and Diablo then fired his gun at the wolf as he flew over his head.

* * *

Everyone screamed in horror as they heard the gunshot and Jack fell to the ground shouting in pain as the bullet hit him in the stomach and he crumpled to the floor in the heap, his scimitar crashing beside him.

"NO!" Kate cried then brandished her whip "I'll stick you with my venom! JUDAS!"

"KATE!" Michelangelo and Percy tried to protest but the Viper brandished her whip to strike at Diablo but the Raven covered himself with his wings using them as a shield against the sharp leather then before Kate could move Diablo shot at her and she was hit in the shoulder making her scream and recoil back into the wall.

"NOOO! KATE!" Michelangelo screamed and Percy glared.

"You Bastard!" he shouted and leapt up into the air to aim a kick at Diablo but the Raven shot at him and he was hit in the kneecap where his metal greaves didn't cover them and he yelled in agony before falling to the ground cursing and hollering in pain.

* * *

Jake meanwhile had been unable to stop the Viper Wolf and Grasshopper and was in a state of shock at how Diablo had shot at them!

Only he and a furious and tearful Michelangelo stood facing the crazed Raven.

"Why brother?" Jake stammered, anger and devastation filling his body "Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't want to do this!" Diablo growled "But you leave me no choice! Either you get out of my way, or you'll be shot like your friends!"

Michelangelo glowered, he had that murderous look in his eyes, and it frightened Jake almost, his knuckles were white as he spun his nun-chucks.

"You've betrayed us!" he snarled "You hurt my girlfriend! And my friends! I'll take you down myself! You Traitorous Bird!"

Diablo cawed and opened his wings and Michelangelo yet out a primal yell that came from the bottom of the gut and as he went for the Raven, Diablo ducked again and opened his wings making Michelangelo go flying like Jack did, and he used the gun to shoot at the turtle which hit him in the arm making him yell and he dropped his nun-chucks before grabbing his left arm where blood pumped out in a steady rhythm.

* * *

Callum smirked as he looked at the downed turtle then he heard a gunshot and felt a fierce hot pain in his wing!

Looking around he saw a furious looking Jake holding up his smoking gun.

"Stand off!" he hissed "And get on the ground! Because next time! I won't miss!"

Diablo glared and turned to Jake holding up his taloned hands, yet his eyes flashed.

"You think you can stop me?" he asked.

"I swear!" Jake said "You might be my brother! But I will not hesitate to shoot you if it means you'll stop hurting others! If you're lucky we might hold a trial to decide your fate!"

"The then what?" Diablo asked "So you can lock me away? Stop me from fulfilling my purpose as a reborn mutant!"

"Purpose?" Jake spat "Bollocks! You think hurting others is your purpose! I'll be damned if I let you go!"

"Then you are no longer my brother!" Diablo spat "You're a blockage in my new life! And you will not stop me!"

He stepped towards Jake and before his older brother could move or even fire his gun, he swiped with his wing and sent Jake flying into the wall next to the wounded Kate.

As he was knocked back, Jake felt his glasses fall off as well as a pain as he was struck in the head, making him see stars.

"Get the fuck out of my way Jake!" Diablo snarled "Enjoy your new life with these cowards!" he then strode off leaving the wounded Knights, Michelangelo and Jake in the hall.

* * *

Jake shook his head as he tried to shake off the stars, as he did, he heard voices and the sound of a male rat filled his ears.

"What in the name of hell happened!?"

"Rattletrap!" Jake cried, through his blurred vision he could see the scruffy brown rat appear as he studied the bodies of Jack, Percy, Michelangelo and Kate.

"Rattletrap!" Percy gasped over the pain in his leg "Get help! The Raven's become a traitor!"

"A traitor!?" the rat cried out in shock "How!?"

"No time to explain!" Jake shouted "We got to stop him! Get help for Jack, Percy, Kate and Mikey!"

Rattletrap was still in shock but he soon realised the seriousness of the situation, and at the same time, Jake found his fallen glasses and still dazed he stood up.

"We got to get them to James!" Jake shouted as Rattletrap tried to help Michelangelo up who was groaning in pain over his bleeding arm.

"I think my arms broken!" he hissed then looked at Kate who was going pale as she held her bleeding shoulder "Kate!" he dropped next to her side and placed a hand on her wound "Babe! Please! Not again!" he remembered how Ren had stabbed her those years ago and he was terrified of losing her again.

"Mikey..." Kate turned her head to him "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." Michelangelo sobbed.

* * *

Jake grabbed his shell-cell and shouted into it.

"Four mutants down! All wounded!" he shouted "Medical assistance needed!" he handed the shell-cell to Rattletrap "Stay with them until help arrives." he shouted as he tuned to run "I'll go after Diablo!"

"Okay!" Rattletrap said as he took the Shell-cell and looked at the fallen Knights "Don't worry guys!" he said as his stomach was tight with fear "You'll be okay!" he watched Jake run off and sweat formed on his forehead in fear and worry.

Jack coughed as blood trickled from his wound on the ground

"Why...?" he choked in pain "Why did he do this?"

"Tyroth..." Percy gripped his broken knee "Help us!"

 **So Tyroth has been made aware of the situation! What will reaction be when he realises it's Diablo?**

 **Meanwhile more have been wounded as Diablo makes his way through Mutopia to leave! How many more will suffer before the end of the night?**

 **Find out in due course!**

 **Note: The part where Michelangelo remembers Ren wounding Kate comes from Tyroth Darkstorm's fic 'Mikey's Date' that's a really good fic! **


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING:** **Contains scenes of swearing and upsetting** **scenes**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Confrontation**

Meanwhile, Tyroth, Raphael and Leonardo had managed to gather the rest of the Knights and Donatello and they all brandished their weapons, George, Cam, Barry and Splinter were amongst them.

At first Tyroth told George he needed to be somewhere safe with the others unable to fight but the old turtle declined saying he would not hide and face whatever was threatening his home.

"I will face who dares endanger those I have given a safe haven!" George growled as he stood firm and gripped his cane "This is my home! And I along with all of you will protect it with my life! I founded this place and I will die protecting it!"

As much as everyone thought it was admirable that the old turtle wanted to help, they knew they would have to step in to defend him should he be in danger, as was their duty and honour.

"Everyone stay together!" Tyroth said "If we scatter, he'll pick us off!"

"We're right with you hun!" Sephie said as she readied her bow and arrows and walked next to her lover.

"Who the hell would have gotten into the sanctuary?" asked Donatello "The entrances is always fully guarded! Even the other tunnels! Hacker told me so!"

"I messaged Hacker earlier!" Tyroth confirmed "And he says there is nothing on the cameras to show any recent intrusion! He says he's on his way to help!"

* * *

As they entered the large tunnels, they heard an echo from Diablo's earlier gunshots! And everyone jumped in fear.

"He's close!" Heather cried and everyone shuddered in shock.

"Stay together everyone!" Tyroth said.

"If he aims at you, you won't be harmed brother." Amber said "With your fast healing he won't be able to take you down!"

"You got that right sis!" Tyroth agreed "I will gladly shield all of you!"

"But we'll fight alongside you!" Leonardo said fervently "On our honour!"

"Fuck yeah!" Raphael growled.

"Just because our boss is like Wolverine don't mean he's invincible!" Sarah added "We stand together, we fight together!"

"I hope Mikey's okay!" Donatello said worried.

"I'll chew that gun-man to splinters with my own teeth!" Sharky growled.

Tyroth then felt the Shell-Cell vibrate again and he grabbed it then he saw Jake's name on the screen.

"Jake?" he asked as he answered the call.

" _Four mutants down! All wounded_!" Jake's voice was heard " _Medical assistance needed!_ "

Everyone's blood ran cold.

"No!" Splinter cried in horror as he wondered who was hit.

George also went pale.

Tyroth growled

"Now it's personal! Jake?" he shouted again "Jake? Do you read me?"

" _This is Rattletrap_!" he heard Rattletrap's voice on the other end.

"Rattletrap?" Tyroth gasped "Where's Jake?"

" _Going after the traitor!_ " Rattletrap answered " _He left me with the Fallen!_ "

"Traitor?" everyone said together in shock.

"No way!" Sephie went pale.

"Shit!" Tyroth hissed then turned to the Cell-Shell "What happened? Who did it?"

" _Diablo!_ " Rattletrap shouted " _Diablo did it!_ "

"Who the fuck is Diablo?" asked Tyroth getting more and more agitated by the minute.

" _The Raven!_ " Rattletrap yelled back " _The Raven's a turncoat!_ "

At those words everyone gasped in horror

"The Raven?" Leonardo cried.

"Callum!" Raphael gasped.

"No way!" Sephie cried.

"The Lizard Lady's brother!" Sharky asked in disbelief.

"Judas!" Sarah growled baring her teeth.

"No!" George stammered "He wouldn't do this...would he?"

Leonardo gripped his swords.

"If he has tuned on us!" he growled "Let us show no mercy!"

"We take him down together!" Tyroth snarled.

Splinter glared.

"Never in a million years would I believe Callum would turn on us!"

* * *

Tyroth looked towards the tunnel then he saw Diablo's shadow appear.

"There he is!" he growled.

Sephie held up her bow and arrow and got ready to aim.

As Diablo appeared around the corner, Tyroth stood his ground and everyone else stood around him, blocking the way to the Raven who looked alarmed yet didn't show any fear at the group of Mutants before him.

"Get out of my way!" Diablo hissed holding up his gun "I requested some before but they declined and paid the price!"

Tyroth glowered hard and his eyes burned blood red in fury, meanwhile the others looked fearful, wondering who apart from Patch had been shot.

"You!" the Dragon snarled baring his teeth "You did this!?"

Seeing the Dragon's firey eyes, Diablo felt fear rising in his body yet he tried not to show it nor did he lower his gun.

"Yes..." he said, his eyes flashing "Me! Surprised?"

"In truth, yes!" Leonardo said "How could you? After everything we did for you? After everything your sister and brother did to save your life? This is how you repay them?"

"And how about the Mutopians who welcomed you into their home?" Donatello demanded "How can you do this?"

George stepped forward and held up his hands to try and reason with the crazed Raven.

"Callum!" he said "This isn't what you want to do! I know deep in your heart you are not this monster you believe to have become! Please! Just tell us why you're doing this!"

Diablo sneered, and he knew he would have to repeat himself again like he did to his sister, and his brother and the mutants he shot earlier.

"Do I have to be like a broken record now?" he asked "Fine! I'll tell you! You choose to hide down here like cowards? And you do these little good deeds and play superhero for the pathetic humans above? Humans who don't know who you are? Nor do they appreciate what you do for them?"

Tyroth glared yet he listened to the Raven.

* * *

George stepped forward a little more and the others stepped towards him ready to protect him should Diablo try anything since the Raven hadn't lowered his gun.

"Listen..." George said softly "I understand where you're coming from but..."

"But what?!" Diablo snapped making the old turtle jump "You think you can change my mind? You think you can talk me around? You think you can deter me away from my true purpose?"

George swallowed hard.

"Your purpose is here Raven." he said "You are a Mutopian! You must live by the rules of our home, where you can be safe!"

"Safe?" Diablo scoffed "Safe? You mean hidden away, away from what we truly want?"

"Want?" asked Splinter stepping over and standing next to George.

Behind him, the younger mutants were like greyhounds straining at the leash and were ready to attack Diablo yet they held back with much restraint.

"What is it you want?" Splinter asked.

"To fulfill my purpose! My destiny!" Diablo growled "I don't belong down here! I don't follow rules or ways like I did as a human! And I will not do it now down here! I have been reborn! Thanks to Mona and Jake! And I intend to use my new body as I see fit! Torturing that Hate Preacher and his family was just the tip of the Iceberg!"

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened, apart from Tyroth and Sephie who had been aware of Diablo's actions on the Hate Preacher.

"I tortured them into insanity! And it felt good!" Diablo smirked "Seeing the fear in their eyes, about how their stupid baloney faith won't protect them! Not from me! Seeing how there is more in the world than just them! They will soon fear more than just lies about faith! And corrupt governments!"

"What is he saying?" Donatello asked, for once completely confused himself over Diablo's words.

"What if you were to show the humans that we are more powerful than they could ever be?" Diablo asked "That there is a more superior race? Mutants!"

Sephie shook her head in shock, so much so she lowered her bow and arrow, and George and Splinter's jaws dropped.

There was a moment of silence as the mutants let Diablo's words sink in.

"How can you not see it?" Diablo asked his eyes narrowing then turned to Tyroth "Especially you? Most powerful Dragon that you are? You could do so much more! You could show those humans who really should be running the show! Yet you choose to hide down here like a coward!"

Tyroth growled.

"I will not be part of this nonsense Diablo!" he growled "You call us cowards? This is the life we choose! And we will not cause misery to the humans, otherwise we are no different than the enemies we fight!"

Diablo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I'm in this alone aren't I?" he asked then held up his gun again "Fine! Then I ask again, get out of my way, or I'll shot you down like I did the others!"

"You can't win here Diablo!" Sephie hissed holding up her bow and arrow "There's over ten of us and one of you! Step down Raven!"

Diablo sneered.

"You think your numbers will protect you? The others failed! And so shall you!" he opened his wings and cawed before firing his gun at Tyroth catching him off guard as the bullet hit his cheek and he yelled grabbing his face.

"Tyroth!" everyone shouted, Sephie fired her arrow yet missed her target due to being alarmed over Tyroth getting shot, and it whizzed over Diablo's shoulder but not before grazing him there making him yell!

"Attack!" Leonardo yelled holding up his swords and leaping for Diablo but the Raven swooped underneath him and was about to face the blue masked turtle until he saw Raphael throw one of his sai at him and it embedded in his leg!

Diablo yelled in pain then fired his gun at Raphael and the red masked turtle screamed in agony as he felt a bullet tear through his hand causing him to drop his weapon and fall cradling his hand which was erupting blood!

"Raph! No!" Leonardo shouted.

"My son!" Splinter exclaimed.

"My hand!" Raphael roared "He shot me in the fucking hand!"

Donatello instantly ran over to help his older brother and Splinter bared his teeth at the Raven.

Diablo wrenched the sai out of his leg yelling in pain, then turned to Splinter as the furious rat ran to him then fired again!

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Leonardo screamed "NO!"

Donatello and Raphael also screamed in horror as their Master was shot.

The old rat cried out in pain as a bullet went through his lower stomach and he fell back onto the ground holding his bleeding wound.

* * *

As Raphael and Splinter went down George pointed at the Raven with his cane.

"Seize him!" he shouted "Put him in chains!"

At once, Leonardo, Cam and Barry went for Diablo and jumped on him!

"Get on the ground Raven!" Barry shouted as he and Cam tried to use their weight to bring him down and Leonardo tried to grab the gun as well as his wrists to tie him up.

Diablo glowered as he resisted then took a breath as he tried to open his wings again.

"BACK...OFF!" he shouted then mustering all his strength, opened his wings and threw Barry, Cam and Leonardo off him, sending them all flying!

Leonardo fell onto Sephie making her drop her arrows and Cam fell against George knocking him onto his Shell, and Barrie knocked over Sarah, yet Heather used her wings to avoid being knocked back.

* * *

As that happened, Tyroth regained his composure and he saw the chaos including the wounded Raphael and Splinter!

"No!" he turned to Diablo who was sneering and his wings were open ready to fly or knock back anyone who dared come near him.

"You Traitor!" Tyroth growled lowly, his body starting to glow red as his mana began to activate, he had never felt so angry.

Never in a million years would a mutant, one he had considered a Mutopian after he drank the water would turn on his people and threaten his home.

Red mist filled his eyes and he was ready to kill or maim the Raven!

"You drank the water from the Well, we welcomed you into our sanctuary! I taught you to fly! We welcomed you here in open arms! And you repay us by hurting my people!"

He clawed his hands and opened his mouth showing flames appearing behind his teeth.

"You will pay the price for your treachery!"

He then roared and blew a jet of flames at Diablo who quickly ducked and the flames whooshed over his head yet he still felt the burning sensation over his feathers. He then rolled over to avoid another jet of flames Tyroth blew out at him.

He stood up to face the Dragon then he jumped out of his skin as a gunshot filled the space around him!

* * *

Tyroth also jumped as did everyone else and the smoke cleared to see Jake and Mona standing there, Jake with his gun pointed at the ceiling showing he had fired the shot and Mona had her fans drawn.

"Mona! Jake!" Sephie cried, both in relief and worry and Tyroth halted in his tracks yet his mana still glowed brightly all over his body.

Diablo growled and stood up, turning to face his older sister and brother.

"You two!" he hissed.

"Diablo! Stop!" Jake snarled pointing the gun at the Raven.

"Little Brother!" Mona held up her fans, her eyes full of pleading "Please! Stop this!"

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Diablo then she saw Splinter wounded in the arms of Barry and Donatello tending to Raphael.

"Oh God! Brother what have you done!?"

 **So the skirmish continues within Mutopia as Diablo tries to leave, and once again he has wounded two more!**

 **Tyroth is sure as hell ready to kill! But Jake and Mona have arrived! What will happen here?**

 **Will Diablo escape or will he be caught and his fate decided by the Mutopians?**

 **Find out in due course!**


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING:** **Once again be prepared for some distressing scenes.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **Escape**

"Stand off brother!" Jake growled "This is your last chance! Stand off or I'll shoot you where you stand!"

"You haven't the guts to do it!" Diablo growled "You wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood!"

"Who said I want to kill you?" Jake responded narrowing his eyes as he stepped closer to Diablo "I'll merely cripple you, but see you fit to stand trial!"

Mona swallowed hard, she was broken-hearted that her brother had shot her Mate and Master as well as others, but she still wanted to hold onto that hope that Callum was still in there, and not Diablo.

"Callum! Stop this!" she begged "Please!"

"My name is not Callum!" Diablo snapped "And Stop begging Mona, it's pathetic! I told you I had made my choice and there is no going back now!"

"It's not too late Brother!" Mona pleaded "Please! This isn't you! Let me help you! I don't want to fight you!"

"It's no use sis!" Jake said still holding up his gun "He doesn't want to talk to us."

Callum smirked as he looked at Jake.

"You should listen to him Mona." he said "I warned you then if none of you were with me, then you were against me!"

"We don't want to be against you!" Mona said "I don't want this! I love you brother! I didn't want this to happen! Look I understand why you wanted to go after the Hate Preacher, but..."

"Spare me!" Diablo snapped "I've heard that before! And I'm still not changing my tune!"

* * *

Tyroth growled behind Diablo both in anger at the way he was speaking to his sister and for his crimes.

His mana was still glowing brightly and he wanted so badly to burn the Raven where he stood for what he had done to his people and friends.

Yet seeing Mona before her younger brother looking heartbroken, he didn't want to so anything that would break her even more.

Even though she had seen with her own eyes what Diablo had done, she was still willing to help him and try in vain to bring back the brother she once knew.

"You must pay for your crimes Diablo!" he said in a low voice "You've hurt your fellow Mutopians! But seeing how your sister wishes no harm to be done to you due to her love for you, I give you my promise that we will not kill you, but hold a trial to decide your fate!"

Diablo turned to Tyroth and cocked his head on one side.

He looked at the other Mutopians, though Raphael and Leonardo were glaring hard at him, if looks could kill, Diablo knew he wouldn't be standing there.

"Donatello." Leonardo turned to his brother, "Get Raph and Master Splinter to James's Medical room and help him with the others."

Donatello nodded with a glare and Raphael snarled through gritted teeth at Diablo, though the pain in his hand hurt, the anger he felt within burned even more and he wanted to hurt the Raven badly despite his wounds for the pain he had caused, not just to the Mutopians but for betraying his family.

As Donatello lead Barry who held Splinter and lead Raphael to James's Medical room, the other Knights kept their eyes and weapons on Diablo, wondering what he would do next.

"I concur with Tyroth." George said "We will hold off on trying to hurt you Diablo, but we will make you stand trial."

Diablo sneered.

"Stand trial?" he asked "And what good would that do?"

"You can't fight against all of us Diablo!" Tyroth said "It's not just me you'll have to deal with! It's all of us!"

Sephie nodded in agreement.

"I won't miss this time!" she said holding up another bow and arrow.

* * *

Diablo sighed as he looked at the Mutants surrounding him, all looking at him with fury and determination to bring him down, apart from Mona who looked heartbroken.

He basically had two choices, to either fight or flee and seeing Jake had his gun pointed at him, and Tyroth could easily burn him alive with his fire breath and of course the other mutants were armed and ready to take him down.

There was no way he could take on them all, and he didn't have many bullets left in his gun, there was on one option.

If he could distract all of them, he could bye himself enough time to flee and head towards the tunnel leading to Lake Michigan.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, he raised his gun again and shot at Tyroth!

As the gun went off, everyone screamed in horror, and Tyroth recoiled in shock spitting out a few flames as he did so!

Sephie quickly turned to her lover, as did Amber.

Jake leapt towards Diablo and fired his own gun shouting, the bullet whizzed past Diablo's cheek drawing blood, making him cry out in pain, then Jake leapt on top of him!

Diablo cawed and opened his wings helping him regain his balance and grabbed Jake's wrist that held the gun!

"Stand down!" Jake screamed.

"Never!" Diablo shouted and pushed back against Jake, but fuelled by anger and adrenaline Jake pushed hard back trying to stay on top of his mutant brother.

"No!" Mona ran over to help.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

At once, Leonardo, Sharky, Heather and Cam stepped over to help but Mona looked up.

"Back off!" she ordered to which the mutants stopped in their tracks reluctantly.

"Callum" Mona cried as she tried to stop her brothers fighting "Please! Stop this!"

"Stand back you fools!" Diablo growled, then he used his wings to push against the ground and he pushed Mona off him causing her to fall against the stone wall.

Jake was shocked by Mona falling back which caught him off guard and at once Diablo pushed him back then lifted his clawed hand before striking him across the face with his talons!

Jake yelled in pain dropping his gun and fell to his knees cradling his face!

"JAKE!" Mona cried, then Jake gritting his teeth in agony lowered his hand showing deep claw marks across his forehead left forehead and cheek and over his left eye!

"No!" Mona sobbed then looked up at Diablo who sneered down at her holding up his bloody talons, then seeing his chance he opened his wings again.

"Farewell sister." he snarled then took off down the tunnel.

"NO!" Mona shouted then not thinking, she jumped up and ran after him! "Brother! No!"

"Mona!" Jake yelled as he struggled to stand, still holding his bleeding face "Mona! No!"

* * *

As Mona ran off after Diablo, Tyroth had recovered from being shot at, once again he had managed to heal himself from the bullet that had hit him on the side of the head and he saw Diablo fly off with Mona following him.

"Heather!" he shouted "After him!"

Heather nodded and shot off down the tunnel after Diablo and Mona, and Sharky, Cam and Leonardo ran after her.

Amber instantly ran over to Jake and inspected his wound.

"Holy shit!" she gasped.

Jake winced as he felt sticky blood run down his face and stain his shirt, his glasses were also broken when Diablo had swiped at him.

"He...he scarred me..." Jake whispered, half in shock and in anger.

Amber swallowed hard as she helped him up.

"I'll take you to James!" she said "Come on!"

"Wait!" Jake said as he looked down the tunnel "What about Mona?"

"Heather, Sharky and Leo have gone after her!" Amber said.

"And I will follow!" Tyroth said, his eyes burning, he then turned to Sephie and Amber "Take Jake to the Medical room! Sephie, go and see how everyone's doing!"

"Yes love." Sephie said kissing Tyroth deeply, tears flowing from her eyes then she watched as her Dragon lover took off down the tunnel.

She never felt so shocked in all her life, that a Mutopian would turn on them, especially Mona's younger brother, she had seen a darkness in his heart, but she never could have seen that he would turn rogue and hurt so many innocent Mutopians.

She thought of what would happen now, would Tyroth and the others catch up to Diablo and bring him back to be tried for treason or wuld the Raven escape?

If Diablo did escape, what would happen then? What would become of Mutopia? Would the secret of the sanctuary be jeopardised? Would he betray them to their enemies?

Sephie had no idea, and no answers to her questions, and she was soon pulled from her thoughts as Amber called to her.

"Sephie come on!" she said "We have to get Jake to the Medical room!"

Snapping out of her troubled thoughts, Sephie turned to the Marine Iguana and nodded.

"Okay!" she said and quickly followed her sister-in-law.

"I hope those Diablo hurt are okay!" she prayed "And I hope the others will be okay!"

She thought of Mona and saw the heartbreak in her honoured sister's eyes over her brother's betrayal.

"Oh Mona..." she thought "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Diablo was still flying through the tunnel to get to the surface, he knew he was getting close as he could smell the air was slightly fresher and less stale than lower down and he could also smell the dampness showing he was nearing under the giant Lake.

He could feel the burns from Tyroth's flames earlier including the stab wound in his leg from Raphael's Sai and the bullet wound in his wing from where Jake had shot him, yet due to his healing abilities he gained from the Wells properties, he could feel them healing, if not still rather painful.

" _Brother!_ "

He frowned as he heard a cry behind him, and his ears pricked up his sister's voice.

" _Brother! Wait!_ "

Diablo glared and kept flying ahead, hoping to loose her.

"Leave me!" he whispered and flew faster.

* * *

Behind him, only a few feet away, yet out of sight, Mona followed the tunnel, she recognised it as one she, the turtles and the Chicago Knights used to make it to Lake Michigan's Islands for a Night-Time picnic.

"Brother!" she shouted "Please! Wait! Come back!"

After about ten minutes of running, she felt a burst of fresh air as she made it to the entrance, and she was greeted with a starry black sky.

Looking around she tried to find Diablo and she soon spotted him by the water's edge looking towards the City of Chicago in the distance.

"Callum!" she shouted running over.

Diablo turned around to Mona and glared.

"Don't you ever give up?" he asked angrily.

Mona felt her heart beat faster both with adrenaline and with saddness at the way her younger brother spoke to her.

"I told you a long time I would never give up on you brother!" she said "I promised! And even now I'll never break it!"

Diablo lowered his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you sis." he said "But it looks like you'll have to, look what I've done, even if you don't wish to give up on me, your friends have, just like the family back home!"

Mona glared slightly.

"You brought this on yourself Callum!" she said "And you should consider yourself lucky that one person still wishes to give you a chance!"

"One person?" Diablo asked, "How sweet! But can one person still speak for me when the others are prepared to judge me? And then what will happen hmmm? More than likely I'll be caged! And be unable to fulfil my purpose!"

Mona opened her mouth but no words came out as she couldn't find any words to convince Diablo to return to Mutopia.

* * *

Diablo eyed Mona again then opened his wings.

"So that's it hmm?" he asked "Lost for words? Nothing to support your convincing? Well, in that case..." he got ready to fly and just as he lifted himself off the ground, Mona leapt for him and grabbed his legs before he could get away.

"Callum!" she shouted "Stop!"

Callum was shocked and he was almost pulled down but he flew high into the air and over the lake, Mona still holding onto his ankles.

"Let go!" he shouted.

"No!" Mona shouted "I won't let you leave! You're still in there Callum! I know it! And if I can't convince you to come back! I will not let go! And will hold onto you until the others arrive and take you back to be tried! I can only hope there is chance you may be spared a death sentence or life imprisonment!"

"I'm not willing to take that risk Mona!" Diablo shouted as he flew higher into the air above the water "Let go! Unless you wish to drown!"

Mona shook her head stubbornly.

"You're in there Callum!" she screamed "I'm not giving up!"

"Callum is dead!" Diablo cawed "I am Diablo! Diablo the Raven! And I live as I wish it! Now let go!"

But Mona still refused, and Callum sneered.

"Very well!" he glared to which he threw his head down and used his beak to peck at her hands and Mona was forced to let go of his ankles.

All time seemed to stop as she plummeted down towards the water, her heartbroken eyes never leaving her younger brother as he flew higher into the sky.

Then before she knew it, her body hit the water and she sank below, all her energy and will disappeared as he heart broken and sank deep into her soul as her body sank into the deep dark waters of Lake Michigan.

 **So Diablo has wounded his older brother! And he has distracted Tyroth enough to flee Mutopia! Mona did try and stop him, but he's made her let go and fall into Lake Michigan!**

 **This looks like the end of the story, but it isn't! Tune in for the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Heya readers!**

 **Sorry about the wait, I've been on holiday in Egypt for a week, and boy was it amazing! I spent my days sunbathing, snorkelling, riding camels, and swimming with dolphins and sea turtles! I also visited the historical city of Luxor, I've always wanted to go there, and I did!**

 **It was an amazing holiday, but I'm glad to be home and back in routine as well as update another chapter!**

 **Last place we left off, Diablo, after deciding to live his own life and follow his own rules as a mutant, had fled Mutopia but not before shooting several down and injuring his older brother! Yet he was being followed by his sister, Tyroth and others!**

 **Hope you enjoy this long awaited upload!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **Aftershock**

Back in Mutopia, the children hid in Sonia's room under a table, hugging each other in fright.

Sonia tried to remain calm as the other children huddle close to her terrified.

Pandora was snuggled against Kemeko who was whimpering softly.

"Where's daddy?" the little Japanese girl asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Pandora said nothing but bit her lip scared.

Freya and Loki were whimpering softly yet Loki was looking angry as well as scared.

"I hope daddy burns the bad guy to ash!" he said.

"Me too brother!" Freya agreed.

"Shhh!" Sonia said "Stay quiet."

She looked towards the door through a gap in the cloth that covered the table and prayed to all the powers that be that whoever was attacking Mutopia wouldn't come through.

She had been told before in the past that if anyone or anything did attack Mutopia that she had to hide where no-one would find her, even though there were many other places to hide within the hidden village, she knew that if she tried to find them, it would do more harm than good, and she knew that no-one dared fight Tyroth and the Chicago Knights, and even those who were part of the Knights could hold their own pretty well.

* * *

"What's happening Sonia?" Pandora asked in a worried voice as she looked at the Chamelon.

"I don't know." Sonia said "I can't hear anything."

Pandora gently let go of Kemeko and started to edge towards the cloth.

"No!" Sonia said in a loud whisper "Stay here! The grown-ups said to remain here until it's safe to come out!"

Pandora didn't answer but peeked her head out from under the cloth.

"Pandora!" Sonia hissed again "Get back here!"

"Please come back!" Kemeko whimpered as she crawled over to her adopted big sister and took her hand making the mutant lizard/turtle child jump slightly.

* * *

Just then the door opened and all the children cried out in horror and Pandora quickly withdrew back under the table.

Sonia pulled all children close to her, terrified that it was whoever was attacking Mutopia, yet relief overwhelmed her as she saw Tania and Panda come through the door.

"Tania!" Sonia cried as she loosened her grip "Thank goodness!"

"Kids?" Tania ran over to the table and lifted the cloth.

At once the children crawled out from under the table and the questions they had wanted to ask were heaped on the Panda before she had a chance to speak again.

It was only when Sonia stopped the younger ones from speaking that she looked up at Tania.

"Tania, what's happened?" she asked "Whose in Mutopia?"

Tania looked pained, as well as very pale.

"It was no intruder children." she said kneeling down so she was level with them all.

"No intruder?" asked Sonia and the younger children looked shocked.

"No..." Tania said "It was the Raven! He's turned on Mutopia and hurt several of us!"

"No!" Sonia cried "He can't have?"

Pandora stared at Tania, too shocked even to cry.

"Uncle Callum?" she asked.

Tania bit her lip, feeling stupid as well as angry at herself for blurting it out as she had forgotten that Pandora knew Callum as her mother's younger brother.

"Pandora..." she said softly.

"No!" Kemeko added "He couldn't have!?"

The Geckolings just stared in horror.

"Who has he hurt?" asked Sonia "Is anyone dead?"

"No luckily." Tania said "They're with James and Donatello."

"Where's mummy and daddy?" asked Pandora.

Tania was silent for a second, then Pandora it her lip reading the Panda's face then before anyone could stop her, she ran for the door!

"Pandora!" Tania barked as the little mutant girl ran outside!

"Pandora No!" Sonia shouted.

Tania leapt to her feet and raced after Pandora.

"Sonia!" she shouted without turning around "Stay with the others!"

"Big sister!" Kemeko cried.

"Come back Pandora!" the Geckolings yelled.

Sonia sighed exasperated at the fact that Pandora had run off before being told it was safe to leave, yet she understood she was scared for her parents and the look on Tania's face told her without words that something had happened.

All Sonia could do was stay put with the Geckolings and Kemeko and pray Pandora hadn't gotten herself into trouble.

* * *

As soon as she ran out of the door despite Tania, Sonia, the Geckolings and Kemeko shouting after her, Pandora raced straight to James's Medical room!

She knew she was getting close as she could hear James's shouting or orders and screams of those Diablo had wounded.

Yet as she arrived she saw Master Splinter being carried into the medical room by Barry the Warthog and Donatello was leading Raphael whose left hand was soaked in blood and he was cursing in pain as well as anger.

"Daddy! Grandpa!" she cried as she saw them disappear in the medical room and she heard Barry yelling at James that more were wounded.

Running over to the entrance she soon saw to her shock and horror that James was running around tending to wounds and handing out small glasses of water from the well to the Mutopians who were wounded which included Patch the Badger, Jack the Wolf, Percy the Grasshopper and Kate the Viper.

She also saw her Uncle Michelangelo cradling his arm which was in a sling sitting next to Kate who was breathing heavily in a medical bed.

* * *

No sooner did the new casualties enter than everyone was shocked to see Splinter wounded and James moved away from the bed of Percy to examine the old rat.

"Holy shit!" he barked "What happened?"

"The Raven shot him in the stomach!" Barry reported with a growl.

"Put him over here!" James shouted "I got to examine that wound!"

"Master Splinter!" Michelangelo cried out in horror.

"Stay seated turtle!" Leona the Fox ordered who was sitting next to Patch's bed and holding her hand.

James instantly went to examine Splinter and pulled his robes open to see where the bullet had hit.

"Fuck!" James cursed "This could be serious if I don't do something now!"

"You can save him right?" Donatello asked in a terrified voice.

"Yes!" James said "But I'll need you to look after the others whilst I help your Master!"

Donatello nodded then turned to Raphael and sat him on a chair.

"What's happening to him?" Raphael asked over his pain.

"The bullets gone right through his body!" the Chimpanzee reported "It may have hit some vital organs! If I don't get in there now he could bleed to death!"

"Please save him!" Michelangelo begged, despite the pain over his arm.

James nodded and turned to the rat who was breathing heavily in pain.

"James..." he grunted.

"Shhh!" James insisted "I've got you, you'll be alright!"

"My sons...daughter...granddaughters..." the rat moaned, he could feel the pain in his stomach and feel the blood ebbing from his wounds from where Diablo had shot him.

"Callum...how could he do such...a thing..."

James produced a syringe and injected Splinter's arm with it.

"It's going to be alright!" he said "I'm going to help you! You'll see your family again!" he then inserted the rat with IVS and started to examine the bloody wound.

"I knew there was something about that Raven..." he growled "I knew I didn't trust him!"

He shook his head and focused if he was to save Splinter, he would voice his opinions later, but right now he had a life to save!

* * *

Michelangelo turned to Donatello and Raphael.

"Diablo got you too?" he asked Raphael in worry.

"He shot me in the hand!" Raphael lifted his bloody hand showing there was a hole right through his palm!

"I don't know what made that crazy black bird turn on us!" Donatello said "But he's on the loose now! Mona, Leo, Tyroth, Heather, Jake, Amber Sharky have gone after him!"

"Bring that bastard down!" Kate hissed in pain "After what he did to us!"

"I'd like to hack him to pieces!" Jack said as he sat up from his medical bed having had a glass of the Wells water "We shouldn't show traitors mercy!"

"I agree!" Percy growled.

* * *

Donatello wrapped Raphael's hand with bandages and was about to speak again when he saw Amber and Jake come into the Medical room.

"Jake! Amber!" he cried in shock then saw Jake had blood on his hand that covered his face and his broken glasses were in his other hand as Amber had lead him inside.

"What happened to you?" Michelangelo asked.

"My brother..." Jake groaned.

"He slashed him across the face!" Amber said "Where's James?"

"Trying to save Master Splinter!" Donatello reported looking pale with worry but he knew he had to look after everyone else, as he was the only other experienced Medic in Mutopia.

She looked down at Raphael who nodded at him as well as held his bandaged hand prompting him to go over and assist Jake to which Donatello did and coaxed the young man over to a chair so he could see the wounds.

Meanwhile Amber relayed to everyone who was awake what had happened and that Diablo had fled the sanctuary into one of the tunnels leading to Lake Michigan.

"He got out?" Kate demanded.

"They can't let him get away!" Leona cried "If he escapes, Mutopia will be at risk!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Amber said "My brother, Mona, Leo, Sharky and Heather have gone after him! I'm hoping like you Tyroth can bring him down and he'll be made to stand trial!"

"Why not just let the boss kill him?" asked Jack with a growl.

"He wouldn't do that!" Amber replied "Not to a fellow Mutopian."

"He is no Mutopian!" Percy argued "He might have drunk the water from the well, but he betrayed us! And Hurt us!"

"Nearly killed us!" Kate added.

"I'm with them Amber!" Raphael hissed as he looked at his hand where the bandages were starting to turn red as the blood soaked them through.

"He also knows Mona wouldn't allow it!" Amber continued "He is her brother! And she still tried to get through to him!"

Jake groaned as Donatello lifted his hand so he could examine the wounds and the purple masked turtle gasped as he saw the deep slashes on Jake's left side of his forehead, cheek and eye.

"Holy Shit..." he said.

"Wh...why?" Jake asked wincing at Donatello started to clean the wounds "Why did he...?"

"Shhh." Donatello said "Don't speak..."

* * *

It was then Pandora made her presence known.

"Daddy!" she ran over to the red masked turtle who jumped when she rushed in, as did the others.

"Pandora!" he cried in shock.

"What happened to you daddy?" Pandora began to weep in fear.

"How did she get here?" asked Amber, and it was then Tania arrived inside afterwards.  
"I'm so sorry!" the Panda grovelled "I went to check on the children after Sephie went around to check on everyone and she ran here before I could catch her."

"It's okay Tania." Raphael reassured and stroked his daughter's head with his right hand as she sobbed into his lap.

"Where are the other children?" asked Amber.

"Still in Sonia's room." Tania reported then turned to Pandora "Sweetie, you have to come with me."

"No!" Pandora said clinging to her father's legs "I won't leave daddy!"

Raphael looked at his daughter and stroked her hair.

"I'll be alright baby." he said "Go with Tania, she will look after you."

"What about mummy?" Pandora sobbed "And grandpa? And Uncle Mikey?"

"They'll be okay precious." Raphael said trying with one hand to coax Pandora's paws off his knees "Go with Tania, you need to stay somewhere safe."

"What's going to happen to Uncle Callum?" asked Pandora.

"We don't know Pandora." Raphael said, though he growled slightly as he thought of Diablo "But you need to return to Sonia's room, we'll come and get you later, but I promise everything will be alright."

Pandora was still reluctant to leave her father but she let go of his knees and turned to Tania who look her hands and lead her away.

The Panda apologised again and lead the weeping child out of the medical room.

Rapheal watched her go then looked at everyone who Diablo had shot then thought of his mate and the others who had gone after the Raven.

He hoped that they would bring him down and make him stand trial for what he did, but if it was up to him he would kill the Raven, but that would devastate Mona, and Jake.

Although, looking at Jake, he saw him look furious as well as heartbroken and he wondered after what Diablo had done to him, would he still carry the same love he had before, or would he disown him?

He also hoped that Leonardo and the others who followed the Raven would be okay, he knew Tyroth would protect them, but it didn't stop him worrying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyroth, Leonardo, Heather, Cam and Sharky had followed Mona as she had pursued Diablo and as they emerged from the entrance onto the Island, they saw Mona had grabbed Diablo's ankles as he tried to fly away!

"Mona!" Leonardo shouted after the Lizard Lady as the Raven fly high above the water trying to shake her off!

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Heather.

Tyroth glared as he watched the Lizard and Raven struggle then opened his wings to fly up into the sky to pursue Diablo.

At the same time, he saw Mona try to pull Diablo down with her weight over the water, then the Raven leaned down and pecked her hands with his sharp beak to make her let go!

"MONA!" Leonardo screamed in horror along with Heather, Cam and Sharky then they saw her plummet towards the water before hitting it with a big splash!

Tyroth glared both in worry and anger, he wanted to fly after Diablo but he wanted to save Mona who started to sink below the water and make no attempt to swim to the surface even though he knew if he attempted to, his wings would drag him under the currents.

Luckily Sharky as soon as he saw Mona hit the water, he ran towards the shore and dived into the water after her!

Confident that the mutant shark would save Mona he flew up after the Raven who started to fly higher and towards Chicago.

"DIABLO!" he shouted to which the Raven stopped and hovered before turning to him and glared.

"For fuck's sake, don't you ever quit?" he sneered.

"You traitor!" Tyroth snarled, his blood red eyes flashing and he held up his claws "You will rue the day you choose to betray us!"

 **So we've checked in on the others, and luckily no-one is dead, yet Master Splinter being unable to drink the Well's Healing Water being not a Mutopian, is not out of the woods yet! Will he survive?**

 **And also Tyroth has confronted Diablo in the sky above Lake Michigan! Stay tuned for the final battle, you do not want to miss it!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Note: The words in bold italics below are Tyroth's dragon tongue, see below to find out what they meant!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **Showdown**

Diablo glared at the dragon and started to fly higher, yet the dragon blasted a jet of flames above the Raven's head making him duck and drop!

Diablo felt the heat above his head as well as a singeing pain on his feathers yet he regained his composure and turned back to the Dragon glowering.

"You traitor Diablo!" Tyroth snarled flames still flickering between his teeth.

Diablo's eyes flashed.

"Traitor?" he demanded "For what? Wanting to live my own life as a mutant?"

"You hurt my friends! Threatened my home!" Tyroth roared flying higher so he was above the Raven "Betrayed your family! The only ones who ever loved you! And still continue to, for reasons I can only try to make sense of!"

"Love?" Diablo hissed "Give me a break!"

"They did love you!" Tyroth shouted, his whole body glowing with mana "And Mona! The sister you claimed to look up to, is still willing to give you another chance, even after everything you have done! Yet you spit in her face!"

"She chose not to follow me!" Diablo spat back "I hated her for what she did to me! Turning me into a mutant!"

"She fucking saved your life!" Tyroth screamed.

"For a long time I wished she's let me die!" Callum shouted back "But now I see the light in the darkness I felt! And it is my destiny to use it as I see fit! And this is what I choose to do!"

"By hurting people?" Tyroth hissed "By risking exposure?"

"Only those who behave like dicks!" Diablo justified as he tried to fly away yet each time he moved Tyroth blocked his path, frustrating him.

"Like that Hate Preacher!" Diablo continued still trying to get around the dragon "I fucked him up good! And I'll do the same to others like him! And many more! And I don't care who! May they be average citizens! Corrupt businessmen! Or politicians!"

Tyroth's eyes widened as he listened to Diablo.

"I'll use my new body to inflict fear! I'll use fear as torture! And make them wish for death, but they will not receive it! They will get no release from my doings!" Diablo continued, a smirk curling on his beak "I'll make them all suffer! All those on my list! They will fear the Raven Diablo!"

Tyroth gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You've truly gone mad!" he said in a low voice "You've been corrupted!"

"Oh no!" Diablo insisted "Not corrupted, reawakened! I should have seen this long ago! I should have realised this the minute I mutated! I will not be a hermit and hide under the city! I will spread my wings and do as I please! I lost everything after Mona disappeared! Then after Mum died! Then I lost my humanity! Yet I gained something new after the Shredder impaled me and Mona made me into a mutant!"

"So you choose to sink low!" Tyroth growled "You choose to be like our enemies? The very ones who tortured you? And almost killed you?"

"No!" Diablo shot back, his completely blue eyes flashing "I am nothing like those Purple Dragon bastards who drugged me up on Meth! Or the Foot Clan!"

"How are you any different?" Tyroth asked again, his anger and frustrations boiling up, he didn't know how much more he could take.

He wanted to completely engulf the Raven in flames and burn all his feathers off then let him fall and drown in the Lake below! Or stab him to death with his mana covered claws.

Yet he knew Mona and Jake would not allow their brother to be killed, but rather brought down so he could stand trial and they could look into his eyes before a sentence could be handed for his crimes.

"I am different in many ways!" Diablo smirked "I will not hurt innocents! If their souls are clean! But those dirtied! And sinned! Either by action or words! I will make them suffer! Like that Preacher! Faith will not protect them! There are no Gods! Nor the Devil! There is only me! And I will make every human fear doing wrong, or even speaking wrong as I will come to them on swift wings!"

At the last part, Diablo smirked within, liking how that sounded.

Tyroth glared harder.

"And the other thing that makes me different!" Diablo growled "Is how much more powerful I am!"

He flew higher and did a flip over Tyroth's head as the Dragon was off guard and he struck him in the back of the neck with his talons making him loose focus and drop yet he regained his composure and flapped his wings before looking up again at the Raven who flew higher.

"We are mutants Dragon!" he shouted "We are ten times more superior to the humans! We could show them who should really be running the show! I don't know many times I've tried to penetrate your thick skull with that!"

* * *

Tyroth glared again and was about to argue back, then he stopped.

After what he had heard in Mutopia and now, all Diablo spoke of was being superior to the humans! And he believed that he, Tyroth along with the other Mutopians and the New Yorkers were stupid and cowardly for hiding from them as they did all those good deeds for the world above that didn't welcome them.

The more he thought about it, the Dragon began to see how he could play the Raven at his own game!

"Okay then!" he thought "If this is how he wants to play, then I'll give him a worthy opponent!"

"It still shocks me Dragon!" Diablo cawed "That you of all mutants! The somehow most powerful dragon! The only mutant of one only would consider a myth! And you choose to hide like the others below the ground!"

Tyroth looked up at Diablo and his eyes burned again then he smirked making the Raven looked rather surprised.

"You know something Raven." he said in a low voice "You do have a point!"

Callum was confused for a second as he hovered above Tyroth and he wondered if he had finally made the Dragon see sense, but his belly pooled with fear and his heart beat faster as he heard the next sentence.

"If you think that we are so superior to humans and should rule them because we're stronger, then YOU shall yield to ME!"

Tyroth then opened his wings and arms and engulfed himself in his magical fire making Diablo almost fall back in shock "I'm the strongest and the toughest! I heal the fastest! I'm the best flyer! I possess magical powers that you can't even fathom! My will is law in Mutopia!"

* * *

Diablo regained his balance in the sky and gritted his beak then held up his talons, seeing the Dragon engulfed in his magical fire was terrifying and he knew he was taking a huge risk facing him.

He had remembered the stories of Tyroth taking on many enemies and almost bring the Foot Clan to it's knees, and if they couldn't take him on, he sure couldn't! At least not in a fair fight! He had to think carefully to go about this!

Tyroth licked his lips and looked at Diablo, and he could see the fear in the Raven's eyes.

"It's time that you learned your place, traitor!" Tyroth snarled as he held up his razor sharp claws and licked his equally sharp teeth "And learned why Dragons rule supreme!"

Diablo was terrified, yet he tried not to show it.

"Very well!" he said "And I will also point out! Biggest and strongest, even fastest! Doesn't always win!"

* * *

So saying he flew over Tyroth's head as the Dragon, roaring and flames spilling from his mouth, flew up at him and Diablo nimbly avoided him yet he couldn't avoid the burning of the flames and he winced as his feathers were once again singed.

Diablo cawed in anger and twisted in the air. He couldn't strike his opponent with his talons and fists as he was covered head to toe in flames and mana and any wound in inflicted on him would just heal again straight away.

After the bullets he had fired at the dragon, he had been stunned but not badly injured despite where they had hit!

Seeing the Raven avoid another strike, Tyroth flew after him again.

" _ **Ruth ruvaak**_!" ***** Tyroth cursed and blew out another jet of flames.

"You can't out-fly me Diablo!" he shouted "I will bring you down! And you will stand trial! You will pay for your crimes!"

"Never!" Diablo yelled back as he once again flipped backwards avoiding Tyroth.

"There's no escape!" Tyroth roared again "You'll tire out soon enough! Then you'll have no choice! _**Gruth**_!"

Diablo growled.

Tyroth was right, seeing how strong and relentless the Dragon was, he knew he couldn't shake him off, and he knew Tyroth was the more experienced flyer, so if he did try to fly away, the Dragon would catch up with him, and if he didn't burn him badly in the process.

* * *

Avoiding yet another strike from the Dragon, Diablo could feel he was running out of energy and before long he would drop into the lake along with his older sister, and if he didn't drown, then Tyroth would drag him back to Mutopia to decide his fate.

No way was he going to be taken down and be made to face what he had done to those who tried to restrict him, he wasn't sure what punishment would be handed to him, whether it be imprisonment or death and he wasn't going to wait around to find out!

Tyroth turned to Diablo then slashed his claws at him, and the Raven cawed in pain as he felt his wing get slashed at the joint causing him to loose focus!

He then felt his wing drop and he started to fall towards the water!

Tyroth smirked in triumph as he watched the Raven fall to the water.

" _ **Tum Voth Hi**_!" ******

He watched as Diablo hit the water, blood spilling from his injured wing then swooped down.

Diablo looked up, both pained and dazed from being hit in the wing, at first he panicked when he hit the water, mainly because he believed he would be dragged under, yet the currents went through his feathers and even though he felt himself get pulled down, he was still able to stay afloat.

He tried to use his arms to move, but he soon felt Tyroth who had extinguished the flames on his body, grab his right arm and haul him out of the water.

" _ **Zu'u Lost Hi Nu**_!" Tyroth said triumphantly " _ **Gruth**_!" *******

Diablo cawed in protest, unsure what what the Dragon was speaking, yet he knew he had to get free!

"I will not be dragged back!" he snarled as he felt himself get dragged through the air "I am a free mutant! Even if it means I am a traitor!"

He felt in his pocket and he found the gun, the same one he had used on the other Mutopians, Master Splinter, Michelangelo and Raphael.

He hoped he still had bullets in the gun, even if he couldn't kill the Dragon, he thought if he disabled him enough to get away, that was the best option.

"Let go of me! Fool!" he clicked the flintlock back and aimed it at Tyroth's right wing before pulling the trigger!

No sooner did he fire than the bullet struck Tyroth in the joint and the Dragon gave a roar of pain before letting go of Diablo and the Raven opened his wings despite the pain he felt and he was pulled up into the air as Tyroth dropped like a stone down into the lake!

"Diablo!" Tyroth screamed up at him as he hit the water " _ **Ruth Hi Wah Hell**_! _ **Gruth**_!" ********

Diablo glared down at Tyroth as he began to struggle against the currents as his large wings acted like sails threatening to drag him under the water!

"I told you so!" Diablo shouted at him "Biggest and strongest, and fastest do not win! You think yourself superior and invincible? You're a fool!"

* * *

Tyroth slapped at the water as he tried to fight to stay afloat, he tried to close his wings so it would be easier, but it was difficult.

"We will met again Diablo! I promise you!" Tyroth roared, his mana glowing the angrier he got "Don't think for one minute you'll be free forever! I will find you! And next time! You won't be so lucky!"

Diablo scoffed and fly higher into the sky, even though his slashed wing was causing him pain.

"Says you Dragon!" he shouted back.

"I swear it!" Tyroth declared with a roar "For as long as I live! You will rue the day you choose your current corrupted path! You will regret your actions! You and I will met again! And I will not spare you!"

"Spare me your words Dragon!" Diablo cawed then started to fly towards the city of Chicago "You won't find me! But I'll find you!"

Tyroth coughed and spluttered as he tried to keep afloat, and he watched in fury as he saw the outline of Diablo, as the mutant Raven flew across the moon and into the darkness of the night.

Continuing to try and stay afloat Tyroth growled softly as he continued to watch Diablo fly away.

" _ **Mu Fen Grind Again, Zu'u Vaat Nii Ruvaak**_! _ **Daar Los Nunon Fin Kiin**_!"

 **Tyroth almost had Diablo, but the Raven fought dirty and has fully escaped justice! Yet Tyroth swears in his Dragon Tongue that is is only the beginning!**

 **Stay tuned for the reactions and results of the others, coming soon!**

 **Dragon Language Glossary**

 *** Damn Raven**  
 ****Down with you!**

 *****I have you now betrayer**

 ******Damn you to Hell Betrayer**  
 *******We will meet again, I swear it Raven! This is only the Beginning!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **Final Attempt**

As Mona sank lower into the water after being forced to let go of Diablo's ankles, she saw the bubbles rise up to the surface, the light of the moon bouncing off them.

Her spirit was broken and she felt no willpower to swim back up to the surface, her brother had broken her heart, and betrayed her and the pain within hurt more than any wound inflicted on her.

Her heart had been broken before when had awoken in the sewers after being raped and beaten to death and mutated, but the betrayal of her youngest brother, her flesh and blood, hurt even more.

* * *

Looking up at the surface, Mona saw a large flash of red and orange flames, almost lighting the whole sky, then she felt a pair of hands grab her and she was yanked to the surface!

As she was pulled up, Mona took a breath and coughed as her lungs filled up with much needed air and she turned to see Sharky next to her and holding her above the water!

"Holy Shit! Mona, are you okay?" the mutant shark asked pushing her soaked hair of of her face and making sure she was breathing.

Mona didn't answer but breathed hard as she tried to gather herself and she looked up to see Tyroth blasting fire at Diablo who was flying around him as the Dragon tried to catch him and bring him down.

Sharky also looked up and glared, then looked back at the island where he could see Leonardo, Heather, and Cam standing there waving their arms.

"Come on Mona!" Sharky said pulling Mona towards him "I'll get you to shore!"

"No...!" Mona gasped as she looked up at the sky and tried to pull away from the Shark but he held onto her tightly.

"Come on!" Sharky insisted as he began to swim back with the Lizard Lady to tow " We can't stay here! You'll freeze in this water!"

As Mona was pulled to the shore by the Mutant Shark, she never took her eyes off the fight in the air between her brother and Tyroth.

She wanted Tyroth to bring her brother down, but she didn't want him to be hurt badly, despite what Diablo had done to her, her family, and Mutopia.

* * *

She was so wrapped up in watching the fight between the Raven and Dragon that she didn't hear the shouts of her friends on the shore nor did she at first feel how cold the water was now her brain had reawakened from being pulled to the surface.

At the same time, as Sharky got close to the shore, Leonardo had waded in to help with Cam not far behind.

"Over here!" Leonardo shouted holding out his hands desperately "Come here!"

He then got hold of Mona, pulling her towards him and into his arms.

"It's okay sweetheart!" the blue masked turtle comforted as he pulled Mona close to him "I got you!"

He nodded at Sharky who nodded back at him and they waded towards the others.

Cam at the same time took off his jacket.

"Here!" he offered holding it out "Keep her warm!"

Sharky nodded in thanks and wrapped it around Mona to keep her warm.

"Are you okay Mona?" Leonardo asked as he sat on the beach and rubbed Mona's arms as well as cradled her head.

"It's okay! It's gonna be okay."

Mona, still in shock didn't speak and looked towards Tyroth and Diablo who were still flying around above the lake.

"Brother..." she breathed, fresh tears streaming from her eyes.

Cam, Sharky and Heather glared up at the sky as they watched the Dragon and Raven fight in mid air.

"Jeez!" Cam commented "That Raven is nimble! For a first time flyer!"

Heather nodded in agreement.

"He can't stay flying up there for long!" Sharky said narrowing his eyes "The Boss has a lot more endurance! And he can fly faster! He'll run out of puff before long!"

"That's what I'm hoping!" Heather said "The Raven can't keep it up for long! And even if he tries to escape, Tyroth will catch up to him"

"Please don't hurt him!" Mona pleaded softly in-between shivers "Please don't hurt him! Don't hurt my brother!"

Leonardo pulled her closer in comfort as well as tried to keep her warm despite being cold-blooded.

"He won't kill him." he murmured softly "Tyroth won't kill him, just bring him down."

* * *

Just then, they saw the Raven plummet towards the lake after Tyroth sliced his wing with his mana claws.

"He's down!" Sharky shouted then saw Tyroth swoop down "Nice going boss!"

"Yes!" Heather cheered.

"Grounded!" Cam yelled.

"No!" Mona shook her head, scared that Diablo would be dragged under the water, but she soon saw Tyroth grab him and pull him out before starting to fly back to the shore.

"He's got your brother!" Leonardo said holding Mona close as he felt her start to more again and he was worried she would break free despite the Lake stopped her from assisting in any way.

"He'll bring him back for trial!" Heather said.

"I can't wait to see him punished!" Cam growled "After everything he did."

But then everyone saw Diablo pull out his gun and aimed it at his captor!

"Tyroth!" everyone shouted in fear, but it was too late as Diablo shot him in the wing making him let go of the Raven.

"NO!" Heather yelled.

"Boss!" Sharky cried out as he watched the Dragon drop and blood erupted from his wing. Diablo then opened his wings and he was pulled up by the wings as Tyroth fell past him and hit the water!

"No!" Everyone cried as they knew that Tyroth couldn't swim and his wings would drag him under the currents.

Sharky instantly got into action and dived into the water to save him, meanwhile, Heather in a fit of rage flew up into the air and towards Diablo.

"Cheap trick!" Cam shouted shaking his fist.

"He has no honour!" Leonardo growled as he continued to hold Mona close to him, she didn't move but turned away, tears streaming from her eyes as she buried her head in Leonardo's chest.

"Brother..." she sobbed "How could you? Why? Why did you do it?"

Sharky instantly swam towards Tyroth as the Dragon struggled to keep afloat and he grabbed him before he sank.

"Hang in there Boss!" he shouted as he swam over and grabbed Tyroth's paw before he as dragged under the currents "I got you!"

Tyroth gasped both in pain and tried to get air into his lungs after he had been pulled under briefly.

"Thanks Sharky!" he said gratefully then looked towards where Diablo was flying and he saw Heather flying after him!

"Heather!" he shouted "Come back!"

"Stop!" Sharky yelled then felt Tyroth start to get dragged down again.

"Lets get you to shore!" he shouted as he pulled the Dragon away as the priority was getting Tyroth to safety before the currents dragged them both down.

Sharky knew he could survive having gills but he had to think of his casualty and quickly swam back as fast as he could to the shore.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather flew towards Diablo.

"Get back here coward!" she shouted yet the Raven kept on flying.

"I'm not through with you Devil!" Heather shouted as she drew her twin katar then using the wind to her advantage and her skills, she dipped low and shot under the raven as he flew then stopped him from going any further.

Diablo snarled and gripped his gun.

"Stupid gnat!" he hissed "Are you wishing for death? Get out of my way!"

"No!" Heather spat through clenched teeth "I'll clip your wings and bring you back to Mutopia myself!"

"You're all-to-powerful Dragon tried that!" Diablo retorted "And failed! What makes you think you can stop me?"

"You have no honour!" Heather shouted "Your cheap tricks got you this far! But it won't save you!"

Diablo glowered and pointed the gun at Heather.

"I've had it up to here with you getting in the way of my goals!" Diablo said in a low voice "Those who tried paid the price, and so will you if you don't get out of the way!"

"Never!" Heather spat.

"So be it!" Diablo shouted and he fired his gun at Heather but she moved quickly before he pulled the trigger and he missed!

"Fuck!" Diablo cursed then saw Heather soar up at him pointing her weapons and he quickly moved but the Dragonfly smacked into him and he felt his wing get wrenched up making him yell!

Heather then flipped in the air and brought her heels down on top of his head knocking him senseless.

"Ha!" Heather smirked then she brought her Kata down on the Raven's shoulder as he was stunned and stabbed him there!

Diablo yelled in agony as the blade went into his flesh and he dropped again and at the same time Heather kicked hard at one of his wings and she heard a crack as it snapped making him yell again in pain!

* * *

Back on the shore, Sharky had pulled Tyroth to shore and the Dragon shook himself off before turning to where Heather and Diablo were.

"What's going on?" Cam asked.

"I can't see clearly from here!" Sharky said.

"Nor can I!" Leonardo said.

Mona meanwhile stood next to Leonardo, still with Cam's Jacket over her shoulders and tried to see, she could see the Dragonfly flying around Diablo then she saw her manage to knock him down then she heard him scream to which she gasped in horror.

"No!" she cried in fear "Brother!"

"What happened?" Leonardo asked getting more anxious "I can't see!"

Tyroth glared and he opened his wings again and flew towards the scene, but then he felt his heart leap to his throat as he saw some lights on the water coming from the city!

"Oh Shit!" he thought realising what they were.

The mutants on the shore also saw and they too realised.

"Humans!" Cam cried.

"It's the early morning fisherman!" Sharky cried "They'll be spotted!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather as she stabbed Diablo's shoulder she saw the lights of the Fishermen's boats and she felt worried.

She was desperate to catch Diablo and bring him back for trial but she knew that if the humans saw them, their secret would be exposed and they might be followed.

Looking down at Diablo, the Raven looked up at her with a pained yet furious expression and he closed his wings despite the fact one of them was broken, making himself drop like a stone into the water!

"NO!" Heather turned to dive after him, but she was too late as the Raven hit the water and sank below the waterline just as the boats were getting closer to them both!

"You sneaking bastard!" she screamed as she almost hit the water but was forced to pull up as she saw the lights getting closer and she heard Tyroth voice commanding her to return to the island so they could get back to Mutopia before they were spotted by the humans!

"Get back here!" The Dragon roared to which Heather quickly turned and flew back towards him just as some smaller lights appeared from two of the boats and started to search the sky.

"What happened out there?" Tyroth demanded "Are you hurt, Fairy-Girl?"

"No..." Heather said breathlessly "But I did catch the bastard!"

So saying she held up her katar which had blood on it.

"Where is he now?" asked Tyroth as they flew to the shore where the others were waiting.

"He dropped into the water as the boats got closer! He closed his wings and deliberately dropped." Heather said then lowered her head in shame "I'm sorry I couldn't catch him."

"It's okay Heather." Tyroth soothed placing his hand on the Dragonfly's back "You tried your best."

They soon landed on the shore and the others ran over and Mona stared at them silently, seeing Diablo wasn't in their possession, she only knew what that meant.

"What happened?" asked Sharky "Are you alright?"

"He got away." Tyroth growled "The _**Gruth**_ got away."

"No!" Cam growled "How?"

"He escaped by dropping into the water." Heather explained "But I managed to wound him!" she held up her katar where blood dripped off it.

Mona saw the blood on Heather's weapon and she broke down and Leonardo quickly ran over to catch her and held her close as she sobbed.

Both the Dragonfly and Dragon looked over and guilt overwhelmed them.

"Mona..." Tyroth reached over "I'm so sorry..."

But Mona refused any other comfort and just held onto Leonardo, almost clinging to him like a frightened child.

Heather looked at her weapon and sighed sadly then Cam called everyone to attention.

"We got to back back inside, before the humans get more curious."

So saying he pointed to the boats.

"What about my brother?" Mona sobbed "I can't leave him out there."

"We can't do anything else Mona." Leonardo said still holding her close "He made his choice to leave, but we have to get back into hiding before the Fishermen get here."

So saying, he pulled Mona with him and followed the Rhino back to the tunnel that lead back to Mutopia with Heather and Sharky following close behind.

Tyroth meanwhile looked back and glared wondering if Diablo had avoided being spotted by the humans and if he survived in the water after the injuries Heather inflicted on him.

Knowing the Mutopians as well as he did, they all had stronger bodies and healing qualities, and after seeing the tricks Diablo had pulled, more than likely he would try them again.

"I know you're out there Diablo." he growled "You might have escaped here now, but we meet again, I promise! You can't run forever and neither can you hide, we will find you! And you will answer for your crimes!"

* * *

Meanwhile on one of the boats on the large lake, a fisherman was looking at the night sky through his binoculars as he had heard the voices of Diablo and Heather, and thought he saw some figures flying in the night air.

His companion stood behind him.

"You sure you saw something out there?" he asked shining his torch around yet there was nothing out there, as if there never was.

"Yeah!" the first fisherman replied "I swear! I heard shouting from inside the cabin, like arguing then I saw a figure drop into the water not far from here!"

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but I could have sworn there was something out there! Neither man nor beast, but something."

The other fisherman mused for a second.

"Sure you weren't hearing things mate?" he asked "There's nothing out there."

The first fisherman lowered his binoculars then sighed.

"I honestly don't know." he said, then he looked at the remainders of a takeaway pizza he and his friend had been sharing in the cabin area of the fishing boat.

"That's the last time I have anchovies on pizza."

* * *

As the Fisherman tried to theorise what had happened, what they didn't know was that Diablo had managed to swim underneath their boat after dropping in, and grab a rope that was hanging over the side to save him from drowning.

His shoulder was seeping blood and his left wing was very painful as he was sure Heather had broken it when she kicked it.

Glaring and gritting his beak he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder and wing, as he vaulted himself up onto the boat as the fishermen were distracted and went down into the hold where their catch had been stored.

The strong smell of fish hit his senses hard and he looked around for a place to hide until the boat got to the shore or he could sneak away after healing his wounds.

Reaching into his soaked bag he had on his back, he soon found the water-bottle and unscrewing it, he brought it to his lips and took a small sip, and before long he felt his wounds start to heal and the pain in his broken wing subsided.

Looking at the water, he smirked then saw a dark corner behind some nets and hid himself there as he heard the voices of the fisherman above.

"Fascinating stuff this water." he said softly "Not only does it turn humans into strong mutants, but it can heal wounds quickly."

Placing the water bottle back in the backpack he huddled further into his hiding place and started to try and plan what he would do once he escaped the fishing boat.

 **So Heather the Dragonfly made one last attempt to catch Diablo, but she failed as the Raven used his tricks to get away from her, even if she did manage to injure him!**

 **I guess if it weren't for the humans appearing she might have been successful.**

 **Now Diablo has really escaped and is hiding on a Fisherman's boat, but Tyroth swears that they will meet again and the Raven will pay for his crimes to Mutopia.**

 **Meanwhile, a Heartbroken Mona along with the other mutants must return to Mutopia, and break the news, as well as wonder what will happen to their home now they have a Rogue Mutopian and Traitor on the loose.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Devastated and Fearful**

Before long, Tyroth, Heather, Cam, Sharky, Leonardo and Mona made it back to Mutopia, as they arrived at the main village, they were greeted by Sephie who ran over and embraced her lover.

"Tyroth!" she said hugging him then looked at the others.

Heather, Sharky and Cam were looking furious and Leonardo was trying to comfort a still heartbroken Mona.

"Sephie." Tyroth said letting go of his lover "How is everyone?"

"Those inured are still in James's Medical room, everyone else, including the children are in the Mess Hall." Sephie reported.

"Thanks hun." Tyroth said then turned to Heather, Cam and Sharky "Go and join the others, I'll be along shortly."

"Yes Boss!" Sharky agreed then lead Cam and Heather with him to the Mess Hall.

Sephie looked at Mona who was leaning on Leonardo as she cried, and tears glistened in her own eyes seeing how upset the poor Lizard Lady was.

"What happened out there?" she asked.

Tyroth looked at his mate and shook his head.

"We chased him up to the entrance to one of the Islands of Lake Michigan." the Dragon explained "We fought but he used his tricks to fight us off and escape, he shot me in the wing with his gun."

"Damn!" Sephie cursed and she snarled as she thought of Diablo shooting her lover to escape.

"How are those injured?" Tyroth asked concerned before Sephie could ask anything else.

"Follow me!" Sephie said cocking her head, then lead Tyroth, Leonardo and Mona to the Medical room where Donatello was tending to the injured.

Michelangelo was sitting by the bedside of Kate, his arm in a sling, Jack, Percy and Patch were in their medical beds, even though their wounds had been healed due to the water and their more advanced healing, they were all in shock.

Leona was sitting next to a bed trying to comfort Patch who lay in the foetal position crying and Raphael was next to Michelangelo cradling his bandaged hand.

* * *

At the sight of her mate, Mona ran over to him and fell at his feet before sobbing into his knees.

"Raph!" she sobbed.

"Mona..." Raphael gasped as he saw his mate collapse on him and he stroked her head with his good hand to comfort her as she cried into his knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked "You're soaked! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Mona looked up at Raphael.

"He...he got away." she wept "My little brother...he's gone..."

Raphael lowered his head sadly and placed it against Mona's in a way to comfort her, yet he was furious that Diablo had escaped justice.

"Tyroth?" Donatello walked over to the Dragon.

"He escaped." Tyroth growled "He used tricks to get away." he looked at everyone injured and saw Splinter and James were nowhere in sight.

"How's Master Splinter?" he asked.

Donatello bit his lip and tears fell from his eyes to which Tyroth feared the worst.

"No..." he said.

"James is with him." Donatello said "He's been with him for a long time, we're...we're not sure yet..."

Leonardo's eyes widened.

"Master?" he asked turning pale at the thought of his Master being seriously injured or close to death "Please...no!"

Donatello stepped over to Leonardo and placed his hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

* * *

Tyroth shook his head then he saw James appear from another area.

"James!" he said looking at the grim faced Chimpanzee.

Both Donatello and Leonardo looked at James and swallowed hard fearing the worst.

James looked up and sighed.

"He's stable." he said "For now, but I need to keep an eye on him, to make sure."

Leonardo almost collapsed as he felt a small wave of relief wash over him and Donatello held him steady.

"Can we see him?" Leonardo asked in a shaky voice.

"Not yet." James said "I need to keep analysing him, as well as look after the others."

"I can continue to help." Donatello offered.

Tyroth placed his large hand on James's shoulder.

"Thank you doctor." he said "For everything you've done."

"It's my duty Big T." James said "My duty to all here in Mutopia, after all you have done for me."

Tyroth gave a weak smile then looked towards the others.

Jack and Percy looked towards Tyroth.

"Boss." Jack spoke "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for Jack?" the Dragon asked "You all did what you could to protect Mutopia."

"We could have done fucking more though!" Kate hissed "What I wouldn't give to kill that Raven!"

"Where is that bastard?" asked Percy.

Tyroth sighed and once again explained how Diablo had gotten away, yet Kate smirked when she heard how Heather had stabbed him before he dropped into the water.

"I hope she wounded a vital area!" she growled "If the Lake didn't drown him!"

"I agree!" said Jack.

Tyroth looked over to Mona as the three Knights spoke about Diablo, even though they had every right to be angry and speak such words about Diablo, he was worried that Mona would get even more upset, but right now the Lizard Lady was crying into Raphael's lap as the red masked turtle continued to try and console her.

"As much as I know Diablo is Mona's brother." Michelangelo spoke "He tried to kill us!" he looked to Kate and squeezed her hand.

"I thought I was going to loose you again babe." he said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry about me Silly." Kate smiled comfortingly "That Raven didn't wound me bad! Being a Mutopian, we all have fast healing!"

"You got that right!" Percy agreed.

"And the Raven is also Mutopian!" Patch's voice called over "He too can heal!"

* * *

Everyone looked over at Patch who sat up in bed, despite Leona trying to get her to lie down again.

"Patch?" Tyroth asked looking over to the badger who was pale and terrified.

"The Raven can heal just as well as we can!" she said "Even if Heather did hurt him, he will heal! And maybe even more so!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tyroth asked cocking an eyebrow.

Patch sat up straight.

"When I confronted Diablo, before he shot me, I saw him coming out of the temple!"

"THE TEMPLE!?" Tyroth exclaimed "The Temple of the Well?"

Patch nodded, and everyone else looked terrified as well as shocked.

"No way!" Jack said.

"He didn't...?" Donatello gasped.

"No..." Leonardo stammered.

"He's stolen water from the well!" Patch said "I saw him coming out carrying a large water-bottle! With that amount, as well as healing himself more rapidly, he could use it for something else!"

* * *

Tyroth went pale and turned to everyone who were looking at each other fearfully.

Just hearing those words out of Patch's mouth, the Dragon realised that the situation was more dire than he thought.

Diablo hadn't just escaped, he had escaped with the magical water, the very water that mutated him, and all those around him.

If Diablo hadn't lost the water in the lake, what would he use it for? Apart from Healing himself.

The Raven had spoken of how superior the mutants could be, and what if he didn't wish to work alone?

Would he use the water to gather followers? And if he used the water to create an army of his own, would he turn on Mutopia? Not just try and hurt humans?

* * *

"Everyone." he said in a calm voice, making everyone in the room jump slightly, though there was a slight tremor

"Those able to leave the Medical Unit, and if James says you can leave, gather in the Mess Hall, we will have a conference."

At once, Percy, Jack, Kate, Leona and Patch got up. The Knights, along with Michelangelo and Leonardo left the Medical Room and Raphael and Mona followed suite.

Raphael despite the pain in his hand encouraged Mona to stand and walk with him, and despite her heartbreak, Mona knew she had to think clearly about the situation involving her brother especially since she felt responsible about the whole thing.

* * *

Only Patch and Leona remained behind and the badger looked up at Tyroth almost ashamed.

"Tyroth..." Patch said "I'm sorry, I wish I could have stopped him, but I..."

"Patch." Tyroth placed his hand on the badger's shoulder "You are not to blame in this, Diablo's dishonourable actions are to blame, and you should not shoulder yourself with the burden."

I threatened to drag him back to well myself." Patch confessed "But then he shot me."

Tears streamed from her eyes as she remembered seeing Diablo raise his gun and shoot at her before she could escape.

"You must not blame yourself." Tyroth said in a comforting but firm voice "You tried to stop him, and that is the right thing."

Patch looked at Tyroth and gave a weak smile and Leona put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I understand this has been terrifying for you." Tyroth said "And believe me, we're all scared now, but we must stick together and think carefully about how to go about this."

Patch lowered her eyes.

"Go to the Mess Hall." Tyroth said "And inform everyone I will be along presently, and inform Gramps."

"Yes Tyroth." Patch said.

"You can count on us." Leona agreed as she lead the upset badger out of the medical room.

* * *

Watching the fox and badger leave, James came to stand next to Tyroth.

"I knew there was something about that Raven!" James said "I could see it in his eyes, he never was to be a Mutopian, I should have kept him locked in here, maybe analysed him more? But George, he...he..."

"Gramps wished to give him a chance." Tyroth said "We all did, and yet none of us saw this coming."

James frowned.

"Never in the history of Mutopia would we have one betray us." he said "I knew he was difficult and had so much anger within him, but a traitor...I never saw it."

"None of us did." Tyroth said "But we need to discuss this situation with everyone, what would be the best way to go about this."

James looked to the door to where everyone else had left and he thought of Mona.

"I feel so sorry for the Lizard Lady." he said "I can't imagine the pain she feels."

Tyroth nodded.

"She only wished to save his life." he said "Like any of us would, I wanted to save my sister after what the Foot did to her, and Mona found herself in the same plight after what Shredder did to Callum...but now...Callum no longer exists...only Diablo."

"A fitting name." The Chimpanzee said "He is a Devil! And a traitor, like when Lucifer betrayed God...and was exiled from Paradise!"

"And Diablo had exiled himself from here." Tyroth said "If it weren't for his tricks that aided in his escape, I would have brought him back here."

"And what would you have done?" asked James.

Tyroth sighed.

"Since we've never been in a situation as this, I am not sure." the Dragon confessed "We have no prison, and I do not believe in the Death Sentence, and Mona sure would never allow it, despite of his actions, he is still her brother."

"But with exile." James said "We are in fear of being discovered, whether Diablo betrays us further, or he's caught by the humans or any of our other enemies."

Tyroth nodded in agreement.

"That is my main concern." he said and he took out his phone "I'll need to bring Hugh down here as well, he will need to know of the situation."

He turned to James.

"Are you able to leave so you can attend the meeting?" he asked, thinking about Splinter.

"Let me check on Splinter, and make sure there's an alert in case anything changes in his condition." James said "And I will join you."

"Very well." Tyroth said and watched as the Chimpanzee went to check on Splinter and he in turn searched for Hugh's number.

Before long he found it, and waited until he heard his human ally's voice.

"Hugh." he said in a grave voice "We have a situation..."

 **So those who chased Diablo have returned and luckily there are no fatalities, but Splinter's condition is still in question.**

 **And now Tyroth knows Diablo hasn't just escaped with the knowledge of Mutopia but also with the magical water, he has every right to be concerned now!**

 **Check back next chapter as the Mutopians, New Yorkers and Human allies discuss the situation.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Note: Some parts in this chapter refer to ' _Mutants Misplaced'_ by Tyroth Darkstorm a TMNT/Skyrim crossover.**

 **Also credit to Tyroth Darkstorm for his help in writing this chapter!**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

 **Debate**

An hour later, Tyroth was standing on the stage in the Mess Hall next to George as all the Mutopians in the Sanctuary along with the New Yorkers and Jake and Hugh sat before him.

Many were talking furiously at the same time, whilst some were sitting silence or trying to calm their friends who was terrified.

The whole issue was over Diablo and Tyroth could hear clearly that they should be afraid since their home was now at risk due to the fact the Raven was loose topside.

Never in the history of the mutant sanctuary had there been a rouge Mutopian, let alone one that would go so far as to cause them harm, and it worried everyone greatly, especially since they didn't know if he would betray them even further by revealing the location of the village to others who might also wish them harm.

* * *

George lifted his hands and tried to get everyone to settle, but it was difficult as people were still talking and arguing.

"Order! People! Order!" he cried but to no avail as other voices drowned his out like a tsunami.

" _A Rogue Mutopian! We have a Turncoat!_ "

" _What if he comes back and tries to kill us in our sleep?_ "

" _Or what if he gathers reinforcements? You heard Patch! He's got some of the water in his possession!_ "

" _We're doomed!_ "

" _We should go out and kill him!_ "

" _But we don't even know where he's gone!_ "

Tyroth looked at George who was on the verge of giving up, and he turned to the crowd before taking a deep breath.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, a few flames spurting from his mouth as he did so.

His shout was so loud it echoed off the walls and some dust fell slightly making everyone go silent in an instant and some rubbed the inside of their ears.

Tyroth sighed in relief that all was quiet.

"Thank you..." he turned to George "Go on Gramps..."

"Okay, that's better." George said before nodding at Tyroth in thanks then turning to everyone else "Citizens of Mutopia, it has come to pass that a Mutopian has turned on us and fled the sanctuary in favour of following his own path."

"Tell us something we don't know!" someone said from the crowd before they were shushed angrily.

"As of now, we are all scared and worried." George continued "But we must not panic..."

"Why not?" asked one of the Mutopians, a male duck "That Raven attacked some of the citizens! He could have killed them!"

Patch nodded in agreement, her eyes still wide in fear as she touched the area where Diablo had shot her, and Leona stroked her hand to offer comfort.

Even though the wounds had healed, the badger wasn't sure if she could ever forget ow frightened she was or the pain she had felt when the bullet hit.

In fact, all those Diablo had shot or injured touched their wounds.

The Mutopians had no visable wounds thanks to the Well's water, but Michelangelo, Raphael and Jake touched their wounds.

Michelangelo had his broken arm in a sling, Raphael's hand was heavily bandaged and Jake had a bandage over his head and covering his left eye from where his brother's talons had struck him.

"The Mallard is right!" Percy said "Jack, Kate and I were lucky enough to be hit in areas not so serious, but what if he hit somewhere else? Like the head or the heart?"

"And Master Splinter?" asked Raphael standing up before his brothers or Mona could stop him "Our sensei's life is hanging in the balance because of that Raven!"

The turtles looked saddened and Mona kept her head down.

Since she arrived at the meeting she refused to meet everyone's eyes, as she feared they would blame her for the whole incident.

And in a way she couldn't blame them if they did, she and Jake had brought Callum to Mutopia to save his life, she had forced the water down his throat making him mutate so he could live again.

If she had let him die like he had originally wanted, then maybe this never would have happened, she felt so responsible for it, and it gnawed at her soul like termites through wood.

* * *

George opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted again.

"Why didn't Tyroth kill him when he had the chance?" an owl mutant commented "He's the most powerful mutant here!"

At once everyone agreed.

"I had my reasons!" Tyroth spoke loudly "And one of our rules is we do not kill our own kind!"

"Even if they did betray us?" the Duck asked.

"What other rules do we have huh?" asked the Duck.

"We never had a turncoat before!" a female butterfly mutant spoke "We've never had to make rules about what happened if one were to betray Mutopia!"

"Well maybe there should be a new rule!" the Owl said.

"For once I agree with Feathers!" Barry said.

"And I!" Cam added "If Diablo is found we should kill him!"

"Yeah!" almost everyone in the room shouted in unison "Lynch him up! Death to traitors!"

"NO!" everyone turned to look at Monalisa who stood up, finally snapping from her many emotions she had been holding within.

"The Raven's sister!" the Duck growled.

Some Mutopians glared at Mona, yet the others looked sorry and worried.

"Mona..." Raphael tried to get Mona to sit down, but she wouldn't and looked at all of Mutopia.

"People!" she said "I know what Callum...Diablo did, but he's my brother..."

"He's not your brother any more!" Cam said "Your brother wouldn't have done what he did!"

Mona swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears that stung her eyes.

"I know!" She said "I know what he's done and I know the feelings you feel! I never wanted this to happen!"

"Then why did it happen huh?" everyone looked over to see Rattletrap glared at the Lizard Lady.

Sephie glowered and Raphael gritted his teeth.

"Why did your brother attack our home?" Rattletrap asked.

"I don't know!" Mona responded "But that wasn't Callum! It wasn't him!"

"Of course it wasn't!" Rattletrap shouted "That was a monster!"

"Shut up Rattletrap!" Tyroth growled looking at Mona who was shaking slightly, the Lizard Lady as already fragile from the events that had taken place, and it wasn't helping that some Mutopians, especially the loud mouthed mutant rat was making things worse by adding fuel to an already unstable fire.

"If you hadn't brought him here and made him drink the water, this never would have happened!" Rattletrap spat "You and Jake are to blame for it!"

Mona stared at Rattletrap, almost too shocked to cry and she felt her heart shatter within.

Raphael snarled and stood up clenching his fists, despite the agony he felt, he paid no heed to his injured one as he looked at Rattletrap.

"Take that back Rodent!" he spat.

Jake also glared at Rattletrap with his good uncovered eye.

* * *

The other mutants watched in stunned silence as well as anticipation, wondering what would happen the more Rattletrap ran his mouth.

"Stop talking you idiot!" Jack hissed.

"He's gonna get it bad!" Percy whispered to Sharky.  
"Without a doubt!" the Mutant Shark agreed.

Rattletrap looked at the red masked turtle and narrowed his eyes.

"It's true though man!" he said "If your chick hadn't bought her brother here, we wouldn't be in this mess would he?"

"Shut up Rattletrap!" Sephie snapped.

"Wake up!" Rattletrap continued not listening to the Gecko and turning to everyone "If the Lizard Lady and Jake hadn't brought him here and mutated him! We wouldn't have a Rogue Mutopian! It's their fault our home is at risk!"

"That's it!" Raphael roared and before anyone could stop him, the red masked turtle leapt for the scruffy brown rat and lifted his sai with his good hand!

"Raph! No!" Sephie screamed and everyone jumped back in horror.

Rattletrap stepped backwards as the turtle leapt for him and dodged the sai, but he wasn't quick enough for the hilt to reappear and sock him on the chin stunning him for a moment, then Raphael turned and stabbed the sai towards him making the blade catch his arm making him scream!

"Fuck!" Rattletrap yelled then looked up to see Raphael jump up to bring his sai down on him again!

* * *

The Rat thought he was going to die there and then, until a large red scaly body appeared between him and Raphael.

"Cease!" he heard Tyroth's booming voice, Rattletrap felt relieved but he squeaked in terror as he saw Raphael try to get around Tyroth to attack him, yet the Dragon held him back.

"Thanks mate." Rattletrap breathed.

Tyroth just glared at Rattletrap.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you Rattletrap!" he growled "For the rest of the meeting, keep your words to yourself! Got it?"

Rattletrap gulped and Jack walked over with Sharky.

"Don't worry Boss." the wolf said "We'll keep him quiet, even if we have to duct tape his mouth!"

"I'd rather cut out his tongue!" Raphael shouted "Such sour thorns sat there!"

"Peace Raphael!" Tyroth barked forcing the furious red masked into his seat with the other turtles and Donatello and Leonardo sat close to grab him just in case he tried to attack Rattletrap again.

Yet they didn't blame their brother, for they were just as furious at Rattletrap for what he said to Mona.

She didn't know Diablo would turn on them, yes she might have played an unknown and unwilling part in what had come, but no-one had seen this coming.

* * *

Mona meanwhile had had enough and glaring at Rattletrap and at everyone else who stared at her, she took a breath and as calm as she could muster she started to leave the room, the tears she had tried to hold back were starting to fall like Niagara and she couldn't stay a moment longer to hear the issues involving her brother.

Everyone watched silently as she fled the room, Sephie wanted to follow, but Donatello and Leonardo encouraged Raphael to do the task and look after his mate, for this was when she would need him the most.

Raphael took a deep breath and nodded at his brothers before going after his mate, but not before giving Rattletrap a death glare making him squeak again.

Tyroth once again glowered at Rattletrap and looked at everyone in the room.

"Alright people." he said "I know this is a terrifying time for us, none of us saw this coming, and now this is a serious incident, we will need to plan ahead."

"Like how?" enquired Sarah.

"Extra security?" questioned Percy.

"Leave our home?" asked Amber.

That question sent a few gasps and murmurs through the crowd

" _But where will we go?_ "

" _There is nowhere else! Nowhere safe!_ "

" _If we go topside, it's dangerous!_ "

" _Like we're any safer down here any more?_ "

" _Even the New Yorker's sewers aren't safe! Since Diablo was there before!_ "

" _Looks like we're royally fucked!_ "

"Everyone! Everyone!" Tyroth shouted again "Let's not jump to conclusions!"

"But what can we do in the meantime?" asked Amber "If Diablo's out there, there are so many things that could happen!"

"Yeah!" Jack said "Even if he doesn't come back to attack us, or gather reinforcements of his own, what if he's found and the humans become aware of him? He's not just a danger to us but a danger to himself!"

"I can't imagine the things that could go wrong!" Donatello said "He could be seen if he's not careful, or if he's caught, and not just by our enemies like the Foot, the Purple Dragons or any enemies in Chicago, but if the government got their hands on him, he could be experimented on, and what if they trace the source of his mutation to here?"

* * *

At once everyone started talking at once, this time in panic!

Tyroth put his head in his hands.

He didn't blame everyone being scared, this was their home, and maybe the only one they would ever know, and the thought of leaving terrified them.

But he was worried to, if they had to evacuate, where would they go?

There was the world of Skyrim that he, Sephie and the New Yorker's had been transported to, he still had the talisman from when they were beamed back, he could use it to take them there if there was no other hope for mutants on Earth.

But Tyroth hoped it wouldn't come to that, but it was an option.

But if that was the final solution, what would become of the Well? He knew if it ended up in the wrong hands, it would be disaster! If the humans found out about it, or worse if their enemies got their hands on it, maybe the human race would go into extinction?

* * *

Trying to shake away the thoughts, Tyroth looked up again at the Mutopians and New Yorkers and once again.

"EVERYONE!" he called their attention once again "We will not panic! So far we have many questions yet no answers! But fighting and panicking is not going to make things better! I will need time to meditate on this!"

"Time?" asked Barry "Do we have the time?"

"Peace!" Tyroth said "I do need time to think! In the meantime! Hacker!"

At once the mutant spider stood to attention.

"Boss!" he said.

"Double your securities around the village and at every entrance! Change the passwords and install more cameras if you have to! Make sure all in sanctuary have a copy of the new passwords and as of now I proclaim that no-one enters Mutopia unless we know who they are and have gone through a thorough check!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Hacker said "You can count on me!"

Tyroth looked at Hugh.

"Hugh, you and I will converse after I've had a think."

"Very well Dragon." Hugh said "Luckily I do not need to be on duty for another 24 hours so I can remain here if you wish me too."

"Thank you." Tyroth said "That would be most convenient, Louie can get you some food, and we'll get a room allocated should you need it before I return."

"I am most grateful." Hugh said "To all of you."

Tyroth gave him a weak smile then turned to everyone else.

"Meeting adjourned!" he said "We shall converse again in due course, you're dismissed!"

* * *

At once everyone got up from their seats, still worried and unsure of what was going to become of Mutopia and of what steps were to be taken.

Donatello rubbed his eyes in tiredness and announced he was going with James to the medical room to check on Splinter's condition.

Michelangelo still wincing over his broken arm said he would go and check on the children who had been confined back in Sonia's room when the meeting was taking place.

After everyone had left the Mess Hall, Tyroth stood deep in thought for a while, clearly contemplating something as he looked towards the door where Mona had disappeared a while back followed by Raphael.

It was then, a thought hit him, and he turned to Leonardo who had stayed behind, his own mind elsewhere.  
"Leo," the Dragon's voice brought the eldest of the Ninja Turtles out of his daydream and he turned to him.

"A word if you would be so kind." the dragon said, motioning to Leonardo to follow him.

"As you wish." Leonardo said, agreeing to Tyroth's request.

 **So all of Mutopia is in a panic about Diablo and what will happen to their home.**

 **I don't blame them at all, I know I would feel scared if I thought my home was threatened.**

 **I wonder what Tyroth is planning along with Leonardo? Well tune in to find out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter come from my fics ' _Fury Within Her_ ' ' _Karai's Legacy_ ' ' _A Father's Lament_ ' and ' _Mona's Wonderful Life'_ and also from Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _Ancient Legacy_ '.**

 **Also again credit and big thanks to Tyroth Darkstorm for his part in writing this chapter!**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 **A Comfort?**

Meanwhile, in their allocated room, Monalisa laid in her and Raphael's bed, crying and sobbing because of the loss of her youngest brother, and in the most horrible way imaginable.

Raphael was sitting in the bed next to her, keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder in silence, as he didn't know what to say, if there was even anything that he could say to comfort her.

Since Mona had fled the mess hall, she had just run to their room and collapsed on the bed, she wasn't sure how long she had been lying there weeping, but right now she didn't care.

She had never felt so low in her life, apart from the day she had woken up as a mutant lizard in the New York sewers all those years ago, but this hurt even more.

Raphael had tears of his own soaking his mask, mainly over his mate's pain, and this time there was nothing he could do or say to help her.

He was still furious as Rattletrap for his cruel words and some of the Mutopians for even having thoughts that this was Mona's fault. He had wanted to take out his aggression on one of the punch-bags in the Dojo or practice throwing his sai on the wooden dummies.

But he knew Mona needed him, and his left hand was so painful and James had said it would be a while before he could use his left hand in combat.

Watching his mate continue to sob and weep, he stroked her shoulder and back and leaned down every so often to kiss and nuzzle her head and hair.

* * *

Just then there was a short knock on the door making Raphael jump slightly yet Mona didn't stir.

"Whose there?" he growled, until he heard the voices of his older brother, and shortly after Raphael gave him the invitation to enter, the door was opened, and Leonardo and Tyroth stepped inside.

Both the Dragon and eldest turtle looked saddened seeing Mona laying there crying like it was the end of the world.

"Forgive the intrusion." Leonardo said. "But we have something important that we would like to talk with Mona about."

"Can't it wait, Fearless?" said Raphael with a frown. "She's been through enough already, give her some time to recover at least."

"Trust me, we are all aware of that." said Tyroth. "But we think that this might just help her heal."

It was only then Mona looked up from the bed.

"How?" Mona asked through her sobs and tears, looking up at the two.

"How could you possibly help me? Callum, my brother, is gone, and I'm never getting him back, all that's left is this 'Diablo', and he's not the same, not in the slightest. He's hurt so many already, others physically, and me emotionally as well. All because I tried to help him, because I didn't want to loose him, and now I have to live with this shadow over me. How could you do anything to make that right?"

"We can't make it right, Mona," Tyroth said with a sigh "But we might be able to make things better for you, if you just allow us." he continued, holding out a hand for the Lizard Lady.

Looking into Tyroth's eyes, Monalisa could see that he truly meant what he said, there was a sincerity and compassion in them that she just knew that she could trust, no matter what.

Leonardo had the same look in his eyes, though Tyroth seemed to have something extra in his, something that spoke to her.

In all the years that she had known him, Mona had seen time and time again just how much Tyroth was willing to do to help those dear to him, no matter how little it might have been.

She took a breath and looked at them both.

"Okay…" she said with a weak voice, trying to wipe away some of her tears as she took Tyroth's hand and was helped up on her feet, still supported by Raphael.

"I know that both of you only want to help… and if you think this, whatever it is, will help… then I will let you try…"

"Thank you, Mona." said Leonardo with a soft comforting smile "Come now."

Then he and Tyroth then left the room together with the couple, and walked to a more fitting place.

* * *

The walk had been fairly short, but still not a pleasant one.

As they walked through the village, many Mutopians watched them go.

Mona felt a pang in her stomach and heart as she felt their eyes on her, Mutopia had been such a lively village full of laughter and security, but now it felt cold and distressing.

The Mutants spoke in whispers and as Mona passed them, they would stop and look at her, and Mona wondered if they blamed her.

She knew Rattletrap did, and it broke her heart, and some had even displayed anger towards her and Jake.

But she knew, or at least she hoped that the Chicago Knights and the other Mutopians didn't blame her.

They understood that she only wanted to save a life, and they would all have done the same given the chance.

After all Tyroth had given his sister the chance at a new life when she was on the brink of death, and it was no different what she did.

* * *

Before long the group reached their destination, when they came to a stop, they found themselves in the temple that housed the magical well, the very well that had transformed Callum into a raven mutant when Mona used it to save his life.

Normally, only Mutopians are allowed inside the temple for safety reasons, though there have been several exceptions of various kinds, and this was one of them apart from when Mona had gone in with Tyroth to mutate her youngest brother.

"Why are we here?" Mona asked, more tears forming in her eyes as she remembered what had happened.

"We need a calm place for what we have planned, and despite what happened recently, this is the most tranquil location in Mutopia." Tyroth answered.

"So what are you two up to?" Raphael asked half demanding, keeping his arm protectivly around his mate.

"Mona, do you remember how I used a special form of meditation to see the… the attack on you many years ago?" asked Leonardo, hesitating slightly to bring up more unpleasant memories for the still fragile Lizard Lady.

"Yes… why?"

"Leo and Splinter have both told me about this technique earlier, and I think we can use it." Tyroth began to explain.

"Use it? Use it how?" Mona asked in a louder voice. "So that I can relive how my brother became a monster?! So that you can see how he looked at me?!"

She was close to breaking down again and Raphael pulled her closer.

"Mona, please, calm down. This has little to do with that." Tyroth said softly.

"Do you remember back when the demons attacked? And how we fought against them together? And how Sephie was… how she was killed by their leader?"

"I do… it was horrible…" Mona shuddered at the thought. If Sephie hadn't been brought back to life by Tyroth's magic, life would have been so empty for all of them.

But as she thought about it, a thought dawned to her, one that she was almost afraid to ask.

"Wait… are you…" she paused "Are you telling me… that you want to bring my mother back to life?!"

"Gods know that I want to, Mona," Tyroth replied "And if I could, by Odin I promise you that I would do it. But I don't even know how I brought Sephie back to life, and even if I did, I'm afraid that it might be too late for your mother, given how long it has been."

"Then what are we even doing here?" asked Raphael, now starting to become quite annoyed.

"The idea is that I can amplify Leo's meditation technique with my magic then we can literally reach into the afterlife, and allow you to talk with your mother."

Mona's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't even believe it, and didn't know what to say.

"So some form of séance? Ain't they all just bluffs?" said Raphael.

"Many of them probably are, but we've all experienced things that we would never have believed if we had been told of them." said Leonardo.

"Is it really possible? Could you let me talk to my mother?" Monalisa asked in a weak voice, not really daring to believe it, fearful that it wouldn't work.

"Mona." Leonardo took his adopted sister's hands and held them tightly "When Kemeko was a baby, it was not long after her first Christmas, after Karai was killed."

Mona lowered her head, remembering that time, even though Leonardo had adopted Kemeko after her mother was murdered by the Shredder, it had been such a traumatising time for them all and Leonardo had been so badly affected by the whole incident.

"I kept wishing in a way I could see Karai once more," Leonardo continued. "Just to ask her if I was doing the right thing for Kemeko, and if I would be able to be the father she needed and be able to tell her of her origins when the time was right."

Mona stared at the blue masked turtle in amazement, as did Raphael.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before, Fearless?" he asked.

"I didn't wish to speak of it until the time was right." Leonardo said "Such knowledge shouldn't be known until the right time comes."

Tyroth nodded in agreement.

"And such power is so sacred," he added "It should not be used for just about anything, only when it dire need, and now we believe is the right time."

"But will it work this time?" Mona asked, hope welling in her breast.

"Honestly, I don't know." said Tyroth. "This is still completely new to both me and Leo, and we got lucky that time trying to reach Karai, but I pray to all Gods that it will work, and while I don't know if it will, I believe that it will work."

Not sure what to do, Mona looked at her mate for support. He looked back with caring eyes, holding her close as he spoke.

"I would take this chance if I were you, babe. You may never get it again." he said softly.

"You think so?" Mona asked.

"Look, I don't really buy this whole 'talk with spirits' stuff, but like Leo said, we've seen a lot of really strange things. And if anyone could do this, it's these two." He took a breath as he remembered something else.

"Plus, didn't you tell me that you saw the spirit of your grandmother back when you almost died that Christmas several years ago? The year before Pandora was born if I'm not mistaken?"

"I did, yeah."Mona confirmed still feeling rather guilty of that Christmas Night she left the sanctuary when she was upset.

"Part of me still thinks it was just a dream, but it felt so real, so I can't really let go of the feeling that she really did come to me when I needed her the most."

"Then this might work, for this sure feels like a similar scenario." said Leonardo hopefully.

* * *

Standing quiet for a while, Mona thought about it.

There was a big chance that this wouldn't work at all, but the more she thought about it, the more she prayed that it would work, and the fact that this might be her only chance was all the incentive she needed.

"If there is a chance, no matter how small, then I will do it." She said finally "I want to see my mother again, one last time."

Tyroth, Leonardo and Raphael smiled at her.

"Then lets get to work!" Tyroth said in a determined voice.

* * *

A few minutes later, Monalisa and Leonardo were sitting on their knees facing each other, their palms touching and their hands clasped firmly.

Tyroth sat beside them both, his arms and hands extended towards theirs but not touching, while Raphael was sitting behind Mona, and held his hands on her shoulders, letting her know that he would be there for her.

"Okay, Mona." Leonardo began. "Just like we did that day, breathe along with me, relax your body, and this time, focus on your mother. Tyroth and I will handle the rest."

Mona nodded and did as she was told, and shortly after, the two was breathing in sync, to which Raphael also followed suit.

Seeing as they were all in synch, Tyroth began channelling and shaping his mana for the purpose he wanted, silently praying that it wouldn't be in vain.

His signature red glow began flowing all over him, like soft flames that spread a warm glow.

He then let it spread to his friends, enveloping them all in short order, then Tyroth began to also breath in synch with them, all while he let his magical powers seep into their very souls...

 **So that's what Tyroth was planning! He along with Leonardo are going to try and help Mona reach the afterlife so she can see her mother once more, like how Leonardo managed to reach Karai in ' _A Father's Lament_ '**

 **Tune into the next chapter to see if it works fr the Lizard Lady!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to my fic ' _Mona's Wonderful Life_ ' **

**Also I don't own the song lyrics in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

 **If You're Lost...**

Mona closed her eyes, and kept her thoughts on her mother.

As she tried to focus, she tried to remember the times she spent with her mother as a human, every birthday, every Christmas, every quality time they spent together, whether it was shopping, visiting exhibitions, having lunch together, or even just when she was helping her with her homework, she kept those images playing in her head.

At the same time, she began to hum the song she and her mother used to sing together, their lullaby, and the same song she sang or played to Pandora to get her to sleep or comfort her when she was upset or frightened.

" _If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time, if you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time._ "

Mona kept her eyes closed, almost too scared to open them, and she felt herself floating a little, and she could barely feel Raphael's hands on her shoulders nor Leonardo's hands as he squeezed around hers.

She was tempted to open them, especially when she felt a breeze over her face and a smell filled her nostrils.

* * *

Gathering her courage, Mona opened her eyes and she almost cried out as she found herself sitting in the middle of a field of long grasses, with the most beautiful countryside around her.

She couldn't see Raphael, Leonardo nor Tyroth, and she stood up trying to figure out where she was.

She knew she should feel scared, but this place, it made her feel so calm, almost comforted.

There was a warm wind that blew gently through her hair, the sun that shone above her in a clear blue sky felt like a comforting hand, and the grasses stroked her hands and bare legs.

Feeling a sense of freedom, Mona felt like running, she stepped forward and broke into a run, the long grasses still stroked her legs as she moved, it was a relaxed feeling.

A smile broke across her face as she continued to run, the sun still warm on her face and the wind blowing through her hair.

As she ran, several dragonfly's rose up from the grasses and flew around her along with small birds can chirped sweetly.

Mona felt a laugh escape her throat as she watched the birds and insects fly up above her and she soon found herself leaving the long grassy meadow behind and she felt short yet silky grass under her scaly toes.

Looking around she soon saw she was standing in another field, this time with apple trees with a field of golden sunflowers and to the right of her, there was a red farmhouse and barn with a windmill.

A smile graced her face as she started to recognise the place. It was a countryside Farmhouse owned by some good friends of her parents, and they often rented out the place for holidaymakers, but they offered a discount to her family so they could stay there for two weeks during the summer months.

Mona always loved that farmhouse, since they went there every summer for as long as she could remember, and as far as she could remember, her mother loved it too, and as always saddened when it was time to leave and return to normality in their home town.

" _It is my heaven._ " Gina used to say " _My paradise, and the highlight of the year when we go there each summer._ "

Hope swelled in Mona as she wondered if Gina was nearby, even though she had reached what was her paradise, she wondered if she was actually here?

* * *

Walking over to one of the apple trees, Mona stroked one of the shiny red and green fruits and plucked it from the branch.

Stroking it's silky skin, Mona felt tempted to taste it and she brought it to her lips before taking a bite and the sweetness attacked her taste buds almost like it was the best taste she ever had.

Feeling relaxed she sat down against the tree's trunk and looked at the sun as it shone through the leaves like stained glass.

Even though she hadn't found anyone in this place, she felt relaxed rather than afraid, as if the whole place had taken all negative feelings within and she could feel nothing but happiness.

She closed her eyes again and relaxed as the wind continued to blow over her scaly skin and hair as if it was soothing her to sleep and as she lay there, she soon heard some singing in her ears at first it sounded like a whisper, until it got louder and she soon recognised the words.

" _Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up with the clouds far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me..._ "

Mona slowly opened her eyes again and as she did, she found herself looking into the face of a woman, a kind faced woman with soft watery brown eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair.

"Hello Angel." the woman spoke in a soft but happy voice.

Mona sat bolt upright as happiness filled her entire being and she felt her heart was going to burst right out of her chest.

"M...M...Mummy?" she stammered.

Gina nodded and her smile got wider.

"Hello sweetheart." she said "My beautiful Mona Lisa."

Mona felt so overwhelmed she was seeing the face of her dead mother she could barely contain her emotions and the tears flowed hard and fast.

"Oh mum!" she wept "I can't believe I found you! Oh Tyroth! Thank you! Leonardo! Thank you! I found my mother!"

Gina chuckled and placed her hand on Mona's cheek.

Mona looked upon her features.

The last time she had seen Gina in person which was at the airport in Wisconsin, she was a slightly older version than what stood before her, in this world, this heaven, she looked like a fresh young woman before she had married Caledon.

Her eyes were open and fresh, rather than covered with a slight wrinkles and heavy bags which often came when a woman was blessed with motherhood, and her soft brown hair lacked any grey strands.

"It's so good to see you my baby girl." Gina said, tears welling in her own eyes "I can't tell you now much I've missed you."

"Oh mum!" Mona sobbed "I don't know how you must feel, seeing me...like this!"

She held up her scaly hand and touched her other cheek "I'm no longer the daughter you knew...look at me..."

Gina's smile never left her face.

"Oh Mona." she said "I can see how you have changed, but to me, you're still my baby girl, you might have changed in appearance, but inside, you're still my daughter."

Mona's lip trembled as she listened.

"You have your grandmother's eyes," Gina continued "Those are one of the things that hasn't changed! One only has to look into your eyes, or feel that soft brown hair, or hear your voice, and you are there!"

* * *

Listening to her mother's words, Mona lowered her head, just hearing those words made her think that maybe if she had shown her family what she had become after she mutated, then maybe she wouldn't have been shunned.

But there was no point on going back, yet it tore into her soul as it was a thought she had often played with and more than often had pushed it to the back of her mind especially since she had grown accustomed to her new life as a mutant lizard since the turtles welcomed her into their family and found love with Raphael, along with the birth of Pandora and finding their other mutant friends.

* * *

"So much time has passed baby girl." Gina whispered "Since you've been gone..."

Tears streamed from Mona's eyes and she looked at her mother begging for forgiveness before the opportunity was to be given.

"Mum...I...I...I'm so sorry! I never met for such terrible things to happen back home! I...I should never taken that short cut in New York! If I hadn't gone down that path, I would be home in Wisconsin, with you! With dad! With Jake and Callum!"

"Mona..." Gina began.

"But it's all gone badly wrong!" Mona lamented "The Family's fallen apart! You died! Callum...he...he went off the rails!" she couldn't speak any more and she sobbed louder before lowering her head into her hands as she knelt on the grass.

"Monalisa." she heard Gina's voice and felt her gentle hands on the sides of her head "My daughter, please, don't blame yourself, please, none of this was your fault."

Mona looked up at her mother, her tears still falling, her throat hurt and her stomach and chest were pounding but looking into those moist brown eyes she felt so relaxed.

"But mum..."

"No buts young lady!" Gina said in her still kind voice yet it sounded more sharp when she said those words and she held her hands to her daughter to which she took them.

"None of this, you saw coming...you had no idea, I do not blame you, I could never blame you my Angel."

Mona looked up, her cheeks soaked and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Come with me." Gina said with a comforting smile, helping Mona to her feet then gently leading her from the apple tree towards the red barn and farmhouse.

"Where are we going?" Mona asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Gina smiled as she continued to lead her daughter by the hand.

* * *

As they walked together, Mona looked around at the beautiful American Countryside.

"Is this is your heaven mum?" she asked.

Gina nodded.

"It is sweetie." she said "My heaven, and where the rest of our family have come when our time is up, nothing hurts, no-one is sad, it's always peaceful here, remember those holidays we took in the countryside? I always said that my Heaven would be like that, and it seems, when we die, we do find our paradise."

Mona looked around as she walked with her mother, it was indeed a beautiful place, and she couldn't get over the many different colours of the Countryside and how everything seemed to blend together like colours in a painting.

* * *

Before long, they made it to the Red Farmhouse, Windmill and Barn.

At first she just saw the large side part of the barn until Gina lead her around the corner and she saw a large porch at the front of the farmhouse with a couple of large swing seats and rocking-chairs.

But what made Mona's heart soar was there was another woman sitting in one of the swing seats sewing, a woman she recognised if only just a few years ago.

"Nana?"

* * *

As soon as the Lizard Lady spoke, the woman looked up showing her bright blue eyes and she smiled.

"Hello Sweetheart." she smiled before standing up, carefully placing her sewing down "It's wonderful to see you again Princess."

Tears came to Mona's eyes as she remembered that night she had passed out in the snow in Chicago, and before Tyroth had saved her life, she had seen her Grandmother's spirit who had come to guide her on the right path when she had gotten lost.

She was young again, just like she had appeared to the Lizard Lady that Christmas ago, and Mona hadn't recognised her at first.

Gina let go of her daughter's hand and as her Grandmother walked over, Mona put her arms around her.

"You look so beautiful Nana!" she said, then looked at Gina who joined in the hug "You both look so amazing!"

Gina and Grandmother kissed Mona's cheeks and stroked her scaly skin.

"When we reach paradise, we are young again." Grandmother said with a smile "It's like we were revived again."

Mona smiled back, then felt something tickling her leg and again her heart soared as she looked down and saw a young black Labrador wagging his tail and panting.

"Rexie?" she beamed.

"Indeed!" Gina smiled "Even though he died of old age when you were just 5 years old, you remember him."

"I do!" Mona giggled as she knelt down and Rexie jumped up and began to lick her face.

It was true, she was only five years old when her grandmother's dog died, but she still remembered him, especially as he was such a friendly dog.

"We knew you'd be happy to see him!" Gina smiled as she and Grandmother watched Mona and Rexie bond.

* * *

Mona laughed then stood up facing her mother and grandmother as Rexie licked her hand, the smile fading slightly.

Seeing her expression, both women looked kindly at her.

"Such darkness has come to you my child." Grandmother said stroking Mona's hair.

Mona nodded as new tears formed.

"So much..." she said "I...I don't even know where to begin."

"We know." Gina said "But we need you to understand, none of what happened was your fault, and you must never even think for one minute that you are responsible."

"But I feel it is." Mona said "I...I never should have gone down that path, then those Purple Dragons wouldn't have attacked me, I would have still been with you...and Callum...he...he..."

"Mona." Gina said in the same stern yet soft voice "You never intended for this to happen! You mustn't blame yourself!"

Mona swallowed hard then she felt both women take her hands.

"Come with us baby." Gina said.

Mona nodded then let her mother and grandmother lead her to the Farmhouse, Rexie trotting next to them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." Grandmother smiled with a wink then led Mona to the doors of the Farmhouse...

 **It worked! Just like it did for Leonardo! Yay! Mona has reached the afterlife and met not just her dead mother, but also her grandmother! Such happiness! And I'm sure Mona deserves it after all she's been through!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

 **A New Hope?**

Mona clasped her mother and grandmother's hands as they lead her through the door of the farmhouse, Rexie following close behind, his tail wagging and panting happily.

As they walked inside, Mona smelt the sweet smell of hot apple cider as well as hot buttered toast and marshmallows as well as burning wood.

"Do you remember when you and your brothers used to roast marshmallows on the fire?" her grandmother asked, "You used to sit around a camp-fire under the stars or do it in front of the fireplace?"

Mona nodded.

"I do, I remember Callum used to put at least five marshmallows on his stick and eat them in one go, and he would always be sick if he ate too much."

Gina shook her head.

"Indeed yes." she said "Always meant a big clean up job!"

"And he kept doing it." Mona chuckled as she looked around the room.

It was rustic, warm and cosy, the ceiling was high and from the wooden beams hung iron chandeliers and the furniture was beautiful arranged and a warm glow filled the entire area.

She looked across to a large living area and an open large stone fire-pit in the middle as well as an open fireplace filled with large sweet smelling candles.

* * *

Mona felt her heart swell then she saw a rocking chair facing the fire pit and a hand rested on the arm, her heart beat faster as she thought about who might be sitting there.

"Pappy?" Gina said "Look whose come to see us!"

"Pappy?" tears streamed from her eyes as the chair moved and the figure sitting there looking around showing the face of a dark haired man with kind brown eyes.

"Grandpa?" Mona croaked as the man smiled and held out his hands to which she ran over and embraced him tightly and he held her close.

"Hello Princess." he said "You've grown up so much!"

Mona looked up at him.

Even though he wasn't the old man she once knew as a child before he passed away, she could tell from his eyes and smile that it was him.

Gina and Grandmother came over and joined in the hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you Mona." Grandpa said softly "After all you've been through."

* * *

Hearing those last words, Mona's smile faded as she remembered the reason why she was here.

"I have been through so much." she sniffled "Not just when I mutated, but recently too..."

She felt her grandmother stroke her hair.

"When I mutated, I believed no-one would want me, or I'd be taken away and studied like some animal, I thought this form would break the family's hearts. I met the turtles and then things got better..."

"They did." Grandmother smiled "You were lucky they found you, and you have such a loving family looking after you, the turtle Raphael is a very lucky man!"

"I only wish I could have met him." Grandpa laughed.

"As do I!" Gina chuckled "I wonder what he would have thought of me as a mother-in-law?"

"But I never stopped thinking about you!" Mona started to protest even though there was no reason to explain, she felt she had to.

"I thought about you all every minute, I wanted tell you what happened to me, but I didn't know how you would react." she looked at Gina who just looked back at her with sympathy "I wondered if I would be able to tell you, but then when I learnt of what enemies I have now, I couldn't, as I knew they would do all in their power to find you...and use you against me..."

She then felt the tears flow and before either grandparents or Gina could say anything, she went on.

"But then, Jake...Cal they...they found me..."

"Mona..." Grandpa spoke, but Mona kept going, saying how they came to New York and by chance found her, and they had fallen into the hands of the Foot, resulting in Callum's near death and mutation.

"Callum!" Mona wailed "Because of me he went off the rails! He became a different person! And now he has for real! I...I don't know him any more! I only wanted to save his life and look what happened!"

She couldn't go on any more and the Lizard Lady burst into more loud sobs, s much so she could barely catch her breath and her knees felt like jelly under her.

* * *

She soon felt the hands of her mother, and grandparents around her and she soon heard her Grandfather's voice.

"Monalisa."

Mona sniffled and looked up at her Grandpa who looked at her kindly yet seriously.

"You listen to me and listen well young lady." he said "And this is what everyone has been saying to you, you are not to blame for what happened! You didn't make Callum go off the rails! You didn't deliberately cause a black cloud over the family, nor did you give your mother cancer."

"But that decision I made!" Mona said "I choose to walk down that alley! I choose to take that shortcut, I sealed my fate going down there! Thus the Purple Dragons 'Killed' me!"

"Those thugs are to blame!" Grandpa said "Listen to your Pappy, Princess, you did not do this!"

"You did not do this." Grandmother and Gina said together "You are not to blame!"

Mona opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

* * *

Grandpa smiled then held out his hand.

"Come here." he said to which Mona obeyed and walked with him towards the fire-pit and he sat her on the sofa and Gina and Grandmother sat on either side of her.

"What are we doing?" Mona asked.

Grandpa smiled in looked towards the flames.

"Watch the fire sweetheart." he said "Up here, we look down at the world below and see how people are coping, even though we weren't around for most of your older life Mona, we watched you grow and we saw what happened to you, we nearly thought you were going to join us, but then you were given a new life, same can be said for Callum, we thought he was going to join us."

Gina and Grandmother nodded.

"I was ready to scold him." Gina said "But still welcome him here and I was proud of you baby, for giving him the chance to have a new life."

Mona gave a weak smile at her mother yet she cast her eyes down again.

"I only wanted to help him."

"Like any older sister would do for her brother." she heard Grandmother say as she squeezed her hand tightly.

"Now look into the flames." Grandpa said "And we can show you, how your presence has helped others in ways you could never have imagined."

* * *

Mona looked at her Grandfather then looked at the fire as it glowed more and soon she saw images within the dancing flames.

She saw herself with the turtles, teaching them her ways of Kung Fu, then the turtles adopting their favourite animal styles.

She saw herself sparring with Leonardo during training, and that time she saved his life after Izo Arashi stabbed him those years back.

She saw her and Raphael riding his Shell-cycle, her tending to his aching muscles after a good round with his punch bag as well as some affectionate moments together.

Then she saw herself helping Donatello with his tinkering projects and assisting in his lab, and then she saw her with Michelangelo, playing games and skating in the sewers, as well as the time she comforted him when his beloved cat Klunk died.

Then she saw Master Splinter appear and how he saw her as the daughter he never had, spending time with him meditating or sharing Jasmine Tea.

* * *

As each of the images went by, she saw herself assisting the turtles and fighting the Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons.

"You have done a lot for people Princess." Grandpa said "Even though you make yourself unseen, you are a guardian Angel, and not just in New York."

"But also Chicago." Grandmother smiled "With your other friends."

Mona soon saw her first meeting with Tyroth and Sephie, then the Mutopians on her first trip to Chicago and to Mutopia, the Battle against the Demons, then that adventure in Skyrim, as well as other nights protecting the city with the Chicago Knights.

"You are a saviour Mona, and you always will be, even if people cannot see you." Grandmother said softly.

Mona looked down again.

"I don't feel like one, especially not now." Mona sighed "I thought I was helping Callum...but I never imagined he would turn on me, and turn into this...this...monster."

She felt her mother and grandmother's hands clasp hers tightly.

"He's Diablo..." she said "I...I may have put Mutopia in danger! He escaped to live his own life! I know what he did was unforgivable, and the Mutopians will not forgive him, but I...he..."

"Baby girl." Gina said softly "I understand, he is your brother, as he is my son, I am also shocked at his behaviour, I never imagined he would go down such a dark road, and I passed on knowing he was still in a dark place."

"Words cannot express our disappointment." Grandpa said sadly "But this was not you or Jake's doing."

Grandmother nodded.

"Callum may call himself another name, and now walk a different yet dark path, and it is unknown were he will go."

"But what if he betrays us?" Mona asked "What if Mutopia is discovered? If not by his deliberate actions, but by some other way?"

"The future may be uncertain for now child." Grandpa said "But as long as Mutopia is protected by great warriors, like your Dragon Friend, and you and the turtles keep protecting New York, whatever happens, you will be ready for him."

"How can you be so sure?" Mona asked.

"After what we have observed." Grandmother smiled "You have taken on big things in the past, and you can do the same again, and whatever path Callum makes, he made his choice."

"He did." Gina said "He choose this dark path, no-one forced him, and looking into your heart, I know you would still have him back, not because of blood, but because you still love him."

"Is there any chance he might come back?" Mona asked in a hopeful tone.

"The Future is not set in stone." Grandpa said "But as long as you have your friends, your faith, and your family, you will be okay."

"That is true." Gina said "Listen my Angel, Time passes. Memories fade. Feelings change. People leave. But hearts never forget."

Mona felt the tears come again, she wished with all her being that there was a way she could bring Callum back, but now with him as Diablo, there didn't seem to be any hope, but until then, all she could do was help protect Mutopia and her home, if not from him, but from other dangers.

"We so proud of you baby." Gina said kissing Mona's forehead "Never forget that, the same can be said for Jake, and whatever happens, wherever you go, we'll always be there, watching you, and standing with you, that is a promise."

"Thank you." Mona whispered "I love you so much, and I'll miss you."

* * *

As she said those words she noticed it was beginning to get dark and the room was starting to fade.

"We'll always be with you." Grandpa said with a smile, "Forever!"

"And ever." Gina said.

"And ever." Grandmother said "Stay safe Angel."

"I'll try..." Mona choked, the room was getting darker, and the flames were starting to die out, but she kept her eyes on her mother and grandparents until the very last moment.

"I love you so much!" she called just as their smiling faces faded from her sight...

* * *

Mona slowly opened her eyes and she soon found herself face to face with Leonardo who was opening his own eyes, and she felt Raphael's hands on her shoulders, and in the corner of her eyes she saw Tyroth as his magic and mana subsided bringing them all back to the real world.

"Mona?" Leonardo looked into Mona's tearful eyes, and Raphael squeezed his mate's shoulders, meanwhile Tyroth looked at the Lizard Lady hopefully.

"Leo...Tyroth." Mona beathed.

"Did it work?" asked Tyroth nervously, he was then nearly knocked backwards as Mona threw herself upon him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

Leonardo and Raphael were slightly surprised too, but they exchanged warm smiles as they guessed that this must have worked.

"Thank you Tyroth!" Mona wept, this time tears of happiness.

"What happened?" Tyroth asked as he patted Mona's back.

* * *

Mona then preceded to tell the Dragon, Leonardo and her mate about how she met her mother, Grandmother and Grandfather as well as Rexie the Dog and how they comforted her.

"Wow!" Raphael said then felt proud as Mona told him they approved of him as a mate, and how they thought fondly of the other turtles as well as Tyroth, Sephie and the other Mutopians.

Leonardo and Tyroth beamed feeling glad their plan worked and that Mona had found some comfort.

Raphael hugged Mona close then looked over her shoulder at Leonardo and Tyroth before winking.

Mona then turned to Tyroth again and smiled through her tears.

"I can't thank you enough Tyroth." she said "You gave me the chance to talk to my mother, one last time, and see my grandparents, and I'll never forget your kindness."

"You're a dear friend to me Mona." Tyroth said lifting Mona's chin with a gentle smile "And I would only do what anyone would for their loved ones, when it is needed."

 **Awwww, it seems what Tyroth and Leonardo did for Mona was a real comfort! Hopefully hearing her mother and grandparents words will inspire Mona as well as offer comfort and peace of mind.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Credit to Tyroth Darkstorm for some of his ideas! Thanks so much! xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

 **On The Run**

A few days later, Mona and the turtles stood at the entrance to Mutopia ready to go back to New York.

They were to take Ninjet, and Rattletrap was to fly them back.

Tyroth was firm with the rat to keep his mouth shut about his opinions regarding Diablo's betrayal, unless he wanted the turtles to turn him into bloody Swiss cheese.

Rattletrap was annoyed but he agreed and Jack volunteered to go along and keep an eye on him as well as make sure the turtles didn't attack him in case he did say anything stupid.

In the days following Diablo's attack, everyone had tried to get back to a normal routine, and Hacker was put to work in making sure the security was updated and everyone had been given a new password if they were to leave Mutopia, especially those who often left the sanctuary to scavage, like Cam and Barry.

Tyroth had filled Hugh in on the situation with Diablo, to which the Police officer was shocked and horrified, but he said he would do his part of keeping an eye on activities above ground to see if there was any trace of Diablo.

Jake also offered to help in any way he could, like Mona he felt responsible for Diablo and said he would do everything in his power to help.

"I feel I belong here in Mutopia." he said as he, Hugh and Tyroth sat together "I seem to have found a place here, and because of my connections with Diablo, I will do all I can to help find him, and bring him back."

Hugh had been impressed with Jake's bravery and determination especially when he found out about how he had tried to handle the situation when Diablo was threatening Mutopia.

"I see a lot of potential in you young man." he had said, "And I believe that if you wish it, you may wish to consider joining the police force."

Jake had indeed been ecstatic to hear such words from Hugh and he said he would consider it, after all he had been through in the past few years.

* * *

Standing opposite his sister, Jake felt tears in his eyes, Mona looked up at him and studied the scratch marks on his face from Diablo's talons.

Jake was lucky the talons hadn't damaged his eye,but James told him he would have a scar for life since they had cut deep.

Jake saw her heartbroken expression and squeezed her hands.

"I'll be okay sis." he said "I promise."

Mona nodded at him.

"I trust you Jake, and I know the Mutopians will look after you."

As she spoke, the Chicago Knights smiled and nodded at her.

"You have out word Mona." Amber said "Jake is one of us now."

Jake looked across to the marine iguana and chuckled before looking back at Mona.

"So much has happened." he said "It's almost unreal, I never imagined I'd find myself here, let alone finding you after so long..."

Mona agreed.

"I always dreamed of seeing you again, and Callum, but I never..." her voice trembled slightly, even though she had been given some comfort through the help of Tyroth and Leonardo, she still felt so much hurt over her younger brother's actions.

"I know..." Jake said placing his hands on Mona's cheeks in comfort "It breaks my heart too, but it was his choice and his actions."

"I wish I could bring him back." Mona whispered.

"So do I." Jake said "But until then, I will stay here, and I will do my best to look for him, and make sure Mutopia is safe, along with Chicago, and you must do the same in New York."

"We'll be back soon." Mona promised "You can count on it."

Jake gave a weak smile.

"I trust you sis." he said before leaning his forehead against hers.

Meanwhile the turtles and the children said their goodbyes to everyone.

Master Splinter was in a wheelchair as he bade George goodbye, he was lucky to survive the gunshot wound as it wasn't life threatening and thanks to James's quick thinking and experience he was able to close the wound yet he would be wheelchair bound for a bit until he healed.

* * *

Michelangelo was hugging Kate and kissing her before promising to let her know when he and the others arrived back in New York safely.

"I'll miss you babe." he whispered as he nuzzled her slit nostrils with his beak "I always do."

Kate kissed his beak.

"I'll miss you too."

Michelangelo also leant his forehead against hers.

"I'm also worried." he said softly "What if anything happens..."

"We'll be okay Mikey." Kate reassured her boyfriend then looked saddened as she felt his fingers dance over where she was shot and she in turn touched his arm that still hung in a sling.

"Whatever Diablo does, he's no match for us."

"You got that right!" Percy cut in, "He'd be a fool if he were to mess with Mutopians."

It was strange seeing the Grasshopper act so serious, but in all sense, this was no time for joking around, especially when there was the threat of a Rogue Mutopian.

Sonia and the Geckolings hugged Pandora and Kemeko tightly as they said goodbye.

"Will you come to New York soon?" Pandora asked.

"We hope so." Sonia said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Loki said "Freya and me love New York!"

"I'll miss you." Kemeko smiled "I always have fun with you."

"Stay safe you two!" Sonia said.

"And you." Pandora said hugging the Chameleon and the twin Geckolings before going over to Raphael and Kemeko did the same before walking over to Leonardo.

* * *

As the New Yorkers said their goodbyes to everyone, Tyroth walked over.

"I give you my word." he said "Diablo will be found, and he will be brought to justice." he turned to Mona who lowered her head and Raphael wrapped his arm around her.

"If he is found, I will inform you straight away." Tyroth promised Mona "I swear it! I will never hurt your brother intentionally."

"I trust you Tyroth." Mona said placing her hand on Tyroth's large paw "And I know you keep saying I shouldn't, but I'm sorry for what I've put you through, I never thought Callum would do this."

"No-one saw this coming Mona." Sephie said "No-one!"

"Exactly!" Tyroth said "Not you, not Jake, no-one saw what Diablo would do, what happened has happened, and all we can do is work together to make sure our home is protected and that we keep our eyes open should Diablo try anything."

"Thank you Tyroth." Leonardo said "We are forever grateful." he bowed to Tyroth, the other turtles, Master Splinter and Mona following suite and the Dragon bowed back, along with everyone else.

"Have a safe journey." Tyroth said before giving Rattletrap a glare to which the rat flinched a little and Jack gave the Dragon a reassuring look.

"We will." Leonardo said "Goodbye, and thank you."

* * *

Mona looked at Jake, and lifted her hand to wave to him, but as she did, Jake ran forward.

"Mona!" he said.

Mona paused and looked at her brother before he swallowed hard and held up his hand.

"Mona," he said "I almost forgot...but..." he took his sister's hand and opened it before placing a gold ring into it.

Mona's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"You asked Callum and I to look after it until you came back..."

"Grandmother's ring!" Mona cried looking at her brother.

Jake nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." he said "I found it in Callum's belongings when I went through his room earlier, I felt you should have it back."

Mona felt fresh tears come to her eyes as she thought about how Callum still held onto it after all those years.

"Thank you so much." she said placing it on her finger.

Jake just smiled and kissed the ring.

"I'm just glad I know you're alive sis." he said "And no matter what happens, the ties that bind us are still strong, no matter what."

Jake waved to Mona and gave a smile.

"I love you sis." he said.

"I love you too Jake." Mona answered back before walking with the Turtles, Splinter, Jack and Rattletrap to where the Ninjet sat to take them home.

* * *

As the New Yorkers left down the tunnel to head to the Ninjet, Tyroth sighed.

"Man..." he said "I never imagined it would be like this."

Sephie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry hun." she said "They'll be alright, and so will we, I know Diablo's out there somewhere, but we'll be ready for him if he tries anything, in the meantime, we have to continue on, and keep Chicago and Mutopia safe, like we've done before."

Tyroth looked at his wife and smiled softly, a sense of new confidence welling in his chest.

"You're right babe." he said.

"Course she is!" Percy cut in "And anyway! If Diablo even dares challenge you, you can roast him like a turkey right?"

* * *

Tyroth was about to speak when suddenly the perimeter alarm went off and everyone almost jumped out of their skins before turning towards the entrance.

"Whose that?" George asked with a frown as the Chicago Knights stepped close to him to protect him.

"Diablo?" Sharky asked.

"No way!" Amber snarled "He wouldn't dare come back here."

"Everyone shhh!" Tyroth growled and held up his claws whilst Sephie quickly drew one of her arrows to fire it down the tunnel.

* * *

Just then, a flock of bats appeared in the entrance and they formed together before turning into a puff of smoke.

Tyroth and Sephie stood up straight and relaxed as they realised who it was, and before long, the smoke formed into the shape of a human woman with long ebony black hair and pale skin revealing it to be their Vampiress friend Devina.

She was wearing a black catsuit, yet she was also wearing some merchandise, including a blue jacket covered in badges and a matching cowboy hat.

"Hey there friends!" she said cheerfully "I've just returned from Las Vegas in Nevada! Boy was that a colourful place! Did I miss anything?"

She stared at everyone who frowned and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why the long faces?" she asked.

The Chicago Knights looked at Tyroth who rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to the Vampiress.  
"It's a long story Dev!" he said getting hold of one of her wrists "You better get comfortable."

"Ooo-Kay." Devina said still confused as she was pulled inside by Tyroth followed by everyone back into the sanctuary.

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on a Gargoyle on a high building in Chicago, Diablo looked out over the lit up city, and towards the direction of where Mutopia lay hidden under Lake Michigan.

He frowned as he reflected over everything that happened in the past few hours.

After he had been chased by Tyroth, then Heather, then dropped into the water to escape and caught the side of the Fisherman's boat, he had climbed inside without them noticing.

Then still staying hidden, he had remained inside the boat until they returned to the harbour.

Luckily it was still dark and as the Fishermen were bust trying to make sure the boat was tied to the mooring he quickly flew off the boat and into the darkness and towards the city before dawn was to light up the sky.

Diablo didn't regret leaving Mutopia, he had made his choice and the residents had paid the price for standing in his way, he was free and he could do what he pleased.

But he did feel a slight twinge of sadness within him, thinking of his older brother and sister, deep down he didn't want to leave them behind.

"I'm sorry Jake, Mona." he whispered as he looked into the starry sky and the full moon "But I made my choice, I wanted to live my own life and follow my own path, and you chose not to follow me, you were fools not to follow me."

He thought again about the residents of Mutopia, and he knew that the Knights and Tyroth would not hesitate to go looking for him, and he knew he would have to spend a majority of his life now running, but he wasn't going to make it an easy ride for them.

He looked at the bottle of water he had stolen from the well and he thought again about how it had healed his injured wing, and how it had mutated him in the first place.

"I cannot predict the future." he said softy "But what I do know, I cannot stay in one place for long, Mutopia will come searching for me, to bring me to justice and imprison or sentence me to death for what I did, with this water in my possession, I can use it to my advantage, even though my purpose is to sought out those who have wronged, and sinned, I can find some souls who wish to follow their own rules, if they wish to follow me."

A smirk formed on Diablo's beak as he looked at the bottle then down at the city.

"I am now the hunted, but I will not be the only one, if they have an army to track me down, I will need to have one of my own."

Placing the bottle into his backpack, Diablo stood up and opened his wings before leaping off the gargoyle and taking off into the night.

 **And thus ends ' _Falling Inside the Black_ ' I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The New Yorkers have decided to return to New York, the Mutopians have decided to get back their normal lives, yet are fearful that Diablo is still out there.**

 **As for the Rogue Mutopian Raven, Diablo is out there, and still in possession of the water from the well, and he's decided that he needs an army of his own, but who will he find to join him?**

 **Well, all will be revealed in a new story I'm planning! So keep your eyes peeled!**

 **Until next time! Stay safe ya'll!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
